Stay With Me
by Broe929
Summary: Punk walked out on the WWE and AJ Lee after the Royal Rumble but one year later he's back. Is he back to reclaim the gold or his girl?
1. The Return

**A/N: This story takes place at Royal Rumble 2015...it's a little different but more along the lines of 'So Cold' so please give it a chance :) Thanks for all your reviews on 'The Journey'. Enjoy :) p.s- I don't own any of these characters even if I wish I did...**

* * *

**Part I: The Return**

* * *

Royal Rumble 2015 was upon the WWE and everyone was a buzz. Royal Rumble's were always fun because there was always surprises, last year their surprise disappointed millions of people so you know this year they were looking to right that wrong. Would there be a huge return again this year? If there was Vince, Hunter and Stephanie were tight lipped and not sharing.

AJ was waiting backstage in the Diva's locker room. After her short hiatus after Wrestlemania she wasn't surprised the other girls still weren't welcoming to her. Most of the Total Divas hated her even more (if that was even possible). But it wasn't AJ's fault that none of them stood out while she was off that was on them. She returned right before Summer Slam and had a huge match with Paige that many dubbed the "Best Diva's Match of The Modern Era". Both her and Paige worked very well together and the others couldn't really stand it. They felt AJ stole their moment, that it wasn't fair AJ was gone for as long as she was able to return and get a title match even though it was owed to her.

Speaking of AJ's time off- she never spoke about it. She was engaged and moving to Chicago and by the time she got back she'd be happily married except none of that happened. Her and Punk never fought or argued and were both seemingly excited for the wedding so when he all of the sudden two days before the wedding called it off it stunned her. She never thought back to that day because she wasn't sure she could relive with it without completely falling apart. Of course most of the superstars were respectful and didn't question AJ when she returned but a lot of that had to with the fact that she had burned a lot of bridges with people when she left. She supported Punk 100% and a lot of the talent backstage felt she was backing the wrong horse…boy were they ever right.

AJ didn't return to work immediately she took off all of July to situate herself in a new home and spend weeks trying to mend her broken heart. Unfortunately for AJ once enough time passed she realized there was no fixing this feeling and went back to work anyway. It was a good distraction for her and since Punk left on such a bad note she wasn't constantly reminded of him. She'll never understand why he left her only days before their wedding because he never gave her a real explanation. Was there another woman? If there was he was keeping it quiet because she had never read anything about him being with anyone else.

Once her story with Paige was over and AJ had officially put her over she began a new story with a new NXT superstar Corey Graves. Of course Corey was a good friend of Punk's or at least he used to be but he never mentioned Punk to her, which she was happy about. Corey was a phenomenal talent and there were obvious similarities between Corey and Punk. It wasn't just that they were covered in Tattoo's it went deeper than that. Corey had a very similar fighting style and personality. He was abrasive and some would confuse it for being rude but he was just like Punk. He was always on guard and ready to protect the few people he considered a friend. Thankfully AJ felt she had made it into his tight inner circle. Another great thing about him? Total gentleman. Never made a move on her and always watched out for her on the road. She considered him to be a good friend now.

She didn't get a match at the Rumble but she did get to valet Corey to the ring and he would be participating in the actual Rumble as well. She enjoyed her heel role with him it was a lot like her time with Dolph but a little darker. She sat in the back and watched as the Rumble carried on. Roman Reigns, Corey, Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins were all still in the Rumble and there was one more superstar, #30 and no one knew who it was going to be. AJ thought she was going to fall off of her chair in the locker room when Cult of Personality blared through out the arena.

"Holy crap" the current Diva's champion Paige muttered watching the screen with all of the other girls in the locker room. AJ was absolutely frozen in place. Sure there were rumors of Punk coming back but there were rumors every week before every show he'd be back.

"Did you know about this?" Summer Rae asked turning in her seat slightly to face AJ

"No" AJ let out quietly as she kept her eyes locked on the screen. He looked great she thought to herself. Refreshed and happy to be back, rather than stay in the locker room she quickly stood up and stormed out. She couldn't stand the eyes boring holes into her.

"AJ wait!" Trinity shouted chasing her down the hall. The two were always close but over the course of Total Diva's their relationship had strained "Don't leave stay and watch, don't you want to see who wins?"

"I know whose going to win" AJ frowned. There was no way Punk agreed to return to the company without a guarantee for Wrestlemania.

"Ok so sulk with us" Trinity laughed lightly "Don't run out like this"

"I can't" AJ admitted shaking her head "Seeing him- it's just not something I can do right now"

"Ok well if you need anything let me know" Trinity offered

"Thanks Trin" AJ said forcing a smile

It was only fifteen minutes later Punk's music blared and he was crowned the winner. She was sitting on a crate in the back and a few moments later Corey fresh from the Rumble joined her.

"Did you know?" AJ asked before Corey could speak

"Do you really think I'd let you be blindsided like that?" Corey asked her seriously "I had no idea I swear"

"What is he doing here?" AJ asked him almost desperately

"My guess? He's here to main-event Wrestlemania" Corey smirked but AJ didn't find his comment funny "Hey don't worry about it I'm sure he'll stay out of your way" he assured her

"I don't doubt that" AJ muttered "He made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me"

"I'm sure that's not the case" Corey frowned

"Why else would he leave me days before our wedding?" AJ mocked "I can't be here with him here. I can't look at him, I can't-" before AJ could finish she felt herself starting to cry and her friend pulled her into a tight hug

"It's alright AJ" Corey assured her "You're not alone"

"I hate him so much" AJ said through tears and anger. When she peered up she saw Punk eyeing her from down the hall, he had a water bottle in hand and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He was engaged in a conversation with Paul Heyman but both sets of eyes were now firmly on her. She pulled away from Corey quickly and jumped off the crate.

"I'll meet you at the car" was all AJ said before she rushed down the hall in the opposite direction. Corey sighed and looked and now Punk was looking at him he turned and headed straight towards his friend

"Really?" Corey questioned Punk "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" he asked in almost a whisper

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked Paul who nodded and walked away "I didn't think I had to run by my decisions by you"

"Come on man" Corey said annoyed in the same low voice "We've been talking almost everyday since I started working with her"

"I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd have to lie to her" Punk said to him honestly "How is she?" he asked with soft eyes

"Ask her yourself" Corey remarked "How do you think she is?" he mocked "She's devastated"

"She'll get over it" Punk said sipping on is drink

"She thinks you hate her" Corey informed him causing Punk's face to scrunch up

"Hate her?" Punk asked "Why the hell does she think that?"

"Why wouldn't she? You left her at the alter!" Corey reminded him

"I didn't leave her at the alter" Punk argued back lightly

"You might as well have" Corey shot back

"I should talk to her" Punk said to him

"I wouldn't" Corey said back to him "Give her space"

"I've given her plenty of space" Punk reminded him

"Not really" Corey said shaking his head "You dumped her, threw her out of your place-"

"-I never threw AJ out of _our_ place" Punk said with anger in his voice "I told her to stay for as long as she needed and if she wanted I would have left"

"Right" Corey mocked "Anyway after that you've never tried to reach out to her, not a call or a text but you've been watching her like a hawk since that day"

"No I haven't" Punk said shaking his head

"Since the day she stepped back into the company you've had people reporting to you" Corey reminded him

"I love her" Punk said to him "There was nothing wrong with looking out for her while I was gone"

"If you love her why did you dump her?" Corey asked "She's a mess! It's been months and she still cries herself to sleep at night"

"How do you know that?" Punk asked arching a brow

"Come on man" Corey sighed "You know I'd never try anything with your girl"

"Right" Punk said rather coldly

"I told you that I'd never put the moves on her when I called to tell you we'd be working together" Corey reminded him

* * *

_It was the night of Summer Slam and Punk was in Chicago, alone. Just the way he made it himself. He missed AJ but knew he did the right selfless thing by letting her go. When his phone rang he was surprised to see his old friend Corey's number pop on the screen._

"_Yea" Punk said into the phone, it had been a while since they spoke so he wasn't sure what kind of call this would be _

"_Hey Punk" Corey said rather nervously "How are you doing?"_

"_Wonderful" Punk remarked "What's going on?"_

"_I'm going to cut to the chase" Corey said _

"_Please do" Punk bit back _

"_I just had a meeting with creative-" Corey started_

"_And they're going to continue to rip off everything I did with you?" Punk joked back _

"_Funny" Corey remarked with a dry laugh "But no they're pairing me with AJ" Punk didn't respond right away_

"_Why?" Punk asked his friend_

"_She had her re-match and lost" Corey told him "They need something else for her and feel the two of us have good chemistry"_

"_It's a romantic pairing?" Punk questioned "Out of thin air they decided you were the best fit for her?"_

"_It's not like that man" Corey assured him "I don't even know AJ. I just met her ten minutes ago. I just wanted you to know that nothing is going on"_

"_You would tell me if something was going on?" Punk questioned_

"_I would never, ever touch your ex" Corey promised "She's very attractive and all but there is a code and I won't break it" _

"_Be respectful to her" Punk warned _

"_Of course" Corey said to him _

"_What AJ does is her business" Punk said to him "But if you overstep with her I'll hunt you down" _

"_That won't be a problem" Corey assured him then Punk hung up._

* * *

"After that call I've kept you in loop" Corey reminded him and Punk nodded, it was true Corey had giving Punk all sorts of updates about what was going on with AJ. "And tonight you couldn't have returned the favor?"

"I couldn't" Punk told him honestly "They wanted to surprise everyone. Look how about after I get changed we meet up and grab a bite and we could talk?" he offered

"I can't, AJ and I are heading into the next city" Corey told him "Maybe lunch tomorrow?" It stung about that Corey would be the one leaving with AJ tonight and not him

"Right" Punk said with a nod "yea tomorrow" he said to him "take care of her, alright?"

"Of course" Corey said with a smirk then walked away.

"What are you doing?" the voice of Paul Heyman asked coming up behind Punk asked

"You were listening?" Punk asked

"So sue me" Paul mocked "Don't ignore the question. What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if she was ok" Punk shrugged

"She's not your problem anymore" Paul reminded him. Punk just gave him a blank stare "You left her, you washed her hands of her-"

"No I didn't" Punk said shaking his head "You know why I did what I did"

"It was very honorable I will tell you that" Paul admitted "But she doesn't know. As far she knows you dumped her and moved on and now that you're back you think what? You'll pick up right where you left off?"

"I just want to talk to her" Punk admitted "I want to clear the air"

"So you both could finally move on?" Paul asked but Punk remained quiet "You think coming back now fixes everything?"

"I can't stand to see her like that" Punk said to his friend

"She's been like that since she's been back and even though I understand why you did what you did I don't think she will" Paul told him "The damage is done. It's best you both just stay clear of each other"

"Corey told me she wasn't seeing anyone" Punk started causing Paul to let out a sigh "Was he lying to me? Has she moved on already?"

"What does it matter?" Paul questioned

"It matters" Punk said firmly

"AJ doesn't really talk to me ever" Paul admitted "She hangs out with Corey and a few of the guys but that's it and I'm sure if she was seeing someone here I would have heard by now"

"Ok" Punk said to him "Thanks"

"Did you agree to come back because of her?" Paul questioned. Punk didn't respond he just smirked at Paul and walked away

* * *

AJ was already sitting in the rental with her bags in tucked away in the trunk and gazed out the window waiting for Corey. She couldn't help but remember the night Punk ended their relationship

_"I don't understand" AJ said stunned as tears freely fell from her eyes "Did I do something?"_

"_It's not you AJ" Punk said from across the living room "It's me" he didn't trust to stand so close to her or he'd try to comfort to her _

"_It's not you, it's me?" AJ mocked with a cold laugh as she cried "We're a little past that! You can't just come up to me days before we're supposed to be married and tell me it's over! I want a reason!"_

"_It hasn't been good between us the last few weeks" Punk told her coldly causing her to look confused "We can't lie about it anymore"_

"_I didn't think it was bad" AJ frowned "You're making no sense! Is there another woman?"_

"_What if there is?" Punk questioned and that's when AJ's heart literally started to hurt. "Did you want to wait until we were married and go through a divorce?"_

"_You're lying" AJ said adamantly "There isn't anyone else, there aren't any problems- why are you doing this!"_

"_Get out of your fantasy bubble AJ!" Punk shouted "It's done! No amount of tears is going to change the fact that we're not getting married!"_

"_You're making a mistake" AJ said wiping her tears "If this is truly what you want that's fine and I won't fight it but a few weeks down the road when you realize what a mistake you made do not think you can fix this"_

"_Trust me honey I'm not changing my mind on anything" Punk remarked rather coldly. He had never spoken to her that way. "You can take your time packing your stuff" he offered, another knot in AJ's stomach turned "I'll stay with Colt or my sisters"_

"_Or your new girlfriend?" AJ mocked folding her arms _

"_Maybe" Punk smirked "But the sooner you're gone the better. And try not to forget anything"_

"_You know what?" AJ questioned grabbing her keys "You stay this is your house it always has been, I'll leave now"_

"_Don't be stupid" Punk groaned "It's late and you don't have any friends out here to crash with"_

"_There are these large buildings that let you rent out rooms…what are those called again? Oh that's right hotels" AJ mocked putting on her jacket _

"_Just stay here" Punk said feeling himself start to crack. He grabbed her arm lightly to stop her from leaving when she jerked around and slapped him across the face completely surprising him _

"_Don't touch me, ever again" she warned _

"_What about your stuff?" Punk asked _

"_You're going to LA in two weeks, I'll stop by and pack while you're gone" AJ informed him "I hope whatever reason you're doing this for is worth it" she hissed before slamming the door as she headed out._

Punk was on his bus also thinking of that. He wasn't seeing another woman at that time and he hated that he lead her to believe that. He had never thought he could be that cruel but he knew he had to be to get her to leave. Loyalty was the most important quality in a person to Punk and AJ was the most loyal person he had ever met. He would never be able to wash away that image of her heartbroken face. It still haunted him at night and all he wanted to do was make sure she was all right. Coming back was an easy decision for him knowing AJ was there and truthfully Paul was right, AJ was the only reason he was back now. He didn't necessarily want to win her back because he wasn't sure that was even possible at this point but he did want to keep an eye on her and just be around her again. He didn't just lose his future wife that night he also lost his best friend and being without her had been tortures.

* * *

**A/N pt 2: So why did Punk break AJ's heart? What is he hiding and why is he back now? And the better question is, is Cory more loyal to AJ or Punk? Hmmm... **


	2. You Broke Me

**Part II: You Broke Me**

* * *

AJ and Corey arrived at Raw together Punk was already there in talking to Vince and Hunter openly in the hallway. _'I guess they've made up'_ AJ thought to herself as her and Corey casually walked by.

"Corey Graves!" Vince shouted "Can we have a moment of your time?" he asked as Punk turned and saw AJ and Corey

"I'll catch you later" Corey said to AJ who just nodded and walked away but felt Punk's eye's following her as she headed down the hall "Yes Mr. McMahon"

"Hunter, Punk and myself were just talking about Elimination Chamber" Vince told him cheerfully "You're getting your big shot"

"I'm going to be in the chamber?" Corey asked surprised

"No you're going to be facing Punk" Vince told him as Punk grinned

"Seriously?" Corey asked with a smile

"We know you two used to work together back in the day and have good chemistry in the ring" Vince informed him "Let's re-ignite that and after Wrestlemania we'll see where we can with you"

"What's the story?" Corey questioned

"Obviously Punk eliminated you last night and you're going to challenge him for his spot at Wrestlemania" Vince informed him "Sound good?"

"Yea but what about AJ?" Corey asked as all three men seemed calm

"That just adds more to the story" Vince laughed "Punk's former fiancée and current boyfriend battling it out? It's money!"

"I'm not her boyfriend" Corey added quickly glancing over to Punk who just have him an arrogant smile

"We know that" Hunter added "But on script you're together, we're just blurring the lines that's all"

"Who's going to tell her?" Corey questioned

"You can" Hunter said to him "AJ is a professional she won't have any issues. I mean you two are ok right?" he asked Punk who just nodded

"Great" Vince gleamed. He clearly loved having Punk back "Great idea Punk" Vince said to Punk causing Corey to stare at his friend "And again good to have you back" Vince and Hunter then walked away

"This was your idea?" Corey questioned

"It makes sense" Punk offered "You don't want to work with me? You're enjoying your mid-card status?" he challenged

"No I think it will be great" Corey told him "But AJ isn't going to like it"

"You know AJ that well huh?" Punk questioned

"Come on man" Corey sighed, he didn't want to get into this again

"AJ deserves a big story" Punk informed him "She's the best and should get to work with the best"

"I know" Corey agreed

"But don't worry about it. If AJ has a problem with working with me she can come to me about it" Punk told him and Corey just nodded "You just worry about our match" he added then walked away

* * *

Corey had just told AJ the news that they would be feuding with Punk for the next four weeks. She was less than thrilled but knew this was a huge opportunity for her. She was sitting in catering when she felt someone take a seat across from her and looked up and was surprised to see Stephanie McMahon smiling at her.

"Hello AJ" Stephanie smiled politely

"Hi Steph" AJ bit out. "Is everything ok?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with this new story my father and husband pitched" Stephanie said to her "They didn't really consider your feelings before they finalized it"

"It's fine I can work with Punk" AJ assured her

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked

"Yes." AJ said to her "I'm a professional and I can do anything"

"I know that" Stephanie smiled warmly "But you're also human"

"I can do it" AJ confirmed again

"Ok" Stephanie said standing up "I'm looking forward to this story by the way I think you three are going to do great" AJ didn't respond but just smiled and waited for Stephanie to leave.

* * *

Punk was in the locker room for the first time since last year and for the most part people were friendly but he didn't really care. He was here for one reason and one reason only he only cared what _she_ thought of him.

"Not even a text to tell me you were coming back?" Kofi laughed giving Punk a hug

"Sorry you know how many leaks are in this place" Punk smirked "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Better than you" Kofi noted

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm in the best shape of my life, I'm getting the main event at Mania, life couldn't get better" Punk grinned

"I have to ask" Kofi sighed and Punk knew where this was going "What the hell happened with AJ?"

"We didn't work out" Punk shrugged simply as he took some items out of his bag

"That's it?" Kofi asked. He had traveled with the two before they started to date and after and he never thought they'd break up "Word around here is that you dumped her the day of your wedding"

"Well the word around here is wrong, like usual" Punk groaned "It was two days before our wedding"

"Well another rumor floating around is that you were dogging her" Kofi noted

"You believe everything you hear now?" Punk questioned

"What else am I supposed to go on?" Kofi questioned

"It just didn't work out" Punk told him "That's all I'm going to say"

"Are you two cool though?" Kofi questioned "I mean you came back knowing she's here and you both live in Chicago-"

"What?" Punk asked confused "She's living in Chicago?"

"You didn't know that?" Kofi asked

"She told you she's still living there?" Punk asked ignoring his question

"Yea man" Kofi laughed "You really didn't know?"

"Does it appear that I knew?" Punk mocked "She never moved back to Tampa?"

"No she said she really loved Chicago" Kofi shrugged. Now Punk's face went from shock to anger "What? She can't live in 'your' City now?"

"No it's not that. I just wish I had known" Punk muttered "I was under the impression she went back to Tampa"

"Who told you that?" Kofi asked

"Someone that works here" Punk said trying to let it go "It's fine though."

"Right" Kofi laughed

"So let me ask you something" Punk started and eyed around the locker room to make sure no one was listening "How has she been? Honestly"

"Upset" Kofi admitted "But she puts on a brave face. The girls still don't really like her and a lot of the upper guys are still pissed at her for backing you. She's kind of been on her own except for Corey of course"

"Of course" Punk smirked "And what's their story?"

"Really man?" Kofi laughed "You think your old buddy would try something with your ex?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't think so" Punk remarked sarcastically

"As far as I could tell it's just friendship" Kofi informed him friend "But I don't really know Corey I just chat with AJ and she doesn't talk about her romantic life with me"

"Oh well thanks" Punk muttered

"If you love her why did you break her heart?" Kofi asked seriously

"I'll always love AJ" Punk informed him "She changed my life and made me very happy"

"That's it?" Kofi questioned with another laugh "Than why did you call off your wedding? Cold feet?"

"No…it's just complicated" Punk said to him "I don't want to get into it right now" as they were talking Corey Graves entered the locker room

"Don't hurt the guy" Kofi whispered to Punk "He's her only friend back here" Punk didn't respond but just eyed the tattooed newbie from where he stood.

"I spoke to AJ" Corey said walking over to Punk "She seems cool with the story"

"Why did you tell me AJ moved back to Tampa?" Punk questioned not caring what Corey had said before. Kofi suddenly looked nervous "I asked you where she was staying and you flat out lied to me. She's been in Chicago this whole time?"

"I never said she was back in Tampa I told you I thought she'd go back there" Corey corrected

"So when she got a place in Chicago why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked "Why did you lie to me?"

"It's not my place to spread her business around" Corey admitted "She didn't want anyone to know she was in Chicago"

"How come Kofi knows?" Punk questioned "Hey did she tell you that she didn't want anyone to know?" he asked Kofi who was now fidgeting

"No..I mean she didn't specifically say-" Kofi stopped speaking when Punk started to again

"Why are you lying to me?" Punk asked Corey point blank "And what else are you lying to me about?"

"Nothing man" Corey told him "You're my boy and always have been but you have to understand that AJ is my friend too. I hate being in the middle of you two"

"Right" Punk grinned not buying a word "See you out there kid" he said to him then walked past him

"What did I do?" Corey asked Kofi who just shook his head

"You just broke his trust" Kofi informed him "And from what I could pick up on he thinks you're sniffing around his girl, you're done man" he said with a laugh "But don't worry AJ won't let him hurt you"

"First of all I'm not sniffing around her and second of all she hasn't been _his girl_ in months" Corey pointed out a few people started to snicker in the background and that's when Corey noticed a few of the guys had been eavesdropping

"You've stepped in it now kid" Roman Reigns laughed

"Two things I've learned about Punk from the short time I've worked with him- don't lie to him and don't mess with AJ" Dean laughed "You did both"

"I'm not messing with her!" Corey shouted

"Come on all those nights you two spend on the road alone?" Dean mocked with a laugh "That's like saying me and Renee are 'just friends'"

"We _are _just friends" Corey told him

"Look I'm not saying you are but if I was Punk I know what I'd be thinking" Dean informed him

"Yea I'd be thinking of places of where I was going to bury your body" Roman laughed "Look man just keep your hands to yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine"

"Are you all forgetting that he dumped her?" Corey questioned "It's not like they're together"

"I'd keep that down" Kofi suggested

"What? He doesn't own her" Corey said to them "Not that I would ever do anything with her" he said seriously looking at all the men in the locker room

"Take it from someone that really knows both of them" Kofi said to him "Those two aren't over and they'll never be. Just stay out of it" Kofi walked away as Roman and Dean just snickered towards the new guy leaving Corey on his own.

* * *

Thankfully for AJ she didn't have to work with Punk tonight. Corey would be interrupting his match later tonight and next week he'd address why he did it and that's when AJ would face to Punk again. Until then she didn't mind being off TV tonight. Her emotions were all over the place. She hated that he was back and just when she thought she was ready to move on he of course had to come back and throw her for a loop. She was in the parking lot waiting for Corey to finish up so they could get a head start into the next City for Smackdown. Waiting outside she _thought_ would decrease her chances of running into him…

"Hey" Punk said standing behind her. She didn't turn around because she knew it was him. "How long are you going to ignore me for?" he asked stepping closer

"I don't want to talk to you" AJ said looking down on her feet as she set on the hood of her rental

"That's not going to work" Punk said in a light voice "We're going to be working together"

"Do you hate me?" AJ asked finally turning her head to look at him and she could see the hurt written all over his face with the question

"Excuse me?" Punk questioned "Why would you ask me that?"

"You told me you'd never come back here" AJ reminded him then smiled "Never mind. You also told me you'd marry me and always make me happy. I guess you're just a pathological liar"

"I meant everything I ever said to you" Punk told her "It's complicated"

"Why did you suggest working with me?" AJ asked "Are you enjoying my misery? Does it make you happy for some sick reason? I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much-"

"Stop saying that!" Punk demanded in a loud voice "I don't hate you. I never could"

"What do you want?" AJ asked with a sigh. She didn't have it in her to argue

"I just wanted to say hi" Punk said casually "See how you've been"

"I've been great. These last few months have been the happiest of my entire life and I finally feel at peace in my personal and professional life" AJ said with a broad smile "See? I can lie too"

"What can I do?" Punk asked her honestly "I don't want you to hate coming to work because I'm here"

"Well you could have _not_ come back to begin with or you could have _not_ insisted on working with Corey" AJ muttered "But it's been difficult for me here since…well you know you first left so I always have a knot in my stomach before I show up here"

"I'm sorry" Punk frowned

"Please don't be nice to me" AJ begged him slightly "It's easier if you're mean to me"

"I never meant to be cruel" Punk insisted

"If the things you said to me that night aren't the definition of cruel than I'd hate to see you when you're trying to be mean" AJ mocked lightly

"I can explain everything to you" Punk told her "Let me explain it to you" he said hoping she'd agree

"What's to explain?" AJ asked "You met another woman that's it" she shrugged

"There was no other woman AJ" Punk sighed annoyed

"Everything out of your mouth has been lies" AJ shot at him darkly "Are you really going to tell me you haven't been with anyone since we broke up?"

"No" Punk said slowly. He knew that would hurt her but he had to be honest "I wasn't with anyone while I was with you though"  
"Well that makes it better" AJ laughed "I can't even get past a second date with someone while you're freely happy"

"I never said I was happy" Punk said firmly shaking his head slightly

"Do you expect me to feel bad for you?" AJ questioned narrowing her eyes at him "I have been miserable!" she shouted jumping off the hood of the car "So don't you dare stand there and expect me to sympathize with you when you're the one who created this entire situation!"

"I did what I thought was right for _you_" Punk said to her

"You thought leaving me alone was right for me?" AJ asked harshly

"It was" Punk said to her "You deserved better than me"

"Oh don't you dare!" She demanded pointing at him "Don't you dare make yourself out to be the good guy who saved me from a life of misery! I wanted you! I don't care if we lived in your two million dollar home or a box on the street as long as we were together I would have been happy! I wanted to share my life with you! I wanted to make a family with you!"

"I wanted all of that too" Punk choked out

"Obviously not as much as I did" AJ said to him "And I'm not going to let you stand here and try to convince me you did the right thing because if you did truly want all of that you never would have broken me"

"I didn't break you" Punk said to her "You're still here"

"Physically" AJ mocked "I am so empty and alone and scared" she immediately dropped her eyes to the ground she didn't want him to her cry

"You've never been alone" Punk said stepping closer to her

"Don't" She said pushing away from him crying "Please just don't touch me, stay away from me"

"AJ-" Punk started

"AJ?" Corey asked walking over to her with his bag over his shoulder "What happened?"

"Can we just go?" she asked Corey as she walked over to the passenger door and got in, slamming the door for good measure.

Before Corey got into the care he looked over to Punk who just shot him a death glare. He clearly wasn't fond on the idea of Corey lying about where AJ was living.

"Punk-" Corey started

"Get lost" Punk said to him "Get her out of here" he said to him and Corey just nodded and jumped in the drivers seat. He looked towards AJ who quickly looked his way and he let out a sad sigh upon seeing her tear filled face he _hated_ to see her like that and more than that? He hated being the cause of it.

As Corey drove away Punk felt someone tap his shoulder and looked over and was relieved it was only Kofi.

"Give it some time man" Kofi said to him. Clearly Punk was miserable, he put on a brave face but Kofi saw right through it.

"I don't know how to make it better" Punk admitted

"You can try being honest" Kofi suggested "It seems that's all she wants from you"

"It's complicated" Punk said running his hand over his face

"So explain it to me" Kofi said to him "I am riding with you again right?" Punk just smiled and nodded "Great so we have all night and I will determine if you're a complete idiot or not"

"Alright" Punk sighed as he led Kofi to his bus.

* * *

An hour later Punk had finished his story and Kofi remained silent.

"Well?" Punk demanded

"Well I think you're an idiot" Kofi said seriously causing Punk to roll his eyes "But I would have done the same thing. But are you sure about all of that? You really believed all of that?"

"I had no reason not to" Punk told him "I couldn't watch it all be taken away from her"

"You _need_ to tell her man" Kofi said seriously "She'll be pissed but maybe she'll understand"

"I have to make her understand" Punk said to him

"You know I'm starting to think you're not back for Wrestlemania or all the millions they gave you- you're back for her?" Kofi asked in awe and Punk remained silent "Now that my friend is romantic as hell! Going back to the place you hate to try to get your woman back after you royally screwed up"

"I'm going to succeed" Punk told him confidentaly "But I've got a feeling Corey is going to be an issue"

"He's her friend" Kofi said to him "Men and women can just be friends"

"I was AJ's friend once" Punk said to him "And all I could think about was getting in her pants" he informed Kofi who rolled his eyes

"Not everyone is a horn dog like you" Kofi pointed out

"No they're not but _he_ is" Punk said to him "I know Corey, I've known him for years"

"Give him a break" Kofi insisted

"Oh I'll give him a break" Punk remarked bitterly standing up

"He said nothing is going on between the two of them" Kofi said to him

"Well if he said so than it must be true" Punk mocked

"Talk to her" Kofi said taking his mind off of Corey

"I will" Punk said "It just can't be in a parking lot I need to get her alone" he said glancing over to Kofi

"Oh no" Kofi said reading his mind "No, no, no" he said shaking his head "Do not involved me in this"

"I thought you liked us together" Punk pointed out

"I do-"

"-so help me" Punk demanded

"Crap" Kofi muttered annoyed

"Thanks" Punk smirked

"I call best man at your next wedding to her though if this works out" Kofi said seriously

"You've got it" Punk agreed


	3. Night Out

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad I'm keeping everyone on the edge of their seats :) also look for me on twitter broe929**

* * *

**Part III: Night Out**

* * *

It only took about forty minutes for AJ and Corey to arrive in the next City and once they did they headed straight to the hotel that the rest of the company was staying in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Corey questioned as they climbed into the elevator together "You didn't say a word the entire trip"

"It's fine. It was just hard to see him again and hear him" she shrugged "I don't know what he wants from me."

"I think it's pretty obvious" Corey smirked "It's you"

"That's ridiculous because if he wanted me he could have had me forever" AJ muttered "He just likes to play games. I just never thought I'd be a pawn in one of them"

"He loves you" Corey told her adamantly "I think he thinks something is going on between us actually"

"So because he thinks I'm with you _now_ he wants me?" AJ asked annoyed "And so what if we were seeing each other it's not his business. He told me earlier that he's been with other woman so why can't I be with other men?"

"He told you that?" Corey frowned as the doors opened again and they stepped off together

"Yup" AJ said with a bitter laugh "It's amazing the things he chooses to be honest about"

"I'm sorry he's doing this to you" Corey commented as he walked her to her room

"It's fine" AJ sighed "I knew this day would happen at some point"

"Are you going to be ok?" he questioned as they stopped in front of her room

"Yea I mean I probably won't get much sleep. I was thinking of ordering a bunch of junk food and renting a movie" AJ laughed slightly pulling out her key card

"Want some company?" Corey asked her with a smile "I love chick flicks and junk food"

"First of all I don't watch chick flicks" AJ warned seriously then smiled "But yea come on" she said nodding her head for him follow as she opened her door.

* * *

The next morning AJ had woken up and hadn't even realized Corey was still in her room. Both were fully dressed and sleeping on top of the blankets on her bed.

"Morning" Corey muttered

"Good morning" she yawned sitting up "Sorry I used you as a pillow I guess" she laughed slightly noting they were 'spooning' during the night

"I'm not complaining" Corey teased with a wink "Feeling better?"

"Yea I mean you really took my mind off of things so thanks" AJ said to him with a sweet smile "How can I make it up to you?"

"Be my gym partner for the day?" Corey suggested causing AJ to smile

"Sure" she nodded "But how about we grab breakfast? My treat."

"Cool" Corey nodded

A half hour later both were dressed and ready for the gym and heading out of AJ's room together.

"I think you drooled on my arm" Corey laughed as they stepped outside the room

"I did not! I do not drool in my sleep!" AJ giggled closing the door both looked up and were surprised when they came face to face with Seth who had been actually mentoring Corey a bit along with bunking with him in hotels

"Hey guys" Seth said eyeing them oddly "What's going on?"

"We're going to grab some food then go to the gym, want to come?" AJ asked him

"No but thanks" Seth smirked "I was looking for you last night. I thought you got lost man" he noted to Corey

"Yea AJ and I were watching movies and I passed out" Corey admitted "Sorry"

"It's cool I just wanted to talk to you about something, you mind AJ?" Seth asked sweetly

"Not at all" AJ said simply "I'll meet you in the lobby" she said to Corey then headed to the elevator

"What are you doing?" Seth questioned "Did you sleep with her?"

"We fell asleep" Corey sighed "I didn't touch her"

"She was drooling on your arm?" Seth asked folding his arms "What are you thinking man?"

"She's my friend" Corey clarified "Why is this such a problem now?"

"Do you know what Punk will do to you and your career if he finds out you're trying to bang his ex?" Seth asked seriously

"I'm not trying to do anything!" Corey argued "And it's really not his business. And I hate to point out that Divas and the male roster switch around partners more than square dancers"

"Do you think anyone would ever approach Nikki Bella if her and John broke up?" Seth questioned "No they wouldn't want to know why? John Cena is up here" Seth said holding his hand up high "The rest of us are down here" he said lowering his hand "Men like John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton and CM Punk are untouchable"

"Punk hasn't even been around for a year" Corey snorted

"Exactly!" Seth said to him "He walked out during one of the most crucial times in the company and yet when he wanted to come back not only did he get to come back but I guarantee you he's making Cena money and was just handed the Wrestelmania main-event."

"Punk is my friend" Corey said to him "I would never touch AJ"

"Keep it that way" Seth warned then headed back into his room

* * *

Smackdown was quiet for the most part. AJ got a brief taste of working with Punk tonight when he attacked Corey after his match as retribution for Corey's attack on Monday. They didn't speak or make any form of eye contact, which put AJ at ease. If he kept this up than she'd be ok working with him. She was packing up her things in the locker room and heading out back to the hotel so she could can catch an early flight back home when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"AJ" Trinity smiled "I thought I wasn't going to catch you"

"What's up Trin?" AJ asked arching a brow

"Some of us are heading to a club tonight after the show it's owned by one Jon's friends and I want you to come" Trinity offered

"I don't think so" AJ said immediately

"You have something better to do?" Trinity questioned placing her hand on her hips "You need to start socialize a bit with us more or everyone is going to continue to shun you"

"I don't mind being shunned" AJ shrugged simply

"Yea you do" Trinity said seriously "Most of the guys and girls are going and it's going to be fun"

"I don't dance or drink" AJ said simply

"First of all you do dance. We used to go out all the time in FCW and you don't have to drink" Trinity said to her "Come on, please?"

"I'll see if Corey wants to go" AJ said to her

"Cool" Trinity smiled "I'll text you the address"

"Ok" AJ smiled.

What AJ didn't notice was the eyes on her before she stepped out of the building.

"Are you just stalking her now?" Kofi asked coming up next to Punk

"How do you feel about going clubbing tonight?" was all Punk asked with a smirk

* * *

Corey and AJ arrived at the club and were waved over by the mass of co-workers that were there. She was dressed in a short blue dress and actually braved heels for the evening. She couldn't remember the last time she dolled up to go out.

"AJ you made it!" Trinity cheered giving her a hug

"Look at little AJ looking all grown up" Jon teased "You look hot girl!"

"You do" Trinity agreed

"Yea I love your shoes" Ariane added smiling at her shoes. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Thanks" AJ smiled slightly

"I'm here too" Corey pointed out

"You're always around Graves" John Uso laughed. AJ looked around and noticed another smaller group of superstars in the corner by the bar. It took her a moment but she saw Punk was there with Kofi, Roman, Seth, Dean and Renee.

"Oh my god" AJ muttered "You invited Punk?"

"No I swear" Trinity said firmly "I don't know who did. But it's ok right?"

"Yea" AJ said swallowing the lump in her throat "It's fine"

"Cool" Trinity noted as AJ's eyes locked with Punk's so she quickly turned her head.

Punk kept his eyes on AJ most of the night and watched as she laughed with Trinity and Corey as he sipped on his glass of water.

"Dude you're so obvious" Dean laughed

"Yea man you need to turn it down a bit" Kofi suggested

"I think it's romantic" Renee smiled

"I just happen to be in the same place as her" Punk defended lightly as he watched AJ move on to the dance floor with both Funkadactyls

"If you're this hung up on her why did you dump her?" Dean questioned causing the group to hitch their breath "Come on you all were thinking" Dean said to the others

"It's complicated" Punk noted as Corey made his way over to the end bar and ordered himself another drink and he wasn't drinking soda "What is he going to get completely drunk then drive her home?"

"Maybe AJ's driving" Roman suggested.

"Yea I wouldn't worry about it" Seth said to him "Corey is a good guy"

"Yea I've known Corey for years" Punk reminded him "I know all about him"

"I think they're sleeping together" Dean said bluntly causing Kofi to slap Ambrose upside his head

"They're not" Seth said to Dean then looked towards Punk "Seriously I asked Corey this morning"

"Why would you ask him that?" Punk asked Seth and realized he'd been caught

"He stayed in her room last night" Seth said to him honestly

"See!" Dean said with a proud smile "I was right"

"Shut up" Renee warned elbowing him in the side

"He slept in her room last night?" Punk questioned feeling his blood start to boil

"It was innocent they were watching movies and fell asleep" Seth assured him "Corey wouldn't lie to me" Punk didn't respond but instead moved his murderous glare to Corey who didn't even notice Punk

"See innocent" Kofi smiled

AJ made her way back over to the table and took a seat next to Corey.

"You looked good out there" Corey smirked handing her a drink

"What is this?" AJ asked smelling it first "You know I don't drink alcohol" she reminded him

"I told the guy to make his best girly drink without any of the good stuff" Corey assured her "Just drink it"

"Ok" AJ smiled taking a sip "It's actually pretty good. What's in it?"

"I don't know AJ" Corey laughed "I didn't make it"

"Ugh he's still here" AJ muttered noticing Punk was still hanging around

"He's not going to leave until you do" Corey smirked "Get used to seeing him around"

"I don't have to get used to anything" AJ said finishing off her drink quickly

"Thirsty?" Corey mocked

"Yea I was just dancing nonstop" AJ laughed standing up "What was this called?"

"I don't know" Corey shrugged "Just tell the guy you got it from me and he'll know"

"Ok" AJ said walking over to the bar

"Hi!" AJ smiled waving the bartender over "My friend over there" she said pointing over to Corey who was waving "He got me one of these" she said holding her empty cup

"I remember" the guy smirked taking the cup "Another?"  
"Please" AJ said politely she was tapping her fingers as the guy handed her the drink

"8.75" the guy said to her as AJ let out a laugh

"Wow I hope this drink was made from gold" AJ said pulling out her wallet

"I got it" Punk said sliding a twenty over to the bartender

"That's ok" AJ said to him

"It's too late he already he took it" Punk noted as the bartender handed him back his change "What are you drinking?"

"Oh it's actually called none of your business" AJ said with a smile

"Do we really need to have the talk about how you should know what you're drinking at bars?" Punk questioned

"Corey ordered me this drink and he knows I don't drink" AJ said to him smugly. At the mention of Corey's name Punk's face fell. "What are you doing here anyway? You hate clubs"

"So do you" Punk shot back

"Are you here to watch me?" AJ questioned

"Maybe" Punk admitted "Are you flying back home tomorrow?" he questioned

"Yup" AJ said sipping her drink

"Why don't you just ride back with me since we're going to the same place" Punk suggested

"How do you know that?" AJ asked

"How long did you think you were going to live in Chicago without me knowing?" Punk asked back

"I was doing fine with it until you got back" AJ muttered annoyed "And no I don't want to ride back with you as a matter of fact I don't even want to talk to you right now"

"What about later?" Punk asked

"Never Punk" AJ said sternly "Just leave me alone" she told him before turning around and heading back to her table

* * *

An hour later Punk had his eyes on AJ at all time what she was drinking definitely had alcohol in it. He could tell just be the way she moved on the dance floor. The only positive thing to come from the night was the fact that Corey had spent most of the night with his tongue down some blondes throat. He watched as Corey headed out with the leggy blonde now leaving AJ on her own.

"Come on man we're heading out" Kofi said to Punk

"Can you catch a ride with Dean or Seth?" Punk asked him "She's still here and Corey and Trinity already left."

"AJ's still here?" Kofi asked surprised as Punk nodded towards the dance floor where AJ was getting cozy with some tall guy on the dance floor "Is she drunk?" Kofi asked stunned

"Yup" Punk said annoyed folding his arms from his seat "Wasted actually"

"She doesn't drink" Kofi thought out loud

"Good friend Corey was feeding her the drinks" Punk noted "I'm not going to leave her here by herself"

"If you want I'll offer her a ride back to the hotel" Renee suggested as she put on her jacket

"Yea why don't you do that" Dena said to Renee who nodded and headed to the dance floor when AJ was having a seemingly great time "I didn't know AJ could dance" Dean said admiring AJ causing Punk to shoot him a look. A few minutes later Renee came back without AJ.

"She's going to stay" Renee informed them quietly

"How is she getting back to the hotel?" Dean questioned "Did drunky have a plan for that?"

"The guy said he'd take her back" Renee said to Dean who just rolled his eyes

"You're staying right?" Dean asked Punk who nodded firmly

"You want us to hang around?" Roman offered

"I'll be fine" Punk said to them "Go, just leave me the rental keys"

"Be careful" Kofi warned handing him the keys. Punk just nodded as the group left.

It was now 3:30 and the club was starting to clear out. Punk was still watching as AJ wrapped her arms around the stranger and pulled him into a searing yet drunken kiss. Punk's head almost flew off of his shoulders when he saw the man grab her butt and whisper into her ear which caused her to giggle and nod. Both were clearly drunk and there was no chance she was leaving with him. He watched as he led AJ out of the club but Punk was close behind.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" AJ asked stumbling over her own feet a bit

"Yea" the man said dropping his keys to the ground "So my place?"

"I have a hotel room" AJ suggested

"Really?" The man asked with a smile "Where are you staying?" he asked as AJ opened his passenger side door and started to get in but she felt someone grip her arm hard and tug her out of the vehicle.

"What the-" AJ stopped when she saw the extremely pissed off face of her ex-fiancé "Punk-"

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked slamming his door shut

"Get out of here" Punk warned the man

"I'm not going to let you hurt this woman" The man said standing his ground causing Punk to laugh

"And I'm not going to let you drive her around drunk" Punk shot back

"I'm fine" the man said to him

"Good for you" Punk mocked "She's not and if you don't get in your car right now I'll rip your throat out"

"Punk!" AJ scolded

"You know this guy?" the man asked AJ

"He's my ex" AJ told him

"I don't have the time to get involved in this" the man said seriously walking back over to his door

"Wait he's leaving" AJ insisted but Punk's grip remained strong on her arm

"No I'm not" Punk said to the man seriously "The only one leaving is you" he said pointing to the man

"Thanks for the dance" the man said to AJ as she frowned and watched the man drive off

"You are such a jerk!" AJ shouted ripping her arm out of his grasp

"I'm the jerk? I just saved you" Punk said annoyed

"From what?" she slurred

"You can't even stand on your own two feet" Punk said shaking his head in disgust "I'm taking you back let's go"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" AJ shouted "I hate you!"

"AJ please" Punk said in a soften toned

"No" she said turning around and walking down the street and rubbing her arm where Punk had grabbed her so roughly

"AJ I'll follow you all night" Punk warned "And you know I will!" he shouted and she knew he was right "Please let me take you back to the hotel"

"Fine" AJ muttered turning around but keeping her head down. He watched as she struggled to walk and tried to help her but she pulled away from him

* * *

Once they arrived to the hotel Punk opened AJ's door for her.

"You can go now" AJ said to tossing her jacket and bag on the floor

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Punk asked

"I didn't drink!" AJ reminded him

"Oh yes you did. Looks like your good friend Corey doesn't care what he's handing you to drink" Punk smirked

"Leave him alone" AJ said annoyed "He's been so nice to me and nothing short of a gentleman. Not that it matters but we've never slept together"

"Not even last night?" Punk questioned causing her to look surprised

"How do you know all of my business?" AJ demanded harshly

"That didn't answer my question" Punk said firmly

"We didn't do anything!" AJ yelled "God! Can't you just go? It's not bad enough you've ruined my entire life but now you've ruined the one good night I was having"

"I helped you out" Punk shot at her bitterly "Do you know what that guy wanted from you? You think he would just sit around and watch movies with you?"

"He wanted to have sex with me" AJ told him bluntly "I'm not an idiot Punk I know what he wanted and I wanted to give it to him" Punk bit on his lower lip to keep from responding to her even though he was ready to explode "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"And you think a complete stranger could make you happy?" Punk questioned

"Why not? You did" AJ remarked kicking off her shoes "That's all you were to me. Besides I'm sure he would have made me happy for a little bit. That's all I want Punk, I want to be happy even if it's short lived"

"That's not the way to go about it" Punk informed her "You're not this girl"

"Well maybe you know me just about as well I thought I knew you" AJ said to him "It's a good thing we didn't get married we're nothing more than strangers I guess"

"I know you AJ" Punk said to her "You're trying to hurt me and by doing that you're only going to hurt yourself and I won't let you do that"

"Why do you care? You've already hurt me" AJ shrugged in a defeated manner. She slowly unzipped her dress and stepped out of it right in front of him "You can go now" she said to him "Thanks again for chasing off my date and embarrassing me"

"AJ-" Punk started but stopped when AJ walked over to him

"Did you even miss me?" she questioned looking up at him with doe eyes

"Of course I missed you" Punk said to her but he knew she was drunk and her feelings were al over the place

"Did the other women you were with make you feel better?" AJ asked tilting her head but he didn't respond he just kept his eyes locked on hers "I just wanted to know if it would make me feel better"

"No it didn't AJ" Punk admitted he felt her lean up and kiss his lips but he didn't respond to it, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that

"You don't want me anymore" she frowned pulling away

"I want you but not like this" Punk said to her brushing her hair behind her ear

"Just go" AJ said sadly pulling away from him

"Goodnight" Punk said to her before walking out of her room. Once the door closed he heard something hit the door and crash. He assumed it was the lamp that she was sitting on the table next to her bed. Had he really pushed her to the point of no return? Did he damage her that bad? Could he even fix it now if he wanted to?


	4. Closure

**Part IV: Closure**

* * *

AJ groaned as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She sighed remembering the events from last night and wished she was drunken enough the previous night to not have. She looked over at the time and shot out of the bed quickly. Her flight at was 8:00am and it was already 7:30, she'd never make it. She quickly packed up her bag and threw on sweats and her glasses and raced to check out. Once she made it to the front desk she was annoyed to see Punk next to her also checking out.

"You look terrible" Punk noted eyeing her up

"It matches how I feel on the inside" AJ muttered "And by the way that's one of the nicest things you said to me in a long time"

"That's not true" he said firmly as he handed the key card over

"What are you even doing here?"

"It was late after I dropped you off so I just got a room" Punk told her "You need a ride to the airport?"

"I've already missed my flight" She muttered looking at her phone "So I'm in no rush I'll just wait for a cab"

"Or you can let me drive you home" Punk offered "I've got plenty of food and games on my bus"

"I know what you have on your own bus" AJ said annoyed as she handed her over as well

"Well it looks like the weather is going to get bad" he said noting the cloud outside "Forecast is calling for thunderstorms you'll probably be on delay all day"

"I'll get a rental and drive home" AJ said simply

"Don't be difficult" Punk said annoyed "Just come with me"

"I don't want to talk to you" AJ said to him seriously

"I'll keep my lips shut" Punk promised "Come on"

"Only if you sleep on a bunk and I get the room" AJ challenged

"Fine" Punk agreed

"Ok" AJ agreed heading out of the hotel with him slowly following.

* * *

Once they got on the bus Kofi was already gone and the bus took off.

"Do you need aspirin or something?" Punk questioned "Your head is probably killing you"

"I thought you agreed not to talk to me" AJ said playing with her PSP game system

"AJ" Punk started "Let me make this right"

"You can't" AJ said still focusing on her game

"I'll leave you alone" Punk said causing her to stop her game and look up at him "But you have to promise me that you'll never do anything like you did last night. I can't always be there to help you"

"Oh how self righteous of you" AJ snorted "Saint CM Punk helping poor sad little AJ"

"I mean it AJ" Punk said to her "You have no idea where you could have ended up last night"

"I'm sure it would have been better than where I am right now" AJ said seriously "I'd rather be lying in a ditch on the side of the road than have to spend anymore time with you" she could tell her words stung him because he didn't respond he just stood up and headed to the back of the bus.

After Punk hadn't remerged for an hour AJ slid open the door and stepped in.

"It wasn't my intentions to hurt your feelings I'm sorry" she bit out as he just carefully watched him from where he was lying down "Actually it was my intention but hurting you just made me feel bad so for that I'm sorry"

"I suppose I deserved it" Punk sighed sitting up so his back was resting against his headboard "It's fine AJ you don't have to apologize because ironically I know you feel"

"I missed you" AJ said to him "I still miss you and just when I thought I was going to get past it you showed up here out of nowhere and I still don't understand why you're back because you hate it here"

"I made some mistakes" Punk said to her "I want to try to right a few of them before it's too late"

"Was I a mistake?" AJ questioned

"Us being together was never a mistake" Punk promised "What ended us was"

"I don't even know what ended us" AJ said to him "You made me think it was another woman but I just never bought it"

"You're smart" Punk smiled tightly

"Not smart enough to know what I did" AJ said to him "It drives me crazy and maybe you showing up here now is the closure I need" she said hopefully "Can you just be honest with me? So we could both move on"

"I will tell you" Punk said to her "But not now"

"Why?" she frowned "We're alone it's perfect"

"Because you want closure" Punk pointed out "I don't"

"So you're going to keep dangling me on a string until you're good and ready?" AJ asked disbelievingly

"No, until _you're_ good and ready" Punk said firmly

"We'll never work Punk" AJ informed him "I told you that night you called it off that you could never go back"

"You also told me last night that you hated me" Punk said simply "I didn't believe that either"

"You are so-" AJ was not furious "Ugh!" she screamed before storming out of the room causing Punk to smirk.

* * *

Another hour into the ride the bus driver called and informed Punk they'd have to pull over that the roads we're too bad.

"Why did the bus stop?" AJ asked stepping back into his room

"Roads are bad" Punk told her "We're going to stay here the night"

"The roads will clear in an hour!" AJ argued

"Why take the chance?" Punk questioned

"You set me up" AJ said pointing an accusatory finger towards her ex

"AJ I don't control the weather" Punk remarked innocently as he flipped through a comic book

"What do you think will happen?" AJ questioned "Do you think if you keep me here long enough I'm going to fall for you again?"

"Nope I'm thinking I'm keeping myself, you and my driver safe by pulling over for the night" Punk told her simply

"Punk" she sighed stepping into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"You want to play a game?" Punk asked

"No Punk" AJ said to him "We're not friends"

"We're more than that" Punk agreed with her statement

"You're giving me whiplash" AJ sighed "You leave me at the alter practically and now you're stalking me! What do you want!"

"You" Punk said moving closer to her

"You had me" AJ said to him tearfully "I was yours mind, body and soul. We had something that I thought was special and you threw it away like trash"

"I know" Punk agreed

"You know what you did and yet you seem to not care" AJ argued "You want me back but you're not giving me any clue as to why you hurt me to begin with! You're the most screwed up person I have ever met"

"That's what you love about me" Punk grinned not bothered by her outburst in the slightest

"I don't love you" AJ said as she felt his hand brush against her cheek "But I do want you" she admitted

"I think you have that mixed up sweetheart" Punk smirked "You love me and you don't want to"

"Please" AJ sighed grabbing his hand and trying to move it away

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Punk said to her kissing her cheek

"No, no" she said knowing where this was going

"I love you" Punk whispered against her lips "I always have" he said before capturing her lips and was surprised when AJ accepted the kiss. He leaned back onto the bed and pulled AJ on top of him. The kiss was getting hotter and AJ pulled away sitting on top of him and looking down at him "AJ-" he started but she removed her shirt causing Punk to run his hands up her tight abdomen "I've missed you so much" he said leaning up and kissing her stomach while AJ cradled his head in her arms keeping him as close as possibly

"Punk" AJ whispered as he pulled away and pulled her face down to his. AJ's phone started to ring and she pulled away

"Ignore it" Punk insisted capturing her lips again but the phone continued to ring

"I can't" AJ said pulling away. She went to grab her phone that was tucked away in her back pocket but Punk reached for it first  
"It's your good friend Corey" Punk said handing her the phone. He was hoping she'd toss it but was disappointed when she hit the answer button and climbed off of him leaving him in the room by himself.

Punk stood up and found AJ sitting on a bunk

"…no I'm fine. It's ok it's not a big deal" AJ told him "…yea I got a ride back…ok I'll see you Friday" she finished then hung up

"What did he want?" Punk questioned

"It's not really your business" AJ reminded him standing up and walking past him, she grabbed her shirt and put it back on

"So one call from Corey and that halts everything?" Punk asked

"What is it you want?" AJ mocked

"You" Punk told her simply

"Why did you leave me?" AJ asked softly but he didn't respond "That's what I thought. Until you want to be honest with me there is no hope for us"

"So there is hope?" Punk questioned

"Hope for friendship" AJ said to him "We can never be more ever again"

"We're meant to be together" Punk said to her with a smirk "You can't run away from destiny"

"You did" AJ pointed out "I have never felt pain like that before" she told him "I slept in a hotel for days, I didn't leave. Do you know what it was like for me to have to call my family and friends and tell them our wedding was off and I had no idea why? I didn't eat for a week Punk, I didn't sleep- it was horrible"

"I'm sorry" Punk told her simply "I never wanted that for you"

"Did you even care?" AJ questioned "Did you wonder where I was? Or how I was doing?"

"I knew where you were staying" Punk admitted "I followed you that night you left-"

"-the night you threw me out" AJ corrected "It was like I did something horrible to you and all I could do was think and wonder what I could have possibly done to make you hate me"

"I left you because I loved you" Punk said to her but AJ just shook her head

"It's not good enough" AJ informed him "I'm going to get some sleep"

"Take my room, that was the deal" Punk offered

"No your back is bothering you I can tell" AJ noted, and she was right. "You take your bed I'll stay here" she said crawling into a bunk and pulling the sheet across closed.

* * *

When AJ arrived back home finally she was relieved to walk into her house and see her close friend Celeste there.

"Hey!" Celeste said to her "I was expecting you last night"

"Yea I missed my flight so I got a ride home" AJ noted placing her bags on the floor by the door "How's Nacho?"

"He's good" Celeste smirked "I didn't realize when you told me I could stay here I'd be babysitting your dog"

"He has a name" AJ corrected "How did all of your meetings go?" Celeste was in town for the week promoting her new business and AJ offered up her place for Celeste to say

"Boring" Celeste frowned "I love doing all the promotion but the business aspect sucks"

"You wanted this" AJ reminded her friend

"So who drove you home?" Celeste asked

"Punk" AJ said causing Celeste to freeze

"You let him take you home?" Celeste asked shocked

"I didn't really have any options" AJ sighed "I missed my stupid flight and the rest were delayed"

"How come you missed your flight?" Celeste questioned

"I was hung over- it's a long story" AJ said not wanting to get into it

"How is Punk?" Celeste questioned

"I don't know" AJ shrugged "He's the same I guess"

"I was hoping he'd be miserable" Celeste muttered

"So was I but he seems happy" AJ said to her "I almost had sex with him on the bus"

"AJ!" Celeste scolded

"It's been a really long time" AJ reminded her

"So? Go out and meet someone" Celeste argued "Don't jump back into bed with that creep"

"I tried to meet someone Tuesday night and I even left with him" AJ informed her and Celeste smiled

"Great! What happened?" Celeste questioned

"Punk happened" AJ said to her "He wouldn't let me get in the guys car. He actually physically pulled from the car and chased the guy off"

"Dating is going to be difficult for you" Celeste said to her "Where does he get off? He doesn't want you and now no one else can have you?"

"He also thinks I'm sleeping with Corey" AJ told her as Celeste laughed

"You should sleep with Corey" Celeste suggested "Stick it to Punk the same way he did to you"

"He didn't sleep with my friend" AJ reminded her

"No just some other woman" Celeste told her

"He said he didn't" AJ said to her "I never believed he did anyway"

"So why did he leave you? He got cold feet and decided to hurt you terribly?" Celeste mocked

"He won't tell me" AJ said to her "He will just not now"

"He's playing you AJ" Celeste said to her "He doesn't want you but doesn't want to see you with anyone"

"If he doesn't want to be with me why would he care if I'm with someone else?" AJ questioned

"He's crazy" Celeste said seriously "And just by the look in your eye I can tell you're ready to fall over him again"

"No" AJ said firmly "No he's my past I need to let him know it's over for good"

"I think you know what you have to do" Celeste said to her and AJ nodded

"I'll stop by his place later with it" AJ told her

"Do you need me to go with you?" Celeste questioned "You already almost slept with him"

"I won't even go in" AJ promised "I'll be fine"

When Punk arrived home he was in a terrible mood. He was

* * *

n't expecting AJ to fall into his arms but he also wasn't expecting her to hate him so much. She was never like that but he knew he deserved it.

"Hey" Colt said walking out of his kitchen

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked his friend

"I wanted to watch the game on your huge TV" Colt told him honestly "And to welcome you back"

"I was gone for four days" Punk groaned

"I was really just wondering how AJ is" Colt said to him "You seem like you're in one piece"

"Believe me I wouldn't leave any sharp objects around her" Punk told him seriously causing Colt to laugh

"Seriously though, how is she?" Colt asked

"She told me she hates me, I broke her, she'll never forgive me, we'll never work out and she wants to hurt me just as much as I have hurt her" Punk rambled off

"So she's good" Colt teased

"She got drunk on Tuesday night" Punk informed him

"I didn't think she drank" Colt said confused

"She doesn't. That was Corey Graves doing" Punk said to him

"I warned you about him" Colt said seriously "I told you as soon as you told me they would be working together that she was his type and he wouldn't give a crap about you"

"Well at least it wasn't Corey she left with" Punk said to him "Actually Corey got her drunk then left her there by herself"

"Who did she leave with?" Colt asked

"She _tried_ to leave with some strange guy" Punk said to him

"What stopped her?" Colt asked

"I did" Punk told him firmly "You really think I was going to stand by and let AJ leave with some guy"

"You don't have any right to stop her" Colt reminded him "You know you can't control her"

"I'm back now" Punk said to him "I'm not going to let her mess up her life to get back at me"

"I warned you about this" Colt reminded him "I told you what you were doing was a huge mistake. I told you not to end it with her"

"What was I supposed to do?" Punk questioned

"You could have been honest with her and let her make her own decision instead of making it for her" Colt said to him "Or you could have not taken Paul's word for it"

"Paul would never steer me wrong" Punk said to him

"Paul Heyman would do what was best for himself" Colt said to him

"How would me and AJ breaking up help him?" Punk questioned

"I don't know maybe he realized you'd eventually come back" Colt shrugged "This was all a huge mistake and if you think you were going to walk back into her life on Sunday and expect her to forgive and forget you're insane"

"I know what –" Punk stopped when the doorbell rang

"Please allow me" Colt mocked standing up and opened the door to find AJ "AJ" He smiled pulling her into a hug, he hadn't seen her ages "You want to come in?" he asked

"No, no I was just wondering if Punk was here?" AJ asked and sure enough Punk was at the door

"It was good seeing you" Colt said with a wave leaving the two alone

"Everything ok?" Punk asked completely surprised to see her

"Yea" AJ said to him "I need to give you something" she said reaching into her pocket but Punk was already expecting this "I can't keep it anymore" she said holding out her engagement ring to him "here"

"I don't want it" Punk said looking at it "You keep it"

"You spent a lot of money on it" AJ insisted but he refused to take it

"It's yours" Punk told her "I had that ring made up for _you_ specifically"

"I can't look at it anymore" AJ said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes "Please just do me this one. I have never asked you for anything, ever. Just take this" she insisted still holding it out but he kept his arms folded "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" she sighed

"I'm a difficult guy" Punk smirked "Keep the ring AJ"

"What am I supposed to do with it?" AJ asked seriously

"You'll be wearing it again soon" Punk remarked with a grin

"This isn't funny" AJ warned

"I wasn't joking" Punk retorted causing her to roll her eyes

"Fine" she said placing the ring on the steps outside his door "You can leave it there if you want"

"Come inside AJ" Punk insisted but she just ignored him and headed down to her car. He waited for her to get in and take off before collecting the ring.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! So we got a little more insight into Punk's mind and what he was thinking when he left AJ. **


	5. A Promise

**Part V: A Promise**

* * *

The following Monday AJ and Corey arrived at Raw together. Thankfully Punk wasn't working house shows but tonight would be the night she would probably be in the ring with him again. She knew the fans would be watching her closely and studying her reactions. Part of her wanted to beg Stephanie to keep her in the back tonight but she had to prove to her bosses she could work with him actually she wanted to prove it more to herself.

"AJ" Stephanie smiled walking over to her and Corey "Hello Corey"

"Ms. McMahon" Corey smiled

"So tonight's the big night" Stephanie said happily "Have you talked to Punk about what you two would be talking about tonight?"

"No not yet" Corey admitted

"Well he's in with creative why don't you go meet him there" Stephanie suggested

"Ok" Corey said to "Are you coming AJ?"

"I'm going to borrow AJ if that's alright" Stephanie informed him "You can fill her in right?"

"Yea of course" Corey said

"Everything ok?" AJ asked nervously

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up" Stephanie said in a friendly voice "I know this isn't easy for you"

"Like I told you last week I'll be fine" AJ insisted

"I heard you two traveled back to Chicago together" Stephanie noted

"How did you hear that?" AJ questioned

"Fans see everything" Stephanie smirked "Are you two back together?"

"No I just needed a ride" AJ told her "He's been very persistent"

"He's crazy about you" Stephanie said with half a smirk

"I thought you hated him" AJ noted

"I don't like him but I live you" Stephanie laughed "I always thought you two were going to make it, I still do"

"Did he put you up to this?" AJ questioned

"No I assure you he did not" she promised "If he's giving you a hard time I'll talk to him though"

"No he'll get bored soon" AJ smirked "Story of his life"

"I'm not going to pry into your personal life AJ it's not my place but I think there's a little more to this story" Stephanie said to her "He's nuts about you. He's really looking forward to working with you again"

"If there's more to the story he's not sharing" AJ shrugged simply "But thank you for checking in with me"

"Anytime" Stephanie assured her

* * *

After the creative meeting Corey walked out of the meeting first and Punk followed

"Hey Graves" Punk said walking next to him "So what the hell was that last Tuesday?"

"What do you mean?" Corey asked genuinely confused

"You left AJ at the club" Punk reminded him "You got her drunk and ditched her"

"AJ is a big girl Punk she can take care of herself" Corey told him "She didn't need me to hold her hand that night and she certainly didn't need you to do it either"

"Obviously she did" Punk shot at him "Do you know what she almost did?"

"She left with a guy" Corey shrugged "Good for her she deserves to have some fun and I didn't get her drunk I was told those drinks were clean"

"You're a crappy friend" Punk said with a bitter laugh

"Why do I have a feeling if I left with AJ I would still be getting this talk?" Corey questioned "I can't win with you" he said annoyed

"I expected you to make sure she was safe" Punk said in a low voice "You told me you'd look out for her"

"And I have been but I'm not going to scare guys off from her" Corey argued "She has the right to meet someone and be happy and you know what at least I want her to be happy"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Punk questioned

"She told me all about your bus trip" Corey whispered "Were you really going to sleep with her after everything you did to her?"

"What AJ and I do in our personal life isn't your concern" Punk said to him

"It is because I'm her friend" Corey said to him "You're tearing her apart"

"I thought we were buddies" Punk said to him

"We are" Corey agreed "But AJ needs me more than you do"

"AJ doesn't need you" Punk informed him smugly "As a matter of fact why don't you stop with your crappy advice because your two cents isn't necessary"

"Are you really suggesting I end my friendship with AJ?" Corey asked with a laugh

"I think it would be for the best" Punk simply shrugged "You seriously suck. I'm sure Celeste wouldn't have left her barely standing at a club"

"I'm not going to stop talking to her because you're jealous" Corey said to him with a laugh "I hate being in the middle of you guys"

"You don't have to be" Punk said simply

"She gave you the ring back" Corey reminded him "It's over. It's not just her that should move on its you too. I hate seeing you like this just accept that she doesn't want you anymore and move on"

"You want me to move on to make yourself feel better?" Punk questioned

"How would that make me feel better?" Corey questioned

"So when you finally make your move you won't feel as guilty if I'm with someone else" Punk informed him

"You're really grasping for straws" Corey laughed

"If I find out you tried anything with her- and I mean even little innocent nights where you bunk in her room to watch '_movies_' I am going to break you in half" Punk threatened

"Wow man" Corey said shaking his head "You have nothing to worry about"

"Then you don't either" Punk said with a smile

"I don't like to be told what to do" Corey said almost challenging Punk "And I don't take well to threats you know this"

"It wasn't a threat it was a promise" Punk told him casually "See you out there" then Punk just walked away

* * *

AJ was in the makeup chair getting the finishing touches done on her hair and face when she saw Paul Heyman walking towards her.

"Hey April" Paul smiled

"Hi Paul" AJ smiled politely looking back down at her phone

"Are you excited about your upcoming story?" Paul questioned

"Yea" AJ said forcing a smile "I'm actually a little surprised you're not working with Punk" she said to him "You're not linked to anyone right now"

"Yea that surprised me too" Paul admitted with a laugh "But I guess Punk wanted to work with you and Corey for some reason"

"You can have him back anytime" AJ joked with the older man

"Actually about that I hate to pry but you two aren't getting back together are you?" Paul questioned

"Nope" AJ said as she scrolled through her phone

"Well maybe you should make yourself clearer" Paul suggested

"I don't know how much more clear I could be" AJ smirked looking up towards Paul "I've said 'it's over' a thousand times to him but he's stubborn but I am curious as to why you care so much"

"I care about Punk" Paul admitted "He was doing great before he came back and now seeing you again he's all wrapped up into you again. He needs to move on and find peace in his life. It's no secret this is his last run and I want him to enjoy it"

"Like I said Paul I've told him that it's over" AJ said to him "There's not much more I can do. I mean if he didn't want to see me why did he bother to come back? He knows this is where I work"

"AJ let's be honest this is Punk's company not yours" Paul told her bluntly but keeping hid voice friendly "He was always going to come back here he's not the intrude you are"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked surprised

"I don't mean that in a bad way" Paul corrected with a smile "I just think you shouldn't act like he's disrupted you here when he has more of a right to be here"

"Ok" AJ said with a smirk "You've made your point Paul."

"Have I?" Paul questioned

"You're a little jealous that Punk didn't want to work with you upon his big return and I get it" AJ smiled "Just like you were a little upset when you were kept out of the loop when he was leaving. In interviews you made it seem like you two were still good friends and knew exactly what Punk was thinking but you didn't. You have no reason to feel threatened by me anymore Paul because I'm not in his life anymore"

"That wasn't really my point but ok" Paul smirked "Good luck tonight April"

"Thanks" AJ mocked as Paul walked away

* * *

Surprisingly the promo between Corey and Punk went well and AJ actually enjoyed being back in the ring with Punk it just felt right to her. He was one of the beast talkers in the business and he made work easy and fun. Thankfully they both kept AJ out of the promo for a majority of it. Corey and AJ were in catering eating and catching the end of the show.

"So I had a wonderful talk with Punk" Corey began to tell her

"Oh really?" AJ smirked "I'm sure it was pleasant"

"I didn't realize you had been drinking" Corey started "I would have never left you that night if I thought you'd get in trouble"

"First of all I didn't get into trouble" AJ said to him "Second of all I'm not your responsibility yea I was little drunk but I knew what I was doing"

"Still I feel bad" Corey told her

"Did he really try to guilt you about this?" AJ asked

"He did more than that" Corey said to her "He actually threatened me"

"What?" AJ asked stunned

"He told me if I tried anything with you he'd break me in half" Corey informed her causing her to squint her eyes in anger

"I'm so sorry" AJ said to him "He had no right to do that"

"It's fine" Corey smiled "I've known Punk a long time this is just how he acts when he's jealous it's fine"

"Really this is too much" AJ said to him "He's insane and now he's making things uncomfortable"

"I'm not uncomfortable and I'm also not going to stop being your friend because he's upset with me" Corey promised "I like you and I like hanging out with you"

"I don't want to make things harder for you here" AJ told him "Punk is really stubborn if he thinks something is going on between us he's going to torture you not that I know why because he's the one who left me"

"AJ I'm not afraid of Punk" Corey smirked "Yea he's a little pissed off right now but he'll get over it. Our friendship is stronger than this, he'll realize it soon"

"I'm sorry if I'm coming in-between you two" AJ said with a sigh

"It's fine" Corey assured her

Outside of catering Punk was eyeing Corey and AJ deep in conversation with his arms folded. He didn't look pleased but he really didn't have any right to say anything.

"They make a cute little couple, no?" Paul Heyman questioned coming up next to Punk

"Really?" Punk asked annoyed

"Look I know you're very involved with level five stalking your ex-fiancée but I wanted to run by a potential story with you" Paul suggested

"What story?" Punk questioned "I'm with AJ and Corey now, Wrestlemania comes around I win the title and that's it"

"Yea but you'll be a heel once you beat Brian" Paul reminded him "Maybe we can work it together"

"Aren't you with Cesaro?" Punk questioned

"Not after Mania" Paul said to him "So what do you think?"

"I'll think about it" Punk said keeping his eyes on AJ and Corey "I just don't think it will make much sense"

"It would make perfect sense" Paul laughed

"You're a mouth piece Paul" Punk reminded him "I have my own voice I don't need you to speak for me. We actually work better when we're arguing with each other. Maybe Cesaro will get that push and we'll get a story out of that"

"I'm aligning with Brock for Mania and 'betraying' Cesaro" Paul reminded him

"Oh yea, don't worry about it" Punk said brushing it off "Well work something out I'm sure"

"What is so interesting?" Paul asked looking over to Corey and AJ who were now laughing "You need to really just let her go now"

"I didn't ask for your advice" Punk told him coldly

"I mean they're sleeping together it's time you move on from both of them" Paul told them

"What?" Punk asked jerking his head to look at Paul "Why would you say that?"

"Come on" Paul sighed "They're on the road together alone constantly. What did you and AJ used to do on the road together?"

"Don't spew crap like that unless you're sure" Punk warned

"Sorry" Paul muttered "Look how about-"

"I can't Paul" Punk said cutting him off as AJ stood up and left the table "I'll catch you next week Paul" he then followed as AJ headed down the opposite end of the hallway. Paul just shook his head as he watched Punk follow AJ like some sort of lost puppy.

* * *

"April Jeanette" Punk smirked coming up next to her

"Phillip Jack" AJ muttered

"I thought you looked great out there tonight" Punk told her

"Did you threaten Corey?" AJ asked bluntly

"No of course not" Punk said seriously "I made him a promise"

"Oh Punk" AJ sighed

"Corey is my friend and we had a disagreement" Punk shrugged "I don't see why he had to go running to you about it"

"Because we're friends" AJ informed him causing Punk to laugh

"AJ he is not your friend" Punk told her "Your friend wouldn't have left you at the club the way he did last week, your friend wouldn't undress you with their eyes like he does and most importantly your friend wouldn't have reported back to me on everything you were up to while I was gone"

"What?" AJ asked stunned

"Oh good guy Corey didn't mention how we used to talk at least four times a week?" Punk questioned "He used to keep me in the loop on everything you were up to and do you want to know why? Because he obviously doesn't consider you that great of a friend. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings here AJ I just want you to see that this good guy routine he has on right now isn't who really is"

"You're lying" AJ said firmly

"I know that the first night you two worked together you were wearing your engagement ring on a chain around your neck" Punk said to her "I know that you told Corey that you thought I had left you for Amy, I know you were still sleeping in one of my old shirts and I know how you were traveling by yourself when you first got back because you didn't want to be around anyone"

"You are just hell bent on hurting me" AJ said disbelievingly

"I don't want to hurt you I want you to know the truth" Punk said seriously

"I lost you and now I lost a friend" AJ said to him "Why do you want me to be alone"

"I don't want you to be alone" Punk argued "You don't have to be"

"Then why do you keep making it impossible for me not to be!" AJ yelled back and by this point they were causing a scene and attracted the attention of a lot of the talent and workers.

"Hey what's going on?" Corey questioned walking over to the two "AJ, are you-" he didn't finish the sentence because AJ slapped him hard across the face surprising him but not Punk. Punk knew AJ well enough to know it was coming.

"I hate you both" AJ said to them then turned around and walked away

"What the hell was that?" Corey asked holding his cheek looking towards Punk. Even Punk was feeling bad, he didn't mean for all of that to happen.

"You told her I threatened you? What are you four?" Punk mocked

"So I'm assuming to get back at me you told her I had been talking to you?" Corey asked but Punk just shrugged.

"That was low" Corey said rubbing his cheek "And she really hurt me"

"Yea she's got a powerful slap" Punk agreed

"She has the keys to the rental" Corey muttered "What are the chances of her letting me in the car?"

"That's not going to happen" Punk said coolly.

* * *

AJ headed straight to Stephanie and Hunter's office and banged on the door. It didn't take long for Hunter to let her in.

"AJ? Are you ok?" Hunter asked stepping aside to let her in she was surprised to see Vince in the office as well

"I'm sorry this was a bad idea" AJ said about to leave

"Obviously you have something on your mind" Vince said to her gesturing for her to sit "Please sit"

"Are you alright?" Stephanie frowned

"I was just wondering if I could take the week off?" AJ asked surprising them

"Is there some sort of family emergency?" Hunter asked

"No" AJ admitted "I just wanted a week away from it all"

"I think that's fine" Stephanie said surprising both Vince and Hunter "She's not slated for any matches this week and she'll be back by Monday right?"

"Yes I promise" AJ said to her

"I suppose if you think it's ok" Vince said to Stephanie who nodded "Is Punk driving you crazy?"

"No" AJ said with a smirk "Well yea a little but I'm used to it"

"Ok well take the week and rest up" Stephanie suggested "When you get back on Monday we want to talk about a possible second title run as well"

"Really?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea absolutely" Vince said to her "The other girls have had their moments but I think it's time and at the height of this story with Punk I think it could be bigger than your last run"

* * *

Punk and Corey were still bickering since AJ stormed off. They were both surprised when they saw AJ heading straight towards them with her bag in hand.

"You think she's going to hit me again?" Corey asked in a fearful whisper to Punk

"Possibly" Punk agreed taking a step back behind Corey "Or she'll hit me"

"I'm not hitting either of you, yet" AJ said to him then handed the car rental keys to Corey

"How are you getting to SmackDown?" Corey questioned

"I'm not" AJ informed him "I'm going home"

"We have shows this whole week" Corey reminded her "Vince isn't going to just let you go"

"He's already approved it" AJ replied smugly. Punk smirked because he knew Vince truly liked AJ. She was one of the rare few that worked for him who could get whatever they wanted.

"AJ if this is about what Punk said don't run out we can talk this out" Corey insisted

"How about you two talk about it since you both are so good at it?" AJ mocked

"AJ it wasn't like that" Punk sighed

"I don't really care what it was like" AJ said to him coldly "I can't stand to look at either one of you right now so I'm going to go home and try to find myself"

"Find yourself?" Punk mocked

"Don't test me Punk" AJ warned

"Why don't you just wait a few minutes and I'll give you a ride back?" Punk offered "I'm also off the rest of the week" he said with a smirk

"That's ok" AJ muttered "I'd rather walk home"

"AJ can we just talk this out I hate leaving off with you like this" Corey lightly pleaded causing Punk to roll his eyes

"No" AJ said sweetly "Have a good week" then turned and walked

* * *

It was Wednesday already and AJ wish she could be enjoying her time away but she spent most of sulking. She ignored all of Corey's calls and texts thankfully Punk hadn't tried to reach her but she was secretly hoping to hear from him. It was about ten at night when her doorbell rang, she peered through the window and sighed when she saw Corey standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked opening the door and leaning against the frame with her arms folded

"I want to talk to you. You won't answer my calls or texts" Corey said to her in a soft voice

"You didn't get the hint?" AJ questioned "What makes you think I won't just slam the door in your face?"

"Because you're a good person" Corey hoped "And you realize I traveled way out of my way to come see you so I must care"

"You betrayed me" AJ reminded him "I thought you wanted to be my friend but instead you were reporting back to Punk"

"I was" Corey told her honestly "But I stopped not long after it wasn't right to do to you. You have to understand that Punk is my boy and he asked me to look out for you so of course I did"

"I get it" AJ said to him "He's your friend and you pretended to be my friend- it's cool I'm used to be second best"

"You're not second best- I didn't even tell him you moved to Chicago" Corey promised "Kofi told him"

"It doesn't matter" AJ sighed "I just want to forget these last two weeks even happened"

"How can I make it up to you?" Corey questioned

"You can stop reporting my every move to him" AJ suggested

"I swear" Corey promised "I made a mistake I put him before you and that was wrong"

"He's your friend" AJ reminded him "I can't fault you for being loyal"

"He was my friend" Corey corrected "He's not pleased that he hasn't scared me off yet"

"Are you sure he hasn't?" AJ questioned

"I'm here aren't I?" Corey smirked "Come on AJ you know you're special to me" he said grabbing her cheek "I'm really sorry"

"Ok" AJ whispered stepping closer to him and thought he was going to pull her into a hug but instead pulled her into a kiss which surprised her completely but not in a bad way. The next thing she felt was Corey wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer against him and she willing fell into the kiss and his arms. She hopped up and wrapped both her arms and legs around him and let him lead her back into the house. He kicked the door closed with the back of his foot.

"Bedroom?" Corey whispered pulling away

"Down the hall to the left" she said before pulling his face back against her own.

He found the bedroom easily and laid AJ down on top of it, cradling himself in-between her legs in the process.

"Are you sure?" Corey asked sitting up slightly but AJ removed her own shirt then his in the process without responding. He started to kiss her neck and she looked up at the ceiling and she knew this could possibly kill Punk. The fact that she was with someone else would be a tough enough pill to swallow but one of his friends? It would actually crush him. She felt tears in her eyes and tried to hide them. The sound of Corey's belt unbuckling snapped her fully back to reality.

"Wait" AJ said quickly halting his movements "No" She said shaking her head. No matter how mad she was at Punk she didn't want to hurt him like she had been "This can't happen I'm so sorry" Corey practically collapsed on top of her with a large sigh, he knew it wasn't going to happen. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek to assure her he understood

"It's ok" Corey said rolling off of her, both were disheveled "He'd never forgive either of us" he said to her

"I can't hurt him like that" AJ said grabbing her shirt from the edge of the bed and putting it back on "As much as I want to I just can't"

"He's an idiot for letting you go" Corey said looking over to her as buckled his belt again and sat up "Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure" AJ said softly

"Give him a chance" Corey suggested "And not because he deserves it but because you deserve to be happy"

"Do you want to crash here for the night?" AJ asked

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Corey smirked getting off the bed and putting his shirt back on…he did look damn good AJ thought to herself as she mentally cursed Punk for ruining this for her.

She followed Corey to the front door where he turned to her one last time.

"Stop crying" Corey smirked looking at her "You did nothing wrong"

"Everything is wrong" AJ admitted

"So make it right" Corey suggested kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you on Monday"


	6. Fight Night

**Part VI: Fight Night**

* * *

Arriving at Raw the following Monday AJ felt a little nervous. She hadn't spoken to Corey since their almost night together. She also hadn't seen or heard from Punk since the previous Monday but she knew she'd have to deal with both of them tonight. She was sent a message to meet with creative as soon as she arrived and she knew both Corey and Punk would be included in the meeting.

She headed into the office and saw Punk and Corey were already there.

"Thank you for joining us AJ" Michael Hayes remarked. He was never a big fan of AJ as it was. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took the only open seat, which was right in-between Punk and Corey. Punk glanced over to the two and noticed both seemed nervous.

"Hi" AJ said with a forced smile to Corey

"Hey AJ" he said in almost a whisper then quickly diverted his eyes away from her and back on Michael Hayes. Punk was studying the both of them unbeknownst to them.

"So for tonight we're going to move forward we're going to put you both in a match" Michael informed them

"If Wrestle now what is going to make them tune in for Elimination Chamber?" Corey questioned

"We can add a stipulation" Michael shrugged "We're still working out the details but we are toying with the idea of AJ joining Punk"

"What?" AJ asked alarmed

"It's been suggested. Punk needs to be a heel by Wrestelmania we can't have him and one of the biggest baby-faces go head-to-head unless he's heel" Michael said to her "You'd be in Punk's corner and Brie would be in Daniel's"

"Where does that leave me?" Corey questioned

"To big things" Michael assured him

"Was anyone going to ask me about my thoughts?" AJ questioned

"No AJ because you work for us, we don't work for you" Michael reminded her coldly

"Relax" Punk said finally looking over to Michael "She has every right to voice her opinion and you wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for talent like AJ keeping this company standing"

"My apologies" Michael said to AJ even though it was forced "Corey is going to get the win tonight due to AJ's interference you all can decide how she does it"

After the meeting all three left the office.

"Thanks for that" AJ said to Punk who just eyed her but he didn't even offer her a smile

"Don't mention it" he said a little coldly to her then walked away from the two

"He seems upset" Corey noted

"Do you think he knows?" AJ asked him

"Know what? We kissed, fooled around a bit we didn't cross the line" Corey reminded her

"Maybe I should talk to him" AJ said to Corey "I mean we do have to work together"

"I'll do it" Corey offered "You don't owe him an explanation but I do"

"I don't think that's a good idea" AJ said with a laugh "He won't hit me"

"I can take a punch" Corey assured her with a smirk "But that's all he gets besides I initiated it I don't want him to be made at you because he thinks something happened when it didn't"

"I don't care if he's mad at me" AJ said to him but Corey just grinned

"Yea you do" Corey said to her "I'll see you in a bit" then Corey walked away

* * *

Corey entered the locker room and found Punk tapping up his hands and joking around with Kofi.

"Punk can I have a word?" Corey asked but Punk just glared at the man

"Depends" Punk said as Kofi already seemed on edge "Are you going to tell me how you slept with AJ?"

"I didn't sleep with AJ" Corey said to him

"See" Kofi said with ease looking at Punk "I told you he would never do that"

"I almost did" Corey corrected "I went to Chicago to see her last week and it got a little of hand" he admitted "I initiated it with her and she stopped me just short of sealing the deal. We both realized it was wrong"

"You realized it was wrong? But she had to stop it?" Punk mocked "Do you remember what I said to you last week? What I promised you?" he asked feeling his anger rise

"Give me your best shot I deserve it" Corey said holding his arms open

"Let's not" Kofi said standing up between the two "There's a lot of eyes back here" he whispered to the two "You don't want all of your business spreading around"

"Do you feel better?" Punk mocked "You got this off your chest now"

"You're the one who is in the wrong" Corey pointed out "You're the one who dumped her out of the blue, you're the one who won't let her be happy! And obviously she's still in love with you because like I said she stopped me!"

"If she loved me she wouldn't have fooled around with one of my friends" Punk informed him "I can't look at either of you"

"Are you really that full of yourself?" Corey mocked "She just wants to find a little peace and be happy and you won't let her! And you want to know something? I would have slept with her" Corey said to him "I would have not stopped and not felt a thing about it the next morning it was all AJ who couldn't do it because of you."

"You should probably go" Kofi suggested to Corey

"No I want this over with" Corey said to him then looked back at Punk "You need to talk to her and tell her everything because she's the one suffering"

"Watching you two dance around each other like two virginal teens is suffering enough for me" Punk quipped back

"You've been with other women Punk" Corey reminded him "I'm sure they meant nothing to you but AJ hasn't been able to look at another guy since she's been back she's terrified she's going to be alone forever. I was just trying to ease her back into the dating world and believe me I would have done so with pleasure" that's when Punk punched Corey straight across the face with enough force to send the man to the floor. Punk went to make another move on Corey but Kofi and a few other stepped in-between them.

"You get one hit" Corey said standing up "I deserved that but just know you deserve worse" he said before leaving the locker room

* * *

Kofi followed Punk outside the arena where he was trying to cool off.

"Come on man it's not a big deal" Kofi insisted

"It is" Punk said seething

"It's not like she cheated on you" Kofi reminded him "She isn't yours"

"Yes she is!" Punk shouted

"No she's not!" Kofi shouted back "You either need to come clean with her or move on and let her live in peace!"

"She's too mad at me" Punk said to him "I tell her she's gets her closure and she moves on"

"Or she thinks you made this great sacrifice for her and her job" Kofi suggested "But if you're still too stubborn to be honest with her then I would look a little more into why you left and find out how true any of that was"

"I told you Paul wouldn't steer me wrong" Punk said to him

"So do something or don't" Kofi said to him "Either way you have to let her go"

"I can't" Punk admitted

"So admit you made a mistake and grovel at her feet" Kofi simply shrugged

* * *

_It was three days before the big day and Punk was getting more excited. He wasn't sure if that was normal but they had just picked up their marriage license and he thought he was more excited than AJ was. The next call he received would change all of that._

"_Hey Punk" Paul said into the phone "How's the groom to be?"_

"_Great" Punk admitted happily "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to cut to the chase" Paul said "It's about AJ"_

"_What do you mean?" Punk asked _

"_When is she set to come back?" Paul questioned_

"_Summer Slam, why?" Punk questioned_

"_That's what I thought" Paul said in a low voice _

"_Paul what the hell are you trying to say?" Punk demanded _

"_I heard from Michael Hayes and I didn't believe it-" Paul started_

"_Cut to the chase now" Punk warned_

"_AJ is done" Paul told him_

"_They're going to release her?" Punk asked stunned. AJ was the most popular Diva that wouldn't be good for business._

"_Oh no it's the opposite" Paul said to him "They realize now you're done. After Natalie's article and your interview they know they lost you. So when AJ gets back her burial begins"_

"_What the hell does that mean?" Punk asked annoyed_

"_They're pushing the total divas that's all they want" Paul began "Keep your eyes peeled on releases of some of the girls to come word is Aksana is going to be first to go, Tamina is already out, Vickie is hanging on by a thread…they want company women representing them and AJ isn't one."_

"_That's ridiculous" Punk mocked _

"_She refused to Total Divas and she's backed you on your leave" Paul reminded him "I heard her first story back will be with Paige but after that it's down hill. If she gets TV time it's going to be jobbing to the other girls, she's going to be sent on all those horrible oversea trips and you know how well she does with that. They're not going to give her any time off they said she's taken more than she was entitled to. She's not going to get another title run"_

"_This makes no sense" Punk said to him "They like her"_

"_Things change over night" Paul reminded him "The exact words I heard were 'she's going to wish she followed Punk out in January'."_

"_She'll just quit" Punk said to him_

"_No she won't" Paul laughed "She loves wrestling and if she walks out on her contract they will sue her. It won't be the same as with you she doesn't bring that kind of money. And you and AJ will either be spending the first year of your marriage apart of in court because they will sue AJ and she will have nothing left"_

"_AJ doesn't need her money" Punk reminded him "I can take care of her"_

"_She's going to be miserable" Paul reminded him "Michael Hayes said he's even going to try to push AJ into as many 'male' stories as possible. She'll be kissing half the roster and you know how they'd love to stick it to you"_

"_They can't do this to her" Punk argued_

"_Oh they can and will. You know spiteful they could be" Paul said surely "Her career is now over and she doesn't even realize it. It's just such a shame because this has been her dream since she was a kid. I tried to talk to Michael about it but they have really soared on her since this engagement announcement"_

"_People are going to figure out why she's being punished" Punk pointed out_

"_That's what they want" Paul said to him "It fits right into the "authority'" story. They want dirsheets and the media to pick it up. They said they're going to use her as an example and like I said I tried Punk I really did but their minds are made up the only one who could probably help her out is you" _

"_They don't want to hear from me" Punk groaned _

"_Maybe if you'd agree to come back for a bit you can spend some more time with AJ and make sure no one messes with her" Paul suggested casually _

"_I'm not going to give them what they want" Punk spat. He hated that company and the last thing he was going to do is play right into their hands _

"_Then be prepared to spend a lot of your time comforting your wife" Paul remarked "She's going to be miserable and she still has at least two years left on her contract- I mean if you ever get to see her that is" _

"_I'll call them myself and tell them-" Punk started_

"_-and say what?" Paul mocked "You don't have any leverage and they know this. They don't care what you say to the media about them. You walked out on them and they're pissed" Paul let out a sigh "She's going to get the 'Lita' treatment. And you remember what they did to her during her last match. It was mortifying but Amy was done anyway AJ is still so young, this is going to kill her career. It's such a shame because there aren't many women who have the drive AJ does. Maybe she can get a job at TNA after her contract expires?"_

"_She's not going to TNA" Punk said adamantly "They're vultures" _

"_So are the McMahon's" Paul chimed in _

"_I can't just let them take this away from her" Punk said to him "She's worked her entire life for this, slept in cars, lived on the street- I'm not going to let this happen"_

"_It's out of your hands" Paul said "But honestly I can see why you want to fix this for her since you are the reason this will be happening. Truth is down the line she'll realize it and resent you for it. I'd hate to have that hanging over my marriage. Even if she quits you're always going to be the reason her dreams were taken away"_

"_Thanks Paul" Punk mocked with a groan "I'll figure something out"_

"_If you want back in-" Paul couldn't even finish his sentence_

"_I'm not going to fold for them" Punk warned "That will not happen" _

"_Look I just think we could go into-" Paul didn't finish because Punk had hung up the phone already _

* * *

"I still can't understand why you took his word" Kofi admitted "You should have asked Vince himself or spoken to AJ about it and let her decide"

"She would have picked me" Punk told him "All the years she put into this company would be gone"

"This is just a job to her you were everything to her" Kofi reminded him

"No this job is everything to her" Punk corrected "Paul was right too AJ would have resented me forever"

"I still think it was her call to make" Kofi said with a frown

"She wouldn't have made the right decision so I made it for her" Punk said to him

"Did you even want to marry her?" Kofi asked "It seems like you took the easy way out"

"Of course I did I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't want to" Punk shot at him "And don't question my love for her again" he warned

"It just all seems fishy" Kofi sighed "That's all. Now stop sulking back here let's get you ready for your match" Kofi and Punk headed inside and once they were gone AJ appeared from behind one of the massive WWE trucks hearing everything they discussed.

* * *

AJ wasn't sure what exactly Paul said to Punk that day on the phone or he managed to convince her fiancé that she would hate him if he stayed with her but she was angry. She wasn't sure if she was madder at Punk or Paul at this moment but she knew she had never felt anger like this before in her life. When she turned down a hall she spotted Paul chatting with Ryback and Curtis Axel outside the men's locker room. She pushed past people without an excuse until she reached Paul.

"Hey AJ I was-" Paul started but felt a hard slap across her face

"What the hell did you do!" AJ demanded

"Woah" Curtis started

"Shut up!" AJ warned

"You can't just-" Paul started but AJ started to hit and kick him wildly

"You ruined my life!" AJ screamed "Why did you do it!?"

"AJ stop!" Curtis shouted causing people to clear out of the men's locker room

"That's enough" Ryback said grabbing AJ from around her waist "Cool down!" he warned jerking her harder that's when Ryback felt someone jerk him by the arm causing him to drop AJ and sure enough it was Punk who didn't seem pleased with Ryback's grip on AJ. "What the hell are you-" Ryback couldn't finish his sentence because Punk had punched him in the face causing Curtis to try grab him but Corey had come out of the locker room and grabbed him.

Before AJ knew it there was a huge scuffle going on and Paul Heyman had cleared out a while ago. AJ looked around for Paul but couldn't find him.

"What the hell is this!" Hunter boomed as other superstars and refs tried to break up the madness "Break it up!" after five minutes everyone was broken apart "I want some answers" everyone remained quiet, no one wanted to be a rat. "Fine no one wants to talk? Just make sure this is resolved because if I see this again everyone is suspended" then walked away

"What the hell did you hit me for?" Ryback demanded looking at Punk

"You were jerking AJ around like a rag doll!" Punk shouted taking a step forward

"She was attacking Paul!" Ryback defended

"She weighs ninety pounds!" Corey said defending Punk "You could have hurt her!"

"Oh god you're wrapped up in her too" Ryback muttered "I'm not getting involved in your sick love triangle"

"AJ why did you attack Paul?" Punk asked

"You tell me" AJ said with a hurt voice "What could he have possibly said to you that caused you to leave me?"

"AJ this isn't the place for this" Punk said in a whisper

"I'm so sick of this!" AJ yelled "I'm sick of you keeping me in the dark! If you won't give me answers I'll beat them out of Paul" she warned

"Ok, fine" Punk said to her quickly "After the show we'll talk"

"Do you mean that? Or are you just lying to me?" AJ demanded

"I promise" Punk said to her "We'll talk on the bus"

"I don't want to be on your bus" AJ shot at him "I don't even want to be alone with you"

"Wherever you want than" Punk promised "I'll tell you everything."

"Ok" AJ agreed "We'll meet at the diner across the street after the show" she then turned and walked away


	7. Hurting You

**A/N: Couldn't resist posting another short one...again don't kill me!**

* * *

**Part VII: Hurting You**

* * *

AJ arrived at the diner first and was waiting for Punk. The show had let out about an hour ago and he should have been there twenty minutes ago. She peered out the window from her booth and didn't see any cars pull in. After another hour of sitting around and finishing her glass of water she realized she had been stood up. Punk wasn't showing up and she wasn't getting her answers. She grabbed her keys and headed to her rental when she saw a car pull into the lot but was disappointed when it wasn't Punk. She wasn't going to get her answers at least not tonight.

Once she got back to the hotel she couldn't put on a brave face Punk devastated her yet again. It seemed like a common occurrence now for her. She was now truly convinced he just wanted to hurt her for some unknown reason. She was checking in when she saw Dolph walk by.

"Hey AJ" Dolph smiled "Why the long face?"

"Crappy night" AJ muttered taking the key from the front desk

"Heard you started a fight tonight" Dolph laughed "You were practically invisible for months and now you're the talk of the locker room"

"Just what I always wanted" AJ sighed as he followed her to the elevator "What are you doing in? Aren't you usually out partying with everyone else?"

"Eh the nights young I can at least escort you to your room" Dolph offered

"You don't have to" AJ insisted "We've barely spoken since out story"

"Truthfully I feel bad for you" Dolph admitted "I think it sucks the way Punk and Corey are jerking you around"

"Corey isn't doing anything" AJ said pushing the elevator closed "Believe me" She added in a low voice

"Yea I heard him and Punk had bit of a scuffle over you earlier" Dolph smirked "So be honest are you sleeping with him?"

"I'm not sleeping with Corey or anyone for that matter" AJ said as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped off

"That's a waste" Dolph frowned

"Are you offering up your services?" AJ joked as they headed down the hall together

"You're alone, I'm alone. I'm not friends with Punk so I won't chicken out on you" Dolph said to her "And let's be honest you need to get laid it's written all over your face"

"That's embarrassing" AJ smirked as they reached her door

"Seriously though if you need a break away from the dram just call me and we'll take you out for a night on the town" Dolph said politely then started to head back to the elevator

"Where are you going?" AJ questioned causing him to stop and turn back to her "I thought you were going to help me out?" she said holding her door open and watched as Dolph headed back towards her and stopped just before entering the room

"Are you sure about this AJ? I don't know if you could handle me" Dolph smirked

"I was going to say the same thing to you" AJ replied flirtatiously. Dolph just walked into the room and AJ followed closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Kofi demanded from his spot on the bed in the hotel room "Maybe she's still there you still have time!"

"I can't" Punk said to him shaking his head "I can't look her in the eyes and break her heart all over again and besides even if I wanted to she's long gone I was supposed to meet her two hours ago"

"We're staying at the same hotel as her just go knock on her door" Kofi insisted

"It's almost two in the morning she's sleeping" Punk shrugged

"Stop making excuses!" Kofi shouted "Go and knock on your woman's door and tell her you're an idiot and you'll never do this again"

"I can't just-" Punk started but stopped when Kofi started up again

"You have become such a coward!" Kofi shouted standing up "What the hell is wrong with you? She is going to move on!"

"No" Punk said shaking his head "I just need more time"

"More time? It's been almost a year! And I'm sorry but she's hot and not every guy is your friend like Corey is they're not going to give a crap about your history with her" Kofi pointed out

"Corey isn't my friend" Punk reminded him

"He didn't sleep with her" Kofi sighed "He jumped in on your fight and helped you out"

"How am I supposed to look at her and admit I made a mistake?" Punk questioned

"Just like that" Kofi encouraged "She'll respect you more for your honesty"

"I'll talk to her in the morning" Punk said to him getting into his own bed "First thing"

"You're an idiot" Kofi muttered

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. She looked over and saw Dolph was just waking up as well.

"Good morning" AJ replied shyly

"It is" Dolph agreed "Who would've thought little nerdy AJ would give me a run for my money in the sack " he laughed

"Thanks, I think?" AJ said confused

"Oh it's a compliment" Dolph assured her "Damn AJ Punk is an idiot"

"Ugh don't mention his name" AJ groaned

"Sorry" Dolph laughed "Seriously though anytime you want to do this again just text me"

"I will" AJ smirked sitting up "I really needed this thanks"

"My pleasure…seriously" Dolph smirked

"I'm going to order breakfast do you want anything?" AJ asked

"Yea order me some waffles" Dolph said getting out of the bed as AJ reached for the phone. "I need a shower, you mind?"

"No help yourself I need one too" AJ said to him

"Want to join me?" Dolph asked hopefully

"Don't push it" she warned with a laugh then proceeded to call for her food

Ten minutes later there was knock at the door and expecting her food AJ swung the door open but was surprised to find Punk.

"AJ I'm sorry" Punk started off

"What are you doing here?" She asked sadly "I don't have the energy for this" she said tightening her rob around her body

"I shouldn't have blown you off last night" Punk said to her as he eyed her attire oddly, she never used a robe it was actually making it hard from him to concentrate

"You shouldn't have done that or blown me off days before our wedding but I've surprising grown used to you disappointing me" AJ said to him

"What are you wearing?" Punk asked finally, tugging on the hotel rob

"A robe" she said jerking away from him slightly

"Is someone in there with you?" Punk questioned looking to meet her eyes

"Yes" she told him smugly "Just because you don't want to be with me doesn't mean other people don't"

"Tell Corey to come here" Punk demanded

"Corey isn't here" AJ said but Punk pushed right past her and entered the room looking around "If you don't get out now I'm calling security" Punk could hear the shower running from the bathroom and saw the scattered men's clothing all over the floor

"Do you feel better?" Punk asked getting in her face "You feel like you finally got back at me now?" he demanded

"Yes!" AJ said honestly "You deserve this pain you're feeling and a hell of a lot more! Welcome to my world!"

"I never intentionally set out to hurt you!" Punk yelled back

"But you did!" AJ shot back "What you did to me was ten times worse!"

"And acting like a slut makes you feel better?" Punk mocked as AJ reached to slap him he grabbed her wrist just before it made contact with his cheek "I'm not the one in the wrong sweetheart you are"

"Just get out!" AJ shouted pulling away from him

"What happened to you?" Punk asked "You bang the first guy that gives you a little attention? That's not like you"

"You happened!" AJ shouted "You made me this way! You ruined me! Now get out!" she screamed

"That's fine I can't even look at you right now" Punk spat with his voice filled with disgust. He marched out of her room and slammed the door behind him as hard as he could. He was going to rip Corey apart the next time he saw…wait, what?

"Corey?" Punk questioned as he saw Corey step out of his room from across the hall

"What's up?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't with AJ?" Punk asked looking at AJ's room

"I haven't seen her since the show" Corey said to him "Seriously" he promised "Why?"

"No reason" Punk muttered. Part of him felt better that his friend didn't betray but now he was curious as to who was in there with _his_ AJ.

"Did you meet her last night?" Corey questioned "How did it go?"

"No I didn't" Punk admitted he looked back at her door and tried to decide if he was going to barge back in but stopped when he saw room service arrive at her door. Two dishes arrived on a cart and AJ tipped the man and pulled the cart inside giving Punk one last glare and not acknowledging Corey at all.

"That's a lot of food for her" Corey said aloud causing Punk to glare at him "No way" Corey laughed "There isn't a guy in there with her"

"Oh there is" Punk confirmed

"Well who is it?" Corey questioned

"I'd love to know myself" Punk said before walking away

* * *

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Corey questioned as he and AJ entered the arena for Smack Down "I thought we got past all of this"

"I forgive you for reporting to Punk about me but I don't trust you with this sorry" She said simply

"So it is someone who works here?" Corey questioned but AJ didn't respond "AJ these guys back here are just looking to get laid"

"So am I" AJ informed him "I'm not ready for a relationship I just want to have fun"

"And did you have fun?" Corey questioned

"Yup…all night long as a matter of fact" AJ smirked

"AJ just be careful" He encouraged "These guys love to talk back here they don't have your best interests at heart"

"Don't worry about me" AJ said to him "I'm finally taking care of myself"

"Punk seemed upset when I bumped into him earlier" Corey admitted causing AJ to scoff

"Boo-who" AJ mocked "He told me I was acting like a slut. He was actually acting as if I cheated on him"

"He loved you" Corey reminded her

"He has a really funny way in showing it" AJ said as she reached the Diva's locker room "I'll see you in a bit" she said with a smile then entered the Diva's locker room

Punk, AJ and Corey were once again going over their plans for the night, listening to Michael Hayes ramble on. Punk hadn't dared even a single glance over to AJ and Corey could feel the tension between the two.

"….so we're scrapping your singles match for the night, are you ok with that AJ?" Michael questioned

"It's fine I'm a little sore anyway" AJ added innocently. Corey glanced over to Punk who was chewing on his bottom lip so hard that he could see blood.

"Ok" Hayes said unsurely and rolled his eyes "So is there any questions?" all three remained silent and even Michael was bothered by the tension "Great now try not to really kill each other out there" he said then left the three alone

"So do you two want to-" Corey started but both turned and headed in opposite directions "- ok I guess not" he muttered, he chased after Punk. "Wait up man!" Corey said jogging up to him

"Not the time" Punk warned

"Come on cut her some slack" Corey said to him "What did you expect?"

"I don't know but that sure as hell wasn't it" Punk said turning to face his former friend "You know what part of me actually wished it was you this way I knew she wasn't with some strange guy who was prying on her"

"He wasn't a strange guy" Corey told him then mentally kicked himself

"It was someone here?" Punk asked tilting his head "Who was it?"

"She won't tell me. She thinks I'll tell you" Corey told him honestly "You two really need to sit down and talk this out"

"I don't want to talk to her or you for that matter" Punk shot at him then stormed away.

* * *

Punk headed straight to Hunter's 'office' for the evening and contemplated knocking on his door.

"Something on your mind?" Hunter asked coming up behind Punk opening his office door "Obviously you have something you need to say. Actually we both probably have a lot to say each other so let's get it over with" he said nodding for Punk to follow him inside the office which he did "You go first" Hunter insisted taking a seat behind his desk

"Why did you do it?" Punk asked

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked

"To AJ" he clarified "Did you really think burying her was a way to bring me back sooner?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter questioned "You walked out of the company and AJ was treated with the utmost respect, want to know why? Because you're two different people"

"I know what your plans were" Punk said annoyed "I know you were planning on burying her deeper than Dolph or Zack"

"You thought I was going to bury to AJ?" Hunter asked seriously

"Don't play stupid with me!" Punk shouted "I know what the plans were! I still had friends here while I was gone!"

"We gave AJ everything she wanted" Hunter pointed out "She was our longest reigning Diva's champion, she wanted time off and she got it. That wasn't a burial"

"I'm talking about what you were planning on doing to after our wedding"

"AJ's plans for when she was to get back were exactly this" Hunter said to her "Minus the romantic story with Corey. We didn't want to make AJ uncomfortable"

"So what was she going to do? Job for the reality show bimbos? Be sent across the globe every other week?" Punk demanded and now Hunter was truly confused

"No AJ's plans were to get a second title run" Hunter informed him "But when she got back from her time off she was so down in the dumps it was effecting her work quality and that is probably on you for ditching her days before her wedding"

"You're messing with me" Punk said annoyed "You just hate me this much-"

"I don't hate you!" Hunter shouted standing up "I never have! You left and I understood. Was the business part of me pissed? Yes! But I was a talent too and I know what you were going through and I knew your injures and part of me respected you! If we wanted to hurt you we would have stopped paying you royalties the day after you left! I mean you do realize how high Vince and Stephanie are on AJ right? How would hurting her career help them?" Punk wasn't sure how to respond "Why are you back?"

"You know why I'm back" Punk said to him bitterly

"Someone got in your ear huh?" Hunter asked in the same bitter tone "Told you we were going bury AJ as a way to stick it to you so you broke it off with her didn't you?"

"I'm not discussing this with you" Punk spat

"Well I hate to make you feel more like a jackass but whoever told you that was lying to you." Hunter said to him "But like I said she lost her second title run because of the way she's been since she's been back and that's on you I suppose" he informed. Punk didn't respond but instead stormed out of the office

* * *

AJ was watching one of the matches in the back when she felt someone come up from behind her.

"AJ" Dolph smiled

"Hey Dolph" AJ couldn't hide the blush escaping her cheeks

"So are you flying out tonight or tomorrow morning?" Dolph questioned

"Tomorrow" AJ informed him "I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight"

"Me too" Dolph replied innocently watching the screen as well "My plans fell through for the evening as well" he added and AJ knew where this was going "What about you? Any plans?"

"None currently" AJ informed him casually also keeping her eyes on the match on the screen

"Well I'll be in room in 215" Dolph said to her "If you want to hang out or something"

"Or something?" AJ smirked looking at him finally

"You know what I mean" he said with a wink

* * *

After the show Punk climbed onto his bus and was going to stay at the hotel for the night but opted to just head home. He couldn't stand to be around anyone at the moment. The only person he wanted to see ditched the show tonight and that was Paul Heyman.

"Paul this is the third message I've left for you and now I'm starting to feel you're avoiding me" Punk warned into the phone "Believe me things will work out better for you if I don't have to drag you out of hiding" then hung up and slammed his phone on the table


	8. True Intentions

**Part VIII: True Intentions**

* * *

The following Monday Punk was on a mission to find Paul. He arrived hours early because he knew Paul usually did but couldn't find him anywhere. He even arrived long before the McMahon's but he didn't arrive alone he bought Colt along with him tonight because he would need Colt to physically restrain once he got his hands on Paul.

"He's not here" Colt informed Punk in the locker room "He knows you're on to him"

"What was his motivation?" Punk asked Colt

"He probably thought you'd come back when AJ did. Canceling your wedding was probably the last thing he expected because who would make such a rash decision like that without the proper information? Oh that's right you" Colt smirked

"This isn't funny. I don't find any of this humorous" Punk informed his friend

"I warned you about this" Colt reminded him

"I get it ok!" Punk shouted

"Alright, alright" Colt said defensively "Look since Paul isn't here why don't you at least try to talk to AJ?"

"How am I supposed to explain all of this to her when I don't even understand it?" Punk questioned "Besides after our last argument she'll probably slap me if I try to talk to her"

"You could have not called her a slut" Colt agreed "I would have hit you too"

"That's the way she was acting" Punk shot at him

"Because of you" Colt chimed in folding his arms "You pushed right into some guys arms"

"Not some guy" Punk mocked "Someone I work with"

"You can't expect them to be loyal to you after you walked out the way you did" Colt told him honestly "And if I could be honest without you hitting me AJ is hot who wouldn't want to sleep with her?"

"Stop" Punk warned

"You don't own her" Colt said to him seriously "If you keep acting this way you're going to push her further away"

"These guys don't want to be with her because she knows every single comic book character or can beat anyone at any game, they don't want to be with her because she has one of the most contagious laughs I have ever heard, they don't know that she's sensitive and needs a sense of security" Punk rambled off "They see AJ has a hot Diva when she's really a beautiful person on the inside and out"

"Wow" Colt said in awe "You are as much in love with her as you were the day you proposed to her"

"It doesn't just go away" Punk groaned taking a seat on the bench

"It does for some people" Colt argued "You haven't spoken to her in a year and you talk about her like you've never been apart"

"I wouldn't have proposed to AJ if I didn't think she was special" Punk told Colt softly "And now I've pushed her so far away from me that I can't even reach her even if I wanted to. If I can't get her back I don't think I'll ever meet anyone else"

"Let's not be rash" Colt said to him "You'll get her back. Whoever she's hanging around with now doesn't know her the way you do and probably never will. You always saw something more to her than anyone else. Just give it some time"

"I've giving it time" Punk grumbled

"Oh ok so how about you try…TELLING HER THE TRUTH!" Colt shouted "Do the one thing you haven't done yet! Will she be mad? Yes! Will she run back into your arms? Probably not but at least it's a start"

* * *

AJ walked into the arena with Corey at her side as usual and was unusually upbeat.

"You're very chipper" Corey noted with a grin "Meeting your secret boyfriend?" he teased

"Maybe" AJ smirked "I mean it's not serious or anything but I'm having a good time"

"Good. Just know if he hurts you in anyway I'll kill him" Corey warned seriously

"You're sweet" AJ smiled

"So this is like an official relationship?" Corey questioned

"No well at least not yet" AJ shrugged "I'm just excited to be with someone different."

"You're really not going to tell me who, huh?" Corey asked intrigued

"Nope I kind of like the secret aspect of it" AJ smirked heading off past him "I'll see you after I get my hair done!" she shouted

As AJ headed down the hall she bumped right into the man she was hoping to.

"Hey Dolph" She smiled looking up at him. She couldn't help but feel nervous

"Hey AJ" Dolph said opening checking her out "I was thinking if you have some time I'd like to show you something"

"Ok I've got about half an hour" AJ said with a nervous smile as she followed him down the hall and stopped in front of a door

"Have you ever seen the inside of a utility closet?" Dolph questioned seriously opening the door. This was very unlike AJ to agree to do anything like this…at work or in a utility closet for that matter "You're not chickening out on me, are you?" he teased

"Nope" AJ said feeling a rush of excitement and walked into the small closet. Dolph peered around before entering himself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Dolph entered the Men's locker room happily and everyone picked up on it.

"Woah" The Miz smirked "Someone is happy"

"Very happy in fact" Dolph grinned

"You were a grouchy bastard the entire ride here and now you're acting like you got laid" Miz laughed but Dolph just grinned "You're kidding me?" Miz laughed

"Do share please" the man known as Fandango encouraged "If she's desperate enough to sleep with you maybe we've all got a chance"

"I don't kiss and tell but I do have these" Dolph smirked reaching into his pocket and twirling around a thong around his finger

"Ew man you kept them?" Miz asked seriously

"I'm keeping these forever" Dolph laughed "You have no idea where they came from or you'd be proud of me"

"Don't just rub it in our faces" Miz laughed "Whose are they?"

"AJ Lee herself" Dolph told them proudly

"No way!" Miz said stunned

"Dude you're kidding right?" Fandango asked

"Nope" Dolph said smugly "And it's not the first time either"

"Keep that down man" Miz warned "There's ears everywhere"

"I don't care" Dolph smirked "What's the worst that could happen? This leaks and then maybe I'll get a push like Corey did?"

"Tell me that's not why you did this" Miz said seriously

"No I did it because she's hot" Dolph informed him "And if I happened to piss Punk off a bit then so be it" he shrugged "I have nothing to lose and everything to gain"

"So how is she?" Fandango asked seriously but Dolph just grinned

"You know I thought she was a proud but man she even made my toes curl" Dolph informed them with a laugh "I mean she can do things with her-"

"-that's enough" Kofi said cutting him off none of them even realized Kofi was there "What is wrong with you?" he asked Dolph

"I'm just chatting with my boys" Dolph informed him

"You're a piece of work" Kofi said annoyed "You deserve the world of hurting coming your way" he said to him

"Come on man she's just a chick" Dolph laughed

"She's my friend" Kofi shot back "She's a good friend actually"

"She's my good friend too" Dolph said to him then smirked "now" he added

"Come on now" Miz said to Dolph "Just keep it to yourself"

"Maybe I should hang these up back here" Dolph said looking at her underwear "You think Punk would recognize them?" he laughed

"I'm warning you" Kofi said stepping forward going nose to nose with Dolph

"What are you going to do about Kofi?" Dolph mocked

"What's going on here?" Punk asked walking into the locker room with Colt by his side "Seriously Kofi what's up?" he had never seen Kofi this angry before at another talent

"You don't want to know" Kofi said stepping away and all the men remained quiet in the locker room

"Really?" Punk laughed "Don't worry Kofi I don't need you to defend my honor with these guys they can say whatever they want about me"

"Wasn't about you" Miz said folding his arms nervously

"I've been sleeping with AJ" Dolph told Punk bluntly showing zero fear "You want to say something about it?" he mocked as Colt hitched a breath

"You're what?" Punk asked again but Dolph just tossed him AJ's underwear

"Tell AJ she left those in the closet earlier" Dolph said to him with a laugh

"Dude" Miz said stunned by Dolph's attitude

"What does he even care" Dolph said to Miz

"Let's go get something to eat" Colt encouraged but Punk stood in his position clutching the item Dolph tossed to him

"Are you going to hit me?" Dolph egged on "My contract is up and two days and I really don't care about who I piss off so if you put your hands on me know I'm not going to bitch out like Corey did- I will hit you back"

"Let's just go man" Colt whispered to Punk

"Yea he's not worth it" Kofi said to him "This is what he wants. Attention" Punk just nodded and turned around

"Wow now I know how AJ felt on your wedding day" Dolph mocked "Running like the little bitch you are" that did for Punk who finally snapped and tackled Dolph to the ground. Punk didn't hold anything back as he laid punch after punch on Dolph. Most of the guys just watched knowing Dolph was asking for it but when blood became visible that's when they started to tare them apart.

"Stop!" Colt warned trying to get a grip on Dolph. Both Kofi and Colt grabbed Punk by his shoulders and dragged him away "You did enough!"

"Is he still breathing?" Punk questioned out of breath

"Yes" Colt responded

"Than it wasn't enough!" Punk yelled trying to get to him again

"What the hell is this now?" Hunter groaned stepping into the locker room to see what all the noise was about "Are you alright?" he asked Dolph who had a bloody face

"Yea great" Dolph muttered annoyed

"You did this?" Hunter asked Punk who was still seething in the corner "Let's go" he said motioning for Punk to follow him which he did.

* * *

"Two weeks in a row you're in a fight" Hunter said to him "You see the problem right?"

"He's the problem!" Punk yelled

"Calm down!" Hunter warned

"You don't know what he was saying" Punk said in a slightly slower voice "He wanted me to hit him so I just did what he asked"

"We told you before you got back you needed to work hard to get back in with the rest of the guys and so far all you've done is alginate yourself even more" Hunter said to him

"I don't give a crap about any of them" Punk informed him "I should have done worse to him!"

"You're angry and I get it" Hunter said to him "You can not take it out on everyone back here. Vince may think you walk on water but I don't"

"You would have done the same thing" Punk said to him

"What was the fight about?" Hunter questioned but Punk remained tight lipped "Ok fine. I'll just wait for to leak online which you know it will"

"It was about AJ" Punk muttered "He's been…hanging out with her- he threw it in my face"

"Ok" Hunter said with a sigh "You need to work something out with her. You've got to learn to respect each other's boundaries"

"Where is Paul?" Punk asked ignoring him and Hunter just smirked

"Funny you should ask actually he informed us a few days ago he needed some time off" Hunter said to him "I wonder why?"

"Son of a bitch" Punk mumbled

"I can't have this" Hunter told him honestly "Seriously do I have to lock you and AJ in a room until you come to some sort of arrangement?"

"No" Punk sighed "I'll take care of it"

"I get that you screwed up" Hunter said to him "And I can see you regret but you have to live with your choices and own up to them. She'll respect you more for it maybe she'll even forgive you"

* * *

AJ was sitting in catering when she noticed Colt walk in.

"Hey!" Colt smiled walking over to her and gave her a hug "You up for some company?"

"Of course" she said gesturing for him to sit "He's not with you is he?" she asked nervously looking around

"No he was sent to the principles office" Colt laughed

"What did he do now?" AJ sighed

"He got into a bit of a scuffle with Dolph" Colt told her casually and AJ's face fell

"Tell me he didn't hurt him" AJ said seriously

"Um he could have hurt him more than he actually did" Colt said with a laugh "And if your next question is what they were fighting about I'll stop you there because I'm sure you know"

"So you're here to make me feel bad?" AJ asked him "Because I don't"

"No" Colt told her honestly "I don't want you to feel bad because I think you've been through hell. But I am here to make sure you realize not everyone has your best intentions at heart"

"What is that supposed to mean?" AJ questioned

"Here" Colt said placing an item into AJ's hand "Dolph was throwing these Punk's face earlier"

"No" AJ said looking at her underwear in her hand and quickly placed them into her jean pocket "Why-"

"You're not the only one suffering here" Colt reminded her "Just talk to him"

"No" AJ said standing up "But I will tell you who I am going to talk to- Dolph"

"He's at the hospital" Colt informed her "I'm pretty sure Punk broke his nose" AJ just frowned and headed out of catering

* * *

"I really just want to go home" AJ said to Corey as they left the arena

"Don't be such a party pooper" Corey said to her "I'm going to cheer you up"

"A lot of junk food would do that" AJ said to him as they got into the car

"Ok fine" Corey said starting the car "When I stop for gas you get the junk food" he said looking down at his phone

"Are you waiting on a call?" AJ smirked "That's like the tenth time you've looked at your phone in the last five minutes"

"Nope" Corey said pulling out of the arena.

After a ten minute drive Corey pulled into the nearest gas station.

"Ok get me some gummies" Corey said handing her cash "My treat"

"Anything else?" AJ asked getting out of the car

"Can I borrow your phone?" Corey asked "My phone just died"

"Probably because you kept turning it on to check it" she said passing him her phone and gave him a smirk. She went inside and picked up some of her favorites and when she came back out she was alarmed to see Corey was gone.

"You're kidding me" she muttered reaching for her phone then realized she left it with Corey. She looked around the gas station and there was no one else there…except for a large tour bus that was fueling up. "Oh no" she said shaking her head knowing who that bus belonged to and less than a minute later Punk walked off and he was also looking around. They caught each other eyes and Punk was the first to walk over to her

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked her

"I seemed to have been ditched" AJ said to him looking around again "I went in to get snacks and when I came out Corey was gone"

"Colt's gone too" Punk said to her "He said he was going to use the bathroom about twenty minutes ago"

"They set us up" AJ smirked "He took my phone and wallet"

"Come on" Punk said nodding towards his bus

"I don't think that's such a good idea" AJ said to him honestly not budging

"Are you going to hitchhike to the next city?" Punk asked

"I guess not" AJ said slowly walking towards his bus. Part of her was feeling bad for Dolph using her to get to him and another part of her was still mad at him. She was a ball of emotions and she knew this five-hour trip wasn't going go smoothly. She stepped onto the bus with him close behind

"We're good to go" Punk told his driver

"Did you know they were going to do this?" AJ asked him

"I swear to you I had no idea" Punk admitted honestly "But I'm not mad about it I think you and I really need to talk"

"I agree" AJ said softly "Let's start with why you left"

"Ok" Punk said surprising her….this was going to be a long night


	9. Safe Place

**Part IX: Safe Place**

* * *

AJ took a seat on his couch opposite the chair he was occupying and she wasn't sure if it was tension or awkwardness in the air but AJ didn't like the vibe.

"So did you get your panties back?" Punk asked slightly bitter

"If you're going to sit here and scold me I'll find my own to Smack Down" She warned causing his face to soften, he clearly wanted this hostility to end just as much as she did "And yes I did. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you"

"It wasn't me who was embarrassed" Punk said softly causing her look down at her hands

"Whatever" She muttered standing up "I can't do this-"

"No wait I'm sorry" He said to her causing her to sit back down

"What did Paul tell you to make you leave me?" AJ questioned

"Ok but before you jump all over me just know I had your best intentions at heart, I always do" Punk started and she just simply nodded "He informed me that the company had finally accepted I was gone and was looking for a way to stick it to me and they'd be using you to do so. He made it seem like your career would be over, your travel schedule would be double and I'd never get to see you- and I know you, I know you can't travel like that" Punk said to her trying to read her expression but he couldn't "I know how hard you worked to get where you are and I couldn't be the reason it was all taken away"

"And where did Paul get this information from?" AJ questioned coolly

"He told me from Hayes" Punk said to her "I was going to call them but I had no leverage, nothing to threaten them with."

"So the best plan you could come up with was leaving me?" AJ asked almost not believing him

"Yea" was all Punk could say "What was I supposed to do? Marry you and say my vows how I swear to love, honor and protect you knowing what you had waiting for you when you got back to work?"

"You could have told me" AJ said to him "Do you really think I'd pick my job over you?"

"I know you wouldn't and I know down the line you'd resent me for it" Punk said to her

"Then you don't me as well as I thought you did" AJ said shaking her head "I would have quit"

"You would have been sued" Punk shot back "At least that's what I thought"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I spoke to Hunter about it last week he swears that wasn't the plan" Punk said standing up in frustration "Paul lied to me"

"He wanted you back in the company" AJ frowned "He thought you'd come back with me to look out for me"

"I'm sorry AJ" Punk said to her "I thought at that moment in time I was doing the right thing"

"That's always been your problem you think in the moment and never give any though to the repercussions" AJ scolded "Why are you back now? Why didn't you just come back with me?"

"I didn't want them to think they won" Punk admitted "My pride got in my way but I couldn't stay away from you, I missed you- I still miss you"

"I would have just left" AJ said to him "I could have taken whatever Paul said they'd do to me. Do you really think I'm that fragile?"

"No I just didn't want you to have to take anything from those people" Punk told her with almost disgust "Especially because of me" AJ remained silent soaking it all in for a few moments "Tell me what you're thinking please" he pleaded slightly

"I'm thinking what you did could be seen as very selfless" AJ said softly "Or as an easy way out. If you really loved me you would have faced this with me. Instead you took the word of a friend and dumped me the first chance you got"

"I never wanted that" Punk said standing up and moving next to her "I just-"

"I know you had good intentions" AJ said cutting him off "But do you see where I'm coming from?"

"I do" Punk agreed slightly "But I need you AJ" he said grabbing her hand "I need you in my life- I've tried to live with out you and I can't. I mean I came back to this hell hole to be with you" he said forcing her to look him in the eyes "I can't stand seeing you sad and I know I'm the cause of it"

"I need to think" she said pulling her hand away from his "I just need some time"

"We've missed enough time" Punk reminded her "I don't want to waste another day"

"We can't just go back to where we were before" AJ said standing up as his eyes followed her "Too much has happened"

"No I don't believe that" Punk said to her shaking his head "What so terrible happened?"

"Dolph for one" AJ said to him causing him to frown, he was trying to forget about him "You were with other women"

"You keep bringing that up like they mean anything to me" Punk remarked "They didn't"

"Well it means something to me" AJ shot at him "It's going to take more than this to get us back"

"So there's a chance?" Punk asked watching her from her seat

"Yes, no… I don't know" She said feeling overwhelmed "I just don't know how I'm supposed to trust you again. How am I supposed to believe that you won't go running for the hills again at the first sign of trouble?"

"I've learned from my mistakes" Punk assured her "I made a mistake and I have been trying to fix it"

"How?" AJ questioned "You came back here? Big deal I'm sure there was plenty in it for you. You didn't once try to reach out to me to even show you cared and now all of the sudden you woke up one morning and wanted to be with me again"

"I didn't have an epiphany" Punk said to her "It's not like it struck me suddenly I always wanted you. Do you know how many times I tried to call you but couldn't do it?"

"Well why didn't you? At least it would have shown you cared" AJ said sadly "I mean do you have any idea how scared I was? I picked up my life and moved for you. I was in a strange city with no friends or family. I was utterly and completely alone my family lives in Puerto Rico my friends live in Tampa- you were all I had and I was ok with it because I didn't think you'd ever hurt me"

"I know" Punk said solemnly

"When we did that promo when we were working together and I said that no one had ever cared about me- it wasn't a script and you know that. You were the most important person in my life and you hurt me. You destroyed my trust and my heart" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes

"How can I make it better?" Punk pleaded lightly feeling very emotional as well "Please AJ just tell me"

"If you need me to tell you then this is over" AJ said standing up "Do you mind if I take the bedroom tonight? I just need to be alone"

"Of course" he said licking his bottom lip "But could we just finish this first?"

"It _is_ finished" AJ said sadly then turned and headed to the back of the bus

* * *

The next morning when Punk woke up he noticed they were already parked outside the arena for SmackDown. He wanted to catch AJ before she took off because he did not like how they left things off last night. He climbed out off the small bunk he slept in and slid the bedroom door open but she was gone, long gone. He wasn't sure how to take AJ's final words to him last night; did she mean _they_ were finished? Not that it mattered because _he_ wasn't finished and he _would_ fix it.

AJ headed into the arena and found Corey in the catering hall and headed in.

"Do you have my stuff?" she asked annoyed. There were bags under her eyes and clearly she had been crying.

"Oh yea I left it in your locker room" Corey said eyeing her "Are you ok?"

"Why did you and Colt do this?" AJ questioned "I didn't want to be with him"

"You two needed to talk" Corey insisted

"On our own time" AJ shot at her friend "When I was good and ready and I wasn't. And now I'm more confused than ever"

"I'm sorry" Corey frowned "We really thought we were helping"

"Stop helping" AJ remarked coldly before leaving the catering area but she did pass Ziggler on her way out and man his face was messed up.

"AJ" Dolph said trying to get her attention but she just shot him glare "AJ wait up!"

"I have nothing to say to you" AJ seethed "I thought you were trying to be my friend!"

"I was…I am!" Dolph argued "He overheard us talking-"

"No you were bragging" AJ said cutting him off "How dare you use me to get to him like that."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want him to at least feel some of your pain?" Dolph questioned

"I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy and certainly not Punk" AJ said sternly "If you ever try to get under his skin again by using me or anyone else for that matter what Punk did to your face is going to seem like child's play when I get through with you" she threatened "And honestly I wouldn't brag about our time you weren't that great" she mocked before continuing down the hall. Punk was watching from the corner and couldn't help but smile proudly at AJ who not only stood up for herself but for him as well….there was still a chance.

* * *

AJ wasn't in the mood after the show and just wanted to get home which she did. Punk tried to stop her and offer her a ride back to Chicago but she blew him off. She needed time to herself to think things out. She even ditched Corey because she couldn't stand the questions about her relationship with Punk. She knew he meant well but couldn't take it. She spent an extra night in the City they were in then took a late flight back to Chicago. She wasn't a big fan on traveling by herself especially when she found herself in airport parking lots after midnight. She brushed off her fears though because the last thing she needed was Punk or anyone else for that matter thinking she couldn't take care off herself. She got an apartment in Chicago- a strange city- and has made the most of it. It was like a fresh start for her. When she threw her bags into the trunk of her car and started to open the drivers' side door she was frightened when she felt something poking her in the back. _This could not be happening _she thought to herself….

"Don't turn around I've got a gun" a harsh male voice whispered into her ear. Did she know it was defiantly a gun? Nope. Was she going to take a chance and fight him off and risk possibly getting shot? Nope.

"Ok" AJ said in a low voice nervously

"Give me you purse" He said harshly and she lifted her messenger bag over her shoulders and handed it to him without turning around. "Now your phone" he demanded poking her again in the back

"Ok, ok" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone and passing it over to him

"Keys too" he seethed

"Why?" AJ asked, she didn't mean to but it was reflex. _Was he going to steal my car too?_

"Shut up and do it!" The man yelled

"Ok here" she said passing him her keys, which had her car and apartment keys

"Now your jewelry" he demanded causing AJ to roll her eyes.

"None of it is worth much" AJ said to him and that was true maybe the only thing worth money would be her necklace which was a gift from Punk on her Birthday last year.

"Turn around" he said forcing her to look at him and pushed her against the car and now she could see he did in-fact have fun "Don't look at me!" he shouted causing her eyes to divert to the floor quickly. It was dark in the lot and he was wearing a hat so she still couldn't see much even if she tried "Rings and necklace or I'll blow your brains out" Now AJ was nervous as her hands started to tremble, she removed her rings as quickly as possible and placed them in his free hand. "You're a pretty little thing aren't ya?" he mocked using the gun to brush her hair back but she kept her eyes on the floor "It will be a terrible shame if I have to shoot you and disfigure your face over a necklace" AJ sighed and quickly tried to unlatch the necklace but her hands were shaking too much

"Now!" He shouted

"I'm trying!" she yelled back but she felt his hands grip the necklace and rip it off of her roughly "Get on the ground" he said using his gun to point to the cold concrete floor. She obeyed and dropped to her hands and knees and laid across the floor "Count to 100 and if you move one inch and I see it I will kill you" AJ just nodded and waited until she heard him literally run off. She wanted more than anything to get up but she was completely frozen. As she lay on the ground she was starting to think she should have taken Punk up on that ride home…

"Miss?" A friendly voice questioned. She looked up and saw an elderly man eyeing her strangely "Are you alright? Did you faint?"

Within ten minutes airport security and the police arrived on scene. She was taken to the police precinct to give her statement. She was starting to miss Tampa a lot more right now. This never happened to her in Tampa…and who would she call? She didn't have her keys or any information but she knew what number to give when one off the officers asked if they could contact someone for her. She didn't even give it a second thought actually and that really surprised her. He was always her safe place no matter how she felt about him now she knew she could count on him to keep her physically safe. Not that she felt she was in any more danger; she just wanted to feel protected. It was about half an hour later when she saw him enter the station. She was sitting in the waiting area for him and his eyes found hers immediately and he practically raced towards her as she stood up.

"Punk I didn't know who else to call" AJ said softly and nervously "He took-" she couldn't finish her sentence because he pulled her into a tight hug. It was as if he was wrapping himself around her to shield her from everything

"Are you alright?" Punk asked finally pulling away and searched her face and body for any sign of injury

"I'm fine" She said to him "Just embarrassed" she admitted "He took my keys and my wallet- and the necklace you gave me. I didn't want to give it to him but he ripped it off-"

"I'll buy you ten more necklaces" Punk promised

"Can you take me to a hotel?" AJ asked "I have to get my locks changed and I'm sure he won't come back and rob me it's just I wouldn't feel safe there. I'll pay you back for it-"

"Stay with me" Punk said to her seriously "You shouldn't be alone"

"I can't go back there" AJ admitted shaking her head "Please don't make me go back there" if she stepped back into that house she knew her mind would flood back to that night. Punk sighed running his hand over his face he obviously didn't want to leave her. "Stay with me" AJ offered quietly "I'd actually really like it if you did"

"Ok" Punk said kissing her forehead

* * *

**A/N: A little short but effective...next one will be longer and we are one step closer..**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Part X: I'm Sorry**

* * *

Punk had taken AJ to the closest hotel to his place and paid for her room for the entire week. He made sure to make sure she had the best suite available.

"You didn't have to pay for the week" AJ said to him "Just the night. I'll call a locksmith tomorrow and have my locks changed"

"I'll take care of it" Punk assured her tossing his wallet and keys onto the table "Just give me your address"

"Ok" She said to him "I don't have any clothes either" she frowned "Maybe we should have stopped at my place"

"I've got a bag in my car from the last show. You can borrow something of mine" he offered

"I guess" she said plopping on the bed

"Are you sure you're ok?" Punk frowned eyeing her. She was still very on edge.

"Yea it's just not every day someone presses a gun to your face" AJ said bitterly "I feel so stupid. I'm a wrestler I should know how to defend myself"

"You're a wrestler not a superhero" Punk reminded her taking a seat next to her

"He took everything" AJ said with a frown looking at him "My phone- I mean there's numbers in there I'm never going to get back and pictures and videos I had kept."

"You're going to have to call and cancel all of your cards too" Punk pointed out

"I did that at the police station" AJ said "I need to get a new phone I don't even have my car I left it at the airport"

"I'll take you to it tomorrow if you want" he offered

"I have the worst luck" AJ said with a laugh shaking her head "I mean what did I do in a past life?" she asked him hoping he could offer her some insight even though she knew he couldn't

"You're a good person AJ" Punk said to her "Too good"

"I'm really sorry for having them call you and asking you to stay I'm sure you were in the middle of something" AJ said then noticed he was wearing his Blackhawks jersey "Were you at a game?"

"I was" Punk said to her "But there will be more games. I left as soon as I got the call."

"I just didn't know who else to call" AJ admitted "I don't have anyone here"

"You have me" Punk corrected "You always do."

"It's not fair to keep going to you" AJ said to him "But I didn't even think about it. I just gave your number I don't even know how I remembered your number" Punk just gave her a light smile

"I'm glad you called" Punk said to her "But I've got to be honest getting a call from someone who identified themselves as a police officer then asked if 'I knew an April Mendez' was pretty terrifying. I thought you were- well this was pretty bad but I thought the worse. And all I could think was how I hated how left things off"

"I'm fine" she smiled placing her hand over his. She hadn't even noticed how shaken up he was himself

"I wish I was with you" Punk said looking at her hand that was over his

"Actually I wish the same thing" AJ smirked lightly "Not many people would try to rob a 6 foot tall, built, heavily tattooed male"

"No I suppose not" Punk sighed looking back over to her "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm pretty sure" AJ assured him "The only thing I was afraid of was my heart beating out of my chest. I couldn't get the necklace off"

"What?" Punk asked her

"I didn't want to give him the necklace you got me, I didn't even realize I was wearing it and that's when he started to get mad and I was so nervous my hands were shaking and I couldn't unclasp the necklace" AJ said sharing the story "I thought he was going to shoot me over a necklace"

"How'd you get it off?" Punk questioned noticing it was gone and she had mentioned he took it

"He ripped it right off" AJ said to him "Like it was nothing. That necklace meant so much to me and he doesn't even realize it."

"It's replaceable" Punk reminded her

"No it's not" AJ said sadly "Everything you have ever gotten me I locked away and never looked again except for that necklace. I want it back"

"They'll catch the guy" Punk said trying to reassure her

"I didn't even get a good look at him" AJ argued lightly "He made me look at the floor and like a chicken that's what I did"

"AJ he would have shot you" Punk reminded her firmly "You did everything right tonight"

"Maybe I would have been better off" she muttered quietly to herself

"Don't say that" Punk warned standing up and now he was angry "Don't-" he stopped himself from continuing to try to control his anger at her stupid comment

"I was kidding" AJ said looking up at him from the bed

"It wasn't funny AJ" Punk informed her "I thought you were hurt or dead" he said to her "I saw my caller ID I knew it was the police station and I knew in my gut it was about you because you were flying in today. It's one thing to not have you in my home with me but it's another thing to have you gone permanently."

"I didn't mean it" AJ said noting how red his face was getting

"I miss you" Punk admitted "I love you so much that it physically hurts me. I know you're in pain and I know you're hurting but I'm hurting too. I have to look at myself everyday in the mirror and live with the fact that I've done this to us. I thought it was the right thing! I thought I was saving you! I thought-" he was starting to really get worked up and AJ just watched in awe. She stood up and walked over to him

"I know you thought you were helping me" AJ assured him grabbing his face and that's when she noticed a few tears…tears? She had never seen him cry- _ever_. "Punk" she said shocked by his emotion, he was literally torn. He didn't want to apologize for leaving her because he thought he was helping her but he didn't want to be away from her- he was suffering just as much as she was

"You have no idea how sorry I am" he said softly

"I know" She said giving him a light kiss then pulled away "I 'm sorry too."

"You don't have to be" Punk said as she kept her grip on him

"I shouldn't have folded so easily I should have made you open up to me. I knew you were lying I told you that night you were but I just let you win" AJ reminded him "We both gave up"

"I want to go back" Punk whispered his lips lightly brushing hers

"So do I" she admitted for the first time "It's going to take time"

"I've got time" he said softly "I've got all the time in the world for you"

"Ok" she said pulling him into a kiss and this kiss wasn't like the rushed one they shared on his bus a few weeks. This was a _real _kiss, a kiss that wasn't about being physical it was about connecting on an emotional level for the first time in almost a year. Both knew they should stop, they were both emotional but neither pulled away tonight they both needed each other….

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up wrapped in Punk's bare arms for the first time in a long time. She knew she shouldn't have slept with him last night but she didn't regret it. It was the best night that they had ever shared and she was sure Punk would agree. It was sweet, tender and it was all about love. That's what AJ needed from him; he regretted his choice and showed her. There was no point in making either of them suffer any longer. They certainly weren't fixed by a long shot but they were on their way.

"Hi" AJ said turning in his tight grip to face him

"Morning" he yawned not letting her go yet.

"Did you think I was going to sneak out in the middle of the night?" she teased "Your grip is like the jaws of life around me" she said with a small laugh

"I did think you'd sneak off" Punk said slowly opening his eyes

"Where would I go? I don't even have an ID on me" AJ said seriously causing him to narrow his eyes at her…that wasn't the response he was looking for. "I'm kidding. If anything I should be the one worried about you sneaking out"

"I deserve that" Punk agreed "But you won't have to worry about that. Actually you should be worried about getting sick of me"

"Last night was great" AJ admitted "I mean minus the mugging and stuff obviously but we're not back to where we were yet. I meant what I said it's going to take time"

"And I meant when I said I've got time" Punk told her "One step at a time"

"I think we skipped a few steps last night" AJ giggled

"Yea but that's ok" Punk said to her "We're on the same page and we both know what we want and need"

"What I need right now is a shower" AJ said pulling away "And clothes"

"I'll go down and get my bag" Punk told her "Do you want to stay here until we get your place situated? Or you can always stay with me…"

"I seriously can't go back there" AJ told him firmly "I love you and I want to work on us but we can't in that house. That has always been your house and I don't want to relieve that night"

"You want me to move?" Punk asked surprised as she got out of bed

"That's up to you" AJ shrugged putting on a hotel robe "I know you love it there but I don't want to be there" the last thing Punk wanted to do was ever sell his place, he loved it. "Or I can work on it" She added quickly "But its…."

"…going to take time" He said finishing her sentence "I get it"

Later that day Punk drove AJ back to her place and walked her into her apartment building. She picked up a key from the apartment manager and unlocked her door and frowned by what she saw.

"Oh no" she muttered seeing her place was tossed "What kind of robber actually mugs you then robs your home?"

"One who realized you were worth a lot of money" Punk muttered looking around. The place was small and with one quick walk around Punk knew no one else was there.

"He took my games!" AJ shouted "He could have had anything but my games? That's just sick"

"Could you have rented a smaller place by the way?" Punk mocked

"I'm always on the road" She shrugged stepping over the glass from a lamp that was knocked over "I didn't need anything bigger"

"You couldn't have looked into a better part of the City either?" Punk questioned sitting AJ's chair that was knocked over up right

"I don't really know Chicago" AJ reminded him "I needed a place quick and didn't want to have to make a big move again"

"You can't stay here" Punk said motioning to the place

"Well I have the hotel room for a week" AJ shrugged "I just need a few things but once the locks are changed I should be ok to come back"

"I guess" Punk said looking around the place "Try to figure out what else is missing so you can add it to your police report" he told her

"The only thing of real value are my games" AJ pouted

"We'll get you new games" Punk promised

"Not with my high scores" AJ said seriously "It took me a long time"

"You can play on the bus" Punk said coolly

"I don't think traveling together right away is a great idea" AJ said to him "Slowly, remember?"

"AJ you were mugged at gunpoint last night" Punk reminded her seriously "You're traveling with me we can sleep in separate beds if you want but you're coming on the bus" he didn't leave room for her to argue

"I can travel with Corey" AJ informed him, she was not budging on this "It's been fine. Last night was a fluke."

"Corey doesn't live in Chicago" Punk pointed out "I do"

"I know and I'll be fine. I'll be more careful" she told him "Please don't argue with me on this I need this space"

"Fine" Punk said with a heavy sigh "I don't like it"

"I know" she said with a tight smile "But I appreciate you agreeing"

"I don't agree" Punk corrected "I'm just giving in, that's two different things"

"Seems like the same to me" AJ smirked

"I have a house show tomorrow night" Punk informed her "What about you?"

"I do" AJ nodded

"Can I offer you a ride?" Punk questioned "It's only a three hour trip and I promise to be a gentleman I'll even give you the room"

"I can drive myself" AJ said to him

"Let's meet in the middle" Punk suggested "You want to continue to travel with my mini-me ok that's fine but at least tomorrow ride with me to the first show"

"I'm going to drive" AJ informed him "In my own car. If you want to ride shotgun with me that's fine. Now that's meeting halfway"

"Ok" Punk groaned "I'll just have my bus pick me up after the show" he said to her "Now go and write down what's missing so we can drop it off at the station and then swing by and get you a new phone"

"Ok" she said "Thanks for doing all of this I'm sure you had better things to do on your day off"

"Nothing is more important than you" Punk told her smoothly causing her to snort

"Wow you're talking to me like how you did before we started dating" AJ noted "I kind of like it"

"Get used to it" Punk shot back playfully "I meant what I said to you that night you showed up at my place"

"What did you say?" AJ asked not really remembering

"You'll be wearing that ring again" Punk reminded her with a wink then pulled out his phone while she just rolled her eyes

* * *

After picking up a new phone Punk dropped AJ off at the hotel so she can properly rest and get things in order. She knew she should have called the company to notify them about the breech of her phone being stolen but as soon as she rested her head against the pillow she was out like a light. Her and Punk didn't really get much sleep the night before and before she knew it she was woken up hours later by a knock at the door. She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table and saw it was already eight. She laid down at twelve… the knocking started to become more persistent and she quickly stood up and swung the door open to reveal Punk who was holding flowers.

"What's this?" she asked stepping aside to let him in

"I'm wooing you" Punk informed her handing her the bouquet "How am I doing?"

"Not bad" AJ smirked gratefully taking the flowers "They're beautiful. Thank you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "What else do you have there? Is that for me?" she asked pointing to the bag in his hand

"Maybe" Punk shrugged slightly then smiled

"Are you trying to bribe me?" AJ questioned "You know I can't be bought"

"I know but I also know you'd want these" he said handing her the bag and when she did open the bag her eyes lit up

"My games!" she cheered "Well new games but still my games!" there was easily ten video games in the bag. "Thank you!" she said happily giving him a hug "Too bad I don't have a system" she frowned

"I got you a new system" Punk informed her "But you get that later"

"Later?" she pouted

"After I know for sure your locks are changed" Punk said seriously "But if you get the itch to want to play you know I have an Xbox on my bus" he said with a grin

"You son of a bitch" she said seriously "You're trying to bribe me into traveling with you!"

"No I'm being friendly" Punk defended "I'm offering to share my system with you"

"You're very sneaky" AJ admitted

"So I'm sure you didn't eat, want dinner?" he questioned

"Sure" She said to him "But after dinner you have to leave you can't stay here again" she warned

"I promise" Punk said to her "Then I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to get your car so we can hit the road"

"Ok" she said "Room service?"

"How about I take you out?" Punk offered

"What if a fan spots us?" AJ asked and Punk just shrugged "I'm in a story with Corey"

"We're friends right?" Punk asked and she nodded "We can have dinner, come on" he insisted

"Alright" she said grabbing her jacket

* * *

The next day when they arrived for the house show AJ was perfectly happy for the first time in a long time. WWE did release a lot of employees the previous day so a lot of people were on edge. Dolph was sure he would be released which was probably why he was so care free about the AJ situation but unfortunately for him his contract was renewed. But that didn't bother AJ, she wasn't sure if it bothered Punk but she had decided to not bring Dolph ever again to him. That wound was still too fresh. But both Punk and AJ felt the tension as soon as they stepped into the arena.

"I hate days like this" AJ admitted to Punk

"Yea it sucks" Punk agreed "But at least it wasn't us. Actually I wouldn't have cared if they cut me"

"Wow so you just your sensitive side for me, huh?" she teased

"You know it" Punk smirked

"AJ!" the voice of Michael Hayes stopped both of them in their tracks. They turned and saw the long blonde haired man making his way towards them.

"You can go I'll catch up with you later" AJ told him

"I think I'll stay" Punk said keeping his eyes on Hayes who he still didn't trust

"Do you not pick up your phone ever?" Michael asked annoyed "You do realize that you have a an obligation to this company to remain in contact?"

"I'm sorry I had to get a new phone" AJ told him as Punk glared towards Hayes who seemed to not be bothered in the slightest "Is everything ok?"

"We needed you to pick up a couple of extra house shows next week" Michael said to her "But since you were too busy I signed you up for them."

"A couple of extra? I'm working 3 already" AJ pointed out

"Now you're working 5" Michael remarked "The rest of the girls are doing some promotion for Total Divas and can't make the shows"

"I'm working every night?" AJ asked

"Yes" Michael said firmly

"That's ridiculous" Punk said to him

"I wasn't talking to you Punk" Michael shot at him

"Well I'm talking to you" Punk said annoyed "You can't just sign her up for her dates on short notice like this without her approval"

"Actually I can" Hayes remarked "And if it was such a big deal I assumed she would have returned my calls"

"My phone was stolen" AJ said to him causing Michael to look alarmed "I was mugged in an airport parking lot Wednesday night"

"And you didn't think to inform us of this?" Michael mocked "Are you insane!"

"Calm the hell down!" Punk warned

"This is such a breech of security!" Michael shouted "You have high personal numbers in there! What were you thinking?"

"She was thinking she had a gun in her face" Punk said cutting off AJ from responding "She wasn't thinking about your precious phone numbers she was thinking of ways not to get shot!"

"Punk it's ok" AJ assured him

"I'm having a strange case of déjà vu" Michael snorted "This is December 2013 all over again."

"You really want to go there with me?" Punk questioned balling his fists

"Stop!" AJ warned Punk then turned to Hayes "I'm sorry I'll meet you in your office later and go over everything and the schedule is fine"

"Is it ok with you?" Michael mockingly asked Punk

"It's fine" AJ said firmly to Hayed "Just give me a minute" Michael just huffed and turned around and walked away "You can't do this" she said to Punk

"I can't do this?" Punk asked "You were really going to let him talk to you that way?"

"Punk I don't need you fighting my battles" AJ said seriously "I've done fine on my own and if you keep this up people are going to talk"

"So what?" Punk asked rolling his eyes "I don't care what they think"

"I do!" AJ shouted "Unlike you I can't just pick up and leave when I want, I need my job right now and you're not helping."

"No one is going to talk to you like that while I'm still here" Punk warned her "And I don't apologize for defending you"

"I don't even know what we are to each other yet" AJ admitted "It's not your job"

"Oh don't act like I didn't always have your back AJ" Punk spat "Long before we dated when you had a problem back here who did you ask for help? Me! It doesn't just change because we're in limbo with each other"

"You're only going to embarrass me more than you already have" AJ said annoyed "Just leave it alone I don't need your help!"

"Really? Because who did you call the other night when you needed help after your mugging?" Punk mocked causing her not to respond "That's what I thought" he said before storming past her and leaving her angry and alone in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So one step forward and two more back...**


	11. Taking It Slow

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is kind of filler but big things are to come so stay tuned :)**

* * *

**Part XI: Taking It Slow**

* * *

AJ headed into Michael Hayes' office. She was already irritable after her tiff with Punk and Hayes didn't help her mood.

"Sorry about earlier" AJ said taking a seat across from Michael

"You should be this behavior is unacceptable" Michael noted. AJ always knew she wasn't one of Hayes' favorite Divas but he was really letting it show. "Do you still want to work here?"

"Of course I do" she said quickly

"I'm under the impression you don't" Michael shot back "Who are you in a romantic story with?"

"Corey" AJ said slowly not sure where this was going

"So why are you hanging around Punk and sleeping with Ziggler?" Michael questioned. AJ was caught off guard by the question she didn't realize the Ziggler news had spread around the back already.

"I really don't think I should have to explain my personal life choices to you" AJ told him as politely as possible

"When it starts to affect your work you damn well know you owe me an explanation" Michael scolded "Aren't you curious as to why you haven't gotten a second reign?"

"Vince was just telling me-" AJ started but Michael cut her off

"Mr. McMahon is trying to pacify you because Punk is back" Michael told her bluntly "I'm not going to pay you that same courtesy. You're an adult and I'm going to treat you like one"

"Ok" AJ said simply

"You are too preoccupied with being the company mattress-" Michael started

"-hold on a second" AJ said cutting him off "You do realize you can't talk to me this way, right?"

"You are screwing up your story with Corey!" Michael shouted "We can't change storylines every week depending on who you're with"

"I'm not asking you to" AJ informed him

"No one is buying your story anymore" Michael shot at her

"It's a scripted show" AJ reminded him "No one really believes it anyway"

"You are WWE superstar when you're in the ring and outside of it and you should really start remembering that" Michael warned "This isn't the Attitude Era anymore AJ where sex sells"

"Excuse me?" AJ questioned in an offended voice

"Back in the day when those Diva's wanted more time they knew the proper people to, let's just say suck up to" Michael implied causing AJ to narrow her eyes "That won't work for you. Last time you let a relationship take more priority of your job just remember where it got you" he said coldly "Left at the alter. And after spending more time with you here I can see why" that comment stung AJ but she didn't respond or cry "But for some unknown reasons the fans go nuts for you and Stephanie has a soft spot for you so your job is secure for now. But don't get too comfortable because Kelly Kelly was riding high like you as well and as soon as the next batch of girls came in she was gone"

"Noted" AJ remarked bitterly

"You can get out now" Michael informed her nodding towards the door

* * *

As soon as AJ stepped out the door she had actually wished Punk had joined her for the meeting. She wanted more than to tare into Hayes on the spot but she certainly didn't have the clout that Punk had. Or did she? She thought to herself….she pulled out her phone and sent a text message then placed it back in her pocket. She smiled to herself slightly then headed to the locker room.

"Hey AJ" Trinity said to her. Trinity had become her opponent at the house shows these last few weeks. "I read about what happened are you alright?"

"Yea thanks" AJ said slightly bothered her mugging had made it to the media "I mean it was scary I've a had a few nightmares about the guy holding the gun-"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Trinity asked alarmed

"My mugging" AJ said confused "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about the stuff with Dolph" Trinity informed her "You were mugged? When?"

"Last week….wait you read about me and Dolph?" AJ questioned

"Yea a couple of the sites have reported you two had a fling of some kind and it has lead to the further burial of Dolph" Trinity said to her

"Oh I can see why Hayes is so pissed at me" AJ muttered "This is perfect just add it on top of everything else" she muttered

"Look AJ I know we have been strained a bit since Total Divas but if you ever need to talk I'm here" Trinity assured her "I know you're going through a lot of crap and it's not easy to keep it all in"

"It's kind of hard to talk when you have cameras in your face 24/7" AJ said shyly

"I get it" Trinity nodded "But I can make time. We started at the bottom together and worked our way up to here" she said with a broad smile "Everyone else is gone we have a bond"

"I always thought so" AJ smirked

"So if you don't mind me asking what the hell is going on with you and Punk?" Trinity asked with a laugh "Are you two cool?"

"Yesterday we were, today we're not" AJ shrugged "It's complicated"

"What happened?" Trinity asked

"Believe me you don't have that kind of time" AJ snorted a laugh "But today he kind of jumped in on Michael reaming me a new one"

"And you're mad at that?" Trinity asked with a frown

"You've been there with Jon you don't want him sticking his nose into your work life" AJ reminded her

"Into my stories no" Trinity agreed "But if somebody was disrespecting me right in front of him he better jump in" she warned

"Well according to Michael I can't have a personal life while I still work here" AJ said with half a smile

"He's an idiot" Trinity said seriously "And if I were with Punk I'd let him rip into that little weasel for me"

"I don't need the help" AJ reminded her "I've been fine without Punk"

"Don't you get it? It's only when you're with him people give you a problem and if he wants to assert himself and stick up for you then let him since he's the reason you get the heat" Trinity said to her "He can't just turn it off at work. He loves you here and outside it's his job to defend you"

"It hasn't been his job for months" AJ said to her

"Obviously something is going on with the two of you and it isn't over" Trinity pointed out

"I called him after I got mugged" AJ admitted "I don't know why. He was the first name to pop into my head"

"And I bet he dropped everything and raced over to you" Trinity said and AJ nodded

"We slept together" AJ admitted

"Damn" Trinity laughed

"I love him I just don't know if getting back with him is the right thing" AJ said to her

"Do you love him?" Trinity asked

"Of course I do" AJ said quickly "He's….I don't know he's just Punk"

"Stop fighting it AJ" Trinity encouraged "Just suck it up and realize you're delaying the inevitable so I suggest you go apologize to him because you probably bit his head off earlier"

"I did" AJ frowned feeling better "I'll talk to him later"

* * *

After the show AJ was sitting outside the Men's locker room waiting for Punk emerge. When he came out with his bag slung over his shoulders and freshly showered he didn't seem all that pleased to see her.

"I thought Corey left already" Punk said to her

"He did" AJ informed him "I was hoping that your invitation for the bus still stood?" she saw his face soften a bit but he was still annoyed

"My bus is always open to you" Punk assured her "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I'm sorry" she said in response "I shouldn't have gotten so defensive"

"It's fine I get it" Punk said offering her a smile "Let's go" he said nodding for her to follow him

"Just make sure Hayes doesn't see us" AJ said to him as Punk frowned "He said I'm ruining my story with Corey by hanging around"

"I'm not going to say anything" Punk promised "I'm sure you can handle it just fine" he said as they headed into the parking lot together and walked towards his bus.

"As a matter of fact I'm working on it as we speak" AJ said glancing down at her phone

"Do I want to know?" Punk questioned as they boarded his bus

"Nah" AJ smirked "But I shouldn't have stopped you from ripping him" she admitted

"So the meeting went bad, huh?" Punk questioned as they took seats on the couch

"Let's just say when a professional meeting includes the statement 'company mattress' it usually means it didn't go well" AJ said to him causing him to frown

"He called you that?" Punk asked alarmed

"Yea" AJ shrugged

"I don't trust him" Punk told her seriously "He's always had it out for you and I'm convinced him and Paul had something going on against you"

"Well you let me worry about Michael" AJ said to him "You can have all the fun in the world with Paul if you ever find him"

"I'll find him" Punk said confidently "Vacations don't last forever he'll be back long before Wrestlemania to work with Brock"

"Just don't jump to any conclusions" AJ suggested "He's your friend"

"Yea he's one of my best friends" Punk mumbled "Enough about him. So what do you want to do to pass the time?" he asked with a sly grin

"How long until we're in the next City?" AJ questioned and he looked at his phone for the time

"We should be arriving in about 3 hours" Punk said happily as he moved his hand over her knee

"I think you know what I want to do" AJ whispered leaning into him so her lips were only an inch apart, he closed his eyes in anticipation but felt her move away "I want to play games. Just like you promised me" she said with a smirk "I meant what I said about taking it slow" she warned and he nodded

"I had to give it a shot" Punk admitted smoothly "I don't regret it"

"Of course you don't" AJ teased pinching his cheeks "So games?"

"Sure" he smiled as she jumped off the couch and went to turn on the TV.

* * *

After a few more house shows Monday night rolled around. AJ went back to traveling with Corey after leaving the house show with Punk, clearly they couldn't be trusted alone together. She was a little anxious to get to work because she'd be seeing Michael again but she was hoping her so called 'ace in the pocket' would pull through for her and sure enough when she arrived she had a message she was wanted in the main office.

"Hello?" AJ asked opening the door to the office

"AJ perfect timing" Stephanie smiled as AJ stepped further into the office she also saw Michael Hayes was in the office "I was just speaking to Michael about the meeting you two had the other night."

"Oh ok" AJ said taking a seat happily in the chair next to Michael "Was there more to be said? I think Michael made himself perfectly clear to me"

"I was out of line" Michael forced out with a smile "My comments were rude"

"You think so?" AJ asked innocently

"Well obviously you found them to be rude since you spoke to Stephanie about them" Michael remarked in a bitter tone

"They weren't just rude they were inappropriate and unprofessional" Stephanie scolded

"I was simply notifying Stephanie about the breech of my phone being stolen" AJ told Michael "I told her I spoke to you and she asked what you said. I assumed it wouldn't be a big deal since you made it seem like that was everyone's opinion"

"Which is not the case and Mr. Hayes is more than aware of that" Stephanie said to him "You've been on warning when it comes to Diva's" Stephanie pointed out to Hayes referring to the Rosa Mendes incident. "From now on you won't be having any conversations with AJ"

"Fine" Michael smiled "Are we done?"

"Yes you can go" Stephanie informed him with a smile "Have a good night" then Michael left the office

"Thank you" AJ said to her "I didn't want to have to tattle on anyone but he was out of line and if I didn't do something Punk might have"

"He was out of line" Stephanie said to him "You aren't the first member of the female talent to complain about him. He's on thin ice. And I am happy you came to me. As far as everything else goes did you hear anything else about your mugging?"

"No" AJ said to her "He also robbed my apartment"

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked shocked "Were you home?"

"No I was staying at a hotel" AJ told her

"Anything of value missing?" she questioned

"Just all of my games" AJ sighed sadly causing Stephanie to smile

"I'm sure you can get new ones" Stephanie smirked "If Michael Hayes gives you or Punk or anymore trouble please let me know" she encouraged

"I don't think Michael is going to give Punk a problem" AJ smirked "But I will thank you" she said standing up

"Anytime AJ I mean it" Stephanie said seriously

* * *

Michael was walking down the hall quickly, already late for a creative meeting when he felt someone walking at the same pace next to him

"Hey Hayes" Punk said with a smile

"I already apologized to her" Michael said annoyed stopping to face Punk

"Wonderful" Punk said to him "That's one item I can cross off my list but that's not why I'm here wasting my time speaking to you. Have you heard from Paul?"

"Nope" Michael said smugly "Sorry"

"Ok I think you're lying to me but that's ok because I'll get to Paul eventually" Punk assured him "But I want you to know that if I find out you had anything to do with what Paul told me last June you and I are going to have big problems"

"I've been here for a long time kid you don't scare me" Michael smirked

"I'm not a kid just because you're old enough to be my father" Punk quipped "And I will beat you into a bloody mess if I get one whiff of you being involved in any of this"

"Involved in what?" Hayes questioned with a knowing grin

"There's my answer" Punk laughed

"Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you back with us?" Michael mocked "You and AJ have really brightened my days up"

"I suggest you keep her name out of your mouth" Punk said calmly "Wouldn't want to piss off the McMahon's anymore than you already have"

"I'm sure it was your idea for AJ to notify Stephanie about our meeting" Michael said annoyed

"Actually AJ didn't really tell me about your meeting but I got an idea it didn't go well when I received a personal call from Vince" Punk told him smugly "You know the CEO of this company? Yea he called me up to personally apologize for the comments you made towards AJ about me and promised me Stephanie would be handling it personally and if something like this were to happen again _he_ would be handling it. You see AJ doesn't like to use the fact that Vince and Stephanie like her but me on the other hand I have no problems with it. Just remember I bring millions into this company and you bring…well I'm not really sure but you get my point right?"

"Yea I got it" Michael said with a laugh

"Great" Punk said slapping his shoulder in a friendly gesture "I'm sure I'll be speaking to you real soon once Paul gets back" Punk assured him then walked away

* * *

Before her match Punk found AJ hanging around by the gorilla and came up behind her.

"Hi" he said sweetly as she stopped her conversation with Trinity to turn and face him

"Hi there" she said with a smile

"So since you're working the entire week what are your plans for next week?" Punk questioned

"Next week? I have no idea" she laughed "Why?"

"I have a couple of Blackhawks tickets" Punk smirked

"You have season tickets every year" AJ snorted

"Doesn't change the fact that I have tickets for next weeks Thursday night game and no one to go with me. I'd hate to have to sit by myself" Punk said innocently

"Seriously Punk everyone will be talking" AJ sighed "I can't just flush this story down the toilet"

"The pay-per-view is Sunday and the game is on Thursday. You're going to be with me on screen shortly" Punk reminded her

"That's not definite yet" AJ said folding her arms

"Oh it is" Punk confirmed "So what do you say? I'll let you lean on me the entire game"

"That sounds appealing" AJ mocked lightly

"I'll throw in dinner" Punk offered "Your favorite pizza place"

"This sounds a lot like a date" AJ said narrowing her eyes at him

"Well we're taking it slow so I thought we could date" Punk shrugged

"Ok" AJ smiled "Only because I want to see Crawford"

"Don't try to make me jealous" Punk warned with a smile "I'm leaving to go back to Chicago tonight I got the rest of the week off so I won't be seeing you"

"Ok" AJ said feeling a little bad. She was really starting to enjoy having him around again.

"Unless you want me to go with you to the shows this week?" Punk offered

"No that's ok. Go home and rest" AJ said to him seriously "Corey will be with me I'm fine"

"Alright. I'll see you Monday" Punk said to her. It was awkward because there were people around and they still weren't sure what their 'label' was yet but Punk felt happy when he AJ's lips met his cheek

"I'm sure I'll speak to you before than" AJ said to him

"Alright" He smiled then walked away

"Now that reminds me of when you two first started dating" Trinity laughed "He was nervous asking you out on a date just like back in the day"

"He was not" AJ said to her

"The man was sweating" Trinity pointed out "You've got him hooked for life. Not many men would be willing to 're-date' their former fiancée"

"We're not dating…it's weird I don't know" AJ said trying to figure it out for herself

"What does Celeste think about all of this by the way?" Trinity questioned "I know Punk was on her list last time I spoke to her"

"I didn't tell her" AJ said just realizing it "I haven't even spoken to her since my phone was stolen oh crap"

"She's going to kill you" Trinity said seriously "And Punk so I'd enjoy your time together while you still can"

"Her and PJ are coming to Chicago next week I'm supposed to have dinner with them and one of their friends" AJ said slapping her head. How could she forget that?

"You have a blind date?" Trinity asked with a laugh "Does your new boyfriend slash ex- fiancé know this?"

"It's not a date" AJ groaned "I can't get out of it I promised them I'd be there"

"There's just always something with you isn't there AJ?" Trinity smirked

"I'll figure it out" AJ said to her

"Well if you and Punk aren't together why can't you just go out with them?" Trinity questioned but AJ remained silent "So you two are back together?"

"I don't know!" AJ said confused "I don't know what the hell is going on"

"Well I suggest you figure it out soon" Trinity said to her "Because if you're free to date other people so is he" those words stuck with AJ and bothered her a lot more than she would like to let on.


	12. Blind Date

**Part XII: Blind Date**

* * *

AJ finished out the week and was exhausted by the time Raw rolled around. Thankfully she was given the rest of the week off to make up for all the extra shows she picked up in the Total Divas' absence. She was happy to be working with him again and enjoyed their work together during the pay-per-view last night. Putting them back together onscreen after all those years was still a huge success. She was also looking forward to the game on Thursday and seeing Celeste on Wednesday. Of course she still had to figure out what she was doing with that.

"Hey" Punk said pulling her from her thoughts while sitting in catering

"Hey, want to join me?" she offered nodding towards the empty chair

"You kind of ran out last night after the show, everything ok?" Punk questioned

"Yea I was really tired" AJ said avoiding his eyes

"Please don't lie to me" Punk said lightly "You know you're going to tell me at some point"

"It's nothing really it's just that Celeste and PJ are coming to Chicago on Wednesday and we have plans" she told him

"Oh you haven't told her that we're on speaking terms again?" Punk questioned

"No" AJ said to him "I'm afraid for your safety actually" she teased

"Me too. I'm more afraid of her than her husband" Punk admitted "She's your friend she'll understand"

"It's not that" AJ said to him "A few weeks ago I agreed to go out to dinner with them and a friend"

"Sounds nice" Punk shrugged not picking up on the fact that their friend was a male who lived in Chicago "Again what's the problem?"

"It's a guy" AJ said and he slowly nodded "Who lives in Chicago… but I'll cancel on them"

"Don't cancel go see your friends" Punk encouraged

"And go on the blind date?" AJ asked

"Sure" Punk shrugged. AJ was surprised by his reaction "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"That steakhouse we used to go to a lot" AJ told him and just nodded "You really don't care?"

"We're not even dating" Punk said calmly "Go and have fun"

"But what about the hockey again?" AJ asked

"You want to bring him to the hockey game?" Punk laughed

"No. Do you still want me to go with you?" she asked hopefully

"Of course" Punk said seriously "I'm really looking forward to it"

"And you don't want me to cancel my plans on Wednesday?" AJ questioned as Kofi joined the two at the table

"AJ go on your little double date" Punk laughed "Seriously I'm not worried"

"Ok" AJ said feeling slightly uneasy. Why didn't he care? She asked herself while Kofi looked confused

"Do you want to ride back with me tonight?" Punk questioned

"No I've got my car tonight" AJ told him "But thanks" she said standing up "I'll see you before we go out later" and quickly walked away

"Dude what the hell was that?" Kofi asked

"What?" Punk asked confused

"You're telling her to go out on a date with another guy?" Kofi questioned "I thought you were trying to win her back"

"And that's exactly what I'm doing" Punk responded confidently "I know AJ better than anyone does"

"She clearly wanted you to tell her no" Kofi said to him

"She did just so she could say 'you don't tell me what to do, we're not together'" Punk told him "She'd go anyway" he shrugged "Because she's right. We're not officially back together and I can't tell her what to do I learned that long before we started dating the first time"

"I think she's hurt" Kofi said "She rushed right out of here"

"She's wondering if my feelings have changed" Punk said to him "They haven't"

"So you're seriously cool about this blind date?" Kofi asked

"Of course not" Punk snorted "It won't work out"

"How could you be so sure?" Kofi challenged "What if this guy sweeps her off her feet?"

"How will he be able to do that if I'm there?" Punk asked seriously

"You weren't invited" Kofi laughed

"Celeste loves me she'd be thrilled to have me join them" Punk mocked "And I don't have to be invited to a public restaurant that I regularly eat at"

"Don't" Kofi said seriously "Do not show up there. If you're not comfortable with her going just tell her clearly that's what she wants anyway"

"I'm in the process of winning her back" Punk reminded him "I can't just throw her over my shoulder and lock her away, that comes after I get the ring back on her finger. Trust me Kofi I know what I'm doing trust me"

"I don't know if it's incredibly romantic what you're doing or a suicide mission because Celeste will be there" Kofi remarked

"It will be dangerous" Punk agreed "She's not thrilled with me at the moment but I'll win her back too" he said to him as Kofi just laughed

"There is such a thing as being too full of yourself" Kofi said still laughing

"I'm confident" Punk said to him seriously "That's something that AJ loves about me so I'll just use it to my advantage"

"Oh by the way I heard Paul will be back next Monday" Kofi informed him as Punk's eyes lit up "You can have your little chat with him finally"

"Good" Punk "I was starting to grow impatient and was just going to beat it out of Hayes but I can hold out another week"

"What is his deal anyway?" Kofi questioned "Why is he giving AJ such a hard time?"

"That dates back from when AJ first started at the company" Punk told him "You know Hayes is a party animal and he loves himself some Divas" Punk smirked "AJ went out with him and a few of the girls to try to fit in he was drunk the entire night he made a pass at AJ and she shot him down" he said to Kofi who laughed

"How do you know this?" Kofi questioned

"I was friends with AJ during her NXT time" Punk reminded him "I'm sure it didn't help much that right after she told me I mocked him endlessly about getting shot down"

"You're such a jerk" Kofi said to him

"Come on it was a great story" Punk laughed "If she had told you the story you would have done the same thing"

"That's probably why he hates her so much because she told you the story" Kofi pointed out and Punk just shrugged

"I'm sure she's really broken up over it" Punk mocked

* * *

Wednesday night rolled around and AJ was thinking of just bailing on her date plans but she didn't want to disappoint Celeste and she really never got a chance to see her much so she sucked it up and headed to the restaurant. She was running late so they were all already seated.

"AJ you're here!" Celeste said happily standing up and giving her good friend a hug

"Hey PJ" AJ said giving him a hug as well

"AJ this is my friend Bret" PJ said introducing AJ to the man they had invited to be her date. Bret wasn't ugly but not even close to AJ's type. He was built just like PJ, no facial hair and not a single tattoo.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Bret said shaking her hand as AJ took a seat next to him

"You too" AJ said politely

"We were just talking about how you were mugged" Celeste told her "Have you heard anything from the cops?"

"No" AJ said shaking her head "But I'm not really expecting them to find him or my stuff"

"Are you back home now?" PJ questioned

"Yea I had the locks changed I've been back since last night" AJ said to them

"That's crazy" Bret said to her "There's no security measure for the female talent who travel alone?"

"I don't usually travel alone" AJ said to him "It was a fluke to be honest with you"

"AJ did you know that Bret was on the cover of muscle and fitness?" Celeste questioned

"No that's great" AJ said with a forced smile, this was not her thing at all…

"Yea and he-" Celeste stopped mid-sentence and frowned

"What?" PJ questioned

"Nothing" Celeste said still glaring towards the entrance and watched as CM Punk himself entered the restaurant

"What are you looking at?" AJ questioned looking behind her and that's when she saw Punk talking to the hostess. He saw AJ and gave her a wave and headed towards the table

"What the hell is he doing?" Celeste muttered towards PJ

"Who is that?" Bret questioned

"Hey everyone" Punk said with a smile

"Punk what are you doing?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea what in gods name are you doing here?" Celeste questioned in a more demanding voice

"AJ invited me" Punk told them as the hostess bought over another chair

"You invited him?" Celeste hissed at AJ

"Of course not" AJ laughed nervously.

"Hey PJ" Punk said shaking the man's hand who was clearly amused by all of this "And you are?" Punk asked AJ's date

"Bret" he said reaching over AJ and extending his hand to Punk. AJ was literally in between both of them

"I don't understand what's going on" Celeste said with an annoyed laugh "AJ?"

"I obviously didn't invite him" AJ said in a low voice to Celeste

"I didn't catch your name" Bret said to Punk

"Oh you can call me Punk" Punk told him coolly

"Oh that's right you work with AJ" Bret said with a smirk

"I'm also marrying her" Punk informed him causing AJ to almost spit out the water she was sipping

"You're engaged?" Bret asked AJ

"No they're not" Celeste said to him quickly "Formally engaged. And don't worry when Punk gets bored here he'll just leave, it's actually his specialty" she said shooting Punk a nasty grin

"Maybe I should go" Bret said standing up

"No" Celeste said quickly "He'll be leaving"

"I got you something" Punk said to AJ ignoring everyone at the table

"Punk what are you doing?" AJ whispered

"I'm bringing you your gift" he said pulling a long velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to her

"Are we being filmed?" PJ asked Celeste "Is AJ on that reality show now?"

"Oh Punk" AJ said as she opened the box "It's my necklace"

"I told you I'd replace it" Punk said with a smile

"What is it?" Celeste asked

"The guy who robbed me stole my necklace too and Punk replaced it" AJ said admiring the necklace

"That's smooth" PJ noted giving Punk a solid head nod

"AJ you told me you were on speaking on terms with him" Celeste said gritting her teeth "Not that you two were back together"

"We're not" AJ said to her

"We're taking it slow" Punk informed Celeste

"What are you doing?" Celeste asked AJ "Is this a joke?"

"I really think I should go" Bret said standing up "It was nice meeting the both of you, good luck with your marriage"

"Thanks Burt" Punk smiled

"It's Bret" Bret said with a laugh

"I'll walk you out" PJ offered

"And we're not engaged" AJ added as they walked out together

"We will be" Punk said seriously "Did you guys order yet?" he questioned picking up a menu

"What the hell is this?" Celeste questioned

"There's a lot that has happened" AJ said to her "It's a long story but we worked a lot of stuff out"

"I don't get you AJ" Celeste said to her "You said this wouldn't happen"

"You don't have to scold her like she's your child" Punk said calmly "She's an adult and there's a lot you don't know"

"Well there's a lot you don't either" Celeste shot at him "Like how I had to fly out right after my wedding to take care of her. Did you know she was so depressed she became physically ill? She didn't sleep or eat"

"I know it was rough on her" Punk said softly

"No you don't know because you weren't there I was" Celeste said cruelly "I don't care what your intentions were and I know AJ has mentioned something about looking out for her job but it doesn't change the damage you inflicted on her. And now that she's finally happy and moving on you show up again. Do you just like to torture her? Are you really that sadistic?"

"He's not sadistic" AJ defended "He's been great and he's the one who took care of me after my mugging"

"Oh well let's just give him a gold star" Celeste mocked "Who's going to take care of you after he disappoints you yet again?" she questioned standing up "Because it won't be me. I can't watch you like that again and I won't watch you repeat this vicious cycle" she said standing up

"Where are you going?" AJ asked

"Back to the hotel" she said grabbing her jacket and purse. AJ wanted to stop her but Celeste was fast and already almost out the door but Punk caught up to her

"Look I know you want to beat me up and defend your friend and I get it" Punk said to Celeste who just looked more and more annoyed by Punk

"Please stay for dinner both you and PJ and I will explain some of this to you" Punk said to her "If AJ was willing to listen me you should too"  
"What do you even care what I think?" Celeste asked

"You're AJ's best friend and you matter to her" Punk said coolly "I don't want any tension between the two of you over me and I really am trying to make things right with her and I can't do that if you're not supportive"

"Who says I'm going supportive after your little story?" Celeste questioned

"I know I messed up and I know she was in bad shape and I know you hate me because of it but you love AJ and so do I so let's put everything aside for a few hours and work this out" Punk said to her "Just dinner- on me" Celeste was giving it some thought and glanced back at AJ who looked like a sad puppy sitting alone and let out a sigh

"Fine but I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu" Celeste warned

"Fine" Punk said relieved

"And you owe my friend Bret an apology" Celeste warned

"Yea I owe a lot of people an apology Burt's a little low on my priority list" Punk mocked as they headed back to the table.

An hour into dinner things were going pretty smoothly even though Celeste was still annoyed by Punk just joining them without an invitation.

"And you haven't spoken to Paul?" Celeste questioned. Punk had filled her in on everything that went down

"No he's been avoiding me but I've been informed he'll be back on Monday" Punk said to her

"Well I'm not surprised by Michael Hayes" Celeste muttered "He screamed at me at a show and I had to beg PJ not to kill him"

"He's an ass" PJ said seriously

"He thinks I'm trying to sell sex" AJ informed Celeste who let out a laugh

"You are the least sexiest person on the planet" Celeste laughed "No offense but it's true"

"I know!" AJ said "He started talking about the way girls would get ahead during the Attitude Era and implied that's what I should be doing or I am doing I'm not even sure"

"And how did the Diva's back then get ahead?" Punk asked her, she almost forgot he was sitting there

"Oh you know" AJ said nervously sipping on her water

"No I don't that's why I asked" Punk clarified with a smile

"Sucking up" AJ said to him and he just nodded

"Right" Punk smirked taking a sip of his own drink "What else did he say to you in this meeting?"

"That was pretty much it" AJ promised "Oh since he's spent more time working with me he completely understands why you left me before our wedding"

"What a piece of crap" PJ muttered "You left at the right time" he said to Celeste "And you should really start looking into other options" he suggest to AJ "You're very talented you can do anything"

"I don't think there's professional gamers" AJ said giving it some thought

"There are a lot of other things you can do" PJ said seriously "You can even come and work for Celeste"

"I'm not a body builder" AJ said eyeing Celeste's muscles

"We can use you in before and after photos, you can be the before photo" Celeste teased

"He's right" Punk said to her "Are you considering re-signing?"

"I really don't know" AJ admitted "I haven't given it much thought"

"What are they really doing for you there now anyway?" Celeste asked "Leave go have a life for a change!"

"I loved it" Punk smirked "But of course you were with me during that time"

"I have a feeling you'd be with her if she took the time off" Celeste said to him

"I would" Punk agreed "If she'd have me" he said glancing over to AJ who felt herself blushing. Just the way he looked at her made her melt "But of course my contract is up next year the same time as AJ's"

"Funny how that worked out" Celeste noted "So AJ told me you both are attending a game tomorrow" she said to Punk

"Yea just like old times" Punk smirked looking over to AJ "But I was wondering if you'd come run some errands with me first" he said to AJ

"Like what?" she asked

"I'm going to be looking at some new places and I want your opinion on them" Punk told her casually

"You're moving?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea" Punk said nodding

"Wow" Celeste said with a laugh "You aren't holding back, are you?"

"Never do" Punk grinned arrogantly

"You don't have to move" AJ said to him "I told you I can work on it"

"You shouldn't have to" Punk said to her "Besides I want a bigger place"

"You don't even use the space you have now" AJ laughed

"I want a game room" Punk told her "Set up all my systems, a couple of TV's stuff like that" he said with a shrug

"Ok we have to go" Celeste said with a laugh "We have an early flight"

"We didn't even order dessert yet" Punk frowned

"That's the best part" AJ said seriously

"Enjoy your dessert together" Celeste said as PJ helped her put on her jacket "And you take care of her" she warned Punk "One more screw up and I will kill you and no one will ever find your body"

"I believe it" Punk laughed. Celeste and PJ said their good-byes and left leaving Punk and AJ alone.

"I can't believe you showed up here" AJ said with a smile "How ballsy are you to intrude on my date?"

"Very" Punk agreed "You didn't think I'd actually sit back and date some tool bag did you?"

"How do you know he was a tool bag?" AJ asked seriously "He seemed nice"

"He's not your type" Punk said to her "Besides I didn't really plan this"

"Liar" AJ snorted

"It's the truth, I went to pick up your necklace and I was passing by here and remembered you told me you'd be having dinner here so I thought I drop your gift" Punk said simply

"I love the necklace" AJ said happily looking at the box

"Really? Well why aren't you wearing it?" Punk questioned

"Honestly? I'm kind of afraid of someone stealing it again" AJ said shyly causing him to frown

"No one is going to steal that off of you while I'm around" Punk promised

"Put it on for me?" AJ asked taking the necklace out of the box and handing it to him. She turned slightly so her back was facing him and moved her hair to the side so he could clasp it closed. He placed a light kiss on the nape of her neck before she turned around and smiled at him "Thank you for trying with Celeste" she said "I know she didn't make it easy"

"Anything for you" Punk said to her simply "If biting my tongue with her helps me get back in your good graces I can do it. How am I doing by the way?"

"Pretty good" AJ admitted "I'm actually starting to feel spoiled"

"Good" Punk grinned

"I might even let you walk me to my car after dessert" AJ teased

"How about we skip dessert here" Punk suggested

"That's not happening but good try" AJ smirked

* * *

The next day AJ went with Punk to look at a potential new home. She was surprised by the place he picked when he pulled up in front of the house…that's right house. Not a townhouse, but a large house with a front and backyard.

"Wow" she said getting out of the car as they stepped onto the property "It's so beautiful. Doesn't seem like your taste though"

"I wanted my new place to be more of a home my current place is more like a-"

"Bachelor pad?" AJ questioned finishing his thought

"Exactly" Punk said to her "This is a home where I can have a family"

"Really" AJ said trying to hide her smile

"Yea I mean look at this huge front yard that's what families have right?" he smirked "And the back has a pool and a pool house"

"It is nice" AJ agreed as they met the realtor at the door

"I'm glad you're giving this place a second look" the realtor said to Punk. "Take as much time as you need. If you have any questions I'll be right out here"

"Great thanks" Punk smiled opening the door for AJ to enter first

"I thought this was the first time you were looking at this place" AJ said confused

"I looked at it last week" Punk shrugged "I just need a second opinion"

"Punk" AJ said knowing what he was doing

"Just take a look around with me" Punk said grabbing her hand and leading her up the large staircase "There's four bedrooms here and one of them is going to be the game room"

"The game room does sound appealing" AJ smirked

"Wait until you see the master bedroom" Punk said opening the door. The room was huge and had floor to ceiling windows

"It's so beautiful" AJ noted in awe

"Yea it is" Punk agreed

"It's so peaceful too" AJ said to him "You can see the entire city from here I hate to even say it's better than the view you have from your room now"

"Yea I thought so" Punk said coming up behind her looking at the window as well

"This place is great" AJ said to him happily "I think you'd love it here"

"Do you think you'd love it here?" Punk questioned

"Punk you can't buy a home in hopes that I'll move into with you" AJ said to him "It's not fair to me"

"It's no pressure" Punk assured her "But this will be your home at some point I'm sure of that and I want to make sure you like it"

"How can you be so sure?" AJ asked tilting her head "How do you know that tomorrow something else won't happen and we'll be right back where we started"

"I won't let anything happen" Punk said to her "I'm not asking you to move in with me when I do but I know that this going to be the home we grow old in together and I want to make sure you're ok with it"

"I really like this place" AJ assured him "But you don't have to buy it because I like it"

"I like it too" Punk told her

"If and a big if we work all of this out and I happen to live here at some point with you is there enough closet space for my shoes?" she asked seriously

"There's a huge walk in closet and you can put all your shoes in there" Punk assured her "Or we can convert one of the spare bedrooms into a shoe room for you" he teased "But when we have kids it will have to become their room"

"Kids?" AJ asked stunned "You've really thought of everything"

"I told you I'm not making the same mistakes twice. Looking for a better place was something I should have done it when we first got engaged" Punk said to her "You uprooted and moved into my place and you never considered it yours. It wasn't fair to you"

"I liked it there" AJ assured him

"But you didn't love it" Punk pointed out "You think you could love this place?"

"One day maybe" AJ smirked "But let's get through this hockey game first"

"Ok" Punk said smiling at her Blackhawks t-shirt she was sporting "If it gets hot in there you can tie your jacket around your waist"

"I've told you a hundred times I'm not covering my butt" AJ said as they headed down the stairs together "One guy looks at my butt and now you want to keep it covered forever"

"Just at the games" Punk corrected "You saw that photo from last season"

"You scared the guy off" AJ reminded him "I'm not covering my butt it's the one part of me I really like"

"I really like it too" Punk said seriously as he stopped walking to stare at it

"Don't be a pig" AJ warned opening the front door

"I'm not the pig it's the drunk hockey fans that are pigs" Punk said sternly as they headed to his car. He was going to enjoy these next few days and really try to pull out all the stops because with Paul returning on Monday he knew there would be some issues.


	13. One Reason

**Part XIII: One Reason**

* * *

AJ had arrived at Raw without Punk as much he wanted her to ride in on his bus she still insisted on not jumping right back into things with him. The game went well and the house was beautiful but she just still wasn't a 100% on board of being official yet. But let's be honest he wasn't seeing anyone else and either was she. Even if she wanted to she was sure Punk wouldn't let her anyway so what was the point in trying? But now she wasn't sure she even wanted to try. She was really flashing back to the good days with Punk and enjoying their courtship.

"Hey" Punk said meeting her at the entrance in the arena "How was your flight?"

"Well I didn't get mugged so I'd call it a success" AJ smirked but he didn't find it funny. "It was a joke"

"Yea you're just a regular comedian" Punk said grabbing her bag from her "So I'm buying the house" he told her casually

"Oh that's great" AJ said to him coolly "I think it's a great house"

"Yea but now I have to decorate I suppose" Punk said with disappointment "What color would look good in the living room?"

"Are you asking me to help you decorate?" AJ questioned "I suck at that"

"You must have some opinions though" Punk said as they walked the halls together "Red? Green?"

"You can't paint your living room green" AJ said with a scrunched face "Red would be nice"

"Maybe you should take another look at it this week" Punk suggested innocently

"I don't know about that" AJ said uneasily

"Do you have plans this week?" Punk countered "Anymore blind dates? And if so where are they?"

"I now know to never tell you where I'm having dinner" AJ said with a laugh

"I'd find you anyway" Punk assured her

"You're sounding like a stalker" AJ warned

"I'm not a stalker I'm just protective" Punk said back quickly

"Bret seemed really nice" AJ insisted "Not that I got much of a chance to get to know him"

"How could you be so sure? Do you know how many men would use you for your fame and fortune?" Punk asked seriously causing her to let out a loud laugh "Or they just see your pretty face and perfect body and want one thing from you?"

"Oh and you're so noble?" She questioned with a smile folding her arms

"Well I wouldn't call me 'noble'" Punk said smugly

"So you have no interest in my body?" She questioned inching closer to him

"I didn't say that" Punk said eyeing her up "But I enjoy your body more because I appreciate the total package and you my dear are the total package"

"Wow you are so smooth" AJ giggled "So if I said to you right now let's head back to your bus now you'd say no?" she asked in almost a whisper

"What would we be doing on the bus?" Punk questioned looking down at her as she stood on her tippy-toes

"You would be showing me why you are the best in the world" she said lightly kissing his lips and pulling away

"Please don't tease me" Punk whispered against her lips "Because I'll throw you over my shoulders right now and-" he stopped mid-sentence and glanced past her shoulder

"What?" she asked turning her head and caught a glimpse of Paul Heyman scurrying into an office and slamming the door "Punk wait-" but he was already gone and reached the door but it was locked .

"Paul!" Punk shouted banging on the door "Paul open this door right now or I swear I will kick it in!" with his fist balled up tightly he continued to bang on the door

"He's not coming out right now" AJ said walking over to him

"Then I'll wait. He has to come out eventually!" Punk shouted loud enough for Paul to hear "And I have all night!"

"We're opening the show" AJ reminded him

"I'm not stepping foot onto the stage until Paul comes out here or let's me in there!" Punk yelled towards the door

"Punk he'll come out" AJ assured him "Let's just go"

"To the bus?" he asked turning his full attention to AJ

"Yes" AJ said quickly

"But-" Punk started and looked towards the door "No I can't" AJ was stunned by response "I'm waiting for him to come out even if it takes all night"

"I'll let you in!" Paul shouted from inside "But AJ comes in first!"

"Why?" AJ asked

"He won't hit me if you're in front of me!" Paul shouted "I have a lot to say and I won't to say it all so this could be over with!"

"Fine" AJ agreed "But Punk isn't going to hit you!" she then looked at Punk to confirm it

"I'm not going to lie" Punk whispered to her.

"I heard that!" Paul shouted "Do you want your answers or not?"

"Fine" Punk groaned and as Paul slowly opened the door AJ went to step in first but Punk pushed past her and shoved the door open sending Paul to the floor

"Stop!" AJ shouted jumping in front of Paul "Do you want to hear what he has to say?"

"He better start talking now" Punk warned seething as he slammed the door closed

"Ok first off let me start by saying I know what you are thinking" Paul said standing up "And I'd be mad too but let me tell you right here and right now it wasn't my idea"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" Punk spat "I don't even want to hear your reasons because I already know why you did it"

"I didn't want to say anything to you" Paul said to him pleadingly "I like AJ and I never expected you to break up with her"

"What were you expecting?" AJ questioned

"Michael Hayes was expecting Punk to come back" Paul said to her "This was his idea, all of it as a matter of fact. I was simply repeating to you what he told me. I didn't find out it was phony until after the news of your breakup surfaced"

"You expect me to believe that?" Punk mocked "You know what goes on here and I know you know it was bull!"

"No I didn't! When it came to you it was radio silent back here, same with AJ!" Paul defended "Michael wanted to be a hero and good in the graces of the McMahon's and get you back, he thought you would come back! No one set out to hurt anyone"

"What about your cold reception to me when Punk got back?" AJ questioned Paul

"What is she talking about Paul?" Punk questioned

"I wasn't being cold. I just didn't want you to scare Punk off" Paul said to her

"You ruined our wedding!" AJ shouted

"No I didn't! Hayes did well actually Punk did" Paul said "If I'm being honest it's clear your relationship wasn't that strong to begin with if it took one phone call to scare Punk off it sounded to me like he was just looking for an excuse"

"Shut up!" Punk warned taking a step closer to his former mentor

"Let's be real here for a minute" Paul said gaining some confidence "You were with other women as soon as you tossed AJ to the curb, AJ on the other hand has been having a grand time sleeping her way through the locker room. I'm not judging either of you but come on how much could you two actually truly love each other?"

"It wasn't up for you to decide" AJ informed him bitterly "You have no idea the amount of pain and suffering you have caused us"

"Well your career wasn't suffering now was it?" Paul questioned "You skyrocketed as soon as you returned. You still get more buzz than all the Total Diva's combined"

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked AJ

"I don't think that's a good idea" AJ said to him

"He'll be fine" Punk said to her "I need to talk to him private"

"Stay AJ" Paul said to her

"No I'll go" AJ said to him "Find me after?" she asked Punk who just nodded and waited for her to leave the room

"Don't hit me" Paul said seriously "I have to go on tonight"

"You haven't given me a reason not to hit you" Punk pointed out "You used AJ against me you of all people knew what she meant to me" he said in a disappointed voice "I thought we were friends"

"We are and like I said I wasn't expecting you to end your relationship or I never would have told you what Hayes told me" Paul insisted "It was him!"

"Stop blaming him!" Punk shouted "I know you Paul and you are not stupid. You wanted me back to what? Work with you again? Get you more TV time and t-shirts? And that's why you've been so cold to AJ it's because you still want to work with me but I chose to work with her"

"I have children to feed Punk" Paul told him softly "I need this job and you've seen the cutbacks they're making. There are a very select few who are safe here currently and you are one of them. Was I hoping to work with you again? Yes so sue me! I am the best at what I do and you're the best at what you do and as a team we're untouchable!"

"We're not a team Paul" Punk informed him "We'll never be a team. Want to know whose on my team? AJ"

"Come on Punk" Paul groaned "Get your head out of the romance novels! This is your job! You can make so much more money!"

"I don't want more money I want AJ!" Punk shouted back "That's what matters and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even have considered this final run. So congratulations you got your wish I'm back too bad it's not in the way you hoped."

"You're turning heel" Paul reminded him "We can work together!"

"I wouldn't let you hold my bags for me" Punk remarked crudely "I have been imagining hitting you since I spoke to Hunter and discovered your shame but I have found a way to make you suffer more"

"How is that?" Paul questioned unsurely of what his former friend had up his sleeve

"You are going to have to sit back and watch me and AJ work together and become the biggest thing since Macho Man and Miss. Elizabeth. And we are going to stay at the top for the rest of the year and just when we reach our peak and are about to hit our highest point we're going to leave" Punk smirked

"You're not going to extend your contracts?" Paul asked astonished "You're going to be champ you're getting everything you want!"

"I already told you I want AJ" Punk said to him "And I will guarantee you by that time we'll already be married and moving on from this place and never, ever looking back"

"You're an idiot than" Paul told him honestly

"Maybe I am but at least I'd be a happy idiot" Punk grinned "You'll still be here working with the new guys that will never get a push while I'm going to be at home happy like a fool with my hot wife"

"Great and you'll be content for about four months" Paul replied

"I'll be content for the rest of my life" Punk smiled arrogantly "But just know something if you come at AJ again or use her in any way shape or form to get to me I will hurt you. And I'm not just saying that- I will literally break every single bone in your body"

"Like I said your issue is with Hayes not me" Paul said to him seriously

"Get lost" Punk said to him "Before I change my mind" as Paul went to open the door AJ was standing outside of it seemingly listening to their entire conversation

"Are you ok?" AJ asked closing the door

"Yea" Punk sighed "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's your friend" AJ reminded him

"Obviously not" Punk said to her "I don't need him at all I have you on my team, right?" AJ gave him a sweet smile

"I'll always be on your team" AJ assured him "Did you mean what you said to him?"

"I'm not sure what exactly you're referring to but everything I said to Paul was the truth" Punk told her

"You really regret what you did" AJ said to him

"More than anything" Punk said to her "I trusted the wrong people"

"He made some valid points though" AJ said to him "You didn't even try"

"I was in the moment AJ" Punk pointed out "But everything I did was what at least I thought was to help you. I was willing to lose you so you could keep your job. It was the most painful thing I have ever lived through and I know you don't really believe me but you will because if you think I've reached stalker status you haven't seen anything yet" he informed her "I am going to be relentless I will-" Punk didn't finish because AJ pulled him into a deep and bruising kiss, before he could really enjoy it she pulled away

"I believe you" she said simply then walked out of the office leaving Punk very confused

* * *

As AJ strode down the hall in a seemingly good mood she was just waiting for the anchor to fall on her head. She had overheard Punk's conversation with Paul and she knew he was all about her. He had given up his peaceful retirement to win her back, bought her a house, took care of her when she needed- what more did she need?

"AJ" Dolph said stepping in front of her

"I don't have time for you" AJ muttered trying to walk past him but he stepped in her way

"AJ I need you to talk to the McMahon's for me" Dolph said to her "They're punishing me even more if possible because of you"

"Because of me? I didn't say anything to them about you" AJ clarified "Maybe they overheard what a disgusting pig you were"

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was giving you the best nights of your life" Dolph smirked "But seriously just clear this up with them tell them we're cool"

"I'm not going to lie because we're not cool" AJ shot at him angrily "You used me"

"You used me too" Dolph reminded her "You didn't want any strings and neither did I. It was a good time that was it."

"You didn't have to steal my underwear and throw them in Punk's face!" AJ shouted "That's not what I wanted"

"Oh yes it was" Dolph said smugly "You wanted to rub it in Punk face I just did it for you literally"

"I'll never understand what I was going through my head when I invited you into my room" AJ snorted "I guess you learn from your mistakes"

"Oh I wasn't a mistake sweetheart" Dolph smirked "You couldn't get enough of me"

"Oh Nick I wasn't even thinking about you" AJ insinuated in a whisper and gave him her signature devilish smirk

"Don't try to insult my manhood sweety" Dolph grinned "Because I'll take you for another ride and believe me the only name you'll be screaming will be mine" Dolph waited for AJ to respond but instead she just smiled "What are you smiling at?" Dolph asked with a laugh "You're considering it aren't you?" he questioned but AJ shook her head 'no' and pointed behind him

"Crap" Dolph muttered looking behind him and seeing not Punk but Corey Graves

"What are you doing?" Corey questioned "Why are you giving AJ a hard time?"

"Actually its AJ giving me the hard time" Dolph laughed at his own innuendo but Corey scowled at the man "Come on man this is a private conversation get lost"

"AJ is my friend, she works with me" Corey pointed out "It's my business oh and if you want to have private conversations don't have them so loudly in a public and crowded hallway"

"It's fine Corey" AJ assured him "He's just looking for attention"

"No I'm looking for you to fix this for me" Dolph said to her "They renewed my contract and I'm getting the Zack Ryder treatment now!"

"That's on you" Corey pointed out "You should have been a little more respectful to AJ and if Punk did crack your face I would have and I still might"

"Oh get off it" Dolph muttered "She's still caught up in Punk I don't think you have a shot anymore you blew it. I mean why would she fool around with Punk's clone when she can have the real deal?" Corey gave Dolph a hard shove but AJ stepped in-between them.

"Stop! Don't fight" AJ warned the two "Just get out of here" she said to Dolph

"I'm so over all of this crap" Dolph said annoyed then walked away

"You didn't have to do that" AJ said to Corey

"That guy is asking for a beating!" Corey shouted towards Dolph's retreating form then looked back at AJ "But you know I have your back. I always have and always will" he said giving her a smile. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into tight hug

"Thanks" She smiled against him as she enjoyed the hug. Punk caught the tail end of the exchange and frowned at AJ and his friend in such a 'friendly' position.

* * *

Later that night AJ headed to the men's locker room to see if Punk wanted to travel with her to SmackDown. She knocked on the door when The Miz answered.

"What's up AJ?" Miz asked

"I was just looking for Punk" AJ said to him hopefully "He still in there?"

"No I'm pretty sure he left already" Miz informed her causing her to frown.

"Are you sure? Maybe he went to the trainers office?" AJ asked

"You can check but him and Kofi packed their stuff and left about half an hour ago" Miz said to her

"Oh ok" AJ said quietly "Thanks"

"Are you ok?" Miz questioned "Do you need something?"

"No, no" AJ said quickly "Thanks" she turned and walked away from the locker room and sent Punk a text 'I was looking for you after the show, can we talk after SmackDown?' she hit send and waited for a response.

"Hey AJ" Corey said walking out of the locker room with his bag "Do you need a ride to SmackDown?"

"Actually I do" AJ said glancing down at her phone and saw there was no response from Punk yet.

"Cool go grab your stuff and I'll meet you at my rental" Corey said to her and she just nodded. She was disappointed to not have heard from Punk. These days when she'd send him a text he would respond immediately "Something wrong?" he asked her

"I was actually hoping to catch Punk before he left I had something I wanted to tell him" AJ admitted then threw on a smile

"Were you going to tell him how you're madly in love with him and want to stop dancing around him already?" Corey teased

"Something like that" AJ admitted with a smirk "I really think we're in a good place now. But it's not like him to leave without saying anything to me or at least begging me to leave wit him. We actually had plans for later" they weren't defiant but she was sure Punk was looking forward to their alone time on his bus that they had discussed earlier.

"He probably had a lot on his mind" Corey shrugged not giving it much thought "I know he had a run in with Heyman and I'm sure that's bothering him too"

"I'd like to help him" AJ said to him

"Don't take it personally" Corey assured her "I'll help you hunt him down once we get to SmackDown"

"Ok" AJ said unsurely


	14. Back To Chicago Pt1

**Part XIV: Back to Chicago pt.1**

* * *

Once AJ had arrived to SmackDown with Corey she still didn't get a chance to see Punk. He was either really busy or working hard to avoid her. And the worst part was he still never responded her to text the previous night so she was sure he was avoiding her now. She even tried to catch him again before he left for the night but he had left during AJ's match.

"Kofi!" AJ shouted racing up to him as he was about to leave the arena

"Oh hey AJ" he said nervously "What's up?"

"Where's Punk?" She asked

"He left earlier his back was acting up" Kofi told her. It was as if he had rehearsed the line. "I'll tell him you say hi"

"Why is he ignoring me?" AJ asked seriously "Did I do something?"

"I don't know what's going on" Kofi said quickly

"Yes you do because you traveled with him last night" AJ pointed out "Now tell me or I'll pinch you!" she threatened

"I don't want to betray his confidence" Kofi sighed sadly "Don't put me in the middle"

"I have a right to know what I did so I can try to fix it" AJ said to him "Just like he's been trying to do"

"You want to fix it?" Kofi questioned

"Of course. We've gotten to such a really good place and I was hoping to let him know that I was ready to make things official again" AJ admitted causing Kofi's face to drop

"Well you need to tell him that" Kofi said seriously

"I've been trying to" AJ said annoyed "But he keeps ditching me"

"He saw you and Corey last night and it left him in a bad mood" Kofi said to her quietly

"Saw us? What do you mean?" AJ questioned

"Hugging" Kofi said to her as AJ just rolled her eyes

"That's all it was" AJ said to him "It was just a hug! He was helping me out!"

"I tried to tell him that" Kofi said to her "But he feels like he's just wasting his time"

"He's not he's done everything right" AJ insisted "I need to tell him that and to tell him he's an idiot if he thinks something more is going on with Corey. Where is he? Did he go home already?"

"He's staying at the hotel tonight" Kofi said to her reaching into his pocket "He's bunking in my room" he said passing her his room key "He should be there already"

"Thank you" AJ said to him

"Get your stuff I'll give you a ride" Kofi said to her

* * *

Once AJ got to the hotel she went up to Punk's room and opted to use the key thinking Punk wouldn't even let her in. She let herself in and peered around and didn't see him. His bags were already here though. He stepped out of the bathroom pulling over his shirt clearly just emerging from the shower and he still hadn't noticed her.

"Hi" AJ said softly startling him a bit

"Hello" Punk said slowly then looked confused "What are you doing here?" he asked noticing she was still in her ring gear

"I wanted to talk to you" AJ said softly as she fiddled with her hands. Why was she so nervous?

"So talk" Punk encouraged taking a seat on the bed

"You're wrong about Corey" She told him causing Punk to roll his eyes

"Kofi has a big mouth" Punk muttered annoyed

"He's trying to help you" AJ said to him "Why do you keep running out on me?"

"I wasn't running out on you. Clearly I need to do a lot more to prove to you that I want you and I'm serious. I'm just trying to give you your space while I think of something else even though I've been wrapping my brain around it all night and I can't think of anything else" Punk admitted

"Dolph was giving me a hard time and Corey chased him away" AJ informed Punk "I gave him a hug for helping me that's it" Punk remained quiet "And besides I don't want Corey if I did I could have had him weeks ago, remember?"

"I try not to actually" Punk remarked bitterly

"What you said to Paul last night and the house and the dates have been amazing" AJ said walking over to him "I want to be with you" she told him as she lightly cupped his face so he was looking up at her "You don't have to prove yourself anymore. I don't want to play games anymore I just want to be with you"

"What do you mean by that?" Punk questioned. He needed to hear her say it.

"I love you and I want to be with you, only you" she said slowly leaning down and kissing his lips sweetly "What do you say?"

"You're not messing with me?" Punk asked seriously looking up at her as she stepped in-between his legs. She gave him a sweet smile, one that he had missed terribly "I mean I'd deserve it"

"I'm not messing with you but you have to stop running away from me" AJ warned

"Put yourself in my shoes" Punk insisted with a groan "Imagine coming across me hugging a woman I almost slept with?"

"I'm sure there's a lot of women you've almost slept with" AJ teased "But I do get it. I work with him Punk and he's our friend"

"Your friend" Punk corrected as he ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs "I've missed having you like this"

"I've missed being with you like this" AJ whispered leaning down and kissing him again. In a flash he stood up and flipped her so she was lying in the bed. Before crawling on top of her he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. "And I've definitely missed this"

"You seem me shirtless every night" Punk smirked before placing kisses on her neck

"Yes but your shirtless body isn't normally pressing into me" AJ noted as she felt herself losing her thoughts as he found her sweet spot over her pulse point "Oh god" she whispered. He pulled away and tugged her shirt over her head

"Red bra?" Punk questioned feeling himself get more excited "My favorite color?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for this tonight" AJ grinned as Punk molded his body against her and lifted her leg over his hip as he lightly grinded against her through their jeans

"I'm almost afraid to ask…but are you sure?" Punk asked as he kissed his way down her cleavage.

"Yes please stop talking now" AJ whispered against his ear as she moved her hands to his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. "Less talking and less clothes" she demanded as he stepped out of his jeans. While his lips latched back onto hers his hands crept down to her jean shorts and as he unbuttoned them and ever so slowly lowered the zipper there was a knock at the door.

"No, no, no" he said shaking his head annoyed

"Hey man it's me!" Kofi shouted from outside the door "I passed my key off! Let me in!"

"Just stay really quiet and he'll go away" Punk whispered against AJ's ear then began to suck on her earlobe causing her to let out a loud moan "I said quiet" he smirked

"I can't…" she said breathlessly as his hands worked their magic over her entire body

"Punk!" Kofi yelled knocking louder

"Son of a bitch!" Punk shouted removing himself from AJ and stomping over to the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked his head out

"Hey what were you doing? Showering?" Kofi asked with a laugh as he tried to step into the room but Punk wouldn't open the door further "What are you doing man?" he asked with a laugh

"I'm occupied" Punk smirked "You can't come in"

"I've got my stuff here" Kofi said gesturing to his bag "And what the hell are you doing? I thought AJ was coming to see you, did she?"

"Yea" Punk said annoyed "She's inside right now" Punk said to him widening his eyes so Kofi would catch on

"Oh because she- Oh! Oh!" Kofi said feeling embarrassed "Sorry man"

"Yea see you around" Punk said starting to close the door but Kofi stopped him

"What are you two doing?" Kofi asked enjoying prolonging Punk from AJ. If he was going to be bunking elsewhere for the night he was at least going to have some fun at Punk's expense.

"I'm about to have sex with her" Punk informed him honestly causing Kofi to scrunch his face "In your bed actually so I suggest you bunk elsewhere for the night" Punk ended up having the last laugh and slammed the door closed

"If you're done gossiping with your road wife I'm still waiting" AJ teased from the bed and Punk was back on her in a second and fully removed her jean shorts "Do I still have to be quiet?" she teased against his lips

"Please don't" Punk pleaded lightly before moving back to their previous position before they were cruelly interrupted.

* * *

The next morning AJ rolled over and saw Punk was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet to her. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. She almost didn't want to wake him up. She on the other hand was soar and her muscles ached but she wouldn't have it any other way. Punk could always take her to a place that she never wanted to leave. She didn't have much experience when it came to the bedroom since she was only with a handful of men but she knew Punk so well and he knew her just as well that it was just magnetic. The last time they were together after her mugging it was a sweet and sad moment, last night on the other hand was like making up for lost time.

"You're glowing" Punk noted with his eyes still closed

"How could you tell you're sleeping?" AJ asked with a smile

"I can feel it" Punk smirked grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close

"You're pretty happy yourself" AJ noted "I can feel it too" she smirked feeling his arousal against her stomach

"I am happy" Punk said slowly opening his eyes "I can be happier" he said kissing her lips but she pulled away slowly

"I need a shower" She informed him causing him to glare at her "Correction we need a shower" she said throwing the sheets over and stepping out of the bed give him a full view

"You bit me" AJ said looking at her stomach "It's so visible!"

"I couldn't help myself" Punk smirked "But there's a lot more of those" he informed her causing her to turn and look in the mirror

"What were you thinking when you spotted me up like a leopard?" she questioned looking at the small hickeys on her neck

"I could lie and tell you I wasn't thinking at all" Punk offered casually "Or I could be honest and tell you that I was just marking my territory"

"Oh possessive Punk is back" AJ laughed lightly "You better hope these are gone by next Monday or I can at least cover them with makeup"

"I'm not possessive" Punk defended "They're love marks and I want everyone to know that I love you" he smirked

"Well I'll be in the shower and if you promise not to bite you can join me" AJ teased

"I make no promises but I will try to not leave my love marks in such visible areas" Punk said to her causing her to giggle as she headed into the bathroom. Punk quickly jumped out of the bed and just as he was about to reach the bathroom door he heard the water start and a knock at his door.

"You've got to be kidding me" Punk muttered walking over to the door and again only opened it on a crack "You're back again?" he asked Kofi annoyed "Really?"

"Yea I wanted to know if you wanted to grab breakfast and if AJ is with you she can come to" Kofi said then laughed "Can I come in now?"

"No" Punk said seriously

"You seriously can't still be….you know…" Kofi trailed off

"Oh we are" Punk grinned happily

"Seriosuly?" Kofi asked stunned "Aren't you two tired?"

"We have months to make up for" Punk smirked "And no we can't make breakfast and probably won't make lunch either. But if you have a late flight maybe we could grab dinner"

"My flight is in an hour so I'll leave you two to go at each other like a bunch of rabbits and maybe next week if you two can finally pry away from each other you can fill me on" Kofi said to him

"You want a play by play?" Punk asked seriously causing Kofi to groan

"Not about that" Kofi said to him "About what you two talked about, you two did talk right? Or you just went right ahead with stripping each other-"

"Punk!" AJ yelled from the bathroom "I need help washing my back!"

"Damn" Kofi muttered as Punk just grinned like a fool

"Yea there was a five minute talk" Punk said quickly "But I've got to go help AJ wash all those hard to reach spots" then slammed the door in his friends face.

* * *

Punk and AJ rode back on his bus to Chicago and he dropped her off first.

"I really don't like you staying here by yourself" Punk said with a sigh looking around at the mess AJ's place was still in since being robbed.

"Robber's don't usually come back" AJ smirked as she tossed her keys on the table

"I know you hate my place but at least let me put you up in a hotel" Punk frowned

"I live here and I still have to clean it up" AJ noted "I'll be fine"

"It's such a crappy part of town" Punk said still not willing to leave her here

"It's fine!" AJ assured him with a laugh "Stop worrying and when am I getting my new system you claim to have bought me?"

"I did buy you the system and it's currently at my place in a box" Punk said to her "And I told you as soon as your locks got changed you could have it"

"I'm going to change them today" AJ informed him

"Ok so once I see they're actually changed you can have it" Punk said seriously "It's not negotiable AJ. This guy came into your apartment and ransacked it. What if you were home?"

"I wasn't" AJ reminded him "And he won't come back"

"For all you know he's been sleeping here at night" Punk said to her seriously "You're never around and left it just the way you found it. He probably thinks you don't even leave here anymore"

"I knew you shouldn't have watched CSI with me" AJ teased

"I'm serious AJ" he said firmly "It's dangerous"

"Don't you have an interview to get to?" AJ questioned trying to silence him

"Come with me" Punk offered "Then we'll stop and pick up new locks at home depot and I'll change them for you"

"I can do all of that" AJ said smugly "I've lived on my own for years. And I hate to point out the fact that I'm more handy than you are"

"Ouch" Punk said feigning hurt "Alright" he said with a sigh looking over the place again

"Stop judging my home" AJ warned

"This crap hole isn't your home" Punk said seriously "Your home is about fifteen miles from here with a great yard"

"Right" AJ smirked as Punk gave her a kiss

"Dinner tonight?" Punk questioned as he pulled away

"Sure" she said with a smile as he gave her another quick peek on the lips "Burgers?" she asked hopefully

"I can afford to spoil you at any restaurant in the City and you want to go for burgers?" He mocked and she just nodded her head happily as if she was a child "That's my girl" he said fondly as he opened the door to leave "Seriously AJ these locks get changed today" he warned and she just rolled her eyes

"Nag" AJ mocked walking over and pushing him out of her apartment lightly

"A nag that loves you" Punk reminded her

"You better" AJ said giving him one last quick kiss then closed the door

* * *

Punk had met up with Colt since he was going to be doing his podcast today.

"I sent you like five messages I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" Colt mocked as Punk walked over to him

"Sorry I was busy with AJ" He said looking at his phone

"AJ?" Colt asked intrigued "How's that going?"

"Really good" Punk said placing his phone in his pocket "We're back together"

"Congrats!" Colt said happily "You can stop being such a sad jerk now and go back to being just a jerk"

"Funny" Punk mocked "Not even you can ruin the mood I'm in"

"You got laid I'm assuming?" Colt asked with a grin

"Possibly" Punk shrugged casually

"You sly dog" Colt laughed "She was wishing your death a month ago and now she's back in your bed. What is it about you?"

"It's my great looks obviously" Punk said seriously as Colt began to gag

"So what happened with Paul?" Colt questioned  
"Whose Paul?" Punk asked seriously taking a seat across from Colt

"That bad huh?" Colt asked but Punk remained tight lipped "Ok so where is AJ by the way? She didn't want to see me?" he teased

"No she's hopefully getting her locks changed" Punk said to him as Colt frowned

"She never changed her locks since she was robbed?" Colt asked seriously "You're kidding right?"

"Nope" Punk said annoyed "But she said today she'd get it done"

"It should have be done the night she was mugged" Colt argued lightly "I mean forget the fact that AJ is loaded and lives in a crappy part of town but she's also very attractive and who knows if this guy-" he stopped when he looked up at Punk's worried yet very angry face "-you get the point" Colt added casually "Can't she just stay with you though?"

"I told you she hates my place and won't step foot back in" Punk reminded him "Besides my place is a mess I've already started to pack it all up"

"Yea speaking of that when do I get to see your new place?" Colt asked "You run out and buy a house without even asking for my input? I'm insulted"

"I didn't want your input I wanted AJ's" Punk shot at him

"And she gave her approval?" Colt asked and Punk nodded happily

"She won't say it out loud but she loves it" Punk said grinning "She's going to be really happy there"

"You two are back together not back to being engaged right?" Colt asked

"It's only a matter of time" Punk smirked arrogantly

"Well maybe you can let her live there while you stay in your old place. I mean at least some lunatic with a gun doesn't have access to your new house" Colt offered

"That's actually not a bad idea but I don't think she'll go for it" Punk said giving it some thought "I even offered to put her up in a hotel and she still wouldn't budge"

"She is very stubborn" Colt agreed "No wonder you two mesh so well"

"She is stubborn" Punk agreed "It drives me crazy"

"In a good way" Colt pointed out with a laugh

"Sometimes" Punk smirked

"I'm seriously happy you two worked this out" Colt told his friend honestly "So when are you putting the ring back on her finger"

"If it were up to me she would be wearing it right now" Punk informed him "I just don't want to rush her"

"Come on you two are really going to date again for a few months before you do it?" Colt questioned "Don't be ridiculous that's such a waste of time. She wouldn't be with you right now if she wasn't planning on staying. Give her the damn ring"

"She hasn't even mentioned it and every time I mention living with her at the new house she giggles" Punk said to him

"Give her the ring" Colt insisted "If you haven't scared off for good by now giving her that ridiculously expensive ring won't scare her off"

"People are going to talk" Punk said to him

"Since when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?" Colt asked seriously "What are your plans with her tonight?"

"We're going for burgers" Punk said to him

"You can't take her out to a nicer place?" Colt mocked "After all the crap you put her through that's the best you could come up with?"

"It was her idea" Punk growled "She's a simple woman" he smiled at that statement. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Maybe you can at least throw in a romantic walk or something" Colt suggested

"I don't need your input" Punk said to him

"So you're going to give her the ring?" Colt asked hopefully

"I don't know" Punk said cutting him off "I have to think about it"

"Don't think too long because obviously over thinking always lands you in trouble" Colt reminded him earning a glare from Punk

"I'm not going to screw this up again with her" Punk said seriously to his friend "I can't"

"So give her-" Colt started but stopped when Punk held up his hand

"If you tell me one more time to give her the ring I'm going to hurt you" Punk threatened "I know AJ better than anyone I know how she thinks and I know what I have to do"

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon!**


	15. Back To Chicago pt2

**Part XV: Back To Chicago pt.2**

* * *

Punk was still hanging around with Colt after filming his podcast. He smiled when he looked down at his vibrating phone and saw AJ's name appear on the screen.

"Oh is that the old ball and chain?" Colt mocked lightly "I could tell by that stupid grin on your face"

"Shut up" Punk warned before answering "Hey" he greeted into the phone

"Hi babe" she said happily

"What are you up to? Get those locks changed?" Punk questioned

"Don't freak out" She said causing him to frown over the phone

"What happened?" Punk asked already feeling like he wasn't going to like her response

"Can you just come to my place?" she asked hopefully

"I am. I told you I'd pick you up at six" Punk reminded her

"I mean like right now" she said with a hint of desperation

"Are you ok?" he asked starting to feel alarmed

"Yea I'm fine" she assured him and she heard him sigh slightly over the line "But I really need you"

"Ok" Punk said not questioning it anymore "I'm on my way"

"Thanks" she said then hung up

"Everything ok?" Colt asked picking up on bits and pieces of the conversation

"She needs me to get to her place" Punk said standing up and tucking his phone into his pocket

"You want me to come with you?" Colt offered "What if someone was trying to break in again"

"Thanks but if that's the case I can take care of him on my own" Punk assured him "I'll call you later"

"Yea tell AJ I said hi" Colt said as Punk rushed out of the studio

* * *

Punk arrived at AJ's within twenty minutes and when he approached her apartment door he was concerned the door was left open and quickly stepped inside. He saw a couple of police officers talking to AJ.

"Punk" AJ said with a sigh of relief and walked over to him

"What the hell happened AJ?" Punk asked looking around

"Remember I told you I was going to change the locks?" AJ questioned and he nodded "Well apparently while I was out some guy was in my place"

"What?" Punk asked alarmed "Are you ok?"

"Yea I didn't even realize he was inside when I got back" AJ started to tell him

"Wait…he was inside here while you were?" Punk asked growing more and more concerned

"When I walked in and closed the door with my new locks by the way-" she added the locks part hoping that would ease Punk's angry face but it didn't "- he stepped out of my bedroom. But he didn't do or try anything he looked at me for like a minute and ran out the front door"

"This is what I was talking about AJ" Punk told her trying to calm down "Was it the same guy?"

"I'm not sure because I didn't get a good luck at the guy from the airport but I did get a good look of whoever this was" AJ assured him "I'm going to have to go down to the police station and see a sketch artist, could you come with me?" she asked hopefully

"Of course" Punk said simply "But I'm not leaving this apartment until the locks are changed. Do you need her down there right now?"

"The sooner the better" one of the officers stated "We want to get her to the artist while his face is still fresh but if you need another half hour or so that's fine"

"Ok" Punk said pulling out his phone

"What are you doing?" AJ questioned

"I'm getting your locks changed _now_" Punk said firmly as he sent a rather long text

"I can do it-" AJ insisted that's when Punk's phone chimed indicating he had a text message

"You don't have to" Punk said smiling at his phone "Colt's going to do it"

"He doesn't have to go out of his way" AJ insisted

"He wants to help and he's actually surprisingly handy" Punk smirked

"Ok" AJ agreed with a light smile "I know we had plans for dinner tonight sorry for ruining them"

"You didn't ruin them we're still going to be together" Punk said to her "And you won't be there all night we can still eat"

"Ok good" She said with a smile

"You're surprisingly happy for someone who has been robbed about three times in one month" Punk noted eyeing her with a grin

"I like having someone being there for me" AJ admitted "I almost forgot what it felt like to have someone drop everything for you"

"You're never going feel alone again" he promised her looking so deep into her eyes that it seemed as if he was searching for her soul "I'm going to take care of you"

"I know you will" AJ said giving him a sweet smile

* * *

After going to see the sketch artist and eating Punk and AJ headed back to her apartment to make sure the locks were properly changed and sure enough they were. They knocked at the door and Colt opened it with a smile.

"Welcome home" Colt smiled waving them in "Check it out, brand new locks" he said as Punk played the handle to make sure it was secure

"Thanks Colt" AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Oh no problem" Colt said to her

"What are you still doing here?" Punk asked Colt

"Well you told me to bring the Xbox you got AJ with me so I decided to set it up for her" Colt said gesturing to the TV that had a game on pause

"And you decided to make yourself at home and play a game?" Punk mocked lightly closing the door behind him

"I did some work. Because not only are there new locks but there's also a chain lock I installed" Colt said pointing to the top of the door

"That's great" AJ beamed "You're the best"

"I agree" Colt smiled fondly "But I really do think you should move out of this place" he noted "It's a crap building and in a terrible neighborhood. I was pretty sure someone was going to mug me of the xbox on my way up"

"Don't be ridiculous" AJ laughed removing her jacket

"I've been telling her that" Punk said to her

"Look I'm a very modest person I always have been" she reminded them "And by the way I used to live in a car so this place is a palace in comparison"

"You know what place is a palace?" Colt questioned "The new place Punk just bought"

"Did you put him up to this?" AJ asked Punk

"No I didn't" Punk said shooting a glare towards Colt

"Or you can stay at my place" Colt offered

"No" Punk said firmly

"I'd be a perfect gentleman" Colt defended "And I have an extra room"

"It's not you I wouldn't trust" Punk said to him "It's your friends. Such as Trent and others"

"He's so possessive" Colt laughed to AJ who nodded fondly in agreement

"That's what's so great about him" AJ smiled towards Punk

"Well my work here is done" Colt said grabbing his jacket "I'd say good luck beating my high score in COD but I'm pretty sure you don't need it" he said to AJ

"I don't and thanks a lot Colt" AJ said happily

"Seriously thanks man" Punk said shaking his friends hand

"Anytime" Colt said before walking out the door.

"See it's all better now" She said locking the door "I even got a chain"

"Are you sure I can't talk you into sleeping at a hotel tonight?" Punk questioned walking over to her "We can take a nice long hot shower, order dessert up to the room…" he said kissing her neck "..then we could order massages"

"Mmm" She said in a satisfied mode "That does sound nice" she agreed "But I think I'm going to stay here for the night"

"Ok" Punk said with a heavy sigh pulling away "I know you can take care of yourself and you have this weird obsessive need to prove you don't need any help"

"I call it pried but whatever" AJ laughed

"Sure, well I've got pried too" Punk said removing his jacket

"What are you doing?" she questioned

"I'm staying the night" Punk said casually as he plopped onto her couch "As a matter of fact I'm going to be here every night that you are so I hope you have some dresser space for me"

"You currently have two homes and you want to stay here?" AJ asked him

"Actually I sold the townhouse already and it's already almost packed up so technically I just have the house" Punk corrected "And yes I'm sure. I'm not leaving my fiancée-" he quickly corrected himself "-girlfriend I meant girlfriend- alone in a shit hole that's been robbed twice I'm not very comfortable with that"

"I don't think this place is really up to your standards" AJ said challenging him slightly

"Anywhere you are is good for me" Punk said as he grabbed the remote controller and looked at the game Colt was playing "He calls this a high score? What an amateur" he mocked lightly. AJ just smiled over to him and was more than happy to share her place with him.

* * *

After a night of playing games both Punk and AJ fell asleep on her reasonably sized couch. AJ was wedged in-between the back of the couch and Punk who was keeping an almost protective hold on her and it was easy for her to forget where she was and fall into a slumber. But about two in the morning something caused her to open her eyes suddenly. The picture from the TV was the only light in the apartment but she could see her doorknob being shaken.

"Punk" she whispered but he was in a deep sleep. She lightly started to shake him "Punk get up" she hissed in a low voice

"Hmm?" he asked slowly opening his eyes "What?"

"Someone is at the door" she whispered and now his eyes were still only slightly open and he peered behind him and saw the door being played with. He was now fully awake and sat up with AJ

"Go inside the bedroom" he instructed her getting off the couch

"Maybe it's just-" AJ started

"Bedroom now" he demanded pointing to her bedroom and she knew he was serious so she did as he told and headed into her bedroom while he walked over to the door. He peered outside the peephole and looked extremely annoyed.

"Who is it?" AJ asked peering outside her bedroom but he didn't answer. Instead he unchained the door and unlocked it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk groaned

"Oh hey man" Corey laughed as he stumbled into the apartment "Did I come to the wrong place?" he questioned. Punk could smell the booze on his breath as soon as stepped or rather stumbled into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked closing the door

"Is AJ around?" Corey asked with a laugh, clearly drunk "I called a cab and it dropped me off here" he laughed loudly

"Corey?" AJ asked stepping outside and frowned upon seeing the state her friend was in "Are you ok?"

"He's fine" Punk said annoyed "He's drunk"

"Hey AJ!" Corey said giving her a hug but she quickly pulled away trying to be sensitive towards Punks feelings.

"Hi" AJ said shyly "What are you doing here?"

"Remember you told me if I ever needed a place to crash when I was in Chicago your door was open?" Corey said to her "Well, hello" he smiled drunkenly

"Go to a hotel" Punk instructed

"Punk" AJ warned "Where were you?"

"The club…some club or a bar or both" Corey laughed "Anyway I needed a place to sleep" he said looking around

"Are you sure you're ok?" AJ asked eyeing him with worry

"It's been a rough night" Corey said pouting slightly as Punk just rolled his eyes "I met the most amazing woman ever tonight" he said happily as AJ nodded for him to continue "Then her husband showed up" he said bitterly then laughed. Punk bit on his lower lip to force himself not to comment. "So what are you doing here?" he asked Punk who he didn't seem to care looked furious to see him. "Did I interrupt you two?" he asked pointing at both of them

"You can have the couch" AJ said suddenly causing Punk to huff

"I can just go to a hotel" Corey forcefully offered

"Don't be ridiculous" AJ said to him helping me onto the couch as Punk watched from the kitchen with his arms folded

"You're seriously the best" Corey said still laughing. Drunk Corey was always happy "Like you're the bestest friend I have ever had"

"Ok" AJ said with a giggle "Let me get you a blanket and a pillow or something" she said moving into her bedroom

"She's great, huh?" Corey asked Punk who let out a laugh

"Yea she's pretty great" Punk said scratching the back of his head "Why did you come here tonight?" he asked catching him off guard

"I needed a place to sleep" Corey shrugged simply "AJ said it was cool"

"Or were you looking to get laid because you got turned down at the club?" Punk asked seriously "That's what it looks like to me"

"Come on man" Corey laughed

"No you come on" Punk said firmly "Why else would you show up here at almost 2 in the morning. You're making some big paychecks now. Actually since you're in town were is all your stuff?"

"A friends house" Corey said to him

"So why didn't you go there?" Punk asked him but the conversation ended when AJ stepped back into the room

"Do you need anything else?" AJ questioned Corey

"A glass of water?" Corey asked innocently

"Get your own water" Punk shot at him "We're going to bed" he said grabbing her hand

"Punk" AJ sighed and tilted her head but he ignored her protests and led her towards her bedroom

"Wait" Corey said to them causing them to stop "Can I talk to you Punk?" he questioned with a slur

"I don't think that's a good idea" AJ offered up nervously "We can talk in the morning"

"It's fine" Punk said to her giving her a smile "I'll be in in just a minute"

"Ok" AJ said unsurely then headed into her bedroom. Corey watched as she headed into her bedroom and was almost in a trance but Punk snapped his fingers in front of his face

"Talk" Punk demanded

"I'm sorry for intruding on your night" Corey said throwing his head back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling "I'm glad you two are back together"

"Well the fact that you approve makes me very happy" Punk replied sarcastically "Is that it?"

"I love her" Corey said honestly. Punk stared at his former drunk friend and wasn't sure how to respond "I don't know what I was thinking coming over here"

"I think you did" Punk remarked coldly "And I'm going to be honest I don't blame you for loving her because how could you not?" he asked calmly as Corey slowly moved his head so he could see look at Punk "But I'm back now and not just at work but in her life. Do you know how hard I've worked for this?"

"Yea" Corey muttered "I get it. I'm not going to act on it"

"I think you wanted to though" Punk remarked "And that just isn't going to work for me. I am not going to let you come in-between the two of us. I will destroy you if I have to" his voice was calm but the threat was laced with a slight menacing tone. "You understand that right?"

"I don't even know what I'm saying" Corey said to him "Just forget it"

"People are always honest when they've had one too many" Punk noted "You know exactly what you're saying and you may forget this conversation tomorrow but I certainly won't and we will be discussing this again and I am not going to be as friendly as I am right now" once Punk felt he made his point he opened AJ's bedroom door and headed inside.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up to the smell of bacon. That was always the best way to wake up he thought. He looked over to his side where AJ had fallen asleep but her side was cold. He stepped out of the bed and headed out the door to find AJ in the kitchen, cooking for him.

"Morning" AJ smiled looking up at him then turned to face the stove

"Good morning" he grinned walking over to her and wrapping his hands around her waist while her back was still to him while she flipped the bacon

"I hope you're hungry" AJ said to him as he placed a soft kiss on her neck

"You have no idea" Punk groaned as his hand moved under the front of her shirt slightly

"Not for that" AJ giggled as she found herself becoming ticklish

"Oh I guess I could eat too" Punk sighed pulling away. That's when it clicked, where was Corey? "Where's your friend?" he asked noticing the couch was empty

"He was gone before I woke up" AJ said to him with a frown "I tried to call him I hope he's ok"

"He's a big boy AJ he can take care of himself" Punk said annoyed opening her refrigerator and searching for a drink

"I've never seen him that drunk before" AJ said with a frown "He seemed so lost"

"Yea like a dog" Punk muttered pulling out a container of orange juice

"I want you to know that I had no idea he was going to show up here" She said to Punk as she turned off the stove "I never invited him here last night"

"Oh I know you didn't" Punk said with a wild smirk

"I wish he would have stuck around" AJ said placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Punk

"Me too" Punk said seriously as AJ shot him a glare "I told him I wanted to talk to him" he clarified "And he obviously doesn't care what I have to say to him I'll just have to catch up with him later in the week"

"Don't go all caveman on him" AJ warned taking a seat across from him "He's a good guy and he has my best interests at heart"

"Yea he's a really great friend" Punk remarked casually "I just wanted to thank him for being so good to you while I was away that's all"

"Don't lie to me" AJ said half seriously "He thinks of me like I'm his sister"

"Then he should be in jail" Punk replied before taking a bite out of his food

"Please try to work out your differences with him" AJ lightly pleaded "He's a part of my life and I know you're not really big on that but I can't change that and I won't. He would never do anything to disrespect me or our relationship he knows how much it means to me"

"If he was so respectful why did he show up at your doorstep half in the tank?" Punk asked her but she just rolled her eyes "Seriously AJ he didn't even knock he tried to just walk inside"

"He wasn't thinking clearly" AJ pointed out "So anything he may have said to you that bothered you last night can't be taken seriously" she knew he was more angry at Corey after their brief talk last night "He really misses you as a friend"

"Don't worry about my friendship with Corey" Punk said to her

"Ok" AJ said to him taking a bite out of her own food "So what are you doing today?" she asked him

"I was thinking of going to my sisters" Punk informed her "And I would like you to join me. They've been dying to see you"

"Really?" AJ asked pleasantly surprised

"Yes" Punk smiled also happy that his family truly loved AJ "As soon as I told them that we were working on things they demanded to see you. They're doing some sort of a dinner tonight"

"That sounds fun" AJ said to him

"So speaking of families" Punk started nervously "Have you spoken to yours about me?"

"I may have mentioned to my mother that we were spending a lot more time together" AJ informed coolly

"And how did she respond?" Punk asked casually

"You want to know her exact words?" AJ asked and Punk nodded "She said 'whatever makes you happy makes me happy but think before you act'"

"That's not that bad" Punk said to her

"Yea my parents have always been very big on not telling me what to do" AJ shrugged "But it's my brother and sister who you might have to work on"

"They're easy" Punk said with a smirk "If I can get Celeste back on my side I'm confidant that I can get your entire family to love me again"

"They never stopped" AJ informed "Just like I didn't"

"Well I'll talk to them at some point" Punk offered

"And you'll talk to Corey?" AJ asked him

"Absolutely I was planning on it" Punk said to her

"I mean in a good way" AJ sighed

"Oh" Punk said to her then took a bite out of his food

"Punk" she whined "Promise me you'll be nice to him. I know you're still upset about that one night-"

"-there's a code AJ" Punk said to her firmly "A code that you don't break. I considers Corey to be one of my brothers and he came to your home a few weeks away and tried to sleep with you"

"I wasn't in the best place either Punk. It takes two to do what we almost did" AJ pointed out

"Who initiated it?" Punk questioned

"I don't really remember" AJ responded

"Come on" Punk laughed "He did and he told me he did. Also he told me you were the one to stop. You we're mad at me and I don't hold you responsible but he had no excuse and he didn't even take your feelings into regard. He was my friend and he showed up looking to take advantage of you that night just like he did last night"

"What did he say to you to get you so riled up?" AJ questioned

"Don't worry about it. It's for me and him to sort out" Punk assured her "And we will"

"Do you think you two could work it out?" AJ asked

"There are a lot of things I can forgive" Punk said to her "I know it doesn't seem that way but there really are, I can forgive a lot surprisingly. But then there are certain lines with me you can never cross. You my dear are one of the very few things in my life that I consider to be untouchable. I don't care if we were broken up for ten years and he made a move on you. If I found out about it I would be reacting the same way I am."

"You didn't care when Maria started to date guys in the back" AJ reminded him

"You are not Maria" Punk pointed out "You're not just another girlfriend to me. None of the girls I have ever dates are even close to being on your level and my friends and family know that. So Corey knew what he was doing and knew where it would get him and did it anyway. This is on him not you"

"I hate that I'm part of the reason you're not his friend" AJ admitted

"It's not your fault" Punk repeated "Seriously it's nothing for you to lose sleep over and quite frankly I'm sick of talking about him."

"What do you want to talk about?" AJ asked placing her hand under her chin so he could have her full attention

"Let's discuss where you learned to cook" Punk suggested enjoying the breakfast she cooked for him "This is amazing honey"

"Thank you" She said happily "I actually took a cooking class" causing him to laugh "Why are you laughing?" she asked with a frown

"When did you find time to take a cooking class?" Punk asked seriously

"After we broke up and I was able to get out of bed" AJ said to him causing him to look at her oddly

"Not that I'm judging but what made you decide to pick a cooking class?" Punk questioned very intrigued now

"It's stupid" She said shyly sipping on her coffee

"I'm sure it's not" Punk said dropping his fork

"I thought…" she started then laughed nervously "…while I was locked away for weeks I was trying to wrap my head around why you left and for some reason the fact that I didn't know how to cook stuck with me" she said with a laugh but he didn't find it funny at all, actually he felt sick to his stomach now "I told you it was stupid"

"I'm such a jerk" Punk said to her "I am so sorry you ever thought that."

"No more apologies" AJ warned pointing her fork at him "We're over it now and I learned a thing or two from the classes I took so it paid off" she stood up and picked up her plate then his but he grabbed her wrist causing her to let go of the dishes

"AJ-" Punk started not even able to look up at her

"Stop" She warned with a giggle "It's over now" She reminded him "I don't want to think about it anymore"

"I love you" Punk said to her

"I know and I love you too" she said leaning down and giving him a kiss

"Do you know?" Punk asked tugging her down to his lap and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck "Because I really would like to show you how much I love you right here and now"

"Right here?" AJ smirked as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss

"Right here" he confirmed as his hands moved around her body freely

"In this chair?" she teased as he kissed her cheek

"Yup" he said slowly "the chair, the table, the counter-" he whispered as his mouth descended towards her neck

"I know you love me" AJ said as she felt herself getting lost in his movement "But I suppose there's nothing wrong with showing me…"


	16. No Escape

**Part XVI: No Escape**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived to Friday's house show happily. They spent yesterday with Punk's family and it was like AJ hadn't missed anytime them but she realized just how much she missed them. His 'adopted' family was always so welcoming and she could see why he considered them to be his blood family. She caught up with his sisters and they gushed about how much more happy Punk has been since spending time with AJ. All of her fears had seemingly washed away but as they approached the house show she could tell Punk was more on edge.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have resort to torture?" AJ questioned her boyfriend as they stepped off his bus

"I might actually like that" Punk smirked eyeing the petite diva

"Seriously what's going on?" she questioned "Is this about Corey again" she couldn't stand how he obsessed over it

"I already told you not to worry about it" Punk reminded her

"You have nothing to worry about" AJ said halting him from walking "You and I are together and happy. Corey can't have me because I don't want him"

"I know" Punk sighed "It's just a man thing. After I talk to him tonight it will be all over with and we won't have to discuss it ever again"

"A man thing?" AJ mocked "Isn't conquering the girl the main objective?"

"I don't consider you to be a conquest or just a girl" Punk smirked "It's not about winning to me because it was never a competition. I'm looking out for you that's all"

"I can look after myself" She said reaching up and giving him a quick peek on the lips and then took her bag from him "I'll see you inside" she said with a smile then headed into the arena

"Hey" a voice behind Punk said causing him to turn around and sure enough it was the man he was just about to search for.

"Corey" Punk remarked "Where did you go yesterday morning?"

"I felt as if I kind of intruded on your private night" Corey admitted sheepishly "And I was also kind of embarrassed"

"You did intrude and you should be embarrassed" Punk shot at him "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking" Corey admitted with a sigh "I had too much to drink"

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Punk questioned

"I wish I didn't" Corey said nervously "I'm really sorry I said that to you. I shouldn't have said anything"

"So you're not changing what you said?" Punk questioned

"You have to understand that AJ and I have been traveling together for months now." Corey insisted "We've been inseparable onscreen and off and like you told me, how could you not love her?"

"So a few weeks ago when I asked you point blank if you had feelings for her you were lying to me?" Punk asked starting to grow more and more angry

"Well you didn't ask me technically you accused me" Corey reminded him "And I didn't feel that way or at least I didn't think I did. I miss her. Ever since you got back I barely see her anymore. You took her from me-" as soon as Corey finished his sentence he realized her said the wrong thing because Punk's eyes widened with his last remark.

"What?" Punk questioned but he heard what Corey said

"It was the wrong choice of words" Corey defended quickly "Obviously she was never mine"

"She's not a piece of propriety" Punk spat "And thank jebbus I came back when I did because who knows what you would have tried to do. And no matter how close you feel you two had gotten while I was saving her job she was never yours"

"We share a bond" Corey said quietly not sure if this was the way to go

"You do and that's the only reason I'm not beating you into the ground because for some reason she feels you see her as a sister" Punk mocked "She feels you have good intentions and was actually worried about you when you showed up the other night completely uninvited to her place in the middle of the night"

"I didn't have bad intentions" Corey defended "I just wanted to spend time with her"

"You do realize she her apartment was broken into a few weeks ago and again this week?" Punk questioned as Corey just nodded "So you show up and start playing her door? Are you insane!"

"I miss her!" Corey shouted back "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it until it was just too late"

"Too late?" Punk asked

"She's already taken you back" Corey sighed "My chance is gone"

"I thought we were family!" Punk yelled "Did you even consider our friendship before you decided to make a move on her!?"

"I didn't make a move on her though!" Corey yelled back

"If I wasn't there the other night would you have?" Punk asked "And do not lie to me"

"I don't know" Corey admitted rubbing his hands over his face in frustration "You're my friend and I don't want to hurt you but she's…" he was trying to find his words "..she's AJ"

"Thanks I know her name" Punk mocked "I've been with her for two years, we've lived together and we're going to be married very shortly. I know her name and I know how great she is so I don't need to hear it from you"

"You're getting married?" Corey asked with a long face "When?"

"Unbelievable" Punk laughed "You don't want me to marry her"

"I'll get over her" Corey promised him

"Oh gee thank you so much" Punk mocked "You are such a great friend"

"I am a great friend!" Corey defended loudly "I could have made a move on her a long time ago and out of respect you I didn't"

"What about the first time you showed up in Chicago?" Punk questioned "You remember I'm sure trying to get her into bed then. Where you thinking of me and our bond that night?"

"No obviously I wasn't" Corey said to him "But I had enough respect to man up and tell you about it"

"You're not a man and you have no respect for me our my relationship!" Punk yelled "I should have broken your neck the second you told me that!"

"I don't get you" Corey laughed "You walked out on her and slept around and it was ok for you but not her"

"I don't owe you any explanation to my behavior but I also never slept with her friends" Punk smirked "I would never do that to her and I would never do it to you"

"I'm going to try to keep my space ok?" Corey said hoping that would end it but Punk seemed more annoyed

"You're going to _try_?" Punk questioned stepping closer to him "No I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. First-"

"With all due respect Punk you're not the boss of me" Corey said coolly "And I really don't want to be at odds with you over something I'll probably work my way through but I need some time"

"I have worked my ass off to get back with her" Punk reminded him "And I am with her and you are not. It's that simple. If she wanted you she had the opportunity"

"You never gave her the chance" Corey told him "You never gave her closure to move on"

"She moved on briefly with Ziggles" Punk responded folding his arms "She obviously saw something in him and not you"

"The Ziggler thing was to stick it to you" Corey said annoyed "She wouldn't use me like that"

"Or maybe she's just not attracted to you" Punk shot at him coldly "AJ isn't into big drinkers and party boys"

"She's never judged me" Corey said to him with a smile that made Punk want to slap it off of his face "That's one of her better qualities"

"I know her good qualities Corey" Punk remarked "I hate that you're really forcing my hand here" he said to him "You've left me no choice"

"Is that some kind of a threat?" Corey questioned with an amused smirk

"You're not going to be working with AJ anymore and I'll see to it that you two don't work any house shows or have any events together" Punk informed him "You better just hope I'm feeling generous and decide to not have you buried completely"

"You don't own this company" Corey shot at him

"No but when I go to Vince and tell him how having you working with myself and AJ is maybe changing my mind about coming back here….I wonder whose side he will take?"

"You're really that threatened by me?" Corey asked "Don't you have enough confidence in yourself and your relationship?"

"Oh I do but I'm not going to tolerate anyone trying to get with AJ" Punk said to him "Whether it was you or anyone else I wouldn't stand for it." Punk said to him "I'm just kind of bothered it was someone I used to consider a friend"

"I am your friend" Corey corrected

"No you're not" Punk said shaking his head "You never were and you never will be" he then walked away from Corey and headed into the arena.

* * *

Inside the arena AJ was looking over the card for the night and was disappointed she wasn't wrestling yet again but she was trying to not let anything damper her mood.

"Hey AJ" Corey said with a smile walking over to her

"Hey are you ok?" AJ asked and was slightly surprised when Corey pulled her into a hug but didn't think much of it "I was worried when you disappeared"

"I'm fine I just needed to clear my head" Corey said with a smile "And I kind of felt bad for just showing up"

"You're always welcome" AJ reminded him "Seriously are you ok?"

"No actually I'm not" Corey said to her "Can we talk in private?"

"Ok" AJ said unsurely "You want to go into one of the offices?"

"No it's going to be a little longer then a few minutes" Corey said nervously "Can we meet after the show?"

"Tonight I can't. I have plans with Punk" AJ said to him "How about tomorrow before the show?"

"Great are you staying in the hotel or on the bus?" Corey asked

"Hotel" AJ confirmed "I'll call you tomorrow and we can figure out a time"

"Great" Corey smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then walked away.

"What did he want?" Punk questioned coming up behind AJ

"You scared the hell out of me!" AJ said jumping slightly

"Sorry" Punk smiled looking down at her "So what did he want?" he repeated

"He wants to talk" AJ said to him simply "Did you say something to him?"

"We talked" Punk offered "I really don't want you having any kind of private meeting with him though"

"Oh" AJ laughed "I'm sure I'll be fine"

"I mean it AJ" Punk said firmly surprising her "I don't want you talking to him or hanging out with him unless you both are out in the ring and are getting paid to do so"

"You can't tell me who I can and can not socialize with" AJ reminded him firmly "I'm a grown adult"

"AJ don't make me out to the bad guy" Punk sighed annoyed "He's a piece of crap I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. As a matter of fact I know exactly everything he's going to say to you so you won't have to wonder"

"Well he can tell me in person when I meet with him tomorrow" AJ said sternly

"No AJ" Punk said standing his ground "I don't want him around you"

"He's my friend" AJ reminded him "And if I want to talk to him I will"

"It's not up for discussion AJ!" Punk yelled surprising her a bit "He's not your friend he doesn't want to be just your friend and I don't want you hanging around him!"

"You can't just walk back into my life and start dictating who I'm friends with" AJ shot at him folding her arms defiantly

"You said no more bringing up the past up" Punk reminded her "It doesn't matter when we started dating again I have a say in who you spend private time with!"

"Why are you acting crazy?" AJ questioned "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't think anything is going to happen because you're not meeting with him" Punk said in a low voice then turned and walked away leaving AJ seething in the spot he left her in.

* * *

After the house show Punk looked around for AJ in the arena but couldn't find her. He could have handled the situation better and instead of making demands he could have probably just talked to her about it and now she's probably stormed off with Corey. Punk groaned as he stepped onto his bus but was pleasantly surprised to find AJ already on there playing a game.

"Hi" Punk said unsurely

"Hey" she said not taking her eyes off the screen

"I thought you left already" Punk said tossing his bag onto the couch

"And I thought we agreed no more running" AJ said finally pausing the game and looking up at him "I meant it. And it wasn't just meant for you not to run but the same goes for me. We're in a relationship now and we have to respect each other"

"I do respect you" Punk said taking a seat next to her

"So why did you rip into me at the arena?" AJ questioned

"It wasn't about you" Punk told her honestly "It's about him"

"He's my friend Punk and he's been my friend for a long time now. I'm not going to drop people out of my life just because you're with me again. I did that the last time and look where it got me" AJ told him coolly

"I'm not asking you to drop your friends. He wants to be with you" Punk told her honestly

"What?" AJ asked with a snort

"He told me he loved you at the apartment" Punk said to her

"He was drunk" AJ reminded him

"He told me again earlier when I spoke to him. And I'm pretty sure he's going to act on it" Punk said to her

"So?" AJ questioned

"So?" Punk mocked "You don't see why that would bother me?"

"You have nothing to worry about it" AJ assured him "I'm with you and you're who I want to be with. Why are you so afraid of him?"

"I walked out on you" Punk said to her slowly "I hurt you more than I care to even think of and all of the sudden this guy who has been so great to you while I was gone realized he wants to be with you."

"He's a really great guy" AJ agreed "He's attractive and sweet and has always been respectful and kind to me. But he's not you" she said looking him in the eyes "I don't want anyone but you. You're it for me"

"You mean that?" Punk questioned

"Of course" she said with a faint smile and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips "There's no competition for you"

"So you're sure you and I will be together forever?" Punk asked

"Yea" AJ laughed "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't believe in us"

"I'm really glad you said that" Punk said grabbing his bag

"What are you doing?" she asked and noticed he pulled something out of his front bag zipper

"I want you to have this" Punk said holding out her engagement ring "I want you to wear it and I want to marry you"

"Punk" AJ said looking down at the ring that she had loved so much

"You asked me what I was afraid of, well what are you afraid of?" Punk questioned

"Nothing" AJ said slightly then held out her hand "If this is the proof you need that I won't go anywhere then put it on me"

"I don't want you to wear it to appease me" Punk said to her seriously "I want you to wear it because you want to"

"I do" AJ said wiggling her finger "What are you waiting for?" she questioned then he slid the ring on as it perfectly fit her slender finger "Just as beautiful as I remember"

"I want to marry you" Punk said suddenly causing her to laugh

"I know" AJ smirked waving her ring finger in his face

"No like as soon as possible" Punk said firmly "We've wasted enough time"

"Although I think this is the opposite of taking it slow…I do kind of like the idea of running away and getting married to you" AJ smiled slightly "But is this what you really want?" she asked

"How could you even ask me that?" Punk asked "This is all I've ever wanted"

"Are you just doing this because of Corey and Paul?" AJ questioned

"I don't care about them" Punk said to her firmly "I want to be your husband and after our contracts are up I want to hide away in our new home in Chicago and only leave when the Blackhawks are playing in town" he said to her seriously causing her to smile

"What about food?" AJ questioned

"We'll order in every night" Punk said to her

"What about working out?" AJ asked

"I'll put a gym downstairs but you won't have to worry about working out" Punk said to her causing her to laugh

"And why is that?" she questioned

"Pregnant women should be resting with their feet up not lifting weights" Punk said seriously causing her to giggle

"So what you're saying is you want to marry me, lock me away and in pregnant me?" she questioned seriously

"Absolutely" Punk said keeping a straight face

"Will my game room be set up?" she questioned

"That will be the first room we have ready" Punk promised then she smiled

"Ok" she said happily leaning into a kiss with him

"Let's blow off work this week" Punk said pulling away from her "We can get married tomorrow"

"I don't know about that" AJ said faintly "I kind of want my family there and I'm sure your family would want to be there and Colt at least"

"Yea I suppose" Punk groaned "He would never let me live it down if he wasn't there"

"But really small" AJ told him seriously "Just family and a few friends and by a few I mean like five not hundred"

"I know and I agree" Punk said to her "Maybe tomorrow we can pick a date"

"Ok" She said to him "You don't want to look into it tonight? Actually I should probably call my parents and let them know-"

"Tomorrow" Punk said standing up "Tonight I really want to practice with you"

"Practice what?" she asked confused

"Practice impregnating you" he said seriously grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up

"You need to practice?" she teased as he began to kiss her lips

"Oh yea" Punk said seriously as he kissed down her neck "I want to make sure it gets done the first try"

"That will never happen" AJ giggled as Punk lifted her so she was wrapped around his body

"Don't ever underestimate my manhood baby" Punk warned before kissing her again

"Before we go any further" AJ said pulling away "And don't let it dampen the evening but you know I'm going to meet with Corey tomorrow, right?"

"Yea" Punk said trying to distract himself as he carried her to the back of the bus and into the bedroom "What are you going to tell him after he professes his love to you?" he questioned while placing her on the bed and quickly removed his shirt

"I'm going to tell him thank you let's run off before Punk figures out I'm gone" AJ teased. She tried to keep a straight face but his cold glare caused her to start laughing

"You wouldn't get far" Punk said before crawling over her and started to unzip her hoodie

"You'd bring me back?" she asked arching against him

"Oh yea" Punk said to her as he removed the zipup from her body "There's no escaping me ever again" he said in an almost seductive voice as he grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger "You're mine and this proves it" he said before lightly sucking on her finger causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head

"I thought all of those hickeys proved it" AJ teased as he tugged her t-shirt over her head

"Love bites sweetheart" Punk scolded her lightly before kissing her neck and working on her pulse point "That's a good idea by the way" he murmured over her pulse

"Don't" AJ warned with a laugh "I have to be on TV Monday!" she knew he wanted a visible mark so Corey and the world could see it. The ring just wasn't good enough.

"It will fade by Monday" Punk promised while working on his favorite spot

"No baby" she pleaded lightly but he was making her feel so good she was starting to not care

"Hmm?" he questioned

"Nothing" she whispered

"That's what I thought" He smirked against her skin before using his free hand to unbutton her shorts. Satisfied with the mark he left he moved his head back up to gaze into her eyes "Hey" he said causing her to give him her full attention "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled then pulled him into another eager kiss


	17. Lapse In Judgment

**Part XVII: Lapse In Judgment**

* * *

AJ and Punk were getting ready for Raw in their hotel room. Punk had just stepped out of the shower while AJ looked into the mirror at her reflection.

"Something wrong?" Punk questioned

"This is what's wrong" she said dramatically turning around and pointing to her neck "You said it would be gone by Monday"

"I don't know what you really want me to say" Punk admitted with a sheepish grin "It is what it is. Just wear a shirt over it."

"I look like a tramp" AJ defended

"No you look like a woman in love" Punk corrected "And besides you like them or at least you like getting them…" he reminded her causing her to blush slightly "You actually asked for more."

"I don't even know what I'm saying while you're…you know doing what you do" AJ said nervously and turned back around to apply makeup over the mark "It's like you leave me speechless"

"Believe me honey you are anything but speechless" Punk grinned causing her to smirk slightly "You've actually gotten a lot more demanding which is really a turn on-"

"-stop" AJ warned looking at him through the mirror "No more of that talk we need to focus on work"

"We have a few hours" Punk said walking behind her "And since we have so much free time…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Nope I have plans" AJ said to him causing him to frown "I'm meeting Corey, remember?"

"Oh right" Punk remarked annoyed and pulled himself away from AJ

"Don't be like that" AJ warned "You knew this was has happening"

"I still don't like it and I still don't understand why I can't come with you" Punk said bitterly

"Because Corey doesn't want you around" AJ reminded him

"I wonder why that is?" Punk mockingly questioned

"Yea I wonder" AJ shot at him gabbing her jacket "I'm sure it had nothing to do with your conversation with him the other night"

"I doubt it" Punk said seriously as AJ walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips

"I'll be back soon" AJ said walking away

"If you're not back in less than half an hour I'm going to find you" Punk warned

"I have no doubt" AJ laughed as she walked out the door leaving Punk frustrated and annoyed

* * *

AJ knocked on Corey's hotel room door but he didn't answer. She again knocked louder and a few minutes later his door swung open.

"AJ" Corey said almost surprised

"Why are you so surprised? Didn't we agree to meet at 2?" she questioned

"Yea, yea I remember" He said waving her into the messy room "Sorry for the mess"

"Long night?" AJ smirked looking around the room

"Something like that" Corey smirked "You want something to drink?"

"No I'm good" AJ assured him "So what's going on?"

"I don't even know where to begin" Corey sighed taking a seat on his unmade bed and running his hands over his face

"You seem so out of it" AJ noted with a frown "Are you hung over?"

"Maybe" Corey chuckled lightly

"You have to stop with this constant partying you're going to get in trouble" AJ scolded lightly "I heard you had a talk with Punk"

"So I guess I can save myself the embarrassment of telling you how I feel since Punk has done that honor himself" Corey mocked

"You don't know what you're feeling" AJ said with a friendly smile

"I know how I'm feeling AJ and it's tearing me apart" Corey said firmly looking up at her "I love you"

"And I love you" AJ said quickly "We're great friends"

"Please don't dismiss me like that" Corey said shaking his head

"Come on" AJ laughed "We've been together on the road for months and you've never loved me then" she pointed "Is this like a male thing? You want to piss Punk off or something?"

"It has nothing to do with him actually I wish I didn't feel this way because I'm pretty sure my friendship with Punk is over" he noted

"I'll talk to him for you" she promised

"I don't want you to talk to him" Corey said to her "I want to talk to you about us"

"Corey there isn't an us" AJ reminded him "There never has been" she said in a sweet tone "I'm happy again"

"For now" Corey said to her "How long before he walks out on you again?" AJ was a little surprised by his comment but brushed it off the best she could

"We're past that" AJ assured him "We're moving forward" she said holding up her left hand and flashing her engagement ring at him

"No AJ" Corey said standing up "You've been back together for what? Like a week? Don't do this"

"I love him" she told him simply smiling "He makes me happy"

"I could make you happy" Corey said to her "But you have to give me the chance"

"You're a great guy Corey" AJ said to him "But you're not _my_ guy"

"I could be" he countered as AJ just snorted "Please just…don't marry him. Ever since we've stopped traveling and hanging out you're all I can think about" he admitted "I try to drink it away-"

"-please don't blame me for your drinking" AJ said cutting him off "I don't deserve that guilt"

"Don't you ever think about that night in Chicago?" Corey asked "What would have happened if we didn't stop?"

"No I don't think back to that night" AJ told him honestly "And we did stop and that's what matters. I never wanted you I would have just been using you and I couldn't do that to you"

"AJ you're being brainwashed" Corey said frustrated "I mean isn't it obvious why he didn't marry you the first time? I mean I don't blame him for wanting some closure with Amy but-"

"What did you just say?" AJ questioned alarmed

"I'm sure he told you that after he tossed you from his home he reconnected with Amy" Corey said casually but then noticed AJ's hurt face "He didn't tell you?"

"What do you mean by reconnected?" she questioned shyly trying to hide her hurt feelings

"We run in the same circles AJ" Corey reminded her "Not long after you two broke up he was spending a lot of time in Atlanta. I'm assuming he would have mentioned it to you since he's been so upfront and honest since returning. As a matter of fact I hung out with the two of them for a weekend before you and I started to working together"

"Were they dating?" she questioned almost afraid to know

"I'm assuming so" Corey said honestly "They were very affectionate"

"Are you lying to me?" AJ questioned

"No" Corey said to her "And I have proof actually" he said grabbing his phone and clicking around, he passed her his phone. The picture was dated just a month after their breakup and Corey was sitting next to a smiling Punk and Amy was next to him with one hand on his thigh and the other wrapped his shoulders "I'm really sorry AJ"

"I think I'm going to be sick" AJ said slowly handing him back his phone and taking a seat on the bed

"While you were in a hotel room crying your eyes out he was out with Amy" Corey said to her "And I don't care what he says they were defiantly sleeping together those two are both untrustworthy" AJ didn't need Corey's opinion she knew Punk better than anyone and that picture told her everything she needed to know "It wasn't about saving your job AJ it was about making sure he was making the right decision" he informed her "He's always gone back to her and I promise you he always will"

"I should go" AJ said standing up and walking towards the door

"AJ wait" Corey said lightly grabbing her arm "I didn't tell you this to hurt you or Punk. I really thought you already knew"

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing" AJ said coldly then looked into his eyes "But thank you for telling me"

"Maybe you should hang out here" Corey offered "You seem upset"

"I am upset but I'm going to talk to Punk about it and when I tell him who told me you know he's going to be gunning for you" AJ warned. The warning was the least she could do.

"He's going to beat me up for being honest?" Corey smirked "Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself and if you can't…I'll be more than happy to" AJ didn't respond she just gave him one last look then headed out of his hotel room.

* * *

She didn't take the elevator up the next floor because she couldn't wait to talk to Punk. She climbed the steps quickly and entered her room. Punk was sitting on the bed tying his sneakers.

"How'd that go?" Punk asked looking up at her and frowned when he saw her tear stained face. She busted out crying halfway up the steps and she wasn't sure she could stop. "AJ? What happened?" he asked her "Did he do something?"

"Why?" AJ asked sadly. It was like every emotion had been drained from her body

"Why what?" Punk asked confused standing up and walking over to her. He lightly grabbed her arm but she jerked it away viciously

"Do _not_ touch me" she warned avoiding his eyes

"AJ what the hell is going on?" Punk asked growing more alarmed

"You were with her?" she asked crying

"With who?" Punk asked growing annoyed

"Amy!" AJ shouted looking up at him finally "You went right back to her after you left me to live in a hotel!" Punk wasn't sure how to respond to her "I understand you were with other women but her?" she asked feeling as if someone was literally stabbing her in the heart

"It wasn't like that" Punk assured her "We didn't date"

"You were in Atlanta all of the time!" AJ shouted "You went partying with her! I saw a picture she had her hands all over you!"

"We didn't date" Punk said more firmly

"But you slept with her?" AJ questioned

"Yea" Punk admitted quietly "I'm sorry-"

"-you're sorry?" AJ mocked while still crying "You're sorry!" she screamed while slapping at his arms and chest and he just took it "That's the worst thing you could have done!" she said hysterically "You went back to your ex-girlfriend! A woman who _hates_ me with a passion, a woman that you left for me! A woman I am constantly being compared to!"

"It was a lapse in judgment" Punk admitted

"That's not an excuse!" AJ shouted "Oh my god" she said running her hands over her face "I called my parents yesterday and told them we were getting married and now I have to call and tell them it's off again?"

"We're getting married AJ" Punk said seriously "You're upset and you have every right to be but we weren't together and it meant nothing. If I wanted to be with Amy I never would have left her the first time. Corey knows nothing serious was going on between us he's just trying to get in your pants"

"I don't care if you slept with her once and never saw her again the point is that you had the desire to be with her again!" AJ yelled "You're always going to have that urge aren't you?"

"There's no urge or desire" Punk argued "It was just familiar"

"Familiar?" AJ mocked "I can't believe you're doing this to me again. You just wont to stop until you've completely destroyed me, will you?"

"I think you're being a little dramatic now" Punk said growing impatient

"You really can't see how upsetting this is to me?" AJ asked seriously "Obviously you knew I'd react this way since you lied to me about it all this time!"

"I didn't lie!" Punk said raising his voice "I told you I had been with other women!"

"Amy isn't just a woman Punk!" AJ shouted "She was the love of your life a woman I feared I'd never be able to compare to in the past and clearly that's still the case"

"There is no comparison" Punk said to her "You're who I want to be with you"

"Well I'm glad you had time to jump back in bed with her briefly before you made your final decision" AJ mocked grabbing her suitcase

"Where are you going?" Punk asked annoyed "I thought we agreed no running"

"I'm not running. But I do need a little time for myself" AJ informed him "I hear Jay is in town maybe I'd feel better hanging around someone so familiar" she mocked

"Don't play games here AJ" Punk warned "Do not go down to Corey's room and play right into his hands. I'll leave if you want"

"I'm not going to run out on you and never come back" AJ informed him "No matter how badly I want to because I promised you I would never do that. What I'm going to do is try to collect myself and head over to the arena and I'll see you there" Punk didn't respond instead he decided to let her have her space.

* * *

Punk didn't waste much time after AJ stormed out. He headed right down to Corey's room and banged on the door. He was surprised when Corey just motioned for him to enter the room.

"I was expecting to you" Corey said almost smugly. Punk was trying to suppress his anger but looking at Corey's smug face was causing his blood to boil "You did this to yourself. She would have found out eventually"

"It wasn't your story to tell" Punk seethed clenching his fists "It wasn't any of your business"

"AJ is my business and she had a right to know. How long were you going to lie to her for?" Corey questioned stepping closer to Punk "Were you going to wait until you finally got her to the alter? You don't deserve her Punk! You're just selfish! If you want Amy have her! But you can't have AJ too, it's not fair!"

"You can't have her either!" Punk screamed pointing in his face "If she leaves me over this I will make it my personal mission to make sure you never get a chance with her! You're going to be finished in the company and with her!"

"As long as she's not with you and I know she's with someone who will treat her with the respect she deserves then go right ahead. I can live with that, question is can you?" Corey mocked folding his arms.

"Oh as long as she's never with you I think I'll be okay" Punk mocked "But don't worry Graves because AJ and I will get past this like we always do. See all you did today was help strengthen our relationship. As much as I'm not ready to give up on her she's not ready to give up on me and that must make you crazy" he smirked within an inch from Corey's cold glare "I bet you were expecting to her to fall all over you and look for you to comfort her but she didn't and want to know why? Because she doesn't want to be with you" he said the last few words slowly "She never has and she never will. So lick your wounds and mind your own business!"

"AJ is too good for you and you know it" Corey remarked bitterly

"But you're good enough of her?" Punk mocked "You're not good enough for her Corey and you never will be. You're not even on Ziggler's level." Punk was surprised Corey threw the first punch but was also kind of relieved. He looked over to Corey and smiled before tackling him into a table causing it to break.

The two probably could have gone on fighting for hours but it only lasted just under ten minutes. Hotel management and security entered the hotel room after noise complaints and eventually the broke the two of them. The damage in the room was terrible and both men were cut up and bruised and not helping matters much neither refused to talk so the police were called to the scene and both men were formally arrested.


	18. Bailed Out

**Part XVIII: Bailed Out**

* * *

AJ was in the Diva's locker room with hanging out with Trinity. After storming out of Punk's room she bumped into her friend and her and Jon drove her to the arena.

"Maybe you should call him" Trinity suggested

"No way" AJ said firmly "I'm not ready to speak to him yet"

"You guys have the opening segment I suggest you get over it" Trinity smirked

"I can act on TV" AJ shrugged "I just feel so hurt. I think it's worse than when he walked out on me"

"AJ if he wanted to be with Amy he would be" Trinity reminded her

"Obviously" AJ snorted "Maybe he'll get bored next week and give her a call" she mocked "He clearly can't get over her"

"Then he'd be with her right now. Not you" Trinity told her firmly "He came back for _you_ not her"

"He can have any woman he wants" AJ said to her friend "Why her?"

"It was easy for him I guess" she shrugged "But he said they weren't dating"

"How am I supposed to believe that?" AJ questioned "It's just constant lies with him"

"He didn't lie" Trinity pointed out "If you were to have asked him he would have told you the truth"

"I don't know if that's true" AJ admitted

"What Corey did was wrong" Trinity said to her "He shouldn't have thrown that at you like that"

"He's just being my friend" AJ argued

"No AJ he's sabotaging your relationship please tell me you're not that blind" Trinity said to her "I know you're smarter than that"

"I just can't get over the fact that it was her" AJ said sadly

"You and Punk have come so far now don't let a past mistake mess it up" Trinity warned "You'll regret. You're much happier with him than you are when you're not"

"I'm not going to leave him" AJ said to her "I can't. I just got him back but he needs to know that I'm hurt and has to try to understand why I'm so upset"

"So go talk to him" Trinity urged

"AJ" Stephanie said heading into the locker room "Can I have a minute of your time?" she questioned. Now AJ was worried, a personal visit from the boss minutes from show time was never good.

"Sure" AJ said following Stephanie out of the locker room "Is everything ok?"

"Punk and Corey aren't here" Stephanie said to her

"I'll call them" AJ said quickly reaching into her pocket for her phone

"They're not here because they were arrested" Stephanie said with a frown

"What?" AJ asked stunned "Why?"

"They got into a fight at the hotel" Stephanie told her briskly "I've sent someone down to the station to try to talk the hotel out of pressing charges"

"What can I do?" AJ questioned "Can I go see them?"

"Well we can't have this love triangle story without two people" Stephanie said to her "So go down there and try to talk to both of them. I'd like to try to squeeze you all in at the close of the show at least They're not being very corporative themselves from what I've heard" Stephanie said with a frown "My father isn't happy either"

"I'll talk to them" AJ said urgently

"Was this about you?" Stephanie questioned

"I wasn't there" AJ said nervously

"I know" Stephanie frowned "I'm not blaming you but just know if this leaks we're going to have to use this or at least my dad is going to want to once he calms down"

"Ok" AJ said to her "I'm sorry about this"

"Why? You didn't do anything" Stephanie said with a warm smile "I just hope you're okay and looking out for yourself. I also notice the ring is back on your finger"

"It is" AJ said with a faint smile looking down at the huge diamond

"Good luck AJ. You're going to need it" Stephanie teased

* * *

At the police station AJ was in the waiting area and frowned when she saw Michael Hayes shaking hands with what looked to be like one of the hotel managers.

"They sent you to do damage control?" AJ mocked towards Michael Hayes

"I could say the same thing about you" Michael shot at her "You're the cause of all this. But don't worry your pretty little head off because I've gotten the charges dropped. You're welcome"

"You're the cause of this" AJ remarked "You and Paul Hayman"

"Look sweetheart I actually have a job I enjoy working at and don't have time to argue with you on this. I'm going to take Corey to the arena and you can take Punk. Or are you sleeping with Corey now? I've lost track" Michael said seriously causing her to want to strangle him but before she could respond both Punk and Corey appeared. "Let's go Graves" he said waving Corey over. Corey glanced at AJ before following Michael out.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked AJ

"I thought I'd have to bail you out" AJ said quietly

"Did you come to bail me or Corey out?" Punk questioned

"Really? You want to go there with me?" AJ questioned glaring at him "You're the one who messed up not me" she then turned and walked out of the station with him following close behind her "What were you thinking fighting with him?"

"Actually he hit me first" Punk defended "But I was a second away from doing it myself"

"Do you feel better?" AJ questioned "Look at your face" she said gesturing to the cuts and marks

"You're worried?" Punk asked with a smirk

"Of course you dope!" AJ shouted "I'm so mad at you and even looking at you now makes me want to punch you in the groin but we're together and I don't want that to change but I do want some kind of an explanation"

"What's to explain?" Punk questioned "She heard about our breakup and visited me while visiting Natalie. One thing lead to another and yes we slept together but she doesn't trust me anymore we would never together"

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ questioned "Why hide it?"

"I didn't think it was big deal" Punk told her honestly "We weren't together"

"She hates me" AJ reminded him

"I know" Punk said softly as he stepped over to her "She made that very clear and you are the reason we don't speak anymore. We haven't spoken since then"

"Corey said you were spending time with her in Atlanta" AJ informed him

"And you believe that?" Punk laughed "She was in Chicago I would never fly out to Atlanta"

"Why would he lie about that?" AJ questioned "He's been honest about everything else"

"AJ the guy is desperate for you!" Punk shouted "Why can't you see this? You have got to take off the rose colored glasses and see what's right in front of you!"

"What does Amy have that I don't?" AJ question ignoring his previous statement completely. She'd deal with Corey on her own

"Nothing" Punk promised "She's my past you are my present and future"

"And what happened exactly? How did it stop? How did it start?" she questioned

"AJ I really just want to get to the arena and get my ear chewed off by Vince and get it over with" Punk said with a sigh

"You don't give a crap about your job" AJ pointed out "But you claim to care about me" she said firmly jumping in front of the car door he tried to open "So prove it and explain it all to me. I don't care how much time it takes"

"Ok" Punk said to her. She was right. She was more important than his job and if it meant getting in more trouble at work for not reporting back right away he'd deal with it. "I told you how it started she was visiting Natalie and she stopped by to see me. There's not much to that"

"Why and how did it end?" AJ questioned

"It was because of you" Punk said softly

_Punk sat up in bed while he heard Amy in the shower. Sure Amy used to spend a lot of time at his place but he just wasn't comfortable with her being here. Over the last year AJ had truly made this place her home and Amy being here now didn't feel right to him._

"_What is this?" Amy asked stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was holding up an old t-shirt of AJ's. It was her favorite pokemon shirt. "How old was she Punk?" she asked tossing it onto the floor. Punk ignored the comment and watched as Amy opened up a dresser drawer, a drawer that AJ forgot to pack up. _

"_What are you doing?" Punk asked feeling drained. He was miserable and wasn't hiding it. _

"_I need something to wear" Amy smirked "If you clean this drawer out I can put a few things in it."_

"_Aren't you going home?" Punk asked her _

"_Do you want me to go home?" Amy questioned with a laugh "I thought these last few weeks were great"_

"_We're not dating again" Punk sighed_

"_I know, I know" Amy mocked "You're going through something" she said pulling out a t-shirt "I'm going to need to borrow a pair of your shorts" she said to Punk "I'm not going to fit in any of her clothes maybe this shirt-"_

"_Put it back" Punk said coldly "You can wear my stuff if you have to"_

"_It's been almost a month Punk it's time to move on" Amy told him bitterly "Clean out this drawer and move on!"_

"_I don't want to move on!" Punk shouted back _

"_Punk you're better than her. And I mean come on! Where did she shop by the way? Baby gap? Kids-r-us?" she snorted with a laugh as she riffled threw AJ's stuff_

"_Get out" Punk said bitterly_

"_Excuse me?" Amy questioned looking back at him "Are you seriously trying to throw me out of your house?"_

"_Yea" Punk said coldly "Don't badmouth her you don't even know her"_

"_Oh I know AJ" Amy remarked "I remember all the times I went to shows with you and you'd ditch me for hours at a time and I'd find you chatting it up with her- she was trying to steal you from me"_

"_Oh please" Punk mocked "I was the one making a play for her" he told her honestly "Why do you think it was me that disappeared and not her?"_

"_Well if she was so great then why did you dump her?" Amy challenged _

"_It's not your business" Punk shot at her "Put her stuff back in the drawer and get your clothes and get out"_

"_Is this drawer like a shrine to her?" Amy mocked as she opened the drawer back up and started to throw AJ's clothes around the room "What does she have that I don't!" _

"_Everything" he said annoyed as he got out of the bed and threw on a pair of shorts "The time we've spent together recently was a mistake"_

"_How would your little jailbait girlfriend feel about knowing I was around?" Amy questioned "Maybe I'll send out a tweet with this very adorable ninja turtle shirt!" she laughed holding up the shirt "Or maybe-" she stopped when she felt Punk grip her roughly around her arms _

"_You're not going to do anything. If you want to start talking so will I and I don't think you'd like what I have to say" Punk threatened "Get the hell out of here and don't come back" he said letting her go leaving her stunned_

"_You're not even the same person anymore" Amy said harshly "You're a shell of what you used to be. It's almost hard to believe that you're not even man enough for a child like her" _

"_I said I want you out!" he screamed causing her to flinch slightly "Don't talk about her, don't touch her stuff- just get out!"_

"_Fine" Amy said grabbing her old clothes "Don't call me"_

"_Don't worry" Punk shot back at her. _

"That was the last time I saw or spoke to her" Punk promised "I swear to you"

"She touched my things?" AJ asked annoyed "I hope you burned all that stuff"

"It's still in the drawer" Punk admitted "She meant nothing to me I was lonely and I made a mistake. We weren't together I wouldn't intentionally hurt you"

"Ok" AJ said calmly

"Really?" Punk asked hoping she wasn't just messing with him.

"Yea I mean Trent is the one who helped me move into my apartment and we slept together that night" she informed him casually causing him to freeze "But hey we weren't together right-"

"AJ do not mess with me" Punk warned "Tell me you're messing with me"

"I am" AJ admitted folding her arms childishly "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"No it doesn't" Punk admitted "But hey Ziggler? Really?"

"What is wrong with us?" AJ asked with a snort "There has to be something wrong"

"That's why we fit so well together" Punk smirked grabbing her hands and pulling her close

"Your face is all messed up" AJ frowned running her hand lightly over a cut about his eye

"It will heal" Punk shrugged wrapping his arms around her lower back

"So did you win?" AJ teased as Punk captured her lips briefly

"What do you think?" Punk questioned with a cocky grin

"I'm sorry I've caused such a rift between you two" AJ sighed "I'll talk to him-"

"AJ you didn't cause a thing. Corey was clearly not the person I thought he was" Punk said to her

"Can you work with him still?" AJ questioned

"I really don't know" Punk admitted "He said a lot of things he can't take back"

"We should get back" AJ said to him "It's past nine and they want us to close the show or at least attempt to but I don't think we'll make it"

"Who cares" Punk mocked "Once this story leaks- which it will- it will sell the match itself. Let's just go back to the hotel"

"Are you crazy?" AJ asked seriously

"Yes" he answered quickly

"I mean not showing up. We're in enough trouble" AJ said to him

"So? They're not going to fire us" Punk shrugged

"Not you maybe me" AJ said to him

"I'd quit if you got fired or punished they know that." Punk laughed but he was deadly serious "Actually let them fire you. I'll support you and after that we can stop practicing having a baby and really do it" he said with intrigue

"Let's focus on getting married first" AJ laughed as she got in the drivers seat

* * *

Once they arrived to the arena all eyes were on Punk and AJ.

"I guess it leaked" Punk whispered to AJ with a grin

"Thanks for joining us" Michael Hayes remarked annoyed "We left the same time but for some reason Corey and I arrived half an hour ago. Now we can't get you onto the show. Thanks"

"You're welcome" Punk replied

"Oh for crying out loud" Michael said annoyed looking at AJ

"What did I do now?" she asked annoyed as he moved his hand over her to push her jacket to the side to display Punk's 'love mark'. Before he could comment Punk slapped his hands away from AJ

"Keep your fat hands to yourself" Punk warned

"Relax Punk" Michael said seriously "But come on? Can't you be a professional?" he asked AJ "Did we not discuss-"

"I thought the rule was you don't speak to her" Punk shot at him stepping in front of AJ "You have a problem with her. Talk to me" he challenged

"That's not necessary" Stephanie said walking over to them "But he's right Michael" she said glaring towards the older man

"Look at her" Michael said pointing at her but Punk again slapped his hand away

"You're really going to push me tonight?" Punk asked seriously "I've already been in one brawl I'll have no problems with another"

"Enough!" Stephanie shouted "Michael you can go"

"You run along now" Punk said to him glaring at the man he still had a few problems he wanted to 'work out' with him.

"Punk my father wants to see you" Stephanie said to him "Corey is already in the office. AJ you can hang back"

"Yea you're not the one in trouble" Punk smirked at AJ then walked off and headed towards Vince's office

"How much trouble are they in?" AJ questioned Stephanie

"Well since Punk is making us millions and one misstep from us he'll walk out again he's not the one really in trouble" she told AJ honestly "Corey will be the one taking the punishment I'm sure"

"That's not really fair" AJ noted "He was just-"

"He told me he instigated it. And besides it's just the way it works around here" Stephanie shrugged slightly "You remember when the 'Kliq' and their infamous moment?" AJ just nodded "It was Hunter who took all the punishment, couldn't punish the champion or the two leaving. But if Hunter can get passed it so can Corey"

"It just doesn't seem right" AJ admitted

"Did you and Punk work out your differences?" Stephanie questioned

"Yea I guess" AJ said to her

"So when is the wedding?" Stephanie asked

"We're still deciding" AJ lied. Both Punk and AJ decided on a date the other night but they wanted to keep it private "But it will probably be sooner rather than later"

"I know my fathers big plan is having you two onscreen together are you both still ok with that?" Stephanie asked

"Yea we're looking forward to it" AJ told her "I think we'd be great as a heel couple"

"Great" Stephanie said happily "I'm glad we're all on the same page"

* * *

Vince was sitting across from Punk and Corey he hadn't seen a word since Punk walked in.

"Are you going to speak anytime soon?" Punk questioned annoyed "I've got plans"

"I had plans too" Vince bit back "Like to have three of my biggest talents to participate on a live televised show"

"I'm sorry" Corey said quickly causing Punk to let out a chuckle

"I don't want apologies I want some damn answers!" Vince shouted "Two talents brawling in a hotel room could get us banned from other hotels! Did you think of that?"

"Nope" Punk remarked "I wasn't thinking of you or your company"

"You were thinking of yourself as usual" Vince shot at him

"Pretty much" Punk agreed

"I hit him first" Corey told him

"I'm not an elementary school principle I don't really care who started it" Vince informed Corey "I want guarantees it's not going to happen again"

"I promise" Corey spoke up then Vince looked towards Punk

"I don't make promises like that" Punk told his boss honestly

"Since you all missed Raw tonight you all will be heading to SmackDown tonight" Vince informed them "Does that seem fair to you Punk?" he mocked lightly

"Perfectly" Punk smirked

"Wonderful" Vince mocked "You can go, not you Corey" he said to Corey who started to get up.

"Have fun buddy" Punk mocked slapping Corey on the shoulder

"Why doe he get to go?" Corey asked the CEO

"Because I have to rest up and so does AJ. She's tired and just wants to get out of here" Punk smirked "See you tomorrow Vince" he said then walked out the door

"Corey this behavior is not acceptable" Vince told him "Whatever little game you're playing with him stops now"

"He's not innocent in this either" Corey argued lightly

"Yes but Punk makes me a lot of money. You can barely push a t-shirt since he came back" Vince reminded him

"So I have to take the punishment because he's one step away from walking out again?" Corey questioned "I've been loyal to this company for years while he gallivanted around the country going to sporting events"

"Doesn't seem fair but it's just the way it is" Vince said simply "This company isn't about fairness it's about money and Punk makes a lot of it for me"

"Give me an open mic and I can make you just as much" Corey insisted "Give me a chance"

"Give you a chance?" Vince laughed "I didn't even think you were up to facing Punk but he insisted. So you should really thank him for that"

"Thank him?" Corey said letting out a loud laugh "He wanted to work with me to get closer to AJ! It was all selfish needs! You don't really believe he's back working here because he's doing you a favor do you?"

"I know why Punk's back" Vince said to him "I didn't get to this position of power by being stupid Graves. You're going to be suspended for this next week"

"Are you kidding me!" Corey shouted

"I suggest you calm down" Vince warned "After SmackDown you're taking the rest of the week unpaid"

"Are you really that desperate to save money?" Corey asked Vince who looked surprised by his question

"Actually yes thank you for mentioning the very delicate financial state of this company. Maybe I should just cut you altogether?" Vince probed

"Punk will be gone by the time his contact is up and I guarantee you if it's up to him he'll be taking AJ with him" Corey told him "Give someone else a chance to shine so when he does inevitably walk out again he doesn't leave such a big hole in the company"

"Thank you for all of your tips. When you start up your own company and generate millions you can over your opinions until then enjoy your suspension" Vince told him coldly "You can get out now"

* * *

Punk headed onto his bus where AJ was already waiting for him.

"How did it go?" AJ questioned "How much trouble are you in?"

"We have to work SmackDown tomorrow" Punk told her "And I'm sure once we get there he'll tell me I have to be on MainEvent but that's fine"

"How's Corey?" AJ questioned

"He's still with Vince" Punk shrugged

"Are you really going to leave him holding the bag like that?" AJ questioned

"It was his fault" Punk told her

"You went to his room. What did you think was going to happen?" AJ asked

"AJ I'm not discussing this anymore. Corey has done nothing but intentionally try to piss me off" Punk reminded her

"He's still my friend" AJ said to him but he just groaned

"It's a mistake AJ" Punk said to her "But I trust you and if you want to be his friend that's fine by me. But don't expect me to do the same also the moment he steps out of line with you I will get involved"

"You're really ok with me being his friend?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea I mean you want to be with me obviously since you're wearing my ring" Punk smirked "If I keep digging at him it's going to look like I'm jealous or feel threatened by him which isn't the case. But I do know Corey and he's already starting his little downward spiral just promise me you're not going to let yourself get sucked into it"

"I'll be fine" AJ said happily taking a seat on his lap "You're the best" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Yes I am" Punk sighed agreeing causing her to snort a laugh he tried to move in for another kiss but she pulled away slightly

"Before I can let this Amy issue die completely I have to know…who else were you with while we weren't together?" AJ questioned

"Is it really that important to you?" Punk asked her

"You weren't with Michelle Beadle, right?" AJ asked

"Seriously?" Punk mocked "Absolutely not. Amy was the only one you knew I swear"

"How many?" AJ questioned

"I really don't remember and I barely knew any of them" Punk assured her "After the blowup I had with Amy I thought it was better to stay away from women I knew. It was just easier"

"That should make me feel better but surprisingly it doesn't" AJ teased

"AJ they were nothing" Punk said to her "Trust me"

"I do" she promised "Or I wouldn't be marrying you. By the way Stephanie was asking when we were getting married"

"Of course she was" Punk snorted "What did you tell her?"

"I lied. I said we weren't sure" AJ said to him

"Three weeks" Punk smiled holding up her hand and kissing her ring finger "Just three more weeks"

"Is the house going to be ready?" AJ asked him

"You can move in on Wednesday if you want" Punk said to her "I'd actually prefer it"

"I can't do that" AJ smirked "I still have a lease on my place that doesn't expire for a few months"

"Well we're not starting our married life out there" Punk informed her "I'll pay your lease until it expires and you can just move in with me for the time being. I mean we still have to get some more furniture and stuff but we could definitely start living in there"

"I'm not moving in anywhere without the promised game room being ready first" AJ warned

"I really kind of thought our bedroom was top priority but ok" Punk teased

"Nope the game room" AJ said seriously

"Ok, ok" Punk laughed "I'll have your game room ready by the end of the week"

"You'll help me pack up my place?" AJ questioned

"Oh you mean like I did in Tampa when me helping turned into me packing up everything for you?" Punk questioned

"Yea I mean I can help but you were so anxious to get me out of Tampa you went ahead and packed yourself" AJ reminded him

"I couldn't have you halfway around the country from me" Punk said to her "Just like I can't have you halfway across town now. I'll help"

"Thank you" she smiled kissing his cheek "And by the way I told you the mark was noticeable" she said pointing to her neck. Punk turned his head to closely examine it

"Yea I guess it is" he shrugged "So what? I don't care what Hayes thinks. The fact that he complained about it makes me just want to leave a bigger one"

"You will not" AJ warned pointing at him

"Not will I, but you'll be begging me to mark you" Punk remarked as he started to kiss her neck

"I doubt that" AJ smirked

"You can say all you want but you love when I make you mine" Punk remarked moving his hands to her back under her shirt

"Really?" he challenged as he continued kissing her

"Ok, ok let's just move this to back of the bus" AJ insisted trying to pull away "I don't want the drive to hear"

"Oh honey I guarantee he hears you all the way from the back of the bus" Punk teased lightly causing her eyes to widen

"Does he?" she asked alarmed pulling away "Seriously-" but before she could finish Punk stood up with AJ and lifted her over his shoulder

"No, no we'll wait" AJ said dangling from his shoulder "No I don't want t him to hear!" she hissed slapping his back

"So work on being quieter" Punk laughed closing the bedroom door

* * *

Corey was in his hotel room mulling over the days events. He couldn't believe he was going to be suspended and have to go the rest of the week without being paid. But the worst part? Punk's arrogant smile and demeanor during the meeting. Punk actually thought he won. Technically he won the battle but not the war and he was going to see to it that Punk didn't walk away unscathed from all of this. Punk left Corey to take all the blame and didn't even try to take some of the blame. That was fine by Corey it would make this all the more easy. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his numbers and clicked the send button. He waited a few moments until he heard someone answer.

"Hey Amy" Corey said cheerfully "Yea I'm ok….oh you heard about that?….No I'm ok the hotel dropped the charges. Look how do you feel about flying out for SmackDown and spending some time with me? I could really use a friend"

* * *

**A/N: So Amy will be back next chapter...**


	19. Playing Nice

**Part XIX: Playing Nice**

* * *

The next morning once Punk and AJ arrived in the next city they headed to the gym. AJ and Punk were both lifting weights. He was of course lifting larger ones while AJ opted for a lighter weight.

"Hey guys" John Cena said walking over to them. Punk and John had honestly not spoken since he arrived back in the company over a month ago

"Hi John" AJ said politely looking over to Punk who hadn't really acknowledged John "Punk" she whispered

"I'm trying to concentrate" Punk said gruffly as he continued his work out

"Can you give us a minute AJ?" John asked her and she just nodded and walked away "She seems happy" John noted as she walked away and Punk dropped his weights

"What do you want?" Punk asked slightly annoyed

"I wanted to welcome you back" John said to him

"I've been back for weeks so you're a little late" Punk noted

"Well you never gave me or anyone a chance to say goodbye so let's call it even" John suggested

"Are you here to try to make me feel bad?" Punk questioned "Because I don't."

"I know and I don't like what you did but I understand why you did it" John said to him

"I'm so glad you understand" Punk mocked

"I'm trying here" John sighed

"Trying? We're not friends John we never have been" Punk reminded him bitterly "Don't come over here now and pretend like you actually cared I was gone."

"It hurt the company of course I cared" John shot at him

"I don't care that you didn't care same as I wouldn't if you left I just don't want you playing it up as Mr. WWE and trying to make it out like were friends" Punk said to him "I know what went on and what was said about me while I was gone"

"What did you expect? A lot of people were bitter I was one of them" John told him

"You didn't have to take it out on AJ" Punk said in a low voice

"I never did" John assured him firmly

"No but your little girlfriend and her sister and their gang of reality stars had no problem jumping all over her constantly. Ripping her in interviews and on Twitter, confronting her over her merchandise" Punk rambled on

"I don't get involved in Nikki's business at work" John reminded him

"Of course you don't" Punk laughed "You're the leader of the locker room and you let AJ take all of that heat"

"That was while you two were still together" John reminded him "She's a big girl and it's not my job to defend to her it was yours. You made the choice to leave not me. Anyway I'm sure down the line we're going to be working together we should try to get past this"

"There's nothing to get past" Punk shrugged

"Are you getting married?" John asked catching Punk off guard "I noticed the ring on her hand"

"It's really not your business" Punk said to him

"Is she really the only reason you came back?" John questioned "Are you going to turn around and leave now that you have gotten what you wanted?"

"She is the only reason I came back." Punk confirmed "But if I was going to leave I would have left the second I put that ring back on her finger. Worry about yourself and your own career"

"Alright then but seriously I am happy you're back" John told him honestly

"Great" Punk remarked with a sarcastic smile as John walked away

"Were you nice?" AJ asked walking back over to him

"To him? No" Punk replied

"You're going to be around for a while you should try" AJ suggested

"I don't care about these people and honestly once my contract is up I'm never going to speak to him or most of the locker room ever again" Punk said to her "The only person I care about pleasing is you" he said with a grin

"You do a very good job at it" AJ smiled shyly "So are you looking forward to Wrestlemania?"

"I am" Punk smiled "You and I are closing the show together. I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I'm pretty excited" AJ admitted "How many women get to be apart of the main event like I get to be?" she said happily "And it's probably going to be my last Wrestlemania so I couldn't think of a better way to go out"

"Good" Punk smiled happily. There would be no way he'd leave until AJ finished out everything she wanted to accomplish within the company.

"So you're going to play nice with Corey tonight, right?" AJ questioned

"I will be a perfect little angel" he smirked grabbing his water bottle and a towel

* * *

Corey had picked Amy up at the airport and when they arrived at the arena together a few heads did turn. Amy hadn't been seen around the WWE since her HOF induction and it was no secret she was not happy about Punk and AJ's relationship that everyone had figured was back on track.

"Wow everyone seems surprised to see me" Amy said to Corey

"Yea well they probably figured with Punk back now you wouldn't show up here" Corey said to her

"Punk doesn't dictate what I do" Amy said seriously "This company was my home years before people even knew his name"

"But with him back with AJ it's going to be awkward for you" Corey said to her "I appreciate you coming down but you don't have to be backstage"

"You're my friend and I'm supporting you" Amy told him "It's not right how Punk has turned everyone against you because his little girlfriend is your friend"

"Actually they're engaged again" Corey informed her

"Really?" Amy asked with a sarcastic smile "Well good for them"

"You don't mean that" Corey laughed

"You're right I don't but I'll be the bigger person" Amy said to him "So you never told me what your fight was about with him. I get that he doesn't like you working with AJ but to physically attack you in a hotel room is a little over the top even for him"

"We were actually arguing about you" Corey said to her surprising her she tried to hide her smile

"Really?" Amy asked almost hopefully

"Yea I mentioned to AJ how you two were together after they broke up and he came down to my room and confronted me about it" Corey said to her and watched as her face fell "I personally think bringing you up was too painful for him. I mean we've had our issues over AJ and he's never come at me like he did yesterday but as soon as your name gets bought up he snapped"

"He's a possessive man" Amy smiled fondly "He was so angry at me the last time I saw him I know he wasn't the same"

"I'm sure" Corey agreed lightly "Actually I'm hoping having you here is my guest will get me back in his good graces"

"It just might" Amy agreed

* * *

Once Punk and AJ stepped into the arena Kofi greeted them.

"There's my two favorite hell raisers" Kofi smiled nervously

"Hey Kofi" AJ smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing really" Kofi said "But I think you two should know Corey is here"

"We're working with him tonight so that's not much of a surprise" Punk smirked

"He's not alone" Kofi informed them "He bought Amy with him tonight"

"Amy who?" Punk asked not even considering Corey would stoop that low

"Dumas" Kofi clarified

"Why would he do that?" AJ asked stunned

"I know why" Punk said to her

"I suggest you two just try to play it cool" Kofi said to them

"I'm cool" Punk shrugged slightly "AJ?" he asked looking down at his clearly bothered fiancée

"Yea I'm going to go get changed I'll catch you later" she said quickly before rushing off.

"AJ" He called after her but she kept walking

"I didn't think it would bother her that much" Kofi admitted "Sorry man"

"She's just upset because she found Amy and I were together briefly while we were broken up" Punk said to Kofi earning him a slap upside his head "Ouch!" Punk shouted "What was that for!"

"You're an idiot" Kofi said seriously "You went back to Amy?"

"Briefly!" Punk yelled back "And I just spent an entire day explaining to AJ how it meant nothing to me"

"That's really cold" Kofi noted "Why did you even tell her?"

"I didn't Corey did" Punk muttered annoyed

"What were you thinking?" Kofi asked

"I wasn't thinking and it ended in a huge fight between me and Amy" Punk told him "I'm surprised she even showed up her giving how we left things off"

"Well maybe it's not all about you" Kofi suggested

"I really wish I could believe that" his arrogance caused Kofi to let out a laugh

"Well at least try to avoid bumping into her" Kofi smirked

"I plan on it" Punk smirked "The last thing I need is for AJ to have anymore doubt when it comes to Amy"

"So I noticed the rock on her hand" Kofi smirked "When were you going to tell me you talked her into officially taking your sorry ass back? I'm assuming it was before the Amy bombshell"

"It was. It all happened really quickly" Punk said to him

"Well I suggest you marry her asap before you screw it up again" Kofi warned

"Thanks man" Punk remarked annoyed

* * *

As soon AJ stepped into the Diva's locker room she noticed all the girls were crowded around Amy who was gushing to all of the girls about some old wrestling tale.

"Hey AJ" Trinity smiled with a wave

"Trin" AJ smiled back quickly walked to the other end of the room and started to unzip her bag

"Hey AJ" Amy said walking over to her with a gleeful smile

"Hi Amy" AJ bit out with a forced smile "I wasn't expecting to see you"

"Well I was invited" Amy offered "Not that it really matters because I am a hall of famer"

"Yea I know" AJ smirked

"I heard you found out about Punk and I" Amy said to her as all the other girls listened in intently and as soon as she said those words the other girls started to snicker "I hope it didn't cause too much damage"

"Caused none actually" AJ shot back giving Amy her full attention

"Not from what I heard" Amy smirked back "But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Punk has worked very hard to get you back. He always wants what he can't have"

"So I guess I don't have to worry about you since you always seem to be….available and willing" AJ remarked with a satisfied grin. A few of the girls looked stunned by AJ's comment

"So he puts a ring back on your finger and woes you for a few weeks and you're already letting it get to your small head" Amy laughed "You're making a mistake. Punk gets bored very easily"

"I think I can manage to keep him interested" AJ told the hall of famer "Are you here for a reason? Or just to piss me off?"

"I'm actually here to spend time with my friend Corey. I know all about how you've managed to cut him off from his friends" Amy said to her "You can't scare me off though"

"I don't want to scare you off" AJ said to her honestly "I don't care what you do"

"I doubt that" Amy said to her "I'm sure you'd mind if I disappeared with Punk for hours" she said throwing shade at the fact that AJ and Punk would disappear together while Amy was dating Punk

"I trust Punk" AJ said to her

"So did I" Amy shot back "But you know what? I'm over all of it. I wish you guys the best"

"I bet" AJ laughed

"But I suggest you burn your bed sheets because while you were gone Punk and I had a lot of great times in your bed" Amy grinned. Now the other girls were waiting for a fight to break out

"Actually I don't have to worry about that since Punk bought us a new house" AJ said to her. "It's beautiful too. It has a huge yard and a ton of bedrooms. I thought it was too much space but Punk really wants to get started on children quickly." She told her slyly "He's so excited to start actually but I'm sure while you two were together he talked about having children all of the time as well"

"So a new house, a new ring- well an old one at least and talk of kids" Amy noted fondly "He's not built that way AJ. He's going to get bored and walk out on you and your kids and never look back"

"I don't think you know Punk as well as you thought he did" AJ smirked "But if he gets bored and walks out I'm sure you'd still be ready, willing and able to jump in and take my place. I mean it's kind of pathetic how many times you've gone back to him or have tried. You're not getting any younger Amy, grow up and move on"

"You know what? I'm going to walk away because you'll be suffering enough when you realize you're just a rebound girl. And maybe you two will get married and possibly even pop out a little rugrat but it still won't be enough to keep him around. At the end of the day you're just never going to be woman enough to fill my shoes" Amy smirked smugly and that earned a slap across the face and before the other Diva's knew it the two were rolling around. Amy did manage to get a few hard hits on AJ's face before the other girls and officials pulled them apart.

"AJ calm down" Trinity said holding AJ back

"Let me get one more hit!" AJ shouted to reach for the red head

"It's enough!" Michael Hayes shouted entering the locker room "Amy are you alright?" he asked looking at her face

"I'm fine. She's weak anyway" Amy remarked bitterly pulling away from everyone "Do you not teach your new talents to show some respect to the people that helped keep this company running?" she questioned Michael before she stormed out of the locker room

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't suspend you or fire you" Michael demanded at AJ

"You're not in charge of me" AJ spat pulling away from Trinity "Stay out of my face" she warned surprising the girls even more

"Take her to get her face looked at" Michael said to Trinity "She has to be on camera in an hour"

"Ok" Trinity said "Come on AJ" she said leading her out of the room

* * *

In the trainers office AJ was getting a cut on her cheek looked at when Punk walked in.

"What the hell happened?" Punk asked walking over to her and looking at her face

"How did you know I was here?" AJ asked

"Trinity told me you got hurt" Punk said "Did you get into a fight?"

"Yea your lovely ex and I got into it" AJ admitted

"Amy did this to you?" Punk asked looking at her cheek

"I hit her too" AJ said to him "Actually I hit her first. She just made me so mad!"

"I know the feeling" Punk groaned as he ran his hand over her now bruising cheek

"She is such a bitch" AJ muttered "I don't know how you put up with her for so long"

"It wasn't really pleasant" Punk admitted with a smirk "What did she say to you?"

"She told me I'm a rebound, I'm not woman enough for you, you'll get bored of me- all sorts of things. Oh and she also mentioned what a great time you both had in my bed" AJ said to him in a disgusted tone

"She's jealous" Punk informed her "You shouldn't have let her get under you skin like that"

"If it came from anyone else I wouldn't have" AJ assured him "But its just Amy…I can't believe I idolized her growing up"

"I'd offer to talk to her for you but I'm sure you wouldn't like that" Punk offered lightly

"No please don't try to help" AJ said seriously "Can you believe Michael threatened to suspend me or even fire me?" she laughed

"Oh really" Punk said dramatically "He always really liked Amy."

"That's probably why he hates me so much" AJ snorted

"Possibly" Punk agreed "Don't worry about it. He doesn't have that power"

"It's gotten to the point that I don't even care anymore" AJ admitted "I'm so sick of him and everyone else"

"Even me?" Punk teased

"Never you" AJ smiled and captured his lips with her own

"Great" a voice muttered walking in. Punk pulled away and turned to see Amy walking into the room

"You want to come back later Amy?" Michael Hayes questioned

"No I'm not running out" Amy said to him "But I don't think it's necessary to even be looked over she didn't really put up much of a fight" she remarked as AJ bit her lower lip to suppress a response

"Obviously" Michael laughed "But the girls said you hit your head pretty hard when you hit the ground. We don't want anything to happen to you"

"Yea wouldn't want a lawsuit on your hands" Punk commented keeping a close distance from AJ

"Some people actually care about me Phil" Amy said to him "You should know you used to"

"Maybe you should go" AJ suggest to Punk

"Yea we don't want anymore issues tonight" Michael said to him "I'll keep an eye on AJ"

"Wow as comforting as that sounds I think I'll stick around" Punk remarked sarcastically

"You should really be warming up" Michael insisted "You do have a match tonight"

"The more you try to push me out of the room to leave AJ alone the more it's making me want to stay" Punk warned "Why do you want me gone?"

"Amy doesn't like you being around" Michael said to him

"I really don't care" Punk shrugged "I work here- she doesn't"

"She's a legend" Michael reminded him "Little AJ here wouldn't even have a job if it wasn't for Lita"

"AJ would have done just fine" Punk smirked

"Just leave it" Amy said to Michael "He's in 'protective' mode. Wait another few weeks and he'll be over it"

"You are just-" AJ started jumping off the table

"Don't AJ" Punk said stopping her

"If you lay one more hand on her I will fine you for more money than you're worth" Michael threatened

"Shut up" Punk spat at Hayes "Is she good to go?" Punk asked the doctor who just nodded

"I am not going to let them push me out of here" AJ warned but Punk just pushed her out the door

"Don't feed into them" Punk warned closing the door behind them "Let's go" he said grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall

* * *

After calming down and working with Punk and Corey AJ headed into the empty catering hall and bumped right into Corey.

"Hey I heard you got into a bit of a scuffle" Corey said with a frown "Are you ok?"

"Why did you invite her here?" AJ questioned sadly "I'm starting to think it's me you hate and not Punk"

"She's my friend and in case you haven't noticed I'm in real need of a few of those" Corey said with a frustrated laugh

"I'm your friend" AJ reminded him "Or at least I thought I was"

"Of course we're friends" Corey said to her slightly "But you know that's not what I want"

"Corey" AJ sighed sadly

"I want more, I need more than that" Corey said seriously

"We can be friends" AJ insisted hopefully "We can go back to the way we were"

"I don't want to be your friend!" Corey yelled surprising AJ a bit "I'm not going to go back."

"What are you trying to say?" AJ questioned

"If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of you" Corey told her and clearly she was hurt by his comments

"Corey I thought we were really good friends" AJ said confused "How can you just end our friendship like this?"

"Because it hurts me to be around you!" Corey yelled passionately "After Wrestlemania we're done working together as it is and it will be easier for me I suppose"

"I'll miss you" AJ admitted

"Will you?" Corey questioned "Or will you only miss me when Punk disappoints you again?"

"That's not fair" AJ said to him shaking her head

"I'll wait" Corey assured her "But not forever"

"I'm getting married Corey" AJ reminded him "But even if I wasn't you and I would never be together like that"

"Why?" Corey asked trying to hide his hurt feelings

"Because… it just wouldn't work" AJ said nervously

"You haven't even tried" Corey reminded her stepping into her personal space "Why won't you just try?" he whispered running his hand lightly down her cheek

"I don't love you like that" AJ said looking up at him

"That's not possible" Corey insisted "There is no way I feel this strongly about someone who doesn't feel the same" he leaned down and was half an inch away from her lips when she pulled away and gave him a surprised face.

"What are you doing?" AJ questioned

"AJ if you just-" Corey started

"You know what? Maybe you're right. This friendship isn't going to work out. You want something I clearly can't provide" She said walking away backwards

"AJ I didn't mean to freak you out" Corey said to her sincerely "I'm sorry" but she just turned around and walked out of the room

"What the hell did you do to her?" Amy smirked walking into catering

"I scared her away" Corey frowned

"Ugh" Amy groaned "You have a thing for her too? What is it about her?"

"It's nothing" Corey said to her quickly "I wasn't thinking"

"She's in your head" Amy said tapping his head lightly "You need to get her out of it."

"You want to help me with that?" Corey questioned arching a brow

"As appealing as it sounds to be a filler for AJ again I'm going to have to pass" Amy remarked "I've got a flight in a few hours. Try to enjoy your suspension and thanks for the invite this was fun"

* * *

AJ headed onto the bus and found Punk in the back in his bedroom already.

"I was about to send out a search party for you" Punk noted putting his phone down "Are you ok? You look upset"

"I bumped into Corey" AJ said taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"What happened?" Punk asked concerned.

"We agreed not to be friends anymore" AJ said to him sadly but he didn't seem bothered he actually seemed happy "Don't gloat"

"I'm not gloating" Punk promised "I'm sorry I know you liked him for some unknown reason."

"He just seems so different and I'm actually going to miss him" AJ said to him "But I couldn't be who he wanted me to be"

"And what did he want you to be?" Punk asked playing with her slightly

"More than a friend" AJ smirked lightly "You were right. And he won't accept me any other way"

"Well he's a complete and total moron then" Punk said simply "You are the most loyal person I have ever met in my life. And you have a very rare quality as well"

"What's that?" she asked casually

"You're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside" Punk told her honestly "I understand not wanting to be my friend but not yours? That's a huge mistake and one he will regret"

"I just hate that it had to come to this" AJ sighed "I never wanted to be the kind of a girl to pick her boyfriend over her friends but when it comes to you there's no competition. You'd win every time" she said with a sweet smile

"See? Loyalty" Punk grinned "I'd never ask you to pick him over me though"

"I know but that's also why it was no-brainer" AJ told him "I don't care if everyone at work hates me for being with you because at the end of the day you're all I need"

"I can't wait to marry you" Punk smiled "And make you officially mine"

"I've always been yours" AJ reminded him

"Ok I can't wait to marry you and make you officially a Brooks then" Punk corrected

"April Brooks?" AJ questioned to herself "I like it"

"I love it" Punk said enthusiastically "As a matter of fact maybe tomorrow we can go pick up our license. We'll be married within the sixty days of it"

"Ok" AJ said with a bright smile "Just don't dump me the next day like you did last time" she warned

"That will never happen" Punk assured her "I've told you a thousand times there will be no getting rid of me now." He told her seriously

"Good" AJ smiled turning to face him and cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?" she questioned once she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a surprised look

"I'm glad I can make you happy and I promise I will make you happy every day that we are together." Punk promised kissing her lightly

"Promise?" AJ teased lightly as she nuzzled her nose against his

"Cross my heart and hope to die" he said seriously causing her to smile "And not only will I make you happy, I'll love you, I'll protect you, I'll honor you, cherish you" he said and with each vow he placed a kiss on her face "I won't let you down again"


	20. Emotional

**Part XX: Emotional**

* * *

Once Punk and AJ arrived back in Chicago Punk dropped her off at her apartment and he headed back to his townhouse to finalize his move. As soon as AJ arrived at her place she noticed her door was open slightly and groaned in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me!" AJ mumbled pushing the door open carefully and noticed her place was completely ransacked again. Before checking the rest of the place she ran right over to her most prized possession….her xbox which was of course gone. "No!" she shouted "No, no, no" she said shaking her head slightly and looking around her apartment. "This is just perfect!" she yelled

* * *

When Punk got to his townhouse he was pleasantly surprised to see the rest of his stuff packed up.

"You did all of this?" Punk questioned Colt who was in the kitchen with Cliff

"Yea right" Colt snorted "Your sisters did this for you. I'm under the impression they want you moved out before you blow it with AJ again"

"Speaking of the future wife, where is she?" Cliff asked with a cheeky grin but Punk just gave him a blank stare "I haven't seen her in forever!"

"I already told you you're not allowed near her" Punk reminded him

"Why?" Cliff asked offended

"You hit on her!" Punk laughed

"I do not" Cliff laughed back

"Dude you do" Colt said with a smirk

"She just intrigues me" Cliff defended lightly "A hot girl who wrestles, plays games and knows comics" he shrugged slightly

"Which is exactly why I don't want you near her" Punk said to him

"You're at least going to invite me to the wedding, right? I promise once the ring is on her finger I'll stop trying to talk her into leaving you for me" Cliff promised

"The wedding is going to be small" Punk informed them

"Like a hundred people?" Colt asked

"Like ten people" Punk told them surprising both of them

"Is she pregnant?" Cliff asked seriously

"Why would you think that?" Punk asked annoyed

"Because she hasn't been wrestling and now you're having a small wedding" Cliff said to him "You thought it too right Colt?" he asked Colt

"I did pop into my head very briefly" Colt admitted quietly "Is she?"

"No" Punk said firmly

"You two aren't sleeping together?" Cliff asked surprised

"Of course we are" Punk groaned "But she's not pregnant we're having a small wedding because we want privacy and we want to get married sooner rather than later"

"Oh well everyone is going to think she's pregnant" Cliff informed him casually

"Wait is this your way of saying we're not invited?" Colt asked alarmed

"Of course you two are invited. You guys, my sisters and Natalie but that's it" Punk told them "And please keep your mouths shut"

"My lips are sealed" Cliff assured him "Unless AJ drops by" he said with a laugh causing Punk to shoot him a glare

"Not funny" Punk warned causing Colt to laugh as well

"So when are you moving into your new place?" Colt questioned "Is it all ready now?"

"Nah I have no furniture in it yet" Punk said to him

"Isn't tonight your last night here though?" Colt asked "You sold your furniture with the place. Where are you going to stay?"

"I ordered new stuff it will be there next week. And until then I'll be traveling and crashing at AJ's place" Punk told him

"Please tell me she's moving in to the new house when you do" Colt said to him "That place is horrible"

"What's so wrong with it?" Cliff asked

"It's in a crappy part of town and she's been robbed twice already" Colt said to him

"And she was mugged?" Cliff questioned "If she needs a personal bodyguard I'll do it for free" he said looking at Punk who didn't look amused

"Oh so speaking of AJ I read she got into a fight with Amy backstage last night, any truth to that rumor?" Colt asked with a knowing smile

"It's true" Punk said to him

"That's it? No details?" Cliff asked seriously "Who won?"

"No one won they were broken up" Punk told him

"I'd ask what they were fighting over but I'm sure I already know" Colt smirked

"Corey told AJ I was with Amy after we were separated then invited her to SmackDown" Punk informed them

"Wow he must have it really bad for AJ" Cliff noted "Or he really wants all of your sloppy seconds"

"AJ isn't a sloppy second" Punk said to him "He can do whatever he wants with Amy. They can run away together and get married for all I care as long as he stops sniffing around AJ I'm fine"

"Why don't you just tell him to stop?" Cliff asked seriously causing Punk to bite on his lower lip annoyed

"Thanks I didn't think of that" Punk remarked sarcastically "He doesn't care how many times I punch him or threaten him he keeps coming around. Well at least he was. AJ told me they had a conversation last night and they're not going to talk anymore"

"What? Did he give her an ultimatum?" Colt asked

"Yea it sounds like he did" Punk said to her "I told her I was fine with her being friends with him and sure enough the next night Corey blows it all himself"

"Well that worked out for you" Colt smirked

"We still have to work with him, they're still together onscreen" Punk reminded them

"Well maybe he'll take some time out during his suspension and think about why he shouldn't be putting the moves on our girl again" Cliff said sternly causing even Colt to give him a strange look

"What do you mean suspended?" Punk asked

"You didn't hear about that?" Colt questioned "He was suspended over the fight you two had"

"Good" Punk smiled "Now I can see why he invited Amy out to piss me off"

"That was pretty low" Cliff said to him "Did you talk to her?"

"I wanted to. She really didn't hold back on AJ but I thought it was best to not get involved. If AJ saw us talking she would have probably killed her and then me" Punk said with a chuckle

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you when she heard about your time with Amy" Colt laughed

"I was banking on it" Cliff added causing Punk to roll his eyes "There'd be nothing standing in our way with you gone"

"For a few minutes I thought she would kill me" Punk admitted "But AJ is the most understanding down to earth people I have ever met. She's sensible and knew it meant nothing"

"I hope some of that rubs off on you" Colt teased

"It is" Punk confirmed "I told her she could be friends with Corey and I thought that was really big of me"

"You're such a trooper" Colt mocked

* * *

When Punk arrived at AJ's a few hours later he was alarmed when he saw her door was open on a crack and walked right in.

"AJ!" Punk yelled trying not to sound hysterical

"I'm over here" she sniffled from the living room. When he walked further in he saw her place was a mess and she was crying on the floor

"Are you ok?" he asked walking over to her and kneeling down before her

"I came in and this was how I found the place" AJ said crying "I can't stand it anymore Punk" she said wiping her tears "He stole my xbox again! How many xbox's does one person need!"

"I'll get you another one" Punk promised

"It's not about that" she said shaking her head "I'm so tired and I have this big bruise on my face" she said pointing to her face "Someone keeps robbing me even though I had the locks changed, my place is a mess again and I can't stop crying! Why can't I stop crying?"

"You're upset and I would be to" Punk said trying to reassure her "The bruise will fade, we'll clean up your apartment and pack it up and I'll make sure you get a good night sleep tonight"

"How am I going to sleep here?" AJ questioned

"Oh you're not spending another minute in this place" Punk said seriously

"I don't want to go to a hotel I spend so much time in them as it is" AJ sighed still crying "I can't sleep in a hotel as it is and now I'm going to have to live in one?"

"We'll go to the house" Punk suggested

"You don't even have a bed" AJ pointed out "Where will I sleep?"

"I'll pick up an air mattress" Punk shrugged simply

"You don't have the power turned on there yet" AJ reminded him "I guess I can go back to the townhouse…"

"No" Punk said firmly "You'll be more miserable there. We'll get candles and the water is turned on so at least we can shower there. It will be fun. Like we're camping"

"Camping in a multi-million dollar home?" AJ asked with a small smile

"Yea" Punk said smiling back at her "It will be fun"

"Ok" AJ said shyly as Punk used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears

"Now come on we'll pack up some stuff to take with us tonight" he said standing up

"I don't even have much left" AJ reminded him sadly.

"Did you call the police?" Punk asked

"What's the point?" AJ asked "All of the most valuable stuff I had he took the first time and I already told them that."

"Ok so let's get a move on" Punk said extending his hand to hers, which she accepted to help her up

"Can we get pizza?" AJ asked him hopefully "I really need some junk food"

"Whatever you want" Punk promised

"Hopefully some of clothes are still here. I haven't even bothered to check the other rooms" AJ said to him

"I'll buy you new clothes" Punk told her as if it was none-issue "But I'd prefer if you were never in any clothes so it's a win/win when you think about it"

"I'm pretty sure I'd get cold" AJ smirked

"I'd keep you warm" he responded quickly and seriously causing her to let out a laugh

"I have no doubt" AJ teased as she finally felt herself calm down "I can't remember the last time I cried like that. You must think I'm such a baby"

"No I think you're tired and you've been robbed multiple times." Punk said to her honestly "I would have cried"

"Liar" AJ smirked

"Why didn't you call me when you came home by the way?" Punk asked her "I would have been over right away"

"I knew you were with Colt and Cliff and I didn't want to take you away from them" AJ admitted

"You're a priority AJ" Punk reminded her "When something like this happens you call me. I don't care if I'm in the middle of a match or a Blackhawks game you call me" he couldn't stress it enough to her

"Aren't you sick and tired of running to my rescue yet?" she asked seriously

"Never" Punk said to her "It's my job"

"It's not, it's my job" AJ groaned "I should have moved out the first time I got robbed but I was too stubborn. Then I really should have moved the second time- actually I never should have moved into this hellhole to begin with" she then felt herself starting to cry again "Look" she said pointing to herself "I'm crying again! I hate crying!"

"Come here" he smirked pulling her into her arms

"You smell really good" AJ noted as her face was nestled into his chest "Like Chinese food, did you have Chinese food?"

"Yea" Punk said with an odd laugh "Who would have thought that incredibly small nose of yours could work that well"

"I'm sorry I'm just starving" AJ said staying in his embrace

"Ok let's pack you up, eat and go to Target" Punk suggested pulling away

"Thank you" she said sweetly

* * *

Once they arrived at their new house AJ was surprised to see a car in the driveway.

"It's just Colt" Punk assured her as he carried in some of the shopping bags from Target and AJ had an overnight bag with her "I asked him to bring over some essentials"

"You're lucky to have such good friends" AJ told him

"They're your friends too" Punk reminded her "Believe me when I called him and asked him to do this he was going to hang up on me but when I said it was for you he raced over"

"He's so sweet" AJ smiled as they stepped into the house.

"Hey" Colt smiled walking towards them but felt someone push him to the side

"AJ!" Cliff shouted running over to her and throwing his arms around her causing her to drop her bag "I was so worried about you" he said resting his head on her shoulder and smiling arrogantly at Punk

"Hey Cliff" AJ laughed hugging him back

"Are you ok sweetie?" He asked running his hand up and down her back

"I'm fine" she giggled trying to pull away

"Get off of her or I'll make you get off of her. You got your thrill move on" Punk threatened

"Right, sorry" Cliff said pulling away

"So we bought over some sheets and stuff" Colt told him

"And I found a box marked 'AJ' filled with clothes so I bought that over" Cliff told him

"How did you know it was clothes?" Punk questioned "Did you open the box?"

"Just to make sure I was bringing over stuff she could use" Cliff defended lightly

"That was really sweet thank you" AJ smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "I needed some clothes"

"You're a real prince" Punk remarked sarcastically

"I'm just looking out for April" Cliff said seriously shooting her a wink

"Stop winking at her" Punk warned annoyed

"So there's no light in here either so we fished out some flashlights and batteries" Colt said pointing to the small pile of supplies "Seriously though you two can stay with me"

"You don't have enough room" Punk reminded him

"So you stay with Colt and AJ can stay with me" Cliff offered casually

"You're staying with me" Colt reminded him

"Oh right" Cliff smirked "I meant she can stay with me in Kentucky, until the wedding of course then you can have her back" he said looking over to Punk "I have electricity and an xbox and a playstation"

"That does sound tempting" AJ teased playing along

"Stop" Punk warned Cliff causing both him and AJ to laugh "Here" he said handing Cliff a bag

"What's this?" Cliff asked pulling the large box out

"It's our bed. Since you want to be so hopefully blow that up for AJ?" Punk suggested with a smirk

"Anything for AJ" Cliff teased opening the box and heading upstairs

"I bought some food over to" Colt said to him "Are you two sure you want to stay here? I mean seriously there's no other place?"

"I like it" AJ said to him "And what kind of food?" she asked anxiously

"Chips, cookies, protein bars-" before Colt could finish AJ started rummaging through the bag and smiled wide

"Candy" she said happily

"Do you not feed your future wife?" Colt asked Punk as they watched her dig in

"I just fed her" Punk swore

"Do you need anything else?" Colt asked "Cliff and I are flying out in the morning so let me know now"

"Nope we're all good. Thanks man" Punk said sincerely

"Yea seriously you're the best" AJ said with a full mouth and a smile

"No problem" Colt assured her "You're family now…again" he reminded her

"Really?" AJ asked with wide eyes

"Oh no" Punk muttered

"What? What did I do?" Colt asked alarmed looking between Punk and AJ and saw she was near tears "I didn't mean to upset you" Colt said frantically

"You didn't" AJ assured him "What you said was really sweet." She said wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes "It means a lot"

"Of course" Colt said nervously walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder

"That thing blows itself up all you have to do-" Cliff said walking down the stairs "What did you do to AJ?" he asked Colt walking past him "Come here AJ" he said pulling her into another hug "What did he do? Was it Punk?" he asked with a cheeky grin

"You're a piece of work" Punk laughed

"I'm concerned for AJ" Cliff defended in a serious then smiled at Punk flipping him off behind AJ's back

"I'm ok" AJ said pulling away

"If he does anything to upset you again you just call me" Cliff said to her

"Let's go before Punk stops finding this to be funny" Colt said to Cliff

"Was never funny" Punk said seriously

"Bye AJ!" Cliff waved as he followed Colt out the door and she waved back "Seriously if you need-" Punk just closed the door on Cliff's face and locked it.

"They really are great" AJ said to him

"Yea super helpful" Punk mocked

"This place is so big I haven't even seen the full house yet" AJ reminded him eating a bag of chips now

"Well come on" Punk said nodding for her to follow him "We are obviously in the living room now." He said gesturing around the huge living room "And the kitchen" he pointed out. The kitchen was also tremendous. And it had beautiful glass doors that led to the outside. "In the yard there's a pool area" he said pointing to one end "The other end is the hot tub and a small area to eat and socialize on"

"We should get married back here" AJ said admiring the large yard "It's so beautiful"

"It's going to be freezing" he reminded her "Possibly even snow"

"I don't care" AJ said gazing at the yard "We won't be outside for long"  
"Ok" he said with a smile looking towards the yard "Whatever you want" he then lead her downstairs which had a theatre room and small gym. Upstairs he passed over the master bedroom since she had already seen that. "This is going to be the game room" he said opening the door to the decently sized room.

"It's perfect" AJ said with a smile

"There's a few other bedrooms they look the same and are exactly the same size those we'll fill up with children very shortly" He added casually

"This place is so great" AJ said to him "I mean it's huge and it's way more space then either of us need but I can see us living here for a very long time"

"Good that was my plan" Punk smirked

"What would have happened if I didn't change my mind? Would you have still bought this house?" AJ questioned

"This is a home for a family not a single guy" Punk pointed out "But I would have bought it anyway and just waited for you"

"How long would you have waited?" AJ asked curiously

"Forever" Punk said to her simply and walked over to their air mattress "Pretty solid mattress" he noted as AJ walked over and laid down on it to test it out herself

"It is nice" AJ smiled "Much better than the one I have at my apartment"

"That's saying a lot" Punk mocked "I'm going to go grab my stuff and then we can test out how sturdy this mattress really is" he suggested

"Ok" she said with a smile.

Punk wasn't gone longer than ten minutes and he walked back in the room AJ was passed out cold. She was curled up it the edge of the mattress so he walked over and placed a blanket over before joining her in the bed and was careful not to wake her. He felt himself smiling when AJ rolled over in her sleep to curl up next to him. He kissed the top of her head lightly before drifting off into a deep sleep


	21. Rumor Has It

**Part XXI: Rumor Has It**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning in the cold empty house that she already considered her home alone. She looked over at her phone and saw it was already 11 a.m. She never slept that late before. She was surprised by how comfortable she slept on the large air mattress. She reluctantly got off the mattress and walked out of the bedroom. She looked from side to side and saw the hallway was quiet and empty. She walked down the stairs and looked for Punk.

"Punk?" she asked looking around and almost half a second later Punk walked in the door.

"Hey you're up finally" Punk smirked walking in with a brown bag. He was also wearing his running clothes.

"You should have woken me I would have went running with you" AJ said to him

"You needed the sleep" Punk said to her "Did you sleep well?"

"It was amazing" AJ said happily "What do you have there?"

"Bagels" Punk said shaking the bag

"I am so hungry!" She cheered happily snatching the bag from him "Thank you!"

"No problem" he smirked watching her rip into the bag

"You got bacon on it for me?" AJ asked with a wide smile "You remembered"

"Of course" Punk grinned

"I really love this house" AJ said as chewed on her bagel "I was thinking of some colors to paint the bedroom. A dark brown possibly?"

"That seems fair" Punk agreed grabbing his own bagel "So after I shower you want to head over to the courthouse?"

"Yea absolutely" AJ said to him nodding "What do I need to bring?"

"I think just an ID" Punk said to her "After that we can go back to your crappy apartment and pack up the rest of your stuff"

"It really wasn't that bad" AJ argued lightly as Punk just shot her a glare "If I hadn't been mugged none of this would be happening"

"Of course" Punk teased and noticed AJ scrunched her face up after another bite into her bagel "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" she said putting the bagel down and running into the bathroom.  
A few minutes later AJ reemerged from the bathroom.

"You ok?" Punk asked her eyeing her oddly

"With all the junk food and crap I've eaten over the last 24 hours that was bound to happen" AJ said to him a disgusted face

"Right" Punk said slightly

"What?" AJ asked him

"Nothing" he said unsurely "You don't think you're…."

"Think I'm what?" she asked obliviously

"You know…." He said trailing off and not forming the words

"No I don't know what you're talking about" AJ said honestly with a laugh

"The crying, sleeping, the eating and now you're throwing up in the morning" Punk said shyly "Are you pregnant?"

"No" AJ said quickly "It's not possible"

"Are you sure?" Punk questioned "If you are we need to know AJ. You're a wrestler, you can't exactly show up to work and get in a ring or take any kind of a bump"

"I'm always super cautious" AJ assured him

"I'm not" Punk reminded her scratching the back of his head "This hasn't crossed your mind at all?"

"No" she laughed "I think I have been traveling for days and was really tired yesterday and that caused me to cry, as for the eating I'm an emotional eater you know this which is also why I threw up" she pointed out

"You're not an emotional eater" Punk said to her "Anytime you're upset you usually don't eat actually. You smelt the Chinese food on my breath yesterday"

"I like Chinese food!" she said with a loud laugh

"Why aren't you even entertaining the idea?" Punk questioned

"Because it's can't be ok!" she yelled at him surprising him

"Is this because you want to keep working? We can still have our Wrestlemania moment-" Punk started but AJ cut him off

"It's not about work" she said to him "I know I can still fit in and they'd find something for me to do"

"So what is it?" Punk questioned

"You aren't the only one I've been with these last few months" AJ reminded him nervously. He hadn't even thought of that. She had been with Ziggler a few times before officially getting back with him. She couldn't read his face because it was as if all the blood drained from it. "It's just not possible I can't be"

"It's possible AJ" Punk said in a harsher tone "You need to get a test or something"

"I don't want to" AJ said defiantly

"You're going to have to!" Punk yelled which he didn't mean to do "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell"

"Yes you did" AJ said to him

"Were you and Dolph….careful?" Punk questioned

"I was on the pill" AJ assured him

"What about him?" Punk asked

"Punk" AJ groaned. She really didn't want to get into details about her sex life with another man

"AJ I have to know" Punk said adamantly

"It was only three times" AJ admitted "And the first two times he…well you know pulled away before anything"

"The last time?" Punk asked

"That was at work" AJ said rubbing her head trying to think back to it "It's kind of a blur"

"Well that's my answer I guess" Punk said bitterly "Have you missed taking your pill at all?"

"The night of the mugging I did" AJ said remembering how overwhelmed she was that night

"We were together that night" Punk reminded her and she smiled softly

"You weren't careful" AJ reminded him back

"No I wasn't" Punk admitted running his hand over his face. He walked over and grabbed his keys and phone

"Were are you going?" AJ questioned

"I'll be back" he said before walking out the door

* * *

Punk was back within ten minutes with a plastic bag in his hands.

"What is that?" she asked

"What do you think" Punk said handing her the bag

"It's too early to tell" AJ said to him "It's been like six weeks."

"I got those early ones" Punk said pointing to the bag

"How many did you buy?" AJ asked him looking into the bag

"A lot" Punk said to her "Go do your thing"

"Punk-" AJ started

"AJ please" Punk said in a low voice "We have to know, ok?"

"Ok" AJ said with a frown and headed into the bathroom.

"Well?" Punk asked her when she came out of the bathroom

"We have to wait fifteen minutes" AJ said to him "I really think its just nerves"

"Well in a few minutes we'll know" Punk said avoiding her eyes

"What if I am?" AJ asked him

"Then you are" was all Punk could muster out

"Is it all over?" AJ questioned "The wedding, the house-"

"Why would you think that?" Punk asked seriously

"If I am there is a strong possibility this child isn't yours. I don't think you want to be married to the tramp of WWE" AJ snorted "I don't think you want to help me raise another man's child"

"I told you the other night we are in this together and I wouldn't walk out on you again and I meant it" Punk told her firmly "And if you are pregnant we'll just deal with it"

"But Dolph-" AJ started

"Is an idiot" Punk said cutting her off "You don't know if that's his kid"

"I can't believe I got myself into this situation" She said with a laugh but started to cry "I'm one of these women you see Maury. I never thought I would ever be in the position of trying to figure out who the father of my child is. Oh my god" she said covering her mouth with her hand

"Hey stop" he said grabbing her lightly by the wrist and pulling her into a hug "You've got me and we'll figure this out"

"Everyone knows about Dolph and I" AJ reminded him "They're going to talk"

"Let them talk" Punk said with a simply shrug "They mean nothing to you or me"

"He's going to be so pissed" AJ said to Punk nervously "What if he tries to take my child-"

"AJ we don't even know you are pregnant and the odds are in my favor" Punk reminded her "But I wouldn't worry about Dolph because if he did get you pregnant he'll be a dead man and dead men can't disturb the living"

"How can you be so calm about this?" She questioned pulling away and looking up at him "How are you not running for the hills?"

"AJ it's not going to happen" He said with a laugh "I'm not going anywhere" he said firmly

"I don't deserve this" AJ said to him "I don't even deserve you right now"

"Are you insane?" Punk asked seriously "AJ you didn't cheat on me I knew what went on with you and Dolph you made a choice to be with him and I accepted that. And after all the crap I have put you through over the last year or so you really think you don't deserve me? I don't deserve _you_"

"I feel like a horrible person" AJ admitted shaking her head as the tears freely fell "I can't believe I'm doing this to you"

"You're not" Punk said lightly grabbing her by her shoulders "If the worst case scenario happens will I be happy? No I won't. I'll be angry and probably throw things and beat Ziggler just for the hell of it but I'm not going to abandon you."

"You say that now" AJ said to him "But if this kid comes out with bad blond slicked back hair and an over the top tan you might not feel the same"

"If this child is yours I would love it regardless" Punk said simply "How could I hate anything that is a part of you?"

"Stop making me cry" AJ insisted rubbing her eyes

"I'm sorry" Punk smirked

"How come every time we attempt to get our marriage license something horrible always happens?" AJ asked him "Do you think it's a sign?"

"We're going to get married in a few weeks" Punk said firmly "Nothing is going to change that. I have waited way too long for this"

"This is your chance Punk" AJ insisted "I would completely understand-"

"AJ we're jumping the gun a little bit we don't even know for sure you are pregnant" Punk said to her "And let's be honest if you are it's my kid. We have certainly been more active and less careful."

A few more minutes had passed it and it was finally time.

"Ok" AJ said to him walking towards the bathroom

"You want me to look?" Punk offered

"No I can do it" AJ said heading into the bathroom and after a few seconds she came out

"Well?" Punk asked anxiously

"I'm not" She said with a smile "False alarm! I was right it was nerves" she said with relief

"Are you sure?" Punk questioned

"Punk I've been stressed out these last few weeks obviously. Now I'm starting to think you think I look fat" She pouted

"Not at all you're perfect" Punk promised walking over to her "Completely perfect" he assured her

"Oh no" she said pulling away from him quickly "No more"

"No more what?" he asked slowly hoping she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying

"You need to go back to the drug store and buy condoms" AJ said firmly

"You're on the pill" Punk argued causing AJ to glare at him

"No way I'm not going through this again" AJ warned

"It really wouldn't be so nerve wracking knowing for sure it's mine" Punk offered but AJ wasn't changing her stance

"We need to be extra precautious" AJ scolded "Condoms or nothing the choice is yours"

"You know I hate using them with you" Punk sighed annoyed

"I can't believe you're being so difficult" she laughed "I want to wrestle, I want to have another reign and I want to walk out of this company with you knowing I did everything I wanted before I leave for good and after that we can be as careless as you'd like"

"Fine" Punk agreed reluctantly

"So now that we know for sure I'm not, what would you have really done if I was?" AJ asked him

"Everything I said" Punk said to her "And I would have beaten Dolph very badly actually I still might because I've gotten way too many details about your short time with him and it's hard to push those images out of my head"

"I'm sorry" AJ frowned "Trust me I wish I could push out those images as well"

"The images are still present in your mind?" Punk asked quickly

"No but I had to think back today" AJ said to him but he wasn't pleased with the response "Baby he's not half the man you are" she said cupping his cheek "Literally. Trust me."

"Really?" he asked folding his arms with the frown still present on his face

"I swear" AJ assured him kissing his lips gently

"You never slept with me at work" Punk pointed out

"Really?" AJ snorted "I think you have too much respect for me to do that. Dolph clearly didn't"

"That is true" Punk agreed "I'm not some horn dog"

"Oh, you are" AJ said lightly causing him to glare at her "But you're a respectful one"

"Thanks I think" he said with a light smile "How about I help you get rid of some of those awful images" he suggested leaning down and kissing her but again she pulled away "Now I can't even kiss you?" he asked with a laugh

"It always leads to something more" AJ pointed out and he knew that was true

"It's not my fault _you _can't control yourself" Punk replied innocently

"Well it certainly isn't _my_ fault _I _can't control myself" AJ shot back causing him to laugh "Can we just go get our license now?"

"Yes absolutely" Punk said to her kissing the top of her head

* * *

Punk and AJ were on his bus a few days later heading to Raw the one good thing with Corey being suspended was there was no opponent for Punk at the house shows and no use for AJ since she just accompanied him to ring. Difference was at least Punk and AJ were being paid.

"Someone leaked we got our license this week" AJ said passing him her phone to show him the tweet

"Unbelievable" Punk muttered looking at it and passing it back to her "Doesn't surprise me though, kind of wish it did"

"It's just like last time" AJ said to him "I'm starting to get an uneasy feeling"

"Nothing bad is going to happen" Punk assured her "I won't let it"

"Hayes is going to have my head over this license" AJ said to him

"He can't talk to you and if he does I'll fix it" Punk promised her

"You don't really intimidate him" AJ pointed out

"I think I do" Punk argued lightly

"Do you think we'll get time off for a honeymoon?" she asked Punk

"Not right away" Punk told her "We're getting married right before Wrestlemania there's too much going on. After we'll go"

"Where do you want to go?" AJ asked

"Somewhere tropical" Punk suggested

"Can you narrow that down a bit?" AJ smirked "There's the Bahamas, Hawaii, Aruba-"

"I don't want to leave the country" Punk said to her "Hawaii?"

"I've never been there" AJ said to him

"Me either actually" Punk said thinking about it "So we have a date, a honeymoon and a license"

"All we need is someone to officiate" AJ said to him "Cliff wants to do it"

"What?" Punk asked with a snort "When did he tell you that?"

"He texted me yesterday about it" AJ said to him showing him the text

"He's texting you now?" Punk asked annoyed "Some friend he is"

"He does it to tease you" AJ laughed "I think it's funny"

"At least someone finds it funny and no he can't officiate. I would like someone to do it who isn't secretly hoping you leave me" Punk mocked

"Oh stop" AJ laughed

"Seriously" Punk said firmly

"All of your friends used to comment about me" AJ reminded him

"Before we dated. Have you seen a tweet from Marty about you lately?" Punk questioned

"No and that's a shame his tweets were always the best" AJ said fondly "A little inappropriate but funny"

"A little?" Punk asked her seriously "I don't know why all of my friends thinks it's hysterical to piss me off by hitting on you"

"You have a funny reaction" AJ defended "Stop feeding into them and they'll stop"

"Whatever" Punk groaned "So now that this leaked how did you want to handle it with them?" he asked referring to management

"I mean it has leaked but we haven't confirmed or denied anything. I'd really hate to tell anyone there and have it all leaked out" AJ said to him "I mean I guess we could tell them we're getting married just not when"

"If we tell them we're getting married and we already got the license they'll know we already have a date" Punk pointed out

"You think we should tell them?" AJ questioned

"I'm leaving it all up to you" Punk said to her "I'll back you up on anything"

"It's just going to be really bad." AJ sighed "I'm still with Corey onscreen. They're going to be pissed"

"Do not let this job dictate your personal life" Punk warned "In less than a year you'll be gone from here as it is"

"True but I didn't want to piss them off" AJ said to him "They've been really good to me"

"Some of them" Punk corrected "Stephanie seems to genuinely like you and Vince but other higher up management treat you like crap and you just take it. So I really wouldn't put all of their feelings into consideration"

"So speaking of the wedding" AJ started in a giddy tone "Did you tell Colt and Cliff when the wedding was?"

"Yup and they cleared their schedules" Punk said to her "My sisters are in as well. What about your side?"

"My parents and brother and sister have already booked their flights" AJ told him

"What about Celeste?" Punk asked "Or is she still mad at me?"

"She's not mad at you anymore and yes her and PJ are going to fly in but that's it" AJ said to him "Are you sure you're ok with this small of a wedding?"

"I'm a private guy and the bigger the wedding the more of a chance of pictures and stories leaking but if you want something bigger we can wait and plan something more" Punk offered

"This is what I want" AJ confirmed "Just a few of us in a small ceremony in our brand new yard, we can just order some food- it will be super casual and fun"

"Great" Punk agreed

"But you do have to dance with me at least once" AJ warned

"Why?" Punk asked with a sigh "There won't even be any music"

"No dance means no wedding night fun" AJ warned

"You wouldn't dare" Punk mocked

"Try me" AJ shot at him dangerously "Are you willing to risk that?"

"Fine" Punk bit out bitterly causing AJ to kiss him happily on the cheek

"You're the best" she said to him

"Yea, yea I know" Punk sighed as AJ stood up but he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back down

"Don't you ever get tired?" AJ teased as he kissed her lips

"Of being with you? Never" Punk said honestly

"We have to get inside" AJ smirked as he kissed down her neck "…we've been parked outside too long" a loud knock at the door alarmed both of them

"Who the hell is that?" Punk mumbled annoyed lifting AJ up so he could stand up

"Maybe the driver locked himself out" AJ suggested as Punk walked towards the door and opened it. "Who is it?" she asked but the next person she saw walk onto the bus wasn't Punk it was Dolph Ziggler.

"Get off my bus" Punk warned walking behind him but Dolph headed straight towards AJ and he looked furious it actually kind of frightened her.

"AJ-" Dolph started in a loud voice but Punk grabbed him by his arm and tugged him away just short of reaching her "Get off of me!" he yelled tugging his arm away

"What is going on?" AJ asked standing up trying to defuse the situation

"Were you even going to tell me?" Dolph questioned with a red face "You didn't think I had a right to know!"

"Off- now!" Punk shouted

"Wait, what are you talking about?" AJ asked confused

"You're pregnant and you don't think I didn't realize that there's a very a good chance this kid you're carrying is mine?" Dolph asked spitting as he did "Who the hell do you think you are?! You thought you were just going to run off and marry Punk and let him raise my kid!"

"Woah" Punk said to him "You don't know what you're talking about-"

"I know you went to a drug store and picked up a ton of pregnancy tests" Dolph said to him "Funny thing about being top guy, there are eyes everywhere. And right after that you ran out and got your marriage license?"

"I'm not pregnant" AJ said to him firmly

"And I'm just suppose to take your word for it?" Dolph mocked shooting her daggers

"I wouldn't be here working if I was" AJ shot at him "And you're really going to take a fans word over mine?"

"You've turned on me since we were together" Dolph pointed out "Did you get a marriage license this past week?" he questioned

"That is none of your business" Punk responded before AJ could

"So I'll take that as a yes" Dolph said the two of them "And did you buy pregnancy tests? If you are you aren't that far along and I know I was the first guy you were with since Punk and that was a few weeks ago"

"I'm not pregnant!" AJ yelled starting to get upset

"I don't believe you!" Dolph shouted back but he felt a grip on the back of his neck

"You're done now" Punk seethed into his ear "You've said your piece, she said hers get lost and don't come back here" he said pushing him towards the door

"I didn't know this leaked" AJ said as Punk walked back towards her once he had thrown Dolph of his bus

"I didn't realize I was being watched" Punk groaned "I'm sorry AJ"

"It's not your fault" AJ assured him "I've never seen him mad like that before"

"He's an idiot" Punk spat "And if he comes at you like that again you get me, ok?"

"He's going to tell everyone" AJ warned "He has a huge mouth. This is why he's always being buried"

"I know and don't worry about it because you're not pregnant" Punk pointed out "He can say what he wants but once you get in there and back into the ring no one is going to believe it. It's going to be the shortest lived rumor in history"

"You're right" AJ said calming herself down

* * *

When they arrived inside the arena people were whispering all around them.

"Perfect" AJ muttered "They think I'm pregnant and think that's why we're rushing to get married"

"These people are idiots" Punk reminded her as they were approached by Michael Hayes "Speaking of idiots" he said loud enough for Michael to hear

"AJ, Vince wants to see you in his office" Michael informed her completely ignoring Punk

"Right now?" she asked nervously "I haven't even put my bag down"

"No Vince McMahon who is the CEO of this company and your boss will gladly wait for you to be ready to see him" Michael mocked "Yes now" he clarified

"Fine" AJ said following Michael

"This meeting is for AJ not you" Michael said when he noticed Punk was walking with them

"I think I'll tag along" Punk responded grabbing AJ's hand into his own "I'm sure Vince won't mind" they reached Vince's door and Michael knocked before stepping in and notified Vince AJ and Punk were here and led them inside

"You can go Michael" Vince said to Michael

"Are you sure?" Michael questioned

"Make sure you close the door on your way out" Vince responded to Hayes who regrettably walked out of the office "Do you know why I called you here AJ?"

"My fight with Amy?" AJ was almost hoping that was the cause

"No." Vince said to her "But since you mentioned it maybe you can work on being a tad more professional when she's around? I know there's bad feelings there but she's going to be around from time to time"

"I will" AJ promised

"I'm here to talk about the latest gossip about you" Vince said leaning back in his chair "I don't like listening to gossip to AJ but from a creative stand point I have to know"

"I'm not pregnant" AJ told him quickly and she could tell Vince seemed relieved

"Ok" He said with a smile "Great! I mean unless that's what you wanted-"

"It's not at least not now" AJ assured her nervous boss

"Now I have to ask, are you two getting married?" Vince questioned

"How does that affect your show?" Punk asked arrogantly

"AJ is in a story with Corey" Vince reminded him

"Are you asking us not to get married?" Punk asked starting to get annoyed

"Punk" AJ whispered

"No of course not" Vince said with a laugh "You are both grown adults and I don't expect you to change your personal life plans I just need to know if I'm going to have to speed up your story, that's all" he told them

"We can have AJ turn tonight and put her with you. She'll still help you at Wrestlemania and you two will still have your moment" Vince suggested

"I was really looking forward to that Wrestlemania moment" AJ said to him "We're not going to have a public ceremony. No one will be able to confirm anything. Even this license thing is hear say"

"Ok" Vince said to her "I suppose if you two are getting married shortly you'd want some time off?"

"We are getting married" Punk confirmed to Vince "And yea after Wrestlemania if we could a week or so that'd be great. I mean last year Daniel got the week off for a honeymoon" he reminded him

"He did" Vince nodded "And so will you, both of you"

"Great" AJ smiled "Thank you"

"No problem" Vince said to them "Have a good show tonight guys"

* * *

Once they stepped out of the office AJ felt relieved.

"That wasn't so bad" AJ said happily

"What were expecting?" Punk smirked "Are you sure you're ok with waiting until Wrestlemania though? I'm sure working with Corey isn't going to be easy for you"

"I worked with Dolph for a long time and in the beginning we didn't get along either" AJ reminded him "Maybe I'll try to talk to him though. I don't want things to be awkward"

"I think that's a bad idea but you can handle it anyway you want" Punk assured her as they stopped by his locker room "You're not sharing the locker room with me?" he questioned

"I will" she said handing him her bag "But I have to go get my shirt for tonight first I'll be back in ten minutes" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Alright" Punk said heading inside

AJ was about to reach the wardrobe room when she felt someone tug on her arm

"Corey" AJ said relieved "I really wanted to talk to you"

"I want to talk to you too" Corey said to her nervously

"I'm sorry about you suspension last week and-" AJ stopped when he held up his hand

"Can we talk in private?" Corey asked "I don't want everyone listening"

"Yea of course" AJ said following him out of the arena "Where are we going?" she asked following him to his car

"In my rental" he said opening the door for her "I don't want people to get the wrong idea if they see us chatting in or around the arena"

"Alright" AJ said unsurely getting into the car while he got in the drivers side "Look Corey I'm so sorry about your fight with Punk and running out on you last week you just really freaked me out"

"I've been going through some stuff" Corey admitted "I don't blame you for running out on me. I'm sorry I went about talking to you all wrong. Both times actually"

"I hate that we can't be friends" AJ admitted "I really like having you in my life"

"I feel the same way" Corey said with a relieved smile as he started the car

"Where are we going?" She asked confused

"Vince informed yesterday that I'm getting an early release" Corey said as he began to drive

"Wait- I can't leave right now" AJ said to him nervously

"I get to work through Wrestlemania but they want to change my match to a loser leaves to add a little 'something' to it" Corey mocked repeating Vince's words

"Corey stop the car" AJ said in a firm voice

"I mean I've worked my ass off in NXT for years and watched while everyone else got called up. I watched as Rusev, Bo, Big E even most of the girls pass me by. I finally got my chance and now it's gone over one screw up" Corey told her bitterly

"Corey I need to get out of the car" AJ said trying to open her door but it was still locked and the car was in motion so she couldn't do much

"Relax AJ I'll get you back." Corey said to her casually "I just need to talk to you in private that's all"

"Corey I'm sorry about what's happening and I can try to talk to Vince for you but you really need to let me out I'm uncomfortable" AJ said to him in a serious voice

"AJ you have nothing to worry about" Corey said in a low voice "I just need you to hear me out that's all"


	22. Fun Ride

**Part XXII: Fun Ride**

* * *

"Corey seriously where are we going?" AJ questioned looking around her surroundings as he drove further away "We've gone far enough, stop Corey!"

"Fine, ok" Corey said pulling over on the side of the road on the highway "Look I know you're going to be getting married sooner rather than later so I have to get this off my chest before it's too late"

"It's already too late" AJ informed him "Nothing you say is going to change my plans. Punk is my soul mate"

"I believe that you believe that" Corey said looking over to her "But I know he doesn't feel the same"

"He wouldn't be marrying if he didn't" AJ pointed out

"You're pregnant he thinks he's doing what's right" Corey sighed annoyed

"I'm not pregnant!" AJ yelled "I wish people would stop saying that"

"Great one less obstacle" Corey said with relief

"Corey what is going on with you?" AJ questioned "Why are you acting so erratic like this?"

"I've hit rock bottom AJ" Corey admitted "My career is over, you're gone. What do I have left?"

"Everything!" AJ argued "You can bounce back! Give yourself some time. And you'll find a woman worthy of being with you"

"I don't want another woman I want you" Corey said to her sadly "I'm so lost"

"Corey you're going to be fine" AJ assured him lightly placing her hand on his back "I'll be there for you but I can't be there for you in the way you want"

"What can I do?" Corey questioned

"There's nothing you can-" AJ stopped when she spotted something on the floor of the car and leaned over to pick it up "What is this?" she asked holding the small bottle that was empty "What are you taking?"

"It's nothing" he said snatching the pill bottle from her "It was in the car already when I rented it"

"Are you taking steroids?" AJ asked stunned

"No!" Corey shouted

"Look I want to go back to the arena now" AJ said firmly "Either take me back or I'll call someone to come and get me"

"AJ please I need you" Corey pleaded lightly crying

"Corey I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because he pulled her into a kiss

* * *

Punk was taping up his hands when his locker room door swung open.

"Fancy!" Cliff mocked with a whistle

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked with a smile upon seeing Cliff and Colt

"We were passing by on our road trip and thought we'd drop by" Colt smirked "Surprise!"

"Awesome" Punk grinned "Thanks for knocking by the way" he said to Cliff

"I was hoping to catch AJ changing" Cliff admitted honestly looking around the room "Where is she?"

"She's picking up her clothes for tonight" Punk told him

"So she hasn't changed yet?" Cliff asked seriously

"Don't make me punch you in the face" Punk warned "Actually she's been gone a while now, I thought she'd be back already" he noted giving it some thought.

"She probably saw Cliff coming and ran off" Colt joked

"I wouldn't blame her" Punk agreed

"She adored me" Cliff smirked "She just doesn't want to make you jealous"

"Yea that's it" Punk smirked "Well I have to meet with her and Corey in five minutes to go over the segment for tonight so I'll tell her to go to the Diva's locker room to avoid you"

"Don't be cruel" Cliff responded

"How is she doing by the way?" Colt asked "She still all emotional? I heard about the pregnancy rumors…"

"She's not" Punk said to him "We made sure of that"

"Gotchya" Colt said to him

"She's just been going through a lot these last few months. The mugging, Dolph, the robberies, Corey, Hayes, Heyman- it's a lot for her. I wish she would she just let me fix everything for her" Punk admitted

"Would your solution to any of those problems involve violence?" Cliff asked

"I think I could effectively solve all of her problems with a little violence" Punk told them surely

"Punk we're ready for you" a producer said knocking on his door

"You two are sticking around right?" Punk asked them

"Yea we were going to actually offer to let you take us to dinner with AJ" Cliff told him

"How generous of you" Punk replied sarcastically

"I thought so. Nothing too fancy though" Cliff warned as Punk just let out a laugh

When Punk arrived in the meeting he was surprised to see both Corey and AJ weren't there already.

"Where's AJ?" Michael questioned

"I thought she'd be here" Punk said to him

"Is she with Corey?" Michael asked annoyed

"If I knew where she was we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" Punk questioned annoyed pulling out his cell phone "I'll text her"

"She better be here in two minutes" Michael warned "Or even you can't save her job then. Two weeks in a row there's some sort of problem and she'll miss back-to-back Raws? Vince is going to stop caring about you he'll only take so much"

"Haven't you already be warned about giving her a hard time?" Punk asked him "I'm really trying to be patient with you and let AJ deal with you on her own but you're honestly pushing me a little too far and I'm not going to have any other choice but to push back" he threatened "You don't have a say in her job or performance as a matter of fact I don't even know why you're here right now to be honest but if AJ isn't here there's a reason so you worry about stalling a bit and I'll worry about getting her here" he finished then walked out of the office

* * *

AJ pulled away roughly from Corey and looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked wiping her mouth "What is wrong with you?"

"AJ leave with me" Corey insisted "Right after Wrestlemania we can run and not look back"

"I'm not leaving" AJ said to him "I don't want to leave and I wouldn't leave with you anyway! I've tried to be nice here but you're really scaring me now and I want to leave" she heard her phone chime and completely forget it was in her pocket and reached for it

"Is that him?" Corey asked

"They're looking for us" AJ said starting to type back but Corey grabbed the phone from her hands

"Don't dismiss me like this AJ" Corey insisted

"You're on something, you're not thinking clearly and honestly if you don't take me back right now you're going to be in a lot of trouble" she informed him

"I'm already in trouble!" Corey yelled "I don't have anything!"

"Stop saying that!" she yelled back. Neither noticed the car pulling up behind them because they were too busy arguing. "I want to leave now! And give me back my phone!"

"You're not even entertaining this idea!" Corey yelled placing his hand on her knee and with his other hand grabbing her face

"Stop Corey!" she yelled trying to jerk away

"Just let me-" Corey stopped when he saw a man appear on the side of AJ's window and heard a knock coming from his window. He slowly turned around and saw a police office

"Step out of the car" the officer said on his side. Corey rolled down his window

* * *

Punk was starting to get agitated he hadn't heard from AJ yet and headed back to his locker room.

"What's wrong?" Colt asked as Punk paced around the room

"I can't find AJ. She didn't show up at the meeting, she's not answering my texts and we have to go on very shortly" Punk said to him looking at his phone waiting for it to go off with a new message "It doesn't help that Corey is missing as well"

"I'll text her" Cliff said pulling out his phone "She always answers me"

"We're going to have a talk about that by the way" Punk said shooting Cliff a glare

"You think they're together?" Colt asked

"She said she wanted to talk to him but she wouldn't have taken this long. She hasn't even come back to change into her stuff yet. I assumed she just went to go get her hair done before changing" Punk said sending another message

"Have you tried to look for him?" Colt suggested, that hadn't occurred to Punk.

"Good idea, I'll be back" he said leaving his private locker room and heading to the men's shared locker room

"Miss are you ok?" the officer asked

"I really need to leave" AJ said to him

"Sir step out of the car!" the officer on his side shouted

"I did nothing wrong!" Corey yelled "I'm here with my friend and we're just talking"

"I'm going to ask you one more time to please step out of your vehicle and if you don't I will call for backup" the officer warned

"Just get out" AJ said him "You'll just get in more trouble"

"Fine" Corey sighed killing the ignition and opening his car door and as soon as he stepped out he was pushed onto the hood of the car and frisked.

"Are you alright?" the officer near AJ questioned

"Yea I'm fine but I have to get to work-" AJ said to him "So does he actually"

"He's not going anywhere" the officer said then eyed AJ "You're from WWE, right?"

"Yea" she said with a forced a smile "I have a show a few miles down the road"

"I'll get you to your show but I have to know what happened here first" the officer said to her

"He pulled over here to talk to me" AJ told him. She didn't want to get Corey in more trouble then he already was

"You seemed to be in distress" the officer told her "We received a phone call from a car passing earlier reporting yelling and a struggle. Where you held against your will?"

"No" AJ said quickly "I did want to leave and he was just about to take me back to the arena"

"Are you sure?" the officer questioned "It's a serious offense if you were held against your will"

"Yes" AJ insisted. "My phone is in the car can I grab it and call my fiancé?"

"Sure" The officer said to her "One another unit arrives I'll take you to your show"

"You're arresting him?" AJ asked stunned

"Yes he resisted upon arriving on scene" The officer informed her as she reached for her phone

"Is that necessary?" AJ asked both officers "We got into argument and he pulled over so he wouldn't be distracted while driving that's all" she insisted "It really wasn't a big deal"

"That's the truth" Corey said to the officer "You just caught me off guard when you knocked on my window"

"Alright" the one officer said to him "Are you sure Miss?" the officer asked her and she nodded

"We really need to get to our show" AJ said to them

"Ok have a good night" the officer said before walking away with the other one.

"Thank you so much AJ. You saved my job for a few more weeks" Corey said relieved opening his car door. But she didn't budge, she just sent a text message instead

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her

"I'm not going anywhere with you" AJ shot at him "I don't trust you and I am not getting back into that car with you"

"Don't be ridiculous you know I'd never hurt you" Corey said to her sincerely "How else are you going to get back to the arena"

"I just texted Punk" AJ informed him "And I suggest you get out of here before he gets here"

"I'm not leaving you on the side of the road" Corey said rolling his eyes

"I'd feel better if you did" AJ replied bitterly

"AJ-" Corey started

"Just go!" she yelled and he seemed to have listened and got into his car

Twenty minutes later a car pulled over on the dirt side and Punk got out.

"What happened?" Punk asked closing the door

"It's a really long story" AJ said to him "Thank you for getting me"

"We're not going until I get some answers. How did you end up here on the side of the highway alone miles away from the arena?" Punk demanded

"Corey said he wanted to talk" AJ started "So I got in his car to talk to him and he just started to drive. I asked him to stop driving but he just kept going" she rambled while Punk listened intently "He pulled over here and started telling me how he was being fired and I found these pills in his car- and I tried to get out and call you but he took my phone. Before I knew it the police showed up and after they left I got out of the car and called you"

"Where is he?" Punk asked holding back on anger

"I told him to leave" AJ said to him "I didn't feel right getting back in the car with him"

"You mean safe" Punk clarified

"Right" AJ said nervously

"What did the cops say?" Punk questioned

"They pulled him out of the car and were going to arrest him but it was a misunderstanding and they let him go" AJ told him

"He kidnapped you" Punk said to her "You should have let them haul him off to jail. Why did they pull him out of the car? What was he doing?"

"We were arguing" AJ said to him "I'm a lot smaller and it looked bad for him but can we just go? I'm sure in enough trouble as it is"

"Sure" Punk said with sarcastic smile walking her over to the car

"Whose car is this?" she asked as he opened the passenger side door for her

"Cliff and Colt are at the arena this is their rental" Punk said closing the door and getting in the drivers side "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked looking over to her "Did he touch you?"

"I really just want to get to work" AJ said to him looking at her phone

"The fact that you didn't answer me already gives me my answer. So I suggest you tell me exactly what he did before I jump to conclusions" Punk warned

"He kissed me" AJ said to him and watched as he gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles started to turn red

"Is that it?" Punk asked not looking over to her "Did he try anything else?"

"No" AJ said told him honestly "He had to be high or something. He was talking about being lost and alone and wanting to run away"

"With you?" Punk questioned

"I guess" AJ shrugged "Don't be too hard on him"

"AJ he locked you in his car and drove off with you" Punk said with a bitter laugh "He was high and not in his right state of mind, what would have happened if the police didn't show up?"

"I'm sure he would have driven me back" AJ said to him

"You wouldn't have called me if you felt that way. You would have driven back with him if you felt safe" Punk said to her "I'll take care of it"

"Punk-" AJ started

"It's over AJ I tried to play it cool with him and follow your lead but that's over now" Punk warned "He crossed a line tonight and don't argue with me about it"

"Ok" AJ said knowing he meant what he was saying. She didn't want Corey in anymore trouble but he dug himself into this hole.

* * *

Once they arrived at the arena Punk went from mad to fuming and was already on the hunt for Corey.

"Thank you for showing up-" Michael started

"Shut up and tell Vince I want to see him now" Punk demanded. His tone even surprised Michael who seemed thrown off

"That's not really how it works" Michael started off

"Now!" Punk shouted

"What is going on?" Hunter asked walking over "AJ we've been waiting on you, where have you been?" he asked looking over to her but before she could respond Punk stepped in front of her

"She was locked in Corey Graves' car!" Punk shouted

"What?" Hunter asked with almost a laugh

"You think this is funny?" Punk mocked "I want to see Vince or I want to see Corey- either way I'm going to see both of them at some point-"

"Calm down" Hunter said to him "Let's talk about this inside the office-"

"I don't want to talk in an office!" Punk yelled "Your lunatic employee drove around with my fiancée high as a kite and put his hands on her and now I'm demanding some action be taken!"

"Is this true?" Michael Hayes asked AJ

"You don't talk to her either" Punk warned pointing at Hayes "I'm sick of all of your crap too!"

"Get lost Hayes" Hunter said to him "AJ are you ok?"

"Yea" she responded quietly

"I want to see Vince" Punk said in a lower voice "Then I want to see Corey"

"I'll take you to see Vince right now" Hunter promised "Corey on the other hand I think it's best you two keep your distance"

"I'm right here" Corey said walking towards the trio and Punk immediately took off and tackled him to the ground

"Can I get some help!" Hunter shouted waving over some of the guys to help him get Punk off of Corey. Punk didn't inflict a lot of damage on his former friend since he was pried off of him so quickly

"You are a dead man Graves!" Punk shouted pointing at him while Hunter and John Cena held onto him "I'm going to break you!" the two dragged Punk away and AJ slowly followed Punk not even looking in Corey's direction. Hunter and John pulled Punk into his private locker room

"Calm down" Hunter insisted

"I won't calm down!" Punk yelled as AJ stepped into the locker room and closed the door behind her "He kidnapped her!"

"AJ what happened?" Hunter asked looking over to her

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't want her talking to you, I want to talk to the man who is actually in charge" Punk spat "If Vince isn't here in five minutes I'm walking out and I'm taking the title and AJ with me" he threatened.

"He's on his way" Hunter said looking at his phone "Just try to settle down"

"Don't tell me to calm down one more time" Punk warned. As soon as Punk finished his sentence the chairman himself stepped in

"What is going on?" Vince asked

"I want Corey Graves gone" Punk told him "I want him gone tonight"

"Punk we have a Wrestlemania match booked" Vince reminded him "Why don't you tell me what the problem is and we can try to work it out together"

"He lured AJ into his car and drove off with her against her will, he tried to assault her and only stopped when cops showed up" Punk listed off "He had un-prescribed pills in his car, he was high and I don't trust him in the wrong, I don't trust him around AJ. I want him out or I'm out"

"AJ?" Vince asked looking over to her "Is this true?"

"Yes. But I don't know what the pills were for. He was just really upset" AJ told him

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Hunter asked her

"I didn't want him arrested I just wanted him to leave me alone. It's not like he stuffed me in his trunk or anything" AJ said to them

"Did you try to get out of the car?" Vince asked

"Yes and I asked him to let me out" AJ told him "But he just pulled over off the highway"

"Ok" Vince said to him "Where is Corey Graves now?" he asked Hunter

"He was by catering" Hunter informed him

"You want to sit in on this?" Vince asked Hunter who nodded

"I'll be back" Hunter said to them

"It better be to tell me Graves is gone" Punk shot at him "We'll start packing just in case"

"That won't be necessary" Hunter said to him then followed Vince out as they walked out Colt and Cliff walked in

"Hey are you ok?" Colt asked Punk "You didn't tell us where you were going"

"Thanks for the car" he said passing Colt his car keys

"What happened?" Cliff asked "Are you alright AJ?"

"I had an issue with Corey" AJ admitted shyly "Punk's a little worked up about it"

"A little worked up?" Punk asked with a frustrated laugh "He's lucky I don't break his damn neck!" Punk yelled knocking over a lamp

"Again I'll ask what happened?" Cliff asked cautiously "What did Corey do?"

"It's a long story" AJ said to him

"It's really not" Punk shot at her "She put her trust in that lunatic and he thanked her by driving away with her, kiss her and then left her on the side of the road"

"What?" Colt asked stunned

"He tried to kiss you or he actually he kissed you?" Cliff asked feeling himself get angry

"It's not important. What is important is realizing that I'm ok and this is all going to be sorted out" she said very calmly "We don't want this to be blown out of proportion"

"I'm sorry AJ but I'm with Punk here" Colt said to her "Go break his neck and I'll help you hide the body"

"Colt" AJ scolded "Cliff can you please to tell them this is fine and it happens all of the time and it's not a big deal"

"It does happen all of the time…..on the ID Discovery channel!" Cliff said to her "I want to go kick his face in myself"

"Please be my guest" Punk encouraged

"No, no, no more kicking Corey in the head" AJ said blocking the door so none of them could leave

"You kicked him in the face?" Cliff asked Punk

"I might of, I was really angry I don't remember where I inflicted the most damage" Punk admitted "But I know it wasn't enough"

"What's being done about it?" Colt asked seriously while Cliff walked over and placed his arm around AJ to 'comfort' her

"Hopefully he's being escorted out of the building by security" Punk seethed "I'll still be able to catch him at the hotel though if I leave early enough"

"Can I have a minute with Punk?" AJ asked the two

"Sure" Colt said with a light smile and walked to the door "She means you too Cliff"

"Oh right" Cliff said with a laugh and followed Colt out

"Stop" AJ said grabbing his wrist lightly

"AJ I can't right now" Punk said to her "I can't calm down so don't tell me too I am so angry right now and I don't want to lash out you so please just back away"

"I just wanted to thank you" she said to him calmly. She knew Punk better than anyone and she knew how to lower his blood pressure

"For what?" Punk asked

"Picking me up" she said with a shrug "You could have gotten in trouble for leaving the arena like that. It means a lot to me that you did that"

"AJ" Punk sighed he knew exactly what she was doing

"What? I mean it" AJ said seriously "And when you defended me to Corey that was very sweet"

"Don't patronize me" Punk bit back "I can't deal with that"

"Ok so kiss me" AJ said to him

"I'm really not in the mood for that" Punk said surprising her

"Its just Corey was the last person to kiss me-" before she could finish Punk leaned down and pulled her into a kiss and he felt himself start to ease up slightly. AJ wouldn't let Punk away though and tried to keep him as distracted as possible. After a few minutes both needed air and pulled away

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked resting his forehead against hers

"Yes I swear to you" she assured him and gave him another quick peck on his lips

"Did you really mean what you said about walking out?" AJ asked him as he pulled away

"Absolutely" Punk said to her "I'm not budging on this"

"You do realize you told them that if you left I'd go with you" she pointed out

"Did I say that?" Punk asked honestly "I was really worked up sorry"

"I would" AJ said to him "Just in case you weren't sure and you needed to hear the confirmation I would turn around and leave with you"

"I appreciate that" Punk smirked "I wouldn't ask you to though"

"I don't want to be here without you actually I don't want to be anywhere without you" AJ admitted giving him the faintest of smiles

"Good" Punk said to her

"If Corey is gone what will happen at Wrestlemania?" AJ questioned

"Another guy will get his spot that's all" Punk shrugged "Hopefully Bryan. There's still a month to work on building up to a pretty good story"

"I think so" she agreed "I'm sorry by the way. You were right about him and I didn't listen just like I didn't listen about moving while I still had the chance."

"I know you're very independent and that's one of the reasons I love you. But when I come at you with all these seemingly annoying requests it's not because I'm possessive it's because I have your best interests at heart" Punk told her "You're a really good person and I wouldn't call you naïve you're just a generous and forgiving person and people like Corey or Dolph see that and it's like their sharks that picked up the stench of blood in the water."

"I'm starting to see that" AJ said sadly "I guess I should start keeping my guard up"

"Don't change" Punk insisted "I'll be around to weed out the bad people." He promised

"I know you will" AJ smirked. There was a knock at the door and Punk pulled himself away from AJ to let Hunter inside.

"We spoke to Corey" Hunter told them

"Spoke to him? I hope you ripped into him" Punk said to his boss

"He said this was a misunderstanding" Hunter informed them and Punk was ready to go on a tirade "But we decided to let him go. He won't be participating in Wrestlemania and he will be formally released later this week"

"Good" Punk said to him "Where is he?"

"He's been escorted out of the building" Hunter informed him

"I still had to talk to him" Punk argued reaching for the door

"Let it go" Hunter insisted "He was in pretty bad shape"

"I didn't even hit him that many times" Punk said to him

"No he was on something, definitely" Hunter told him "AJ was right and he admitted to taking some un-prescribed pills"

"And you people were trying to mold him into being me" Punk mocked shaking his head "So what are we doing for Wrestlemania"

"Daniel was going to be moved into your story so now it's just you and him" Hunter told him

"Ok" Punk said to him

"Tonight you'll go out and wrestle Kane, AJ will come out mid-match and do her skipping deal." Hunter informed them "You'll get the win off the distraction but don't favoritism we want to keep the fans guessing" he said to AJ who nodded

"I can do that" AJ said to him

"Great come see me before you both leave and we'll go over how we're going to handle Corey's departure with the press" Hunter then left the room

"Feel better?" AJ asked Punk

"A hell of a lot better" Punk said to her "I'd feel even better if I got a chance to talk to him"

"Where you really planning on just 'talking'?" she asked

"I really did want to know what exactly was going through his head when he drove off with you" Punk said to her "I mean I'd love to hear his explanation"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing him again" AJ said to him

"For his sake I hope not" Punk said in a low voice

* * *

**A/N: The story is winding down everyone...**


	23. Moving In

**Part XXIII: Moving In**

* * *

After a hectic few days on the road Punk and AJ were headed back to Chicago and even received a few extra days to move in to their new home. Even though Punk was sure Vince was being generous with giving them the days off after the whole Corey incident. But Punk and AJ didn't complain they needed the few days to unpack and sort of get situated oh, and they had also decided they wanted to get married as soon as possible. With their license all ready there was nothing holding them back now.

"So what do you think?" Punk asked coming up behind AJ who was watching the movers move in their new furniture

"It looks great" AJ smiled "You did a nice job picking out most of the furniture"

"You 'ok'ed everything" Punk reminded her

"I just wanted to give you some credit" AJ grinned "What do you think?"

"I like it" Punk said to her "This is a home"

"I really don't want to dampen this day" AJ sighed tugging on Punk's arm so he was giving her his full attention

"This can't be good" Punk laughed "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Corey has been calling" AJ said to him "I haven't answered I just wanted to give you a heads up that's all"

"Has he left any messages?" Punk asked folding his arms

"He's going to be in Chicago for a few days and wanted to meet with us" AJ said to him "Both of us actually"

"No" Punk said to her firmly "Not happening"

"I think he feels better" AJ argued lightly

"AJ he locked you in his car and god knows how far he would have gone if he had not been pulled over" Punk pointed out "He also drove you around while being under the influence he could have gotten you killed"

"He's really in a bad place" AJ said softly "He was a friend of yours not too long ago"

"If I said it once to you AJ, I've said it a thousand times- our friendship ended with you. He crossed a line and he can't come back from it. I don't trust that he won't try to kill you in some sort of roid rage" Punk said to her "It's not happening"

"He's not taking steroids" AJ argued

"How do you know that?" Punk questioned "You don't know anything about this guy because he's been lying to you for months now. Seriously AJ save your breath because I'm not meeting with him and you certainly are not either"

"Ok" AJ said quietly "If you really feel that strongly about it"

"I do AJ" Punk mocked "I feel very, very strongly about the fact if I ever bump into him again I'm going to kill him. And you don't want me to go to jail right?"

"Will the house be all mine if you do?" AJ teased tapping her chin giving it some thought

"None of it will be yours until you have a ring on your finger" Punk warned eyeing her left hand that had just her engagement ring

"I already have a ring" AJ mocked holding her hand up

"You need another one" Punk said grabbing a hold of her hand and twisting the engagement ring around "I was thinking a solid band with a few diamonds sprinkled in"

"Oh really?" AJ giggled "You have a design all picked out?"

"I have the rings all picked out" Punk confirmed "I've had them for a while now"

"Seriously?" AJ asked surprised "Where are they? I haven't seen them!"

"They're locked in the safe" Punk shrugged simply dropping her hand

"Can I please, please see them?" AJ begged lightly kissing his lips

"You know the combination to the safe but I think you'd be happier if you'd let me surprise you" Punk said to her

"I'm going to look" AJ said happily pulling away

"You can't wait a few more days?" Punk questioned

"Speaking of our wedding" AJ started "There's still a lot we need to do"

"Like what?" Punk asked simply grabbing a bottle water and opening it "We have the rings, the venue" he said pointing to the backyard "and the bride and groom. What else?"

"Well what are we feeding everyone?" AJ asked

"People should be feeding us" Punk countered "Seriously though since it's going to be small we can just order in a bunch of a food or go out to dinner with everyone"

"Punk our wedding is in a few days we need to have definite plans" AJ argued lightly "What are you going to wear by the way?"

"What are you going to wear?" Punk shot back quickly "A long white dress?"

"Doubt it" AJ snorted "It's not my thing you know this. I have this short white dress I was thinking of wearing."

"Cool" Punk said casually sipping on his water "What's wrong? Getting cold feet?"

"No…it's just I'm sure this isn't how you envisioned your wedding" AJ noted "If you want something bigger I'll deal with it and wear the whole vale and long dress.."

"I've never envisioned my wedding because I never thought I'd get married" Punk pointed out "I don't care if you marry me in sweats as long as it ends with you as my wife that's all I care about"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked unsurely

"AJ I'm not into big flashy parties either I wouldn't even have anyone here if it was up to me but I know my family and yours would be hurt if we didn't at least do something" Punk said to her

"You're right" AJ said with a sly smile "But we do need someone to officiate-"

"Cliff is not doing it" Punk said firmly "Natalie has a friend who is a judge and he'll do it"

"Don't you want a friend to do it?" AJ questioned

"Not a friend who I think will secretly marry you during the ceremony" Punk said causing her to laugh "A judge is good enough"

"Ok, ok but you have to be the one to tell him" AJ said to him

"Done" Punk said pulling his phone out of his pocket and started to send a text

"Be nice to him" AJ warned

"I'm always nice" Punk said finishing off his text then placing his phone on the counter

* * *

Later that night AJ had just finished making up their new bed Punk entered the bedroom.

"It looks good" Punk said to her as he watched her arrange the pillows just the way she liked

"Why thank you" AJ mocked lightly "Where have you been by the way?"

"Helping the movers" Punk said to her "They're gone now by the way and my back is killing me" he said collapsing onto the freshly made bed

"You're messing up the bed!" AJ teased hitting him with a pillow

"What's the difference if I mess it up now or _we_ mess it up later?" Punk questioned picking his head up as he continued lying on his stomach

"I suppose it doesn't make much a difference" AJ frowned "How bad does your back feel?"

"Bad enough where I think I need a massage and one that doesn't involve me trying to get you to remove your clothes as well" Punk said to her causing her eyes to widen

"Wow you must really be in a lot of pain" AJ said seriously crawling over to him

"I need my back to be knot free by the time I get in the ring with Dragon or the main event is going to suck" he noted as he felt her straddle his back and tug his shirt off

"It won't suck with you in it. Even at your worst I know you're still better than everyone else in the locker room" AJ said proudly as she began to move her hands up and down his back "You do have a huge knot" she said applying pressure to the spot "Why didn't you just let the movers do everything? That was the point in higher them"

"I needed it done right" Punk muttered enjoying AJ's hands on him "That's _really_ good"

"Maybe after we retire I can get a part time job as a masseuse" AJ teased

"I was hoping when you left wrestling you'd have less physical contact with people" Punk responded "How about you just stay at home and raise our children"

"You are so sexist" AJ laughed "You're not going to help?"

"Of course" Punk said with his eyes closed "But you wouldn't want our children to have my personality would you?"

"I would love a bunch of little Punk's running around" AJ confirmed "I love your personality"

"And this is why I'm marrying you" Punk said softly as AJ continued working on his back

"I thought it was because of my looks?" AJ teased

"That's an added bonus" Punk said to her "I really wanted to marry you so you could beat all my games for me"

"I always knew you were after me for my gaming knowledge" AJ scolded lightly

"I felt it was about time I came clean" Punk sighed as he slyly tried to move one of his hands to her leg

"What are you doing?" AJ smirked looking at his hand that was wandering freely on her thigh

"Me? Nothing just enjoying this amazing massage" Punk said in a tired voice

"What is your hand doing?" AJ grinned

"It has a mind of it's own" Punk defended lightly

"Stop" she warned slapping his hand away "You need to relax"

"I am relaxed" Punk assured her quickly rolling over so he could look at AJ "See? All better"

"You didn't even let me work on you for five minutes" AJ pouted as Punk ran his hand up under her shirt until they reached his favorite destination

"You work wonders baby" Punk promised "Give me a kiss" he demanded

"You are so needy" AJ teased as she leaned down to give him kiss "Mmm…before this gets too out of….hand…"

"It's too late" Punk smirked against her lips as his hands started to descend

"I have to tell you…" AJ started again but he pulled her into another kiss

"Talk later" Punk said flipping her over so he was now on top of her "I need you _now_"

"Phil-" she started again but the doorbell ringing was what caused him to pull away slightly

"Who the hell is that?" Punk asked

"My parents" AJ informed him as Punk turned pale

"What?" Punk asked "Your parents are here? Now?"

"They flew in this morning you know that" AJ said to him as he sat up on his knees but still hovered over her

"You didn't tell me they would be stopping by" Punk said to her

"They went out to dinner and wanted to stop by and see the new place" AJ said to him as she sat up herself and that's when the bell rang again "I'll let them in while you work on….getting yourself cleaned up" she smirked nodding towards his obvious arousal

"AJ tell them I'm not here!" Punk shouted but she just laughed. This wasn't the impression he wanted to have on AJ's parents. He was sure they would still be pissed about him walking out on their first wedding and now this?

* * *

When AJ opened the door and greeted her parents she was thrilled to see them. She took them on a brief tour of the messy house downstairs and made room for them in the living room.

"This house is lovely" her mother smiled

"Well Phil picked it out" AJ said to her

"Speaking of, where is he?" Her father questioned sipping on a drink AJ handed him

"He'll be down in a minute he's just fixing something upstairs" AJ told him

"Are you sure this is what you want?" her father asked

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this" AJ reminded him through gritted teeth "You promised you'd be nice"

"He's not here is he?" her father asked back

"Leave her be" her mother said to her father "Behave" she warned

"Hello" Punk said walking down the steps and into the living room with a large forced smile

"Phil" her mother smiled standing up and giving him a hug "It's so good to see you again"

"You too Marie" Punk said pulling away as her father stood up "Manny" he said extending his hand which her father accepted without a smile

"We were just talking about how beautiful this home is" Marie told him

"Yea it's great" Manny bit out with a forced smile as Punk took a seat next to AJ "Not too shabby for a girl who used to sleep in a car" Punk wasn't sure how to respond that but AJ grabbing his hand lightly calmed him slightly. Punk knew AJ and her father had a bit of strained relationship he didn't like her being wrestler and rarely showed up for shows.

"I had a nice place in Tampa as well" AJ pointed out

"This is a lot different" Her father said to her "I mean what do you need all of this space for?"

"Once we're retired we plan on spending a lot of time at home" Punk told him coolly

"And you need a lot of space from each other?" Manny questioned "Didn't you get your fill of that last year?"

"Manny" her mother hissed

"I'm just saying her last apartment out here was good I thought" Manny said to them

"She was robbed a few times there" Punk reminded her father "She walked in on a man robbing her as a matter of fact"

"I was referring to the townhouse" Mann smirked

"Can you not?" AJ asked her father

"It's ok" Punk said with a forced smile

"It's not" AJ argued then looked towards her father "You promised you wouldn't do this" she said to him

"I'm sorry April but this is weird" her father said to her "One minute you two are rushing to get married then a few days before the wedding you tell me it's off and a year later we're repeating the cycle. We came a few days early just in case you cancelled on us again"

"It was complicated" Punk said to him as calmly as possible "And I understand your concerns but I assure you it won't happen again"

"Will all due respect Phil your word doesn't mean anything to me" Manny said to him in a calm voice "I understand that you're unsure Phil and I understand why you were unsure last year. You're young, she's a lot younger and she's not very mature" AJ hitched a breath as her father continued "You seem like a man who needs a woman a tad bit older. April still likes playing video games and watching Pokemon" he laughed

"I love that about AJ" Punk said to him "If I wanted to be with an older woman I would be and I think AJ is very mature for her age"

"I think she's far to young" her father argued back "After you two retire what are you going to do? I mean I'm sure you have some connections and go do what you want but the women who leave wrestling what is left for them?"

"There's plenty actually" Punk answered before AJ could and she could sense this was going downhill fast "But AJ won't have to work if she doesn't want to because I'm more than capable of providing for her" he finished his sentence with an arrogant smile

"What about after the divorce?" her father asked causing AJ and her mother to both feel the tension grow thicker "Is there a prenuptial agreement in place? I'd hate to have to say my daughter go back to wrestling because it didn't work out"

"There isn't one in place actually" Punk answered "Because AJ and I don't plan on divorcing"

"That seems foolish" Manny laughed a bit taking a sip of his drink "You make a lot of money young man and you can stand to lose a lot of it"

"We're not getting divorced and even if we did I wouldn't want his money!" AJ yelled towards her father "Why is it so hard for you to believe that we can last?"

"I don't know April maybe it was the last train wreck of a wedding you almost had with him or your history with men" her father said to her "I'm not trying to beat you down April I just want you to understand that you're young yet and to settle down and play wife is a big responsibility"

"That's enough" Marie said sharply to her husband

"Her biggest problem in life is not beating a video game and now she's going to add onto that responsibility?" Manny mocked

"I can see why Robbie was so eager to join the military" AJ remarked "You make everything so difficult. You never believe in me or any of this for that matter"

"You proved me wrong with the Wrestling but even now what are you doing now? You're not wrestling you're kissing men onscreen" Her father laughed "You could do that for a living now with a lot less travel"

"That's enough" Punk said cutting of her father "AJ and I are getting married at the end of the week and we would love it if you were supportive of it but since you're clearly not I understand that as well but try to keep your comments to yourself because you're in my house now and I won't stay quiet while you belittle AJ"

"I respect that but I'm not belittling April I'm being honest" her father said to him

"AJ is the top selling female superstar in the WWE in years" Punk informed her father "She's the longest reigning Diva's champion, she is more in demand then ninety percent of the male roster. She also makes more money then most of the men in the locker room. Does she have to work some silly stories from time to time? Sure she does but she makes them work and that's why she's so great. And not only can she act but she is one of the most gifted in ring performers that the company has and you would know this if you showed mild interest in her career"

"It's not a career" her father laughed seemingly unbothered by Punk's rant "It's a very physically demanding job. She has maybe another five years if she wanted and by her early thirties she's washed up. She can't leave and have children and come back, you travel far too much"

"There's plenty of women who have children and come back to work" Punk informed him "AJ can do whatever she wants" AJ looked down trying to hide her proud smile. Not many people stood up to her father but Punk was really not backing down.

"I think we should go" her father said looking over to her mother and standing up

"I agree" AJ said standing up as well "I really want you both here on my wedding day but if you don't believe in our marriage then I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't bother to come at all"

"Ok if that's how you feel" her father said with a frown "Good luck" he said to the both of them then walked out of the house

"I'll talk to him" Marie assured her AJ holding back tears "He's just worried about you" she said giving AJ a kiss on the cheek

"It's ok mom" AJ assured her

"I'll see you in a few days Phil" Marie said giving him a wet kiss on the cheek "And I'm sorry if he offended you"

"It's fine" Punk assured her walking her to the door

"I am so sorry" AJ said to Punk as he closed the door behind her mother

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Punk said to her "He actually seemed more pissed at you then me"

"He's always been that way" AJ said to him "He's just very old fashioned"

"He shouldn't have said those things to you" Punk said seriously "And I'm sorry if I crossed a line but I think I really held back"

"You did" AJ said to him "And thank you for sticking up for me"

"I always will" Punk assured her

"You do realize this wasn't about you right?" AJ asked him "This was about me. He's never supported at my decisions even from when I was young girl. I wasn't like Erica who did fun girly things and went to school and got a 9-5 job"

"I get it" Punk said to her "But he's wrong. You should be really proud of yourself"

"I just wish he could have been more supportive" AJ frowned "I also wish he'd support me on my wedding"

"He'll come" Punk said to her

"No he won't. He was waiting for me to tell him not to" AJ said with a bitter laugh "I know my father. I'm surprised he even flew down. I'm sure my mother twisted his arm"

"We can wait and change his mind" Punk said to her

"No. I'm marrying you and that's it" AJ said firmly "I don't care if he's not there you're all I need" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to take a bath" then headed upstairs.

* * *

AJ laid in the tub and closed her eyes trying to not think about her father's words earlier. She didn't even know how long she had been inside the bathroom but it must have been long enough for Punk to come in and check on her.

"You've got to be a prune by now" Punk teased

"This is such a nice tub" AJ said with a satisfied smile

"It is" Punk agreed

"There's enough room for two" AJ said opening her eyes and smiling towards him

"Next time" Punk smirked

"Ok your loss" AJ said closing her eyes again

"AJ I feel really bad about how everything went with your father" Punk said to her

"Please don't" AJ said to him "You know this is how we are"

"I've never seen it first hand before" Punk said to her

"Like I said all I need is you" AJ said giving him a brief smile "Please don't try to fix it" she said to him "I know that look"

"What look?" Punk defended innocently

"I told you before it's not about you. We've always been like this and the damage in our relationship runs deeper than me marrying you. It honestly wouldn't matter what I decided to do he still would find a way to bring me down" AJ said to him coolly "It is a good thing we're not having a big wedding because it would be embarrassing to be stood up by my father who should have been walking me down the aisle" she said with a bitter laugh but Punk didn't find it funny "Relax!" She laughed sitting up "Pass me the towel" she said. She stood up and he passed her the towel she could wrap it around herself "I'm ok, I promise" she said giving him a quick kiss "Just promise me that you won't let me act like my father to our children"

"I'm not worried about that" Punk laughed

"I am" AJ said to him "Sometimes the smallest comment can mold your child. You'd be surprised what kind of comments children can remember"

"I know" Punk said to her "I have a restraining order against my mom trust me I get it" he laughed

"Maybe I should get one myself" AJ joked "Then I wouldn't have to hear the snide comments all the time or constantly be disappointed"

"How can I make it better?" Punk asked her seriously as he watched her dry herself off

"Just being here with me does it" AJ said to him "It's nice to not be alone"

"Never again" Punk promised her

"And if you really want to cheer me up you can take me to bed now" AJ smiled shyly

"It would be my absolute pleasure" he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bedroom…


	24. Bachelor Party

**Part XXIV: Bachelor Party**

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up in a warm bed but frowned seeing Punk was gone. He wasn't gone for too long since his side of the bed was still warm. She sat up and reached for his t-shirt that he had worn the previous night and headed downstairs. She smelt bacon from the top of the staircase and picked up her pace.

"Are you cooking?" AJ asked stunned as he looked over his shoulder

"Yea I thought I'd give it a shot" Punk laughed

"Do you need help?" AJ offered

"How about you just stand there and look pretty?" Punk suggested "My shirt looks better on you" he noted before turning his attention back to the stove

"I agree I think I'll keep it" AJ said happily taking a seat on a stool and leaned onto the breakfast bar

"You can have it as long as that's how you wear it all of the time" Punk said seriously "But you might want to change before Colt and Cliff get here. Actually I'd really like it if you put on pants before they got here"

"I didn't realize they'd be over today" AJ said pouring herself a glass of juice

"They want to do a bachelor night" Punk snorted

"You mean you all of the years you spent acting like a bachelor wasn't good enough?" AJ teased sipping on her juice

"I don't want to go" Punk informed her "I'm going to blow it off"

"You're not going to blow off your own bachelor party" AJ warned "You're going to go and have a great time"

"You do realize they're going to drag me to strip joint, right?" Punk laughed placing a dish in front of her

"I'm not worried" AJ smirked taking a bit out of her food "You're a celebrity and there are eyes on you constantly one misstep and it will be reported back to me"

"I thought it was because you trusted me" Punk said to her with a laugh

"That too" AJ said quickly

"Right" Punk laughed "How is it?"

"Good. It's hard to believe you've never taken a cooking class" she teased lightly

"Well you'll never feel the need to take another cooking class again" Punk assured her

"Or maybe we could do it together" She said hopefully "We'll have a lot of free time"

"I don't need cooking classes" Punk assured her smugly

"Are you really going to let Cliff and Colt take you to a strip club?" AJ questioned innocently

"I'm not in charge of my own bachelor party" Punk reminded her leaning across the counter "Worried?"

"No I just think it's silly for you to waste money when you can get the show at home for free" AJ replied casually with a shrug

"You don't dance or strip" Punk smirked

"I could" AJ said sweetly "Tonight as a matter of fact"

"Really?" Punk asked widening his eyes

"Maybe while you're out with your 'boys' I can actually go shopping and pick up a few things….but that's up to you" AJ said to him "I mean why you can't just go out to a nice dinner and watch a game or something is beyond me"

"We won't do the strip club I promise" Punk smiled causing her to ease up slightly "As long as that free show offer still stands"

"Oh it stands but it's not going to be free it's going to cost you" AJ whispered "But not money"

"I can just blow off this entire thing right now" Punk said to her

"Interesting choice of words" AJ teased taking a bite off of her fork causing Punk to groan

"AJ-" Punk started but the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" AJ said jumping off the stool

"No" Punk said lightly grabbing her arm "Go upstairs and change first" he said seriously "That could be Cliff on the other side of that door" he warned

"Oh I forgot" AJ giggled "I'll be right down"

* * *

When Punk opened the door he was surprised to see Manny, AJ's father and not his friends.

"Manny I wasn't expecting to see you" he said stepping aside to let Manny inside

"I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck" Manny informed Punk "I'm flying out later today and just wanted to say goodbye"

"You're really not going to come to your daughter's wedding?" Punk questioned

"No I'm not. AJ doesn't want me there anymore than I want to be there" Manny told him honestly

"You're breaking her heart" Punk said to him seriously

"Good thing she has you to piece it back together" Manny said to him with a smirk "I don't agree with her choices and it's not personal you seem like a nice man. But AJ has a habit of jumping into situations without thinking"

"We've given this a lot of thought" Punk assured him "No matter what she said last night I know she wants you there"

"Out of respect to you and my daughter I'm not going to go. I'm sure you don't want someone who doesn't fully support you there" Manny said to him "My wife will be here though and that's all AJ really needs"

"She needs her father" Punk corrected

"AJ and I have never seen eye to eye" Manny sighed "It's just the way we always have been. I can't stand by and watch her make another mistake. You might be ready for marriage but she isn't. You should really re-think this as well"

"I'm marrying your daughter" Punk said sternly "Nothing will change that"

"She's just a child" Manny reminded him

"She's not" Punk disagreed shaking his head firmly "And I really think you're making a mistake not supporting her"

"Well it's my mistake to make then now isn't it?" Manny said with a small laugh "Is she even awake yet?"

"Yea she should be down in a minute" Punk said to him

"You know what? Tell her I stopped by and I said goodbye" Manny said turning towards the door

"Wait, wait you're not even going to say anything to her? You owe her that much" Punk argued

"We'll just end up arguing and saying things we can't take back. Tell her I love her and I'll be in touch" Manny said to him

"You can't just walk out on her" Punk said as Manny opened the door

"Why? You did" Manny said to him coolly "Nice seeing you Phil" he said to him then walked out the door. Punk was ready to chase after the man and looked for his jacket

"Don't bother" AJ said from the top of the stairs. She was sitting on the steps watching the entire scene unfold "He's not coming back"

"That's not right" Punk said to her feeling himself growing angry

"I told you. It's just how it is with us" AJ said with a shrug "Just let him go he's right I don't want him there if he's not going to support us anyway"

"Ok" Punk said not really liking it but letting it go for now but as he glanced back over to AJ he could see she was near tears. Before Punk could speak again there was obnoxious knocking at the door and it was Colt and Cliff. "AJ wait" Punk said quickly but AJ stood up and walked back up the stairs and the next thing he heard was the bedroom door closing

"It's freezing! Let us in!" Cliff shouted from the other side and Punk opened the door and let his friends in "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Not quit" Punk said quickly "I'll be right back" he said before jogging up the steps

"AJ" Punk said easing the door open.

"Hey" she said to him rubbing her eyes quickly "You should start getting ready"

"I'm not going to leave you here" Punk said to her

"Seriously I'm fine" AJ assured him "This happens all of the time with him. Just go enjoy your game and night out with your friends and I'll be fine. I just got a message from my mother and she wants to go shopping today anyway"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked looking her in the eyes

"Punk I'm fine!" She said with a forced laugh "Go and have fun" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Just don't have too much fun because I'd hate for you to be tired out for later"

"Not possible" Punk promised leaning down and kissing her

"Go down and entrain your friends and let me finish getting ready" she said pulling away "I have some ground rules for them to follow for tonight"

"Ok" he smirked

* * *

"So he's not going to come at all?" Colt asked surprised as Punk explained to him and Cliff everything that went down with AJ's father

"Appears so" Punk said to them "AJ's really sensitive about it so do not mention it around her"

"My lips are sealed" Cliff assured him "Where is AJ?" he asked "I miss her"

"You saw her a few days ago" Punk reminded him

"It's been one day too long" Cliff shot at him

"She's going to come down here and warn you not to bring me to a strip club" Punk said to him

"What?" both asked at the same time "That was the highlight!" Cliff shouted

"No" Punk said firmly "I wouldn't want her going to a strip club either"

"But-" Cliff started

"No!" Punk shouted

"We prepared for this" Colt said to him "I had a feeling you were to whipped for the strip club" he laughed

"He's not whipped" AJ scolded walking into the room "I told him he could go but he decided to take me up on my offer instead" she smirked

"What offer?" Colt asked eyeing Punk oddly

"I get a private show later" Punk grinned smugly

"How private is this show?" Cliff asked seriously earning him a slap upside his head from Punk

"Ouch!" Cliff shouted rubbing the back of his head

"Sorry Cliffy it's just for Punk" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest

"That sucks" Cliff muttered

"It's fine we'll just do a dinner or something and I promise to have him back at a reasonable time" Colt assured her

"Good" AJ said to him "But have fun"

"How can we have fun with that a stripper?" Cliff asked seriously

"I'm going to have fun" Punk remarked arrogantly

"You selfish son of a bitch" Cliff muttered

"You need a girlfriend" Punk informed his friend

"So AJ are you getting cold feet yet?" Colt teased

"I have the worst friends" Punk muttered

"Nope my feet are warm and toasty" AJ told them happily

"So what about a honeymoon?" Colt asked the two

"Week after Wrestlemania" Punk told him

"Where are we going?" Cliff asked casually

"AJ and I are going to Hawaii" Punk shot at him

"Sweet" Cliff smiled "There is this great little shop in the middle-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. AJ and I are not going to be doing a lot of sight seeing" Punk informed him

"We're going to do some sight seeing" AJ corrected

"But not much" Punk added

"Punk" AJ warned

"They'll think we'll bring them back gifts" Punk whispered to her

"Wait you're not bringing me back anything?" Colt asked stunned

"Not even a hat or a t-shirt?" Cliff added with a frown

"Of course we'll bring you something" AJ assured them

"You should get one of those straw skirts that the girls hula in" Cliff suggested "You'd be a beautiful hula girl"

"We'll bring you back a skirt if you'd like" Punk mocked

"Only if AJ is wearing it" Cliff shot back

"You really want me to punch you in the face don't you?" Punk asked

"Stop" AJ said to him with a giggle

"But you would look hot in one those" Punk whispered into her ear causing her to blush

"Alright let's get out of here before we miss the start of the game" Colt said to them "Or before Punk changes his mind and decides to stay home in bed the entire day"

"Have fun" AJ said to them giving Punk a kiss and when she tried to pull away Punk just pulled her closer and deepened the kiss

"Seriously?" Cliff mocked "Don't make me sick"

"Go" AJ laughed pulling away

"I love you" Punk whispered before giving her another quick kiss

"My god you'll be back in a few hours!" Cliff shouted from the door

* * *

After shopping with her mother for a few hours and having dinner with her AJ was feeling better about her father not being around knowing her mother would be there. Just like when she was younger her mother didn't talk about her father ditching her but instead worked on trying to fill that void for her. When AJ got home close to nine she noticed Punk was home yet and that would give her enough time to get dressed for Punk's special night.

She parked her car and searched her key ring for the house keys.

"AJ" a voice startled her causing her to drop her keys onto the ground

"Corey?" she asked leaning down to pick up her keys but Corey grabbed them first and handed them to her

"I didn't want to scare you" Corey said to her

"You shouldn't be here" AJ said to him accepting her keys

"I need to apologize to you" Corey said to her "You and Punk"

"That's a really bad idea" AJ said nervously to him "He doesn't want to see you"

"I've lost my job there's nothing that he can do that can scare me" Corey told her

"Believe me he's really angry. Whenever you're mentioned that vain in the side of neck starts to pop" AJ said to him seriously "And he's going to be home any minute and you can't be here"

"I made a mistake and I know I scared you and that wasn't my intention" Corey said to her

"What were your intentions?" AJ questioned

"I just wanted to be open and honest with you" Corey told her "And losing you forever out of my life was something I wasn't planning on"

"Corey you went too far" AJ informed him "I can't be your friend anymore either. I promised Punk"

"Don't let him turn you against me" Corey begged slightly "That's why I want to see him too maybe I can talk some sense into him"

"You did this not Punk" AJ reminded him "And believe me if Punk sees you the last thing he'll want to do is 'talk' so I suggest you turn around and leave because I'm expecting him back any minute"

"I'll wait for him" Corey said to her

"Please don't make me call the police" AJ begged lightly

"On me?" Corey asked hurt "I would never hurt you" he said lightly grabbing her arm but she pulled away feeling uncomfortable "I need your help AJ, I need you"

"You don't" AJ said to him

"I have no one AJ!" Corey yelled "When you had no one I was right by your side"

"Please don't do this to me" AJ said shaking her head

"Do you have any idea how rough this has been on me? None of the guys will talk to me anymore, my family thinks I have a drug problem-" Corey rambled

"I think you do" AJ agreed "Go get some help then we'll talk"

"That's why I'm here!" Corey shouted "I want you to help me!"

"I can't!" AJ yelled back "I can't be there for you!"

"You're not this heartless" Corey spat at her "This isn't you"

"I'm going inside" AJ informed him calmly "And you should leave"

"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Corey screamed as AJ had her hand on the doorknob and that comment stunned her. He had never spoken to her that way before. She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"You're not acting the same" AJ said to him "You obviously have some sort of rage issue-"

"You're making me this way!" Corey yelled "Why are you acting this way!"

"I was just about to ask you the same question" AJ said then turned to face the door and started to unlock it.

"AJ do not walk into that house we're not finished here" Corey said to her following her as she entered the house but she slammed the door quickly

"What's wrong?" a voice asked behind AJ causing her to let out a scream. She turned and saw Punk coming down the stairs "We're you arguing with someone?"

"I didn't know you were home" AJ said to him

"Yea we came back right after the game" Punk said to her pointing towards Colt and Cliff who were in the living room "Who were you talking to?"

"AJ open this door!" a loud hand hitting the door caused Punk's features to tighten

"Tell me that isn't-" Punk started

"Now!" Corey said slamming his fist against the door again

"Punk don't" AJ pleaded standing in front of the door but Punk eased her away from the door and swung the door open. He couldn't believe Corey had the nerve to show up at his house

"Oh good it's you" Corey said completely unfazed to see Punk answering the door. Punk was still in shock to see Corey standing in front of him "What did you do to her? How could you turn her against her me? She is my friend and I will-" Corey didn't finish his statement because Punk wrapped his hands around Corey's throat

"Are you insane!" Punk seethed into his ear

"Come on stop" Colt said tugging on Punk's arm and a few seconds later Cliff was outside as well

"Get off of me!" Corey shouted shoving Punk off of him causing him to hit the floor and Punk let out a laugh

"You really must be on something" Punk laughed picking himself up "That's ok though" he said before lunging at Corey again and the two were now rolling around exchanging punches

"Can you break them up!" AJ yelled stepping outside towards Colt and Cliff

"We're trying" Cliff said trying to grab Corey while Colt grabbed Punk

"Someone is going to call the police" AJ said rushing over to the two and eventually Colt and Cliff broke the two up

"Are you ok?" AJ asked standing in front of Punk and placing her hands on his chest while he tried to break free from Cliff's grasp

"Get him out of here!" Punk shouted towards Colt

"I just wanted to talk!" Corey yelled

"Now isn't the time maybe you should consider coming back in a few weeks or months" Colt said as he pushed Corey off of their property

"Look at your face" AJ frowned looking at his eye "You're going to have a black eye"

"He's gone" Colt said walking over towards them "Watched him drive off myself"

"What happened?" Punk asked AJ

"I guess he was waiting in his car for me to get home." AJ told him "He got really angry and I came inside that's it. I don't think he realized you were here"

"We're going to go" Colt said nervously to them "I've had too much excitement for one night"

"Yea" Cliff agreed "I'll see you guys at the wedding" he said with a wave but the two were completely in their own world

"Come inside" AJ said tugging on Punk's hand and leading him inside "Let's get some ice on your eye"

"I don't need ice" Punk said bitterly

"Yes you do we're getting married very shortly and I don't want people to think I beat you into it" AJ teased lightly leading him into the kitchen and sitting him down in a chair "Where did you guys park by the way? I didn't see your car when I pulled up"

"The garage" Punk said to her "So what else did he say to you?"

"Nothing" She said placing some ice in a bag for him "He wasn't even making sense"

"They should have let me killed him" Punk muttered

"No going to jail until I can legally obtain the house and your money" she teased in a serious voice as she placed the ice on his eye causing him to let out a hiss

"It's too cold" Punk groaned

"It's ice it should be" AJ scolded "Stop being a baby"

"He's definitely on something" Punk said to her "Stay away from him" he warned her seriously "When you get roid rage like that there's no telling what someone like Corey is capable of"

"Are you sure that's what it is?" AJ asked

"Yes. I've seen guys with it before" Punk said to her "He probably would have busted through that door if I wasn't here"

"Good thing you were here then" AJ said simply

"But if I wasn't-" Punk started

"-you were so stop worrying about it" AJ laughed "Besides I don't want him to dampen this evening for us"

"Corey kind of already did" Punk muttered

"That's a shame" AJ said grabbing his hand and placing it on the ice bag so he could hold it to his eye. She went and grabbed her bag and walked back towards Punk "I picked up this little number earlier for tonight specifically" she said quickly opening the bag to give him a peek he used his uninjured eye to glance at the bag then dropped the ice bag from his hand. He tried to reach in and grab the lingerie but AJ closed the bag quickly

"That's for tonight?" Punk asked looking up at her and she nodded slowly "You're actually going to wear that?"

"Just for you" AJ confirmed "But if you're not in the mood I suppose I could save it for another time…maybe Hawaii but that's really far off or maybe…"

"I'm good" Punk said standing up "Let's go" he said grabbing her hand

"No you sit here and ice your eye" she warned "I'll go upstairs and change"

"You're going to do your little stripper dance in the kitchen?" Punk asked drooling a bit

"There's a radio in here isn't there?" AJ teased

"Yup there is" Punk said nodding "And I'm in a chair…"

"Ice that eye" AJ said placing the ice back in his hand "And make sure the door's locked I don't want any of your friends walking in on this" she said with a wink

"When did you become such a dirty girl?" Punk asked her with a grin "Not that I'm complaining"

"I just figured this would be our last time together before we're officially married" she said removing her jacket "I wanted to go out with a bang so to speak" she said as she kicked off her shoes

"Go get dressed or undressed or whatever it is you have to do" Punk encouraged desperately "I'll make sure the doors locked and close the curtains"

"I forgot about the windows in here" AJ giggled before heading up the stairs

"She's insane" Punk muttered to himself but let out a smile. Only AJ could turn this awful night into what he was expecting to be one of the best nights of his life.


	25. Morning After

**Part XXV: Morning After**

* * *

When Punk woke up the next morning he wasn't even sure how he ended up back in his bed with AJ. The last thing he remembered was AJ's clumsy interpretation of a striptease. He had to laugh at how she tripped over her own feet more than once. But she tried and her choice of red lacy lingerie she purchased was more than enough to turn him on. She rarely dressed like that ever….another thing he remembered was how the tables turned and he ended up showing AJ _how it was done_ which he was pretty sure was her master plan all along. One thing led to another and they ended up 'christening' their brand new kitchen.

He glanced over to the woman who would be his wife in 24 hours and smiled at her small frame that was sleeping soundly. She even had a goofy smile on her face, one that he absolutely adored. He reached over and pulled the bed sheet up so it was covering her bare back and then carefully got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her. He reached over and pulled on a pair of boxers and headed into the bathroom. He glanced into the mirror and frowned upon seeing his black eye he just remembered how he got it. Corey Graves showed up at his house to confront AJ. He was so glad he headed home early that night but wished he had left Colt and Cliff behind this way no one would have been able to break up their fight. Right then and there he decided to push Corey out of his mind at least for the rest of the weekend. He didn't want to taint his big weekend with AJ and would try as hard as he could to not bring Corey up to her.

After a long shower Punk stepped back into the bedroom and noticed AJ hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hi" she said in a sleepy voice causing him to grin as he looked over to her

"Good morning" He smiled "I thought you were still sleeping"

"I've been up for a little bit but my body is wrecked" AJ said to him a laugh "I don't think I can move"

"I would apologize but I wouldn't mean it" Punk smirked plopping down next to her

"Did you have a good night?" AJ asked

"Hell yea" Punk said firmly "It was amazing"

"My dance sucked" AJ pouted

"No it didn't" Punk assured her "It was everything I expected"

"Your dance was better" AJ noted "You must have more practice"

"No trust me you stole the show" Punk said giving her a kiss on top of her head

"Your eye looks awful" AJ noted running her hand down his cheek

"It's fine" Punk shrugged

"I can cover it for you" AJ said to him

"I'm not wearing makeup" Punk laughed

"You used to wear eyeliner" AJ pointed out

"I was young and stupid" Punk said seriously "And I'm a man I don't cover up my bruises"

"Ugh I don't even want to get out of bed" AJ said burying her head into her pillow "I am so tired"

"So stay in bed" Punk suggested "What do you have to do today anyway?"

"Um we're getting married tomorrow" AJ reminded him "I have to move some furniture around, set up outside-"

"I have that covered" Punk assured her

"You paid to have people fix up the place?" AJ questioned unsurely.

"No Colt and Cliff are going to do it" Punk said to her seriously

"Well if they're coming over we have to clean up the kitchen" AJ said to him "We really destroyed it last night"

"Did we?" Punk questioned causing AJ to let out a snort that's when the doorbell rang

"Are they here already?" AJ asked "what time is it?"

"Almost one" Punk said to her as she sat up quickly

"It's that late?" she asked frantically

"Relax there's nothing for you to do today just stay up here and take your time" Punk laughed standing up

* * *

Once Punk let his friends in they both mocked his eye.

"He really laid it on you, huh?" Cliff laughed poking Punk's bruised eye

"He's taking pills of course he got a good shot in" Punk defended slapping Cliff's hand away as Colt headed into the kitchen

"He hasn't stopped by again has he?" Cliff asked

"No he hasn't" Punk said bitterly "How did he even know where we lived?" he asked Cliff

"I didn't say a word" Cliff said to him

"Hey Punk I think someone broke into your kitchen" Colt said waving them into the kitchen

"Holy crap" Cliff said looking around the kitchen. Two kitchen chairs were knocked over, a few broken dishes, the table was out of place…it looked bad "You didn't hear this last night?"

"Oh" Punk said blushing slightly scratching the back of his head "I did this actually"

"You through a tantrum?" Colt asked stunned "I thought you grew out of that when you turned thirty"

"Wasn't really a tantrum" Punk said picking up a chair and stepping on some broken glass

"Ew" Cliff said picking something up off the floor "You dirty dog!" he said holding up a condom wrapper "You two had sex in here last night! This was angry sex!"

"Keep your voice down" Punk said snatching the wrapper from him "And no it wasn't, it was just regular sex" he muttered

"Oh you two consider this normal?" Colt laughed gesturing around the disheveled kitchen

"You are so lucky" Cliff said with a disgusted voice

"Things got a little out of hand we're really not normally like this" Punk said to them as he picked up the other chair

"Hello" Cliff grinned picking something else up off the floor

"No" Punk warned snatching as AJ's lingerie from his hands "Too far" Punk warned

"You left it out here in the open" Cliff defended lightly as Punk placed the garment into his pocket

"Are you two going to stand around and judge me or help me clean this?" Punk asked his friends

"You think we're going to help you clean up your after sex mess?" Colt asked seriously then lout a loud laugh "No way man. I agreed to help set up a bunch of wedding crap outside"

"I'll help" Cliff offered

"Don't want your help" Punk said shooting him a glare

"Another wrapper?" Colt asked pointing to the floor "How many times- you know what I don't want to know"

"Are you sure you really want to marry her?" Cliff asked Punk

"You two are starting to piss me off" Punk warned

"How could you be in a bad mood after the night you had last night?" Colt asked Punk seriously

"I don't know maybe its you two mocking me?" Punk questioned annoyed

"We're not mocking we're just jealous" Colt laughed

"Extremely" Cliff said emphasizing on it as he spoke "Where is AJ?"

"She's still in bed" Punk muttered picking up a mug that managed not to break

"I-" Cliff started

"Don't" Punk warned Cliff knowing where the comment was going

"Oh wow" AJ said entering the kitchen that looked like a tornado crashed through it

"Good morning" Colt smiled

"Hi AJ" Cliff waved blushing slightly

"Hi guys" AJ muttered trying to hide her embarrassment

"I'll take care of this you guys go set up the chairs outside or something" AJ suggested grabbing a broom to clean up some of the glass

"Are you sure?" Cliff asked

"Actually I'm more interested in hearing about Corey" Colt said causing Punk to roll his eyes "What did he say to you last night?"

"Weird stuff" AJ shrugged sweeping the floor "He was definitely off his rocker"

"By the way how did you two not hear them arguing?" Punk asked them

"We had the TV on loud" Cliff defended "Obviously if we heard anything we would have been outside"

"Yea seriously" Colt said firmly "Punk only heard you because he was upstairs by the window getting changed"

"It's fine" AJ said brushing it off "He did no harm…to me that is." She said looking at Punk's eye

"He got lucky!" Punk shouted to the room

"I'm actually really glad you were there" AJ said to him. Neither had discussed Corey since last night "He actually scared me. I really thought you weren't home"

"Good thing we skipped the strip club" Cliff said seriously

"So is the friendship officially over between you two now?" Colt asked. Punk was also curious to hear her response.

"I hate to say it but yes" AJ said to them "I'm not to fond of being called a bitch and chased into my house"

"He called you a bitch?" Cliff asked. He seemed more offended then AJ.

"Actually his exact words were 'don't walk away from me, bitch'" AJ quoted with a laugh but none of the guys saw the humor "It was ridiculous. He must have thought he was in some sort of a movie"

"He's seriously strung out" Colt said to her "And I don't think any of us need a reminder on how serious these kind of situations can turn"

"I'm pretty sure Punk scared him off" AJ said to them

"I don't know" Punk spoke up first "The fact that he even showed up here in the first place is very alarming."

"He's angry about his job and was venting- he got out of his system" AJ told them

"Sounds like he needs to get something else out of his system" Cliff muttered

"I'm actually really worried" Colt said to them "What are you doing about this?" he asked Punk "Do you think he'll show up here tomorrow?"

"No one knows we're getting married tomorrow" Punk reminded them "And if he shows up here I'll show him out again. It's that simple but I'm not going to think about that right now because right now we need to focus on our wedding and I'm not going to let Corey Graves cast a dark cloud over it" both Colt and Cliff exchanged odd looks.

"How very optimistic of you" Colt laughed

"Yea whatever AJ did to you last night really made you happy" Cliff smirked

"Actually he made me happy" AJ smirked over to Punk who loved the fact that AJ didn't seem embarrassed "Very happy in fact"

"It's more fun when we're teasing you and Punk. You kind of take away from it if you agree" Colt pointed out

"Sorry boys" AJ grinned

"Yea stop ganging up on me" Punk warned them "Or I'll sick her on you both"

"Promise?" Cliff asked with wide eyes. Punk went to lunge at Cliff but Colt stepped in front of him

"Play nice" AJ warned them "And stop wasting time and set up for my wedding before I uninvited you"

"Yes mom" Cliff mocked

"You're going to get hurt" Punk warned as Cliff walked by him

"I'll hit you right in your other eye, you'll be blind and I'd take you down like that" he said that snapping his fingers

"Enough" Colt said pushing Cliff outside into the yard

"I'll help you clean up in here" Punk offered

"No go supervise your friends" AJ said to him sweetly "I'd rather do this anyway since I caused most of the mess. The kitchen was my idea"

"It was a wonderful idea" Punk agreed giving her a kiss

"What is this?" she asked pulling something out of his pocket

"Cliff found it on the floor" Punk told her causing her to groan

"Sorry" AJ said innocently

"Yea, yea" Punk groaned kissing the top of her head

* * *

An hour later AJ was just about done cleaning up the kitchen. She looked outside and saw the three boys setting up a few chairs and laughing amongst each other. She couldn't hide the smile as Punk seemed to happy and free. Her phone ringing pulled her eyes away and she frowned when she didn't recognize the number but saw a Chicago area code

"Hello?" AJ asked

"AJ?" Corey asked "Please don't hang up!" he pleaded "I need help"

"Corey" AJ groaned "I can't do this right now" she said to him

"I got arrested last night" Corey said to her desperately "I need to get out of here please come bail me out"

"What were you arrested for?" AJ asked

"I fell asleep in my car and apparently that's against the law" Corey mocked

"It must have been more than that" AJ said to him "I can't Corey I'm sorry"

"AJ please don't leave me here" he pleaded "I get one phone call and you're it'

"You really scared me last night" AJ pointed out "And you said some terrible things"

"I don't have time to discuss your feelings right now AJ I'm in jail!" Corey shouted causing AJ to pull the phone away from her ear

"Maybe it will do you some good" AJ said to him bitterly "It will give you time to think about what you did and get off of whatever you're on"

"Please don't do this to me AJ" he pleaded desperately "I can't stay in here!"

"I'm sorry Corey" AJ said quickly then hung up

"Tell me I didn't just hear that" Punk said startling her as she turned to face him "Did he seriously just call you? And you answered?"

"I didn't recognize the number" AJ said to him "He got arrested last night"

"You're kidding" Punk mocked "For what?"

"He was sleeping in his car he said" AJ said to him

"He was probably too strung out to drive and pulled over" Punk said shaking his head "Did he really expect you to bail him out?"

"I guess so. He used me as his only phone call" AJ told him "Maybe-"

"No" Punk said firmly "Let him rot in there for all I care. You're not getting anymore involved"

"I was going to say maybe we should call a friend of his to go bail him out" AJ suggested

"And again no" Punk said in a stern voice "He got himself into this mess let him get himself out of it"

"He doesn't really know anyone in Chicago" AJ reminded him

"You just have this thing for helping strays don't you?" Punk said with a laugh "I love the fact that you're so generous and sweet but I am not going to let you dig yourself in deeper with this lunatic. He's an adult and he made his own choices so he can deal with the consequences"

"Ok" AJ agreed lightly "I wasn't going to go"

"Good" Punk said to her "Now come outside and look at the setup"

* * *

Later that night they were up watching a movie and eating Chinese food.

"I really don't think you should sleep here tonight" AJ said to him

"I told you I don't believe in those superstitions" Punk said not taking his eyes off of the TV "And I'm surprised you do"

"I don't but it just seems like something everyone does" AJ said with a shrug

"We're not everyone else" Punk reminded her shooting her a quick grin before going back to watch the TV

"You're at least going to stick to your side of the bed" AJ warned

"You're the one that always folds" Punk reminded her taking a bite out of his food "I'll be on my best behavior you on the other hand have issues keeping your hands to yourself"

"Oh please" AJ laughed

"You even do it in your sleep" Punk said looking at her and giving her a serious face

"Maybe I should sleep in the game room" AJ suggested

"Oh no you're sleeping in our bed next to me" Punk said firmly watching the movie intently "We'll just put a pillow in-between us or something"

"Could a pillow really keep us apart?" AJ asked him

"Oh not a chance but I'm just trying to pacify you" Punk said to her

"Well I'm going to go to bed first than" She said standing up putting her plate down "You can clean up"

"What? The movie isn't even over!" Punk said as his eyes followed her

"I need my beauty sleep" AJ informed him

"No you don't" Punk mocked "You're really ditching me?" he asked with a laugh

"Enjoy the rest of the movie" AJ smirked "And stick to your side of the bed" she warned

"You're cold" Punk remarked as AJ just laughed

"Ok fine I'll clean up" AJ said to him as she grabbed some dishes and placed them in the sink

"This is our pre-wedding night" Punk reminded her with a laugh. Neither noticed the figure in the backyard lurking around the chairs and flowers that were set up. It was way too dark. But Punk and AJ were crystal clear seeing as how the door to the yard was all glass.

"We got this out of our system last night" AJ laughed pulling away from him "At least I did"

"I can lay next to you all night and just hold you and be completely satisfied" he assured her tugging on her wrists and pulling her to his chest

"Prove it" AJ challenged

"Oh you know I love a challenge" Punk said with a grin as he kissed her cheek. The figure got closer to the door as it wandered around the yard. "The question is are you up for the same one?"

"Oh please" AJ mocked "I can resist you"

"Something every groom wants to hear the night before his wedding" Punk mocked

"You know I love you" she said giving him a kiss on the lips but pulled away quickly

"What?" Punk asked turning his head to see what she was looking at

"I thought I saw something in the yard" She said pulling away from him and flipping on the light switch for outside. The yard was pretty big and most of it wasn't lit up but if she had seen something she was sure it was close enough to be in the light

"What was it?" Punk asked opening the door and stepping outside letting the cold air hit him "Nothing is here, maybe it was animal?"

"They're going to destroy the chairs" AJ frowned stepping outside next to him rubbing her arms with her hands in an attempt to stay warm

"Look" Punk said pointing to a small cat that ran by "The cat won't do any damage to the chairs we're good"

"Oh it's so cold out here for her" AJ said making an attempt to step towards the cat

"No" Punk said tugging on her arm "You really do have this thing for stray's don't you?" he asked her seriously "Cats like that are outdoor cats they door better outside then inside"

"Can't we feed her something?" AJ asked

"Than she'll come back every night" Punk said to her "She probably belongs to someone, come on" he said tugging her back inside but before she could even get the door closed he threw her over his shoulders

"Oh no" AJ laughed as she watched him kick the door closed with his foot "You promised to behave"

"Once we got into bed yes I did promise" Punk agreed "But we're not there yet" he laughed as he led her out of the kitchen and with her free dangling hand she hit the light switch leaving the kitchen completely dark.

About ten minutes later the door that Punk kicked closed but not locked opened and in stepped Corey Graves…

* * *

**A/N: TBC...**


	26. A Dark Night

**Part XXVI: A Dark Night**

* * *

AJ waited about an hour until she heard Punk slightly snoring next to her. She had built almost a wall in-between them to make sure they kept their hands to themselves. But she couldn't shake the image of the poor cat in their yard probably freezing and looking for food and shelter. The least she could do was feed the poor thing but again she had to make sure Punk was fast asleep first. He did not want AJ to feed the stray and attract more strays to their house but once he was sleeping she very carefully tiptoed out of the bed and closed their bedroom door.

She headed down the steps and turned on the kitchen light and quickly looked in the cabinet for anything to feed the homeless cat with. She smiled when she found a can of tuna and walked over to the sink to open the can then headed towards the back glass door.

"He didn't lock the door?" AJ frowned shaking her head and opening the door and stepped out side "Psstt.." she called for the cat that she could no longer see. She did notice that few of the chairs were knocked over but it wasn't very windy and didn't understand how that happened. She placed the can by the door and went inside to find her jacket so she could clean up the back a little.

She headed into the living room and opened the closet door to pull out her jacket then headed back into the kitchen and seemed confused that the light had shut off.

"What?" she asked herself turning the switch back on then headed towards the back door and when she went to turn the handle it was locked….she definitely didn't lock it before grabbing her jacket. As she started to unlock it the lights in the kitchen went out again.

"Phil this isn't funny" AJ warned turning around but no one was there. She decided to turn the light back on but before she could flip the switch she felt a hand tighten around her wrist and before she could even let out a scream a hand pressed against her mouth.

"Don't fight it" Corey seethed into her ear as she started to struggle. She was facing him but didn't even realize it was Corey until he spoke. "Calm down" he instructed. AJ continued to struggle against him and tried as hard as she could to scream "if you wake him up you're both going to be sorry" he said to her jerking her face so she was looking directly at him "I will hurt him very badly and there won't be any wedding tomorrow"

AJ was very frightened by Corey's facial expression and voice. His eye's seemed distant and dilated and his grip was so strong on her face that she wouldn't be surprised if he left a mark, but he didn't seem to even realize his strength. AJ stopped moving around and just slowly nodded.

"Let's go" he said keeping her hand over her mouth and dragging her towards another door that led to the theatre room downstairs. Punk and AJ hadn't used the room yet but the fact the room was sound proof rubbed AJ the wrong way.

Once they were inside he let her go and locked the door behind him

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asked trying to hide her fear

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Corey asked her

"I told you why!" AJ yelled

"Keep your voice down!" Corey yelled back. Even though the room was sound proof he didn't want her screaming or raising her voice "I had to get a public defender who got me out. What is wrong with you?"

"You broke into my house" AJ pointed out in a slow voice "And you're asking me what's wrong with me?"

"I just need you to hear me out" Corey said desperately running his hands over his head frantically

"You need help" AJ said softly "I can help with that" she promised "We can leave right now and we can call Vince and set you up in a nice facility-"

"You think I need rehab?" Corey asked pointing at himself then let out a bitter laugh "I don't need rehab or Vince McMahon! I needed a friend! I needed you!"

"I tried" AJ argued lightly

"No you didn't!" Corey yelled "After I got off the phone with you I realized something. You were using me this whole time"

"What?" AJ asked stunned

"I was just Punk's place holder for you" Corey spat "Everyone has always compared me to him-"

"That wasn't my intention" AJ said seriously "And you aren't like Punk I've told you this a thousand times before"

"Come on AJ" he said with a groan "We're two peas in a pod"

"He's never locked me in a theatre room" AJ muttered

"But I bet if he did it would be ok. CM Punk could do whatever he wants and get away with it" Corey laughed "Walks out of the company- they continue to pay him and welcome him back with open arms, Walks on you- comes back after he's had his fill of his ex and you welcome him back with open legs- it must be nice" AJ decided to let that insulting comment slide since she really wasn't in any position to defend herself

"What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" AJ questioned the hysterical man "Or do you have no idea what you're actually doing?"

"Why couldn't you just love me?" Corey questioned ignoring her questions

"I do love you-" AJ started but stopped when Corey's finger pressed her against her lips

"Don't ruin it AJ" Corey pleaded closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers "I love you too"

"Corey I'm getting married tomorrow" AJ reminded him in a quiet voice

"And you ruined it anyway" Corey snorted shaking his head "Why are you so hell bent on breaking me?"

"I'm sorry if you felt I sent you mixed signals that wasn't my intention" AJ said to him honestly

"I shouldn't have let you stopped me that night" Corey said to her. He was so close to her face that AJ could feel the heat of his breath against her lips

"That night went too far" AJ told him as kindly as possible "You're my friend and it would have ruined everything. Look what it's already done to us and we didn't even seal the deal"

"It would have proven how much I care about you" Corey said brushing her hair behind her ear "Can you give me that chance now?"

"Corey" AJ said feeling even more tense "I really don't want to"

"AJ" he whispered before placing his lips on her own. AJ remained frozen while Corey kept his lips on hers for over five minutes. He pulled away and gave her a disgusted look

"You won't even try?" Corey asked hurt "You've let him blind you to the point that you can't even feel the connection between us?"

"There is no connection!" AJ yelled pulling away "I'm leaving and I'm calling the police so I suggest-" she never made it to the door because Corey grabbed her by her arm and tugged her back towards him. His large hand landed on her small neck and clenched his hand closed around it

"I won't let him hurt you again" Corey promised as tears fell from his eyes while AJ tried gasping and clawing at his arm to let her go

* * *

When Punk rolled over he hit the mass of pillows and it totally interrupted his sleep. He groaned annoyed and started tossing the pillows on the floor when he looked over he noticed AJ wasn't there. He felt her side of the bed to make sure he wasn't seeing things and noticed how cold her side was and opened his eyes wider.

"AJ?" he asked in a sleepy voice but there was no response. He assumed she had trouble sleeping and went into the game room and was going to just leave her be but for some reason he decided to get up and check to make sure.

Once making his way into the game room he noticed the lights and TV was off and frowned then headed downstairs into the living room and saw she wasn't there either. Did she run out on him? He questioned himself then headed into the dark kitchen and flipped the light on and looked down and saw her jacket on the floor, he leaned over and picked it up and placed it on the nearest chair then looked around the kitchen.

"AJ?" he asked starting to worry and also noticed one cabinet door was left open. He walked towards the glass door and went to see if she went outside and noticed some of the chairs were knocked over before he could go far the same stray cat from earlier was at his door eating a can of tuna that he assumed AJ left. "Where the hell did she go?" he asked looking around the yard before heading back inside.

* * *

Back downstairs AJ felt herself starting to get weak as now Corey had both hands wrapped her around throat. With a last surge of energy AJ clawed at his face, which caused him to release her quickly.

"Damn it!" Corey shouted holding his face "What are-" before he could say anything else she punched him as hard as she could and started to race towards the door. "Stop!" Corey said grabbing AJ by the back of her pants causing her to hit the floor

"Get off of me!" AJ screamed as she continued to kick, scratch, slap- anything she could do to get him away

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Corey yelled grabbing her by a fistful of her hair and pulling her to her feet "Why are you making this more difficult then it has to be!"

"You're trying to kill me!" AJ shouted

"I didn't mean it" Corey said quickly but AJ spat in his face surprising him but not enough for him to let her go he hit her as hard as he could across the face causing her to crash onto the floor but not before hitting her head on a table on the way down. "No, no, no" he said frantically noticing AJ wasn't moving. "AJ?" he questioned shaking her arm lightly "AJ wake up!" he yelled louder "I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry!" but she still didn't wake up. He rolled her slightly and saw she had blood dripping from the top of her head over her face from where she fell and her nose was also bloody from where he hit her. "Oh god" He cried frantically then let her go so she was still face down on the floor. He backed away from her quickly and opened the theatre room door but when he turned around he hit right into something….or someone. He didn't even get a chance to turn around before he felt himself being thrown onto the ground

"You've got to be kidding me!" Punk yelled standing over him "I am going to-"

"Help her!" Corey shouted pointing towards the room and with the door still opened Punk saw AJ lying on the ground face down and motionless

"AJ" Punk said running towards her almost completely forgetting about Corey being there. He rolled her over and saw the bloody mess she was in.

"I didn't mean it" Corey cried. Punk was torn between killing Corey or helping AJ but it only took him half a second to decide.

"AJ can you hear me?" Punk asked feeling for a pulse and that's when he saw the light bruising around her neck

"Is she dead?" Corey asked hysterically

"No but you are" Punk said shooting a glare towards the man

"She fell!" Corey argued

"AJ can you hear me?" Punk asked lightly tapping her face "AJ?" he asked again he couldn't help but to keep glancing over to Corey who he wanted to rip limb from limb but had to make sure AJ was ok first. "Damn it AJ" he muttered feeling around his pants for his phone but knew he didn't take it with him.

"She kept fighting me" Corey defended "I just wanted her to stop!"

"What were you doing with her down here anyway!" Punk yelled towards him but kept near AJ "I need to call an ambulance" he said standing up "Back up or I'll back you up" Punk warned

"Why? You said she was fine!" Corey shouted

"She won't wake up you idiot!" Punk yelled back

"The cops will come too" Corey said to him

"That's the point" Punk said to him "Get upstairs" he said to him "I don't want you near her"

"I can't" Corey said shaking his head

"I'd love to pound you into the ground right now but AJ doesn't have the time to spare! She could be seriously hurt and the longer we wait the worse it will get!" Punk yelled as he walked towards the door

"I can't let you call the cops" Corey told him but Punk just punched square in the jaw and he wasn't sure what took over his body in that moment but he just kept hitting Corey. Corey had a surge of strength of though and shoved Punk off of him and tackled him down the narrow hallway. Punk was actually prepared for this and while Corey stood over him with one hand on him Punk bit down as hard as he possibly could on his strung out former friend. He quickly jerked his arm away as Punk shoved him back. As Punk went to lunge at the man again Corey ran up the stairs with Punk in hot pursuit, once Corey made it back up the stairs and into the kitchen he ran right out the back door and Punk followed a few feet after him then stopped in his tracks and let Corey get away. He had to get AJ help first. He turned back inside and grabbed the house phone and dialed 9-1-1 while heading down the stairs to check on AJ again.

"Punk?" AJ asked opening her eyes

"Don't move" Punk instructed

"My head is killing me" She muttered placing her hand over the cut and hissed

"Don't" Punk said pulling her hand away from her face "I called an ambulance"

"Corey-" AJ muttered trying to sit up

"Sit back" Punk instructed "Don't move around too much"

"He was here" AJ said to him "And he-"

"I saw him" Punk said to her

"He's going to kill me!" AJ said starting to cry "He tried to strangle me! He said-"

"He's not coming back" Punk assured her

"No, no you don't understand he's crazy" AJ said hysterically

"AJ I'm here now" Punk reminded her and that seemed to calm her

"Please don't leave me" she pleaded lightly. As Punk looked down at her fear and blood filled face he couldn't help but feel helpless. Maybe he should have chased after Corey….

"I'm not leaving" Punk promised

* * *

An hour later Punk was in the waiting room at the hospital talking to the police and filling out AJ's medical forms. After a little more time passed her doctor stepped out and informed Punk she was fine and was lucky enough to not even had a concussion and the cut on her head didn't require stitches.

"Hey" Punk said walking into the room as AJ looked over to him and smiled

"Hi" she said faintly "When are you busting me out of here?"

"I'm just waiting on a few forms" Punk said to her "How's your head?"

"It's ok" AJ said to him "And my nose isn't broken either so that's good"

"You've got some bruising" Punk noted lightly tracing his finger over her neck

"It will fade" AJ said to him. He couldn't believe how remarkably calm she was "Not in time for the wedding though"

"The wedding?" Punk asked with a laugh "I'm thinking we should move it to next weekend"

"No" AJ said firmly "I want to marry you today"

"AJ your face is a mess" Punk pointed out "You had a really rough night"

"You told me you'd marry me in sweats" AJ reminded him "You really care that much about how I'd look?"

"Of course not" Punk said to her taking a seat next to her on the bed "I just think you've had a really terrifying night and maybe you should be resting"

"I could have died last night" AJ told him in a strong voice "And all I could think of was how I wasn't going to get to marry you. When he was choking me it was you that motivated me to fight back. I want to marry you as soon as possible"

"Ok" Punk said to her with a half a smirk

"I'm not going to let him take away our wedding day" AJ said to him

"I let him get away" Punk admitted causing AJ to look confused "When I found you on the floor he was there and we fought briefly but he ran off and I could have caught him but I just let him go. Still want to marry me?"

"You let him run off so you could help me" AJ pointed out "I wouldn't have expected you to have done it differently. He's a wanted man now and the police are looking for him and they will get him. He's not really a professional criminal" she laughed

"I could have figured it out" Punk said mentally kicking himself "I keep going over it in my head and if I-"

"You put me first" AJ said silencing him "You could have beaten him down and probably gone to jail for manslaughter but instead you saw I was unresponsive and saved my life. Thank you" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"You know last night when I woke up and you were gone I thought you left me" Punk smirked

"You know I could never do that" AJ smiled sweetly taking his hand into hers

"I saw the can of food you left for the cat and your jacket on the floor and I freaked out" Punk admitted "I thought someone grabbed you from outside and did god knows what to you"

"Did the cat eat?" she asked him with wide hopeful eyes

"You were almost murdered a few hours ago and you want to know if the cat from down the street ate the food you left for it?" Punk asked stunned and she nodded "Yes AJ the cat was eating when I saw it"

"Good" AJ smiled "Does the fact that I was almost killed get me a pass on feeding her?" she knew Punk did not want stray animals around the house

"Yes you get a pass on a lot of things" Punk promised

"Oh good" AJ said to him "So be honest how bad does my face look? Do I need to wear a mask for the ceremony?"

"Your face isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Punk told her honestly "When I saw you your entire face was bloody but you can cover the cut with your hair and your nose doesn't look bad"

"Good" AJ smiled "It's cute we kind of match" she said to him nodding towards his own darkened eye

"Every bride and groom's dream" Punk mocked as he felt his phone start to vibrate. He looked down and saw a mass of messages

"Who is that?" AJ asked

"Vince" Punk said to her glancing over the messages "What the hell is happening?" he read off one message "Is this a joke?" the next one read "What happened to AJ?" the one after read "Why are you not answering me!" the final one read

"You should call him" AJ said to him but Punk just slipped his phone back into his pocket

"I don't care about Vince" Punk informed her "I'm more worried about you"

"You heard the doctor I'm a tough cookie" AJ told him proudly

"That you are" Punk agreed fondly

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon and AJ was upstairs catching up on sleep. Originally they were going to be married at noon but decided to have a late night ceremony. The media hadn't broken the Corey story yet…but it would be only a matter of time before some within WWE opened their big mouths. Punk was surprised when Cliff and Colt dropped by his place so early.

"Didn't you get my message?" Punk asked letting his friends into his house "I told you we're going to have the wedding at nine tonight"

"We got the message but not the explanation" Cliff said to him with a laugh taking off his jacket

"Actually we thought you needed help setting more up" Colt told him

"No I don't" Punk said to him "I had a really long night so why don't you guys go grab some food and come back later"

"What happened?" Colt asked intrigued

"Did AJ run out on you?" Cliff asked

"No" Punk said to him

"So what happened?" Cliff asked

"What is it with you two?" Punk asked annoyed "I don't want to talk about!"

"Touchy, touchy" Colt noted shaking his head "Seriously are you two fighting or something?"

"Not at all" Punk said to him "We just needed some more sleep"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Cliff asked

"Because you two are here" Punk shot back

"Who was at the door?" AJ asked coming down the steps rubbing her eyes

"Morning beautiful" Cliff smiled then frowned upon seeing AJ's face and exposed neck "What happened to you?"

"Holy crap" Colt muttered

"Is it that bad?" AJ asked nervously. Colt looked over Punk who shot him a look and mouthed 'do not upset her'

"No!" Colt assured her with a nervous laugh "You look great! You just surprised us that's all. Right Cliff?"

"Yea" Cliff said with a nervous smile "So seriously was this like a sex game gone bad?"

"Get out of my house" Punk said flatly

"They don't know?" AJ asked Punk who just shook his head

"No that's why we're here" Colt told her

"Corey attacked AJ last night" Punk told them

"Where?" Cliff asked

"The house" Punk said to them "I left the backdoor unlocked and he got in easily"

"Holy crap that's scary" Cliff said to them "Where is he now?"

"He's on the run" Punk mocked

"You didn't like kill him or almost kill him?" Cliff asked seriously. Punk was already feeling guilty enough about letting Corey go he didn't want his friends comments on top of it

"Punk saved my life" AJ said to them "He found me downstairs knocked out and fought Corey off and called an ambulance for me."

"He ran out when I called for help" Punk informed them

"And you two still want to have this wedding?" Colt asked them

"Yea, why not?" AJ smirked "I've waited for over a year for this day already" she said simply then headed into the kitchen

"She's handling this remarkably well" Colt said to Punk in a whisper

"Too well" Punk agreed as he watched AJ move around the kitchen from where he was standing

"Maybe she's in like shock" Cliff whispered joining in as well "Are you sure getting married tonight is the right thing to do? And I'm not just saying that because I want to marry her either"

"She's adamant about it" Punk said to them "She said she was close to death last night and she doesn't want to waste another moment"

"I don't blame her" Colt said to him as all three watched AJ "She must have been terrified"

"Held her own though" Punk added "She fought him off a few times"

"Not surprising she's scary" Cliff said to him seriously

"What are you going to do about Corey?" Colt asked

"What can I do?" Punk asked looking at Colt "I wish I would have chased after him but I just couldn't risk AJ. Head injuries are scary"

"Yea absolutely" Colt agreed "Police will pick him up"

"Yea I mean it's easier to since he's considered a celebrity I suppose" Punk said to them "If I bump into him I will wrap my hands around his throat like he did to AJ" Cliff promised causing Punk to let out a light laugh. Punk watched as AJ opened the back door and placed another can food outside for the cat that had returned just like Punk knew it would. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Can we do anything?" Colt asked him "Anything you need seriously"

"Actually if one of you could get her mom from the hotel later that would be great" Punk said

"I'd love to bond with the woman who made such an exotic creation" Cliff said seriously causing Punk shoot him an odd glare

"What about her brother and sister?" Colt asked

"Her sister is standing by her father and not coming, her brother couldn't leave" Punk informed them "But Celeste and PJ are coming if you want to get them from the airport" he said to them

"No problem" Colt said to them

After kicking out his friends Punk found AJ sitting inside the kitchen on the floor holding the cat and petting her.

"So now we're letting the cat into the house?" Punk asked annoyed

"She's lonely" AJ frowned "And it is cold out for her. She's going to be one of my guests for the wedding. I hope you're ok with that"

"Keep the cat" Punk told her brushing it off

"Really?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea I mean cat's take care of themselves right?" Punk questioned kneeling down and scratching the cat behind her ear "If you want her keep her"

"We need to get her vaccinated" AJ said to him

"And make sure she doesn't belong to anyone" Punk said to her

"She doesn't have a collar" AJ pointed out "And look at her" she said at the disheveled cat "She's a mess and she's a kitten not a cat yet"

"How do you know this?" Punk asked

"Because I just know" AJ defended "But really we can keep her?"

"Yea absolutely" Punk said to her

"You hate cats" AJ reminded him

"But I love you" he said right back "Keep her downstairs until we get her to a vet though"

"Deal" AJ said standing up with the cat "Can we go to the store and get a litter box and food now?"

"Yea we've got time" Punk said looking at the time on his phone

"You're the best in the world" she said giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. She headed towards the door that led to downstairs but froze at the top of them

"What's wrong?" Punk asked coming up behind her

"Can we put her in one of the spare rooms?" AJ asked closing the door quickly. Clearly she wasn't ready to go back down there yet.

"Yea ok" Punk said feeling bad that she was afraid of her own home. A home he bought to keep her safe.

"Thanks" She muttered walking past him feeling embarrassed and raced up the stairs

Punk opened the basement door and glanced down the steps and tried to figure out how he was going to fix this for AJ. He didn't want her to be afraid to enjoy the house and if it meant they would have to move again he would do it in a heartbeat but he knew the right thing to do was to help her through this. Wanting to have the wedding and acting like nothing happened wasn't going to help her and he knew it was only a matter time before she cracked. He just had to make sure he'd be there to help her.

* * *

**A/N: So will the wedding happen? Where is Corey? Is AJ just in shock and going to crack at any moment and the most important question...what will they name their new cat? **


	27. Wedding Day Blues

**Part XXVII: Wedding Day Blues**

* * *

After going to the pet store AJ was upstairs getting dressed and skipping around like she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't let the bruises; memories and fears damped her mood on this day. Of course she wished that she didn't have hand print bruises around her throat, or a large cut on her head and slightly swollen nose that darkened both of her eyes but it was still her wedding day. She checked the clock in her room and saw it was ten past nine and she was running late. She hadn't heard the doorbell once nor did she hear voices coming from downstairs.

She opened the bedroom door and headed down the stairs and saw Punk sitting on the couch watching a game on TV.

"Phil?" AJ asked him unsurely "Where is everyone? Where is the judge? And my mom?"

"They're not coming" Punk said turning off the TV

"Why?" AJ asked confused

"Because I told them not to" Punk said to her standing up

"Why did you do that?" AJ asked hurt "You don't want to marry me?"

"More than I want to take my next breath" Punk assured her "But we can't get married today"

"We had everything planned!" AJ yelled "I'm all dressed and we have the food and the license-"

"We can get it all again" Punk said to her softly

"Why did you cancel our wedding?" AJ demanded

"When we get married it has to be all about us" Punk told her "You're not thinking clearly right now"

"Are you trying to say I don't want to marry you?" AJ asked stunned

"No not at all what I'm trying to say is that you're in shock" Punk said to her "You're not yourself and I know you'll regret it later"

"I'd never regret marrying you" AJ said to him coldly "And I'm not in shock I'm happy to be alive actually and wanted to celebrate that with you by marrying you!"

"Not tonight" Punk said firmly

"This is just like last time" AJ said fighting back tears "You let me believe everything then you disappoint me. I should have known you'd do this to me"

"AJ I want to marry you and I will but not like this" Punk said to her "Look at yourself" he sighed gesturing to the marks on her face and body

"You just don't want to marry me" AJ remarked coldly "You think I'm weak and stupid and you don't want any part of me anymore" Punk just squinted his eyes at her but let her rant and rave because he knew she needed it "If you were with someone like Amy who was strong enough to defend themselves or smart enough like Beth who wouldn't have let it go this far with someone Corey you'd be happier and you've realized that! You want a wife not a child you have to baby and protect"

"None of that is true" Punk told her coolly "You defended yourself last night and I wasn't there to protect you either. I showed up as he was trying to sneak out- and how could I think you were stupid for being Corey's friend when I was his friend first?"

"You told me not to trust him, you warned me that he was more into me than I thought you begged me to cut ties with him and I refused" AJ said sadly crying "I let you down and that's why you don't want to marry me"

"No baby" Punk said shaking his head "You didn't let me down you could never let me down. Do you know how proud I am of you? You got knocked down and got right back up" he said cupping one of her cheeks with his large hand

"Then why don't you think I'm ready to marry you?" AJ questioned with a sniffle

"I can't get my mind off of Corey and what happened and what could have happened last night" Punk admitted "And I know you can't either. Our wedding day will always have that dark mark of him and I can't let that happen"

"But I love you and want to be your wife" AJ pouted as a few more tears slipped out of the corner of her eye

"And you will be. I swear to you that we will be married" Punk promised "Just not tonight"

"But-" AJ started

"No" Punk said firmly "I promised to put you first and as much as I want to put that ring on your finger I know it isn't the right time. Believe me this isn't easy for me either"

"I understand" she said pulling away from him and wiping her tears away "We'll try again in another year" she said before turning and walking up the stairs

"AJ it's not going to be a year" Punk said to her as he followed her up the stairs "Just give it a little time-" before he could finish she slammed the door in his face. Man how he hated when people did that but he remained calm and opened the door and stepped in "Don't be like this AJ"

"Stop telling me what to do and feel!" AJ yelled reaching to the back of her dress and unzipping it "I have been looking forward to this day since the day I met you and you went ahead and cancelled- again!"

"I know you're upset-" Punk started

"Of course you do because you know better than I know me" AJ mocked as she stepped out of her dress "This is useless now" she said holding up the dress and then threw it on the floor behind her "We might as well cancel Hawaii too" Punk just watched as she stormed around the room "Haven't you realized there is always going to be something?" she asked him dramatically

"There's a difference between something small happening and attempted murder" Punk said to her "You can't even walk downstairs. You painted on this big smile like you were fine and you're afraid to go downstairs"

"I am not" AJ shot at him coldly as the threw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts

"Why didn't you go downstairs earlier?" Punk challenged folding his arms

"Because I didn't want to!" AJ yelled "But I'll prove it to you. I'll sleep down there tonight all by myself" she said grabbing a pillow

"You're not going to sleep down there" Punk said to her as she stormed out of the room

"It's just a room Punk" AJ spat as she raced down the steps with him hot on her trail "Maybe then you'll realize you're overreacting"

"AJ you don't have to prove anything to me" he said as she reached the door to go downstairs

"Apparently I do" AJ said giving him one last look before opening the door and walking down the steps.

* * *

Once AJ walked down the hall she noticed Punk hadn't followed her and stopped in front of luxurious theatre room. A room that was supposed to be a place to keep the sounds of a loud movie quiet from the rest of the world that was horrifically turned her against when it was used to silence her own screams. She closed the door behind her and placed the pillow on one of the chairs as she looked around it. She glanced down and saw a nice large blood spot on the floor.

She couldn't help but think of what would happened to her if she hadn't managed to scratch at Corey's face. Punk would have come down the stairs and found her cold body; she would have been another wrestling statistic with her face plastered all over the news for about a week before she would be forgotten. Her chest started to feel very heavy as she looked at the red spot on the floor and her knees started to shake slightly, she wasn't ok and Punk was right. She kneeled down and lightly touched the spot then saw the table she had hit her head on and saw a small amount of blood on that as well. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her cry and stood back up and backed away. She didn't want to be down in this cold empty room what she needed was Punk and she wasn't going to feel bad about it. She turned around and opened the door and jumped back slightly when she saw Punk sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall across from the door

"I wanted to be close to you tonight" Punk admitted "Even if I had to sleep on the floor and just stare at your door" she didn't respond instead walked over to him and fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk just held her as she sobbed into his neck and gently ran his hands threw her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

After sitting there for an hour AJ finally calmed down but kept her grip around Punk

"You were right" AJ said finally resting her head against his chest as he continued to play with her hair "Tonight wouldn't have been a good night"

"You do know that's the only reason, right?" Punk asked "I want to marry you so bad"

"I know and you put me first tonight and I love you more for it and I didn't think that was even possible" AJ said to him as she kissed the base of his neck then rested her again

"I spoke to Vince earlier" Punk said to her

"Don't tell me he wants this in a story" AJ muttered

"Do you think I would ever let that happen?" Punk asked her seriously "He knew most of what happened since the police contacted headquarters and he told you to take as much time as you need"

"I don't want to sit around here and look at the walls" AJ said to him "Working will be good for me"

"Vince told me they have to make a statement tomorrow. It's going to be everywhere" Punk said to her

"I don't care" AJ said to him "You know when I was a kid my locker was broken into my gym uniform was stolen" she started to tell him "Doesn't seem like a big deal but you had to buy those uniforms and I couldn't afford another one and at that moment I thought that was the worse crime that could ever happen to me" she couldn't help but let a slight laugh "Mugged, robbed- numerous times and now almost murdered. Man I was a naïve kid"

"You have had a rough year" Punk agreed "But it's over now"

"Corey is still out there" AJ said to him and she felt his body tense slightly "I think he's going to kill me"

"No he's not" Punk said firmly holding her a little tighter

"You didn't see his eyes" AJ argued "He wasn't even the same person. His eyes were dark and empty. He really hates me"

"Well I'm not going to let last night happen again" Punk assured her "And believe me he won't be coming back. The police have been patrolling this block all night and they'll continue to do so until they find him which they will because he's an idiot"

"Maybe we could take our Hawaiian honeymoon first" AJ suggested "Leave tomorrow and take the rest of the week"

"Vince said you could take time, not me" Punk said to her "Even though I'll blow him off if that's what you really want"

"No" AJ said with a sigh "You have a big build up to Wrestlemania you have to work but I want to be with you"

"Maybe you can stay off camera though" Punk said to her "You know until you heal up a little?"

"Yea that's not a problem" AJ said to him "I just want to be with you"

"That's doable" Punk told her

"And because you've been so patient with me I am giving you the task to naming the cat" AJ told him

"I don't want to name it" Punk groaned

"Yes you do" AJ said to him

"Fine let's call it 'it'" he suggested but AJ pinched his stomach

"Ouch!" Punk teased "Ok I'll think about it but I need to sleep on it and to be honest with you I really don't want to sleep down here"

"Me neither" AJ said standing up and Punk followed suit

"What?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't walking away

"I left my pillow in there could you get it?" AJ asked "It's not that I'm afraid but there's still blood in there and it's kind of freaking me out" Punk just stepped into the room and walked back out a second later with her pillow "Thank you" she said kissing his cheek

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at Raw together a few hours before the show was set to kick off and weren't surprised when people whispered when they walked by. But they proudly walked hand in hand all the way to Vince's office since he had wanted to see them as soon as they arrived.

"Punk" Vince said stopping the meeting he was in with Hunter, Stephanie and Michael Hayes "AJ good to see you come in"

"Does he have to be here?" Punk asked gesturing towards Hayes who just rolled his eyes

"No he doesn't" Vince said to him "We'll finish this later Michael"

"Yea ok" Michael said standing up "For what it's worth I am glad you're ok" he said to AJ who just nodded and waited for Michael to leave

"Please sit" Hunter said standing up and giving AJ his seat

"How are you AJ?" Stephanie asked her with a nervous smile

"I'm ok honestly" AJ told them "I have some bruises but no permanent damage"

"Thank god" Vince said to her "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Are you sure you want to be here right now?" Hunter questioned "This story is everywhere CNN, TMZ- they're turning it into a roid rage story and trying to get everyone to talk"

"We're not going to talk" Punk told him

"Either are we and no one back here will either" Vince promised "This is a police matter and they're handling it. AJ we think for the next few weeks we'd keep you off camera. Bring you back out in time for Wrestelmaina, is that ok with you?"

"Yea that's fine" AJ said to him "It would be best if I waited for my bruises to fade" she told them but they all just frowned "It's ok really"

"If anyone gives you a hard time or makes a comment about it please come to us" Stephanie said to her "We've giving strict instructions to the staff"

"And it would be best if we handled and not your hot headed fiancé" Hunter smirked trying to lighten the mood

"I have a lot of pent up aggression" Punk pointed out

"Save it for your match" Hunter said to him "You're fighting Rollins tonight"

"And if you're still up for it we still want Wrestelmania to end with the two of you" Vince told Punk and AJ

"I'm really looking forward to it" AJ said to him anxiously "I want to be part of Wrestlemania"

"Good" Vince smiled warmly "You deserve this. Both of you do"

"We had also heard you two were set to be married over the weekend" Stephanie said to them "Are congratulations in order?"

"No" AJ told them shyly "We've decided to have it on a weekend where someone hadn't tried to kill me" she said with a laugh but everyone else just looked nervous

"She makes jokes when she's uncomfortable" Punk told the three "We've decided to postpone the wedding"

"Ok" Vince said to them "If you need your time off switched for your honeymoon I'm going to need to know soon"

"We're going to keep the week" Punk said to him surprising AJ.

"Are you sure? I really want that week to be our honeymoon" AJ asked him

"It will be" Punk assured her

"You know when you want to get married?" she asked Punk

"Yes" Punk said to her

"When?" AJ asked surprised

"Sometime before Wrestelmania. I told you I didn't want too long" Punk reminded her as the continued their conversation forgetting they were in a meeting

"We should go" AJ said smiling towards the McMahon's

"Oh right" Punk said standing up "You're done right?"

"Yes have a good show" Vince said to them

* * *

Punk was stretching before his match with his headphones blaring in his ears when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey" Paul Heyman smiled towards Punk

"I'm going to warn you that I'm in a bad mood" Punk started "I will not hesitate to hurt you"

"I just wanted to ask how AJ is doing" Paul insisted "I tried to talk to her earlier but she completely blew me off"

"You don't say" Punk mocked "How AJ is doing is none of your business"

"I like AJ" Paul pointed out

"No you don't" Punk smirked "Also I've had a lot of time to think over this whole Corey situation and do you want to know who I blame for most of it?" he questioned Paul who didn't respond "You" he told him simply

"Me?" Paul asked pointing to himself stunned "How is this on me?"

"You pushed me away from her" Punk reminded him "If you didn't lead me to believe she'd be lose her job I never would have left her and we would have been long married and she wouldn't have even had this ridiculous story with Corey!"

"Didn't you tell me that you asked Corey to keep an eye out on eye? Make sure she was happy and be a friend to her?" Paul challenged "If anything you pushed him closer to her."

"Because of you!" Punk shouted

"He was your friend!" Paul argued back "And you let him into her life- you actually encouraged it! If anyone is to blame it's you"

"The only person to blame is Corey" AJ said coming up behind Punk placing a hand on his shoulder "Punk knows that"

"AJ I really just-" Paul started

"Don't talk to her" Punk warned. Paul just let out a breath and nodded then walked away

"I know you're angry but you can't pick fights with people" AJ said to him

"I do blame him" Punk said to her seriously

"Corey is responsible for his own actions." AJ said to him "That's what you told me when I blamed myself"

"You never would have been in a romantic angle if we were married when we were supposed to be" Punk said to her

"Speaking of that when are you planning on us getting married?" AJ questioned

"I have an idea" Punk said to her

"Which is?" AJ asked him but he remained quiet "You know you have to tell me right?" she laughed "I know you love to surprise me but you're seriously going to have to give me some sort of hint. I still want my mother there"

"I'll take care of it" Punk said waving it off

"I'll need something to wear" She said to him with a laugh

"I was thinking we could get married in Hawaii actually" Punk said to her "First night there actually"

"Really?" AJ asked happily

"Yea. I'll fly out our families" Punk told her "It will be great"

"Or…" AJ started "…we could not invite them and keep it very small and intimate and have a reception when we get back"

"You'd be ok with that?" Punk asked surprised

"I don't want everyone around on our honeymoon because you know they're not going to just fly down for a day" AJ said to him "Let's keep it really quiet and when we get back we'll just tell everyone it was a last minute decision and have a small get together"

"Ok" Punk smiled

"I mean my mother will be fine with it but if you really want your sisters there that's fine" AJ said to him

"They'll be ok with it too" Punk said to her "Colt and Cliff will be devastated but they'll get over it"

"Ok" AJ smiled kissing his lips quickly "So Hawaii it is?"

"Hawaii it is" Punk agreed

* * *

AJ was in catering watching the screen as Punk took on Seth Rollins.

"Hi AJ" Brie Bella said with a tight smile

"Hello" AJ replied politely. It was no secret her and Brie had their share of issues over the year especially after Total Divas and her pipebomb "You have a minute?"

"Sure" AJ said agreed against her better judgment and watched as Brie took a seat across from her

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was to hear what happened to you" Brie told her "I know we're not friends or very close but I can't even imagine what you went threw and I am happy you're ok"

"Thanks" AJ said to her coolly "Thanks to Punk I'm ok"

"I also don't want you to beat yourself up over this" Brie said to her "I thought Corey was great and so did Daniel we couldn't even believe it when we read it" she said to her "He had everyone fooled"

"Yea I suppose he did" AJ said to her "Not Punk though"

"I thought him and Corey hating each other was strictly over you but it turns out he saw something none of us did" Brie said agreeing with her "The reason I'm talking to you about this is because if something were to have happened to you I would have felt terribly. I want you to know I don't hate you and I actually did like working with you. Maybe we can work on putting some of this drama behind us?"

"It's been long forgotten but thank you" AJ assured her

"Maybe next we could get Punk and Bryan to talk again" Brie said with a laugh

"Punk doesn't Daniel" AJ told her "They'll get over there little spat soon enough"

"That's what Bryan keeps telling me" Brie said to her "So how's the new house? TMZ leaked pictures of it online it looks beautiful"

"It really is" AJ said gushing slightly "Punk picked it out all by himself too"

"You're kidding" Brie laughed

"No he bought it for me when he was trying to woo me" AJ said to her "And we just got a cat"

"A cat?" Brie asked as AJ passed Brie her phone showing her a picture of their new pet "She looks so sweet!"

"She is I found her outside in our yard" AJ informed her

"I didn't think Punk was big on animals" Brie said unsurely passing AJ her phone back

"He's not but he thought it would make me feel better" AJ said with a shrug

"What's her name?" Brie asked

"Ugh" AJ groaned "Cookie, I let Punk name her and that was the best he could come up with"

"That's awful" Brie laughed

"He claims it's after me because I'm a tough cookie but the truth is he just really loves cookies" AJ laughed as well

"Well good luck with her" Brie smiled standing up "And thank you for hearing me out. Hopefully we'll be working again together very soon"

"Yea that would be great" AJ said offering her a smile as she walked away

* * *

After Punk's match AJ waited for him outside his locker room so they could get a head start into the next City.

"So Brie and I had an interesting talk today" AJ said as Punk laced his fingers between hers as they walked the arena together "It's amazing how nice everyone has been to me since this Corey thing."

"They better be nice" Punk muttered

"She would like you to start talking to Bryan again" AJ said to him but Punk just rolled his eyes

"I don't want to talk to him unless it's about a match" Punk informed her. Daniel Bryan was another one who Punk felt mistreated AJ when he walked out of the company. Him and John Cena jumped on the total diva's bandwagon and stood by while AJ was ganged up on almost every show.

"You're going to have a big moment with him at Wrestelmania" AJ reminded him

"And we'll communicate on a work level that's it" Punk said to her "You can be friendly with the Total Diva's but that doesn't mean I have to be"

"You're only mad at them because of me" AJ reminded him "And I'm not mad anymore"

"You forgive to easily" Punk pointed out "That's a wonderful quality one that I don't share."

"Ok" AJ said simply "I'm not going to force you to play nice because obviously that's not possible. But don't you want more than one friend back here?"

"First of all I have two friends back here" Punk argued arrogantly

"Kofi isn't your only friend anymore" AJ teased

"I count you as well" Punk said to her seriously "You're actually my best friend and that's all I need"

"You are so sweet" AJ said kissing his shoulder quickly as they walked out of the arena.

When they stepped outside Punk was stunned to see the mass of reporters outside.

"AJ Lee!" one man shouted holding up a camera "Over here!"

"How did you escape from the mad man?" Another reporter question

"Were you really in a relationship with Corey Graves at the time of the attempted murder?" another reporter asked

"Are you mad at Vince McMahon's lack of interest in drug abuse in the company?" another reporter shouted

"Do you believe steroids played a role in your attack!" someone else yelled out

AJ didn't have a chance to answer questions even if she wanted to since Punk kept his grip on her hand and led her right onto the bus.

"Hey can you take off?" Punk asked the driver

"Yea" the driver said starting the bus "They've been camped out here all night"

"Of course they were" Punk muttered before joining AJ on the couch

"I can't believe what a big story this is" AJ said to him

"A professional wrestler trying to kill another wrestler will pick up a few headlines" Punk informed her "If it's like this at SmackDown we'll see if we can park around the building"

"Ok" AJ said to him "But it's ok. It will die down"

"Still I don't want you bothered and I don't want to be bothered" Punk said to her

"I hope cookie is ok" AJ said glancing at her phone wanting to get off the topic

"I'm sure the cat that was living in our yard that is now living in a multimillion dollar home is just fine" Punk remarked sarcastically

"Don't you feel good about it?" AJ questioned

"Do you feel good about it?" Punk asked back and she nodded "Than yes I feel good about it"

"You do remember that I used to be homeless" AJ pointed out "As my father so lovingly pointed out we used to live in a car. I know what it's like"

"You're not really comparing yourself to the cat are you?" Punk questioned

"I'm just pointing out how similar we are" AJ said innocently causing Punk to laugh "We both had no home and now we both do and we both really love you"

"I hope you love me more than cookie" Punk said to her

"I don't know every time she sees you she starts purring" AJ smirked

"Do you think that's why your father is so tough on you?" Punk asked her

"Because of the cat?" AJ asked

"No you goof I mean the fact that when he was supposed to provide for you he couldn't and now you're providing for him" Punk said to her "I know you pay your parents bills AJ so maybe he's jealous or feels inadequate"

"Possibly but he's never asked me to stop paying the mortgage which by the way is the only bill I pay for them" AJ defended

"You can spend your money anyway you want" Punk defended "I'm just saying maybe that's a source of contention between the two of you"

"Why is this bothering you so much?" AJ asked him "I know you called him by the way. He told my mom who told me. That was really sweet of you but you're wasting your time and energy"

"I just wanted to let him know that you were ok and that we would be postponing the wedding that's all" Punk defended lightly

"You have a bad relationship with your parents and mine isn't that great either" AJ shrugged simply

"I had to get a restraining order against my family" Punk pointed out "But yours…"

"Want one against me" AJ finished with a laugh "It's fine Punk it really has been like this for a long time most of my life actually"

"I just can't imagine your father or anyone for that matter not wanting anything to do with you" Punk told her honestly

"Not everyone finds me to be as sweet and adorable as you do" AJ teased lightly "So what did my dad say about Corey?"

"Nothing really" Punk shrugged

"It must have been bad enough that you screamed at him then hung up" AJ smirked "He didn't tell my mother what you said but told her you were 'disrespectful'"

"I'm sorry" Punk sighed "I didn't want to be"

"I know he is" AJ assured him "That's why I didn't bring this up to you. So seriously what did he say to get you so angry?"

"He said he warned you about the type of people you'd be interacting with in this line of work and you chose to ignore his advice and if you were adult enough to get married you were adult enough to handle this" Punk quoted her father "It pissed me off sorry"

"Thank you for trying but don't anymore" AJ said to him "I don't need my dad in my life if he doesn't want to be in it."

"Ok" Punk said giving in

"But I love you very much for trying for me" AJ said smiled

"I wish I could have helped" Punk said to her

"You tried" she shrugged taking a seat on his lap and kissing his cheek "I just need you and cookie anyway"

"Cookie's been in your life for four days and she's already on my level?" Punk asked seriously causing her to giggle before she could respond her cell phone started to ring and Punk reached over to her bag and handed it to her so she wouldn't have to move.

"Hello?" AJ asked into the smiling "Yes this is April…..ok…yes I can be there Wednesday….thank you" she hung up and looked at Punk

"Who was that?" Punk asked

"The police" AJ told him "They found Corey"


	28. Stronger

**Part XXVIII: Stronger**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at SmackDown feeling slightly better knowing Corey was picked up by the police. Corey was being held over night and would have a bail hearing later today one that neither Punk nor AJ could attend since they had a prior engagement and had to be on SmackDown.

"Do you think they'll give him bail?" AJ questioned as she and Punk entered catering

"No" Punk laughed "He broke into our home and tried to kill you."

"Did you not watch the OJ trial?" AJ questioned causing him to snicker

"Don't worry about it" Punk assured her as they grabbed some food and took a seat

"If this does go to trial do you have any idea how much publicity this is going to cause?" AJ asked him "We might have to testify"

"So?" Punk asked seemingly not bothered

"I don't want to be known as the Diva that almost got killed" AJ groaned

"It's better than being known as the Diva that kisses everyone" Punk teased causing her to glare at him "Maybe he'll just take a deal"

"He would have just turned himself in if he didn't mind being in trouble" AJ reminded him

"He thought he wouldn't get caught" Punk shrugged simply "And now he did and he's a get a small taste of prison life and maybe he doesn't like that. If he does cop a plea I want to look into getting a restraining order for you"

"You don't really think he'll come back do you?" AJ asked seriously

"I didn't think he'd break into our home and lock you in a room" Punk said to her seriously "He's full of surprises"

"He clearly thinks he didn't do anything wrong since he didn't turn himself in" AJ pointed out "He got picked up at a bar"

"Yea who knew social media would actually do us any kind of favors?" Punk smirked. Corey was picked up at a Chicago bar after a few fans tweeted that they had seen him there.

"What was he thinking going to a bar?" AJ questioned "Obviously he knew he was wanted"

"He wasn't thinking. He hasn't been thinking for the last few months obviously" Punk said to her "Get it out of your head for now because the only thing you need to worry about is Wrestelmania and then Hawaii all positive things"

"I am really looking forward to Hawaii" AJ grinned "I just ordered some new dresses actually"

"How many dresses do you need? Just the one for the wedding" Punk said to her

"I've already told you a thousand times we're not spending our entire week locked in our hotel room" AJ warned him "I want to sight see and enjoy the night life"

"You don't even go out and enjoy the night life in Chicago" Punk reminded her

"Hawaii's night life is completely different from Chicago's" AJ told him

"Whatever" Punk muttered "We'll do whatever you want" he promised

"So when we turn heel and start working together how can I bribe you into promoting one of my shirts?" AJ questioned as Punk just let out a laugh

"I will wear your shirt proud" Punk promised "I will not it cut it up like you used to do mine though"

"I think you'd look cute with a cut up shirt" AJ teased

"Not going to happen" Punk teased back

"So are you getting excited about main eventing Wrestlemania yet?" AJ asked

"Eh" Punk shrugged "It's something I have always wanted but I feel like I had to fight too hard for it. But I am excited about having you part of it"

"Really? You don't mind sharing the spotlight with me?" AJ asked

"I'll share anything with you" Punk replied smoothly "You deserve it too. They've never utilized you correctly at pay-per views"

"I'll only be out for like five minutes" AJ reminded him

"It's not about how long your spot is it's about how big of an impact you make" Punk told her firmly "And trust me you'll make a huge impact"

"I feel like this is all I've ever watned from being here" AJ confided "I wanted to be champion and I did that and I wanted to be like Elizabeth or Sherri- one of those powerful women who got to be part of a big show"

"And now you can scratch all of that off your bucket list" Punk smirked "Anything else we have to accomplish before your time runs out here?"

"There is one more person I'd like to wrestle" AJ said to him and now he was slightly intrigued

"And who could that possibly be?" Punk asked

"I don't want to see" AJ said shyly "It would never happen"

"It's not Amy is it?" Punk asked nervously

"No, no fighting with her for real scratched that itch for me" AJ laughed

"So who is it?" Punk asked curiously

"It's you" AJ told him honestly

"Me?" Punk asked with a laugh pointing at himself

"Yup" AJ said happily "What do you think?"

"We wrestle every night" Punk reminded her with a grin

"Not like that" AJ scolded "I want to take you down in the ring, I am stronger than I look you know that."

"I don't think Vince would go for it" Punk smirked

"We can have a mock match at gym or something" AJ said to him "Are you scared?"

"Yes" Punk said seriously

"Come on it could be fun" AJ said egging him on "I'm not worried"

"Because you know I'd never hurt you" Punk shot back "But I'm afraid you're the one that won't hold back" AJ just grinned at the comment "I feel like you just want to beat me up"

"No I feel like I want to learn from you" AJ corrected

"We'll see" Punk said to her causing her to smile wide "No promises"

"You wrestled Beth on pay-per view actually" AJ pointed out

"In the Royal Rumble for like five minutes and I wasn't a fan of it." Punk told her "Hitting a female with my finisher wasn't something I ever wanted to do and still don't"

"You'll bathe around in fake ashes and beat up elderly men but you won't wrestle your own fiancée?" AJ mocked lightly causing him to let out a laugh

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Punk questioned "You know with us working together we'll probably get to Wrestle together and it should be better than the other few times."

"Yea I guess" AJ shrugged "You know most men beg me to put them in the black widow" she reminded him coolly

"You'd put me in the black widow?" Punk asked seriously and she nodded "Do you promise?"

"You are so dirty" AJ laughed throwing a cherry tomato at him from her salad

* * *

AJ was backstage happily watching Punk win his match against Alberto Del Rio. She couldn't wait to finally get back onscreen and be in Punk's corner. It wasn't even all about being onscreen honestly it was about being front and center and learning from one of the best, which was Punk.

"Hey AJ" Dolph Ziggler said softly coming up behind her

"I really am not in the mood to argue with you" AJ said with a roll of her eyes

"I'm not here to argue I'm actually here to apologize to you" Dolph said to her "I would have approached you at Raw but I'm afraid Punk will attack me" he said with a small laugh but AJ didn't find it amusing "I'm sorry for barging on your bus and accusing you of being pregnant it wasn't right"

"That's all you're sorry for?" AJ questioned still keeping an eye on the screen

"I was just going to get to that" Dolph said nervously "About everything that went down and me throwing it in Punk's face wasn't right and I do apologize to you and him for that matter"

"Why are you being so nice?" AJ questioned "What's your motive?"

"I feel bad about what happened to you in all honesty" Dolph admitted "And it had me thinking a lot so again I'm sorry and maybe we can move past this and at least be civil?"

"I can always use one less enemy" AJ said with a tight smile "It's forgotten"

"Good" Dolph smiled "So friends again?"

"No" AJ said quickly "But being civil is a good start"

"Cool" Dolph said to her "I'll see you around AJ" he said then walked away

"Do I smell a storyline change?" Michael Hayes teased coming up behind AJ. She just shot him a glare "I kid" he laughed "I couldn't resist"

"What do you want?" AJ asked watching as Punk hit the GTS on Del Rio and earned the win

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were holding up" Michael offered with a shrug "The McMahon's are off tonight and I'm running the show. It's up to me to make sure all talents are happy and taken care of"

"I don't need you to take care of me" AJ said to him

"Yea Punk takes care of you now" Michael smirked

"Actually I take care of myself" AJ said to him bitterly "I don't understand this constant hatred towards me that you have. Do you love Punk? Are you jealous of me?"

"You know that's not the case" Michael said to her shaking his head

"Then what is it?" AJ asked folding her arms as Punk's music hit the arena

"I feel you're overrated" Michael told her simply with a shrug "I always felt that way. And now you're the top Diva and why is that?" he questioned "Because of Punk. They chanted his name whenever you've gone out since you started to dating him. Everyone just sees you as a way to Punk even the McMahon's"

"That's not true" AJ defended

"Where was your second title reign when you got back?" Michael questioned "And now that Punk is suddenly back you're getting a chance. Don't you find the timing odd? I mean I'm not going to baby you like everyone else is now back here. Dolph, Brie they've all just run to kiss your butt because of Corey and Punk and I'm not one of the sheep"

"I think it's called professional courtesy" AJ said to him

"Whatever you say kid" Michael shrugged simply "Your new story with Punk that you're looking forward to is very fitting since all people see you as Punk's girlfriend. This just proves you aren't a star you're just arm candy"

"I guess that's why I'm the number one selling Diva in the company" AJ remarked

"The other girls don't have merchandise like you do" Michael reminded her "They work so hard to get a shot but you take it from them. Alicia was really earning her spot before you came back but because people want to see and appease Punk you just waltzed right back to the top spot. It must be nice to have everything handed to you"

"You really like to throw around how I get personal favors because of whom I'm with but what about your girl?" AJ challenged "It's nice that Rosa got a spot on Total Divas"

"Don't go there with me" Michael warned "You don't know the first thing about us"

"And you don't know anything about my relationships!" AJ yelled

"Oh I know enough. These walls talk sweetheart" Michael reminded her

"You know I really wanted to just ignore you for the rest of my time here" AJ started "I wanted to try to forget the fact that you played a major role in my breakup with Punk or the fact that you conspire with the likes of Paul Heyman but you have gone out of your way to make everything very difficult for me and maybe it's time I start making things difficult for you" she threatened

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Michael laughed "Vince and Stephanie may look like they appease but trust me honey when it comes down to it they're always going to side with me"

"We'll see about that" AJ smirked

"What are you doing?" Punk asked walking over the two with a towel thrown over his shoulder and a water bottle in hand

"Nothing" AJ replied innocently

"Not you, him" Punk said pointing at Hayes

"I was just checking in on AJ that's all" Michael said to her "I'll see you both next week"

"What was that all about?" Punk asked

"Don't worry about it" AJ said to him

"Can you believe they're thinking of putting him back on TV?" Punk asked her "As the new Raw GM"

"Really?" AJ questioned with a bit of a smile

"Why does that make you happy?" Punk asked nervously

"No reason" AJ said to him "You looked great by the way"

"Thanks" Punk said sipping on his water and took her hand in his then walked towards the locker room together

* * *

"So I changed my mind" AJ said to Punk whose eyes were locked on the TV on his bus as they headed back home to Chicago

"About what?" Punk asked looking over to her with a frown

"About who I want to wrestle" AJ said to him

"You've already promised to put me in the black widow you can't take it back now" Punk said to her seriously

"You'll get your shot but I really want to Wrestle Michael" AJ told him

"Michael who?" Punk asked

"Hayes!" AJ shouted causing Punk to arch his brow at her

"Seriously?" Punk questioned "I don't know AJ" he said to her "This isn't the attitude era anymore I don't think anyone would go for it"

"People online know how much we really hate each other" AJ reminded him "And if he starts working onscreen again it would be great!"

"AJ he's not a wrestler" Punk reminded her "If you want to beat him up do it backstage"

"I don't want to beat him up I want to embarrass him" AJ said with a scary smile "I want to humiliate him n front of millions of TV around the world. Do you think we'd end up working him if he became GM?"

"Yea I'm sure we would" Punk said to her "I still don't think it's a good idea. He might really hurt you then I'll I have to really hurt him and it would be this vicious, violent cycle"

"You don't think I could take him?" AJ questioned "This is what I need. All people have read about him these last few weeks is how Corey attacked me and I've been mugged and all these men have been pushing me around. I need to take back control"

"You'd really have to discuss it with Vince" Punk said to her "But I doubt he'd go for it"

"I've already texted Stephanie" AJ said to him causing him to frown "We've been trying to think of ways to pick up my image a bit, make me look stronger and I think she agrees with me"

"I'll support you" Punk said to her "Still don't like it though"

"You'll be in my corner" AJ assured him "It won't be until after Wrestelmania anyway"

"Maybe he could have Paul in his corner and we could have a real party" Punk smirked

"I'd love that" AJ smiled "And this is the perfect excuse to train with you. It would really kill him if I won by doing one of your moves."

"You're strong AJ but you can't GTS him" Punk said to her

"Anaconda vice? Pepsi plunge? Running knee in the corner?" AJ questioned "Or I could just throw him in the black widow…"

"Oh no" Punk laughed "You're not giving that pervert a cheap thrill and an excuse to tap your ass"

"So you'll help?" she asked hopeful

"Of course" Punk smiled "We'll hit the gym this week if you want even though I don't think your image needs to be fixed"

"I look weak Punk" AJ said to him "It's all over the place and I hate feeling that way"

"You're not weak" Punk argued "You had a gun pointed to your head when you were mugged, no one would have done anything differently even me. As for the Corey thing you survived, you're unbelievable strong"

"Not everyone seems me the way you do" AJ reminded him

"Well they're idiots than" Punk said annoyed "You could kick anyone's ass"

"Even Hayes?" AJ asked

"Yes not only because you're strong but because I think you really want to hurt him" Punk grinned

"I do" AJ said anxiously "Really badly"

"What did he say to you to get you so wound up?" Punk asked

"It's not important but I did talk to Nick" AJ said to him

"I hope cheerleader boy apologized to you" Punk said to her seriously

"He did" AJ confirmed "He said he's sorry to you too"

"Don't care" Punk said simply turning his attention back to the TV

"I thought it was nice" AJ said to him

"He should be nice to you he's treated you like crap" Punk reminded her "He's someone I'd love to get in the ring with but Hunter keeps blocking it"

"He's afraid you'll really hurt him" AJ said to him

"His fears are understandable" Punk said to her

"I don't want to talk about Nick or Hayes anymore" AJ said to him

"No argument here" Punk said to her

"How about we practice wrestling a little" she teased as she sat across from him

"I don't think there's really enough room on the bus" Punk said to her causing her to roll her eyes. This man can make anything sound dirty but didn't pick up on this?

"I was thinking of practicing the black widow I don't need that much space…" AJ trailed off catching Punk's attention

"Right now?" he asked with wide eyes and she just nodded with a smile

"I think the back room is enough room for us" AJ said standing up kicking off her shoes "I can show you how it's done"

"Oh god yes" Punk said happily following her to the back room


	29. Prince Charming

**Part XXIX: Prince Charming**

* * *

Back in Chicago AJ was anxiously awaiting word on Corey and how his case was going, Punk on the other hand tried to push it out of his mind and tried to distract her as much as he possibly could. He dragged her out to nice dinners, hockey games and even shopping something that they both hated to do but it was enough to keep her busy.

"What do you think of this?" AJ asked Cookie as she purred next to AJ in the living room on the floor. She was holding up new food dishes for their new cat

"You're not like a crazy cat lady are you?" Punk questioned from the couch as he watched AJ try to hold a conversation with the animal "I thought you were more into dogs"

"I do I really need to explain my deep connection to the cat again?" AJ asked shooting him a glare "We're kindred spirits"

"All I know about this cat is that we agreed to keep her downstairs and then she moved upstairs and now she's everywhere" Punk said to her causing her to laugh "She was in the bed this morning AJ. You left the door open and she was sleeping on your pillow right next to me. Do you have any idea how scary it was when I thought I was waking up next to my beautiful woman and instead saw this hairy, ugly cat?"

"She is not ugly!" AJ scolded petting the cat "And I told you she's me! She's me but in a cat and she loves you and wants to be close to you. I think it's sweet"

"I don't want her in our room" Punk warned "What if she has fleas or something….no way"

"We took her to the vet and she got a clean bill of health and she doesn't go outside anymore so she can't get fleas" AJ said to him as she watched the catch jump on the couch and head towards Punk

"No" Punk scolded at Cookie, picking her up and placing her on the floor

"Who knew you were such an animal hater" AJ muttered

"I'm not. But I'm not really a cat person" Punk told her as he eyed the cat that he knew was preparing to jump right back up on the couch

"It's not about the animal it's about the personality" AJ said to him "How could you not love her?"

"She smells" Punk informed her and as soon as his eyes met AJ's Cookie jumped right back on the couch "Damn it" he muttered putting her back down on the floor

"It's ok Cookie you'll break him eventually" AJ soothed towards the cat "Just like I did"

"Honey, I'm the one that broke you" Punk reminded her "You turned me down every time I asked you out"

"You always asked me out when you had a girlfriend!" AJ reminded him with a laugh "You expected me to say yes?"

"I was always in-between girlfriends when I asked you out" Punk shot back "But your response was always 'people will think I'm using you' or 'everyone will think things are just being handed to me'" he said in a mocking voice "I had to wait until you were Diva's champion. That was a lot of time of turning me down. Hurt my ego a bit"

"Your ego is unbreakable" AJ smirked

"It hurt" Punk said feigning hurt placing his hand over his chest

"Well look where it got you" AJ said happily "Patience paid off"

"We could have been long married and retired if you had said yes the first time I asked you out" Punk reminded her as Cookie jumped back on the couch causing him to groan. The cat carefully crawled onto Punk's lap

"Leave her" AJ warned pointing at him "She should feel loved"

"I don't love her" Punk said to her

"She's me! You have to love her!" AJ shouted

"She is a cat AJ" Punk said to her slowly "She's not you"

"You just don't know what it's like to have been homeless" AJ said as she pulled more cat toys out of a bag "You always had a place to go. Whether it was your own home or Chez's"

"I suppose so" Punk said to her "You never talk about what it was like to be homeless"

"There's not much to say" AJ shrugged simply "Sleeping in a car with your brother and sister on top of you isn't all that bad. At least we were together it was food and clothing that was always rough but we weren't always homeless either. People get that mixed up"

"What got you through it?" Punk asked genuinely. He was very curious as to how someone so young as AJ dealt with that.

"It's silly but I always would dream of a Cinderella scenario" AJ admitted with a grin "My Prince Charming would come take me away and move me into his castle and provide me with endless video games and would spoil me by treating me like a princess" she said with a light giggle "Who would have thought that he really existed?"

"Me?" Punk asked with wide eyes

"Oh are you kidding me?" AJ asked "You are my definition of Price Charming. You bought me this house, you buy me anything I want, you spoil me like crazy and you gave me my own game room! Not even my fantasy Prince did that for me"

"You deserve it" Punk told her simply "But I'm sure your Prince Charming wasn't covered in tattoo's and basically an asshole"

"Oh he was" AJ said seriously "You are exactly what I always wanted. I wasn't like most girls"

"Oh I know that" Punk agreed with a grin "You certainly are different"

"Good different?" AJ questioned

"Very good different" Punk confirmed

"I would ask if I was what you always envisioned but we all know you saw yourself whoring around your entire life" AJ said causing him to laugh

"You were defiantly unexpected" Punk agreed "I just couldn't ever dream up a woman as a perfect as you"

"You are so smooth" AJ said with a sly smile standing up and walking over to him

"That's what all the women tell me" Punk teased lightly "I'd offer you a comfortable spot on my lap but as you can see…" he said gesturing towards Cookie who was laying comfortably on Punk "…I'm already occupied"

"That's a shame" AJ frowned lightly "I kind of wanted to break in our new couch" she said simply with a shrug "But you have fun with the cat, I'm sure she'll keep you warm at night"

"Get off Cookie!" Punk said shooing the cat off of him "I'm free!" he told her quickly as the cat ran off. "Come here" he said waving her over and she happily obliged "Hi" he said with his lips out of reach from hers by about half an inch

"Hi" she smiled back before leaning in and as always someone's phone went off "That's mine"

"Leave it" he said pulling her face towards his

"What if it's the lawyer?" she asked pulling away and standing up

"It better be" Punk muttered feeling frustrated

"It is" AJ said looking at her phone "You answer it" she said quickly passing her phone to him "I'm too nervous" he simply took the phone and answered

"Hello?" Punk answered "Yea that's me….ok…..how long? Really? That was the best that you could come up with?" he asked standing up and AJ could tell he was starting to get angry "…are you insane? What kind of distract attorney are you?"

"Punk?" she asked nervously but he just ignored her

"So because you want to save a few bucks this is the max amount of punishment you could think of?" Punk shouted into the phone "Oh wonderful well I'll tell that to my wife and hopefully that helps her sleep better" then hung up the phone

"Punk?" AJ asked again "What happened? What kind of deal did he get?"

"They dropped the attempted murder charge to avoid trial because he wouldn't plead guilty to it, so he pled guilty to aggravated battery" Punk informed her "You could imagine the sentencing is a lot lighter for him now"

"Ok so how long is he going to jail for?" AJ questioned nervously but saw how angry he was "He is going to jail right?" she questioned

"Yea he's going to jail for thirty days" Punk said to her "But with over crowding and such that will most likely be cut in half. He will be fined, and have to complete 400 hours worth of community service and attend counseling"

"Ok" AJ said to him slowly "That's not horrible"

"AJ the man tried to strangle you" Punk reminded her "But because there was no proof it was pre-meditated it was dropped down to a battery charge. We should have fought this and gone to trial" he said to her

"It's too late now" AJ said to him "We just have to make the best of it"

"I want to look into a restraining order" Punk told her handing her back her cell phone and pulling out his own

"Who are you calling?" AJ asked

"My lawyer" Punk said to her "See if he can make any sense of this injustice. This is what my tax dollars go to? Really?" he mocked as he sent a message on his phone

"It could be worse he could have never been caught" AJ said to him "And if he tries something again he'll definitely go back to jail"

"I don't want him to have the opportunity to try again!" Punk yelled "I want him rotting in a prison cell!"

"Well it's not going to happen" AJ said to him "You have to accept that. You can't control everything"

"AJ, do you think I'm overreacting?" he asked almost mocking her. How could she not be fuming herself?

"No but there's no point in upsetting yourself" AJ told him "It's done- it's over and he's getting his punishment so we all just need to move on"

"It's not a punishment!" Punk yelled but AJ didn't even flinch. This was way they were so perfect together. He'd get angry and throw a tantrum and she would talk him down and help him see the light.

"It's what the courts decided on and no amount of yelling is changing that" AJ told him firmly

"I can't just sit around" Punk told her honestly

"Well you can't change it either. You just have to face the fact that you can't control everything" AJ told him

"Why are you being so hard on me?" Punk groaned "I want you to be safe!"

"Are you moving out anytime soon?" AJ asked him

"Of course not" Punk sighed

"So I'll be safe" AJ said forcing a smile "We'll be fine. We have a lot going on. Wrestlemania in a few short weeks, our wedding- I don't want this hanging over our heads. It's done and over with let's just move on"

"I can't" Punk told her honestly

"You have to" she shot back quickly "I need you to be calm and sane for me" she told him "I need you to be my rock right now and I can't have you flying off the handle" when she put it like that how couldn't he give in? "Please?" she pleaded lightly

"I'll try" he offered and she replied by simply wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into his chest

"We'll be ok" AJ assured him

* * *

The next morning Punk and AJ were packing up for their next tour. They had a house show to be at the next day and they were taking his bus, which meant they had to leave that night if they wanted to be on time.

"Please?" AJ pouted as she watched Punk throw some t-shirts into a bag

"No AJ" Punk said to her seriously shaking his head. She sat cross-legged on the bed and just pouted.

"Look at me" she demanded and he let out a laugh avoiding her face

"No" he said to her still smirking

"She's lonely" AJ said to him seriously as Cookie jumped on the bed "She should be with us"

"A bus is no place for a cat" Punk said to her

"Fine" AJ sighed petting the cat "Sorry that daddy hates you so much"

"I don't hate her" Punk said to her and caught AJ's dough eyes and she quickly stuck out her bottom lip and that's all it took "Fine" he muttered

"Thank you" AJ said happily "Do you want to go to work with us?" AJ asked Cookie happily picking her up

"She stays on the bus and you bring her carrier or something" Punk said to her

"We're not locking her up" AJ warned him

"Also if she runs off the bus I'm not chasing after her" he said firmly then headed into his closet to grab more clothes

"Don't listen to him Cookie, if I told him to chase after you he would" AJ assured the cat with a smile

"I heard that!" Punk shouted from the closet

"Are you going to argue it?" AJ challenged and there was silence

"No" he replied quietly. Of course he would run after the cat if AJ instructed him to.

"That's what I thought" AJ smiled kissing the top of the cat's head "Oh I forgot to tell you Stephanie loved my idea" she told Punk as he stepped out of the closet with some shorts folded up and placed them into his bag

"What idea?" Punk asked

"The Hayes one" AJ said to him

"She's going to let you wrestle him?" Punk asked stunned

"Why are you being so negative about this?" AJ asked

"I'm old fashioned AJ I don't like the idea of you getting in the ring with any male" Punk told her "Especially someone as slimy and disgusting as Michael Hayes"

"Well it's happening so get over it" she told him simply and he couldn't help but smile at her "You know you called me your wife earlier" she pointed out

"What?" he asked her

"When you were on the phone with the lawyer" AJ said to him simply "You said I was your wife"

"I guess I did" Punk shrugged "Did you like it?"

"Yes I did actually it felt good" AJ told him "I have to get used to it"

"I'm already used to it" Punk told her smugly

"Clearly" She teased "So how do you feel about me changing my last name?" she asked him

"I kind of assumed you would do that anyway" Punk laughed

"I mean professionally" AJ told him "Would you be ok with that? A lot of women keep their name for professional reasons"

"I want you to be April Jeanette Brooks, AJ Lee-Brooks, AJ Lee- Punk, AJ Punk, Mrs. CM Punk…I want you to shout it from the rooftops" he told her seriously

"April Brooks" AJ said to herself "It has a really great ring to it"

"I agree" Punk said firmly "I think you should tattoo right here" he said running his finger across her collar bone lightly

"Only if you get my face tattooed on you" AJ teased "If you can find a spot"

"My back is completely open" Punk reminded her "I will by the way. I was actually planning on it"

"Really?" AJ asked surprised

"Of course" Punk told her "I got your lips tattooed on me after our third date"

"Yea that was crazy" AJ said to him

"I knew we'd make it but even if we didn't you are a part of my life and I wanted a piece of you on me. Now I just want a bigger piece" Punk told her

"Ok so we have a deal" AJ said to him

"Seriously?" Punk asked surprised

"Well I'm not going to get my own named tattooed on myself" she laughed "I'll get yours, right here" she said running her finger across her collar bone seductively

"You know that's also one of my favorite spots on you" Punk said eyeing her collar bone biting on his lower lip

"Oh I know" she said to him with a grin

"Can you get property of tattooed above it?" Punk asked seriously causing her to roll her eyes

"I think the name is good enough" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"I don't know about that" Punk teased

"Oh it's good enough. Maybe next week?" AJ suggested "You can take me to a place you go to"

"Of course" Punk promised "I love the fact that you're practically a blank canvas" he said inching over to her

"You don't wish I was all tatted up?" she questioned

"No, no" Punk said running his finger across her collar bone slowly "You're perfect. But you could use a few"

"Well if I get it here it should be easy to cover after the divorce" AJ told him causing him to squint his face at her and frown "I'm kidding!" she laughed

"That was cruel" Punk said seriously

"Come on" She said laughing getting up on her knees and tugging him over to her "I would never get your name on if I didn't believe we'd be together forever"

"Yea, yea" he muttered as she kissed his lips

"Forgive me?" she questioned kissing him again

"Not yet" Punk said pulling away and that's when AJ lifted her top over her head and Punk eyed her fondly

"What about now?" she asked as he his hands ran over her torso

"You're getting there" he said as she started to kiss down his face then his neck "Closer" he said to her as he felt her reach for his belt buckle

"Better?" she asked as she pulled his belt out then ran her hands under his shirt

"Almost" Punk said as she lifted the shirt over his head and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her on the bed

"Now am I forgiven?" she asked as he started to kiss down her neck now

"I'll let you know in an hour" He replied against her skin


	30. Hall Of Fame

**Part XXX: Hall Of Fame**

* * *

When AJ's eyes fluttered open she was taken back at first to realize she wasn't in her home in Chicago. She was in such a deep and peaceful sleep next to Punk she completely forgot she was in a hotel room. She looked over at the time and saw it was 7:18am, and groaned. She had to be at a signing for Wrestlemania axxess by 10:00 and then had to get ready for the Hall of Fame. It was the first time she would ever be attending and was very excited for the show.

"Punk" she whispered rolling over so she was face to face with her sleeping fiancé "Punk" she hissed louder this time taping his nose causing his entire face to scrunch up

"Hmm" he muttered lazily "What? Is it time?"

"No we've got a couple of hours" AJ told him in a low voice "I'm too excited to sleep"

"I'm not" Punk muttered curling further into the mattress "I'd rather sleep the entire day as a matter of fact"

"You're no fun" she pouted "Don't you want to get breakfast with me?"

"Nope" Punk remarked with his eyes still closed

"Fine" AJ sighed attempting to get out of the bed but as soon as she sat up Punk's arm shot out and pulled her back into the bed and he wrapped his arm around, keeping her close to the warmth of his own body

"Stay" Punk demanded kissing the top of her head softly

"I don't want to waste any time" AJ insisted "This could be our last Wrestlemania ever."

"Wrestlemania is tomorrow" Punk reminded her in a sleepy voice slowly opening his eyes for the first time "Not today, today we rest up for the big day"

"No I have a signing and so do you and then we have the hall of fame" AJ reminded him

"Let's blow it all off" Punk told her briskly

"No chance!" AJ stated firmly "This is my first hall of fame and I'm going and you're going to be my date and that's final"

"Fine, fine" Punk muttered "Can't we just order room service?"

"I don't want to be in this stuffy hotel room" AJ pouted kissing his nose quickly "We'll have plenty of time to sleep in next week"

"What's next week?" Punk asked causing her to pinch his side "Ouch!" he said now fully awake rubbing his bare side

"Our wedding!" AJ said annoyed

"I'm not planning on sleeping much that trip and either should you" Punk warned seriously

"Please, please get dressed and treat me to breakfast" AJ pleaded batting her eyelashes

"Now I'm paying?" Punk laughed rolling onto his back

"You always pay" AJ reminded him with a smirk "You're a gentleman. Ever time I offer to pay you snap at me"

"I don't snap" Punk defended lightly

"Yes you do" AJ said getting out of the bed and looking over to him "You get very defensive so I'm not even going to offer anymore"

"Ok but if you make me get out of this bed, get dressed and buy you breakfast you better eat your entire dish" Punk warned "Not one egg white and half a piece of toast. I want to see you pig out"

"I have to be on TV tomorrow" AJ reminded him

"You're going to fit into your little shorts don't worry" Punk groaned sitting up and running his hands over his face

"Ok I'll eat" AJ promised "So are you worried about tonight?" she questioned

"Why would I be worried?" Punk asked slowly getting out of the bed and throwing on a t-shirt

"Amy is going to be there tonight" AJ reminded him and Punk just shrugged

"I don't really care" Punk told her honestly "And you shouldn't either"

"I just don't want to cause a scene" AJ told him

"You won't" Punk assured her "I've got your back tonight."

"I know" She smiled warmly towards him "I just want tonight to be perfect"

"It will be" Punk promised "I won't let anyone rain on your parade"

* * *

Later that night the hall of fame was in full swing. AJ and Punk arrived together hand in hand and avoided all interviews. They didn't want to be categorized with the likes of John and Nikki or even Brie and Daniel. They were sitting in the front row together and AJ had to admit Punk looked amazing in a suit.

"What are you looking at?" Punk laughed glancing over to AJ

"I'm trying to decide the quickest way to get you out of your suit" AJ said with a sly grin

"I was just thinking the same thing" Punk said eyeing her bare legs causing her to blush "Although it is nice to know I still turn you on" he whispered

"Please don't use that term" AJ said cringing inwardly "I hated that promo"

"You hated proposing to me?" Punk laughed "Good thing I proposed to you otherwise if I had to wait for you to do it again I guess it would have never happened"

"The proposing part was fun" AJ said to him "It was the pleading for you to love me and admitting you turned me on."

"I thought it was fantastic" Punk said happily

"Of course you did. Your ego really needed that promo" AJ teased

"It was a really great promo" Punk insisted "No one could have pulled off what you did. You came across so innocent and genuine"

"Well it was all the truth" AJ said to him "You told me in order to cut a good promo I had to speak the truth and that's exactly what I did"

"I really turned you on?" Punk asked raising a curious brow

"Of course" AJ laughed "I was so mortified when I got to the back after that promo. And that was the start of the end of Trent and I"

"Is that what you two were arguing about that night?" Punk remembered that night very well and noticed right before their match her and Trent were arguing in the back about something

"Yea" AJ said shaking her head "He was convinced I was really attracted to you both physically and emotionally. He couldn't stand you"

"Yea" Punk laughed "I remember when we had our kiss on SmackDown he tried to threaten me"

"No he didn't!" AJ laughed

"Oh he did. He told me to make sure it was short and sweet" Punk said to her

"So that's why you slipped me the tongue" AJ said remembering their hot on-air kiss

"I was going to slip you the tongue regardless" Punk told her seriously "I just enjoyed it a little more"

"And a little longer" AJ shot at him "You went off script. You were supposed to pull away immediately. Instead you wrapped your arm around my waist and violated me with your tongue"

"What can I say? You took my breath away" Punk remarked smoothly "And I didn't hear you complaining afterwards"

"I was cursing you when I had to hear it from Trent the entire night" AJ muttered

"Amy wasn't happy about it either" Punk defended "She made me sleep on a bunk on my own bus" he told her seriously

"You did it to yourself" AJ said simply showing no signs of sympathy "I had to sleep on an arm chair in the hotel room"

"Wait" Punk laughed turning to look at her "He made _you_ sleep on the armchair?"

"It was just easier that way" AJ groaned at the memory "I guess he was right though there was more to that kiss than just acting"

"It was defiantly the best kiss I have ever had" Punk confirmed "They edited it down a lot though"

"Yea I guess they felt it was too long" AJ said looking up at the stage as everyone began to set up

"Or they felt it wasn't very PG" Punk said simply "It was certainly better than any of your other kisses. How we didn't win kiss of the year that year is beyond me"

"Still bitter about that, huh?" AJ questioned but he just shrugged

"Cena is dull" Punk replied shortly "It looked like you had to force yourself into doing it. And what was with the spinning you around? Did he think he was in a musical or something?"

"Yea I wasn't a fan of those kisses" AJ agreed

"And yours with Dolph's were disgusting" Punk said making a face

"Are you really going to critique every kiss I've had on air?" AJ asked

"If you want me to I will" Punk said to her "Don't even get me started on your ones with Bryan"

"Ok the show is starting just shush" she said silencing him as the lights dimmed

"Hey" Punk said placing her fingers under her chin and pulling her into a quick but deep kiss "I felt the same way during that promo" he said quietly causing her to blush slightly

* * *

After the ceremony AJ and Punk mingled a bit backstage. Punk was talking to Randy Savage's brother who inducted the Macho Man tonight, finally. Punk had pushing for Randy to be inducted for years and was happy to see it after missing the Warriors induction last year. She smiled glancing over to him as he laughed and seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

"….it's not fair" AJ overheard Nikki talking to John a few feet behind her "this should be my year. I've worked my ass off"

"I know" John sighed. Clearly Nikki had just found out that she wouldn't be winning the Diva's title this year in another Diva's invitational match

"Why does she get to get it again?" Nikki questioned nodding towards AJ who she either thought couldn't hear her or simply didn't care

"She's not even wrestling tomorrow" John reminded her

"But she will be at the next pay-per view and Michael told me she's getting the belt again" Nikki groaned "Can't you talk to them?"

"That isn't fair" John scolded

"Punk is obviously doing it for her" Nikki argued back folding her arms "Both of them barely work, they create more problems than this entire company needs. We should be matching champions! You should be the one in the main event this year with Bryan not him"

"Nikki" John sighed

"What can I do?" she asked starting to choke up "What do I have to do to get in Vince's good graces like she is? I'm so sick of working my ass off and not even getting a pat on the back. You told me this would be our year."

"Things change Nicole" John said soothingly pulling her into a hug "You'll get it soon and we'll be champions together just not right now"

"Yea I guess we'll have to wait until they both bail" Nikki remarked pulling away and rubbing under her eyes "Or maybe we'll luck out and Corey will just finally kill her" when Nikki made that remark AJ knocked over a glass on the table causing both Nikki and John to look over to her. Both seemed embarrassed

"AJ-" John started as he made a step over to her

"No it's fine" AJ said quickly stepping backwards away from the face of the company and turned and walked out of the room

AJ made it to one of the dressing rooms and as she closed the door someone pushed it open slightly and stepped in. She was hoping it was Punk but frowned when she saw John Cena.

"AJ I'm very sorry" John told her sincerely "She didn't mean that"

"Yes she did" AJ said to him coldly "It's fine though. I'm used to her constant shading"

"She's just upset I'm sure you could understand" John said to her

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child" AJ said standing up to John. Something a lot of the back room refused to ever do "Your girlfriend said some pretty childish things- not me. Maybe you should be having a pep talk with her instead"

"I am going to talk to her" John promised "She should not have made that Corey remark and I know she didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"No she just didn't mean for me to overhear it" AJ shot at him "I cant help the fact that I'm able to sell merchandise and talk on a microphone. If she has a problem with my push she should really be speaking to Vince or Hunter herself"

"Like I said she just found out she's not winning tomorrow and that you and Punk are closing the show. I'm sure you could understand" John told her

"I understand I just wouldn't wish death upon her" AJ said to him "Do you have any idea how scary that was for me? What it was like to be locked in a sound proof room with a lunatic?" she challenged "Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to work this past week and hear constant questions about him or fans asking for details?"

"I'm sure it's not easy" John agreed sympathetically

"So maybe your girlfriend can think twice next time before she makes another stupid remark like that" AJ told him harshly "You know maybe if she had a better attitude around the back she would get more of a push, has she ever thought of that?"

"She has a great attitude" John defended lightly "And she shows up"

"Is that a dig at me?" AJ laughed

"I'm just saying even when she was injured she showed up for work" John said with a simple shrug "She also showed up when her heart was broken as well"

"Don't try to con me into believing that reality show is real" AJ spat "And don't try to compare my relationship to yours. It was a lot different. I became an outcast the week after Punk left and in case you need a reminder- _I _showed up for every single show and worked _my_ ass off even though you and everyone else treated me like trash. You were mad at Punk and you all took it out on me"

"That wasn't my intention and if you felt that way then I am sorry" John said simply

"It was your intention John" AJ mocked "You're no better than your rude girlfriend"

"Look I-" John started but stopped when the door opened and Punk walked in. Clearly he was interrupting something but smiled because just by AJ's face he could tell she was ripping into him

"Oh please don't stop on my account" Punk smirked closing the door behind him "Continue so I can catch up" he insisted folding his arms

"It's private" John said to him

"It's over" AJ said as both John and Punk's eyes fell on AJ's small frame "I really want to get back to the hotel, are you ready?"

"What did you do boy scout?" Punk asked annoyed looking towards John

"It's nothing" AJ said walking over to Punk "Can we just go? There's too many people here anyway" she remarked bitterly shooting Cena glare

"Sure" Punk said simply as grabbed the door and opened it for AJ to step out first "I'll see you tomorrow" he said in an almost threatening voice to Cena before he followed AJ out.

* * *

Punk sat on the edge of the bed and watched AJ to kick off her shoes and start to unzip her dress.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Punk asked "You've been really quiet"

"I don't want to talk about it" AJ muttered stepping out of her dress

"What did John do?" Punk asked "You can either tell me or I can go to John's room right now and ask him myself. The choice is yours"

"It wasn't him" AJ said annoyed "It was his bitch girlfriend. She said some pretty rude things about me and he attempted to defend her"

"What did she say?" Punk asked

"The usual garbage. I just get handed things…I don't deserve the big spot with you this year…and some of other things" AJ said to him but he wasn't buying it

"She always says that stuff about you" Punk said to her "It's never bothered you before"

"You know I actually felt bad for her at first" AJ admitted angrily "I know what it's like to work really hard and be knocked back down but then she had to throw in that last dig that just made me want to punch her teeth down her throat" she said harshly causing Punk's eyes widen "It was about Corey"

"Oh really?" Punk asked intrigued "She knows she's not exempt from the rules right? It's not supposed to be discussed"

"I don't even care" AJ said to him "The comment stung a bit but I would have gotten over it. But the fact that John didn't see how totally out of line she was and tried to make excuses for her really pissed me off. She shows up everyday, she works really hard- well so do I!"

"I know you do and you're ten times better than she is" Punk told her seriously "And she knows it and so does John. What is he supposed to say to her? Sorry you're not half the competitor of AJ? He's just trying to pacify her"

"He's such a crock" AJ muttered "Mister leader of the locker room is nothing more than a push over to his materialistic, whorish girlfriend"

"Wow" Punk said watching as she changed and tossed her clothing around the room "You're really going to let them bring you down like this?"

"You didn't hear how he spoke to me- he was so condescending" AJ spat "Like I was the one who was in need of his crappy pep talk"

"You want to tell me what Nikki said that started this entire thing?" Punk questioned "So I can at least understand why you're so angry"

"It's not important" AJ said to him "I can take it. I'm just venting"

"Ok" Punk said simply "Vent away"

"No I think it's all out of my system" AJ said softening her features "I'm sorry if I rushed you out there before you were ready"

"I spoke to everyone I wanted to" Punk assured her "I just hate that the fact that John and Nikki ruined your night"

"It's ok. Maybe we can salvage some of it still" AJ said to him as he just smiled

"That's my girl" Punk said to her "You want to go break into their room and teepee it?" he teased

"No what I want is to get you out that suit" AJ said grabbing him by his tie and pulling him into a bruising kiss

"You're angry" Punk said as he pulled away then grinned "And not at me for a change…and you want to have sex? This is going to be a great night" he said seriously as he watched her hands quickly remove his tie

"Less talking" AJ warned and Punk quickly motioned as if he zipped his lips closed and threw away the key


	31. Wrestlemania

**A/N: So first of all thank you everyone who has reviewed this story! You all are awesome. I was asked in the reviews how long it takes me to write a chapter and usually only about two hours sometimes longer. I'll write an entire chapter- hate it and re-write it sometimes as well. And as for the guest reviewer who commented about Nikki I welcome your opinion and thank you for reading and reviewing this story and I'm glad you are enjoying it...but don't take the way I write Nikki or John for that matter personally because this is just a story. I'm a huge fan of Paul Heyman and Corey Graves but I still wrote them this way, it's just the way it goes in fiction. In one of my other stories Nikki and AJ were friends. So again don't take the way I write a character personally it is in fact just a story and it adds to the plot. Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

**Part XXXI: Wrestelmania**

* * *

The next morning AJ was up by the crack of dawn getting ready. She was truly overly excited for her big Wrestlemania moment. Punk decided to stay in bed and just watched as AJ rushed around the room. He was glad to see her little tiff with John and Nikki didn't completely spoil her mood.

"What are you doing with that?" Punk asked as he saw AJ throw one of Punk's old t-shirts into a bag. It was his gray 'In Punk We Trust' shirt that AJ had made famous a few years bag when she started to wearing them

"It was supposed to be a surprise" AJ frowned "But since you've already seen it I'm going to be wearing one of your original shirts tonight" she told him "You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all" Punk said to her seriously "I like the idea of you throwing it back"

"Well it's going to be cut differently" AJ told him as he got out of bed and threw on some sweats "Where are you going?"

"The gym" Punk told her "I need to warm up before tonight. I don't want Bryan to make me look bad"

"Impossible" AJ said to him "No one can upstage you. Can I come with you?"

"I thought you'd want to head over to the arena" Punk said to her casually "You go ahead I won't be long"

"You don't want to work out with me?" AJ asked surprised

"It's not that" Punk said nervously "It's just…"

"…if you don't want me to go it's fine" AJ said to him "It's fine I get it"

"AJ it's just I have something kind of planned for you" Punk admitted

"Really?" AJ asked surprised "What could you possibly have planned?" she asked

"You'll just have to wait and see" Punk told her simply

"Or you're sick of me and want to do something by yourself and you're trying to make me feel better" she suggested

"Or I really do have something more important for you to do" Punk offered with a laugh as he stuffed his phone, wallet and hotel key into his pocket "I'll see you at the arena ok?" he said kissing her lips

"Ok" she said still confused by what he had planned and watched as he walked out the door.

* * *

At the gym Punk was working on his arms when he saw John Cena walk in. Punk made sure to shoot Cena a glare who seemed annoyed but made his way over to Punk anyway.

"You have something you want to say to me?" John asked

"I want to know why you and your girlfriend felt the need to attack AJ last night" Punk said dropping the weights

"It was Nikki" John defended "I just tried to smooth it over for her"

"You were rude to her" Punk shot at him "AJ doesn't just get upset like that over nothing. Obviously how ever you tried to smooth it over backfired big time and you owe her an apology"

"I'm not going to apologize for speaking my mind" John said to him "Just like I how no one asks you to"

"Don't compare us John" Punk said to him annoyed "If I have a problem with you I'll come at you myself don't take your anger you have against me on her"

"It's not like that" John said to him "I don't have anger towards you. AJ feels that she's been picked on since you left and that's simply not the case"

"Oh really?" Punk said with a snort "So you all treated her the same exact way when I walked out? There was no snide comments made towards her because of me?"

"It's not always about you" John shot at him "The truth is when you and AJ got together she distanced herself from everyone. She traveled with you, she hung out with you backstage- she did all of this to herself long before you left. There was some hurt feelings I guess and AJ just expected everything to be forgiven"

"AJ distanced herself because you and your cast mates from your crappy reality show kicked her out of the women's locker room" Punk shot at him "The girls and from what I understand the guys weren't too pleased with her little 'pipe bomb' she dropped and that happened before we even hooked up" he informed him

"She was cruel" John said to him "Poking fun at Nicole and Brie's dad was low"

"If they didn't want it mentioned than why did they air it on TV for the entire world to see?" Punk challenged "And not for nothing I recall a tweet by your girl later that night mocking AJ and her family. It was low"

"AJ is an adult if she can dish it she can take it" John defended "But I don't want to talk about AJ's promo anymore because I feel like you and I have been fighting over it since it happened" John wasn't wrong. Punk took great offense to the backlash AJ received over her promo and made sure he informed both John and Bryan of it, even though he wasn't dating AJ at the time he always felt the need to defend her.

"Ok so let's talk about last night" Punk said to him "Why do you think it's ok for you and your girlfriend to push around AJ? I mean don't you think she's been through enough these last few weeks?"

"I feel bad for AJ I really do" John told him honestly "But like I said before she's a big girl and I'm sorry if her feelings were hurt but Nikki is entitled to speak her mind just like AJ does"

"She doesn't do it behind her back" Punk mocked "She does it to her face"

"Doesn't make it anymore right" John told him simply "Put yourself in Nikki's shoes, how would you feel if you kept getting pushed to the side even though you've rightfully earned a title run"

"I have been in Nikki's shoes" Punk reminded him smugly "But I didn't cry about it and beg for attention I went on stage and demanded it" he reminded "Same as what AJ does every time she's on TV. Maybe instead of bitching about AJ she could learn a thing or two from her"

"Alright" John said with a short laugh "This is going south really fast I think we should both just walk away before you say something you can't take back"

"I never say anything without meaning it" Punk informed him "But you're right. Clearly talking to you is a waste of my time so I'll end it with if you come at AJ like that again you and I are going to do this again but there won't be much talking"

"I'm not Dolph Ziggler or Paul Heyman" John reminded him "I'll hit back"

"I'd expect nothing less" Punk smirked then turned his back on the former champion and put his headphones on

* * *

AJ was dressed and her bag for the show was all packed. She wasn't sure what Punk had planned but she wasn't going to wait around all night for it. She went to open her door and head out for the rest of the night when she stopped and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Dad?" AJ asked stunned

"Hey" he smiled "I just spent six hours on a plane you can at least give your old man a hug" he said in a serious voice then smiled

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked not moving to hug the man

"Phil called me and invited me to the show" Manny informed her stepping into her hotel room "I thought I'd fly down and see you in your big moment"

"Seriously?" AJ asked stunned

"I feel really bad for how I left things off with you" Manny admitted "I'm embarrassed and I apologize. You know I love you"

"I love you too" AJ said with a soft smile "But I don't want you here if you're just going to bash me or Phil for that matter"

"There will be no bashing" Manny assured her "I promise. I will be on my best behavior and I already spoke to Phil about all this as well. I also apologized for disrespecting him in his home and I even apologized for disrespecting you" he said to her as he took a seat in a chair and laughed to himself a bit "I can't believe you're all grown up and I have to apologize to someone else on your behalf"

"He's really protective" AJ said shyly

"I can see" Manny smirked "He's good for you and he was right to defend you I can't hold that against him"

"I can't believe he got you to fly down without me knowing" AJ said to him

"I wanted to surprise you" Manny told her "Your mother is downstairs she wanted us to have a few minutes first."

"I'm really happy she's here and you too" AJ told him honestly "I know you don't like it but you have no idea how much it means to me to have you here"

"I should have flown down after the incident you had with that other wrestler" Manny said referring to Corey "If something would have happened to you I never would have forgiven myself"

"It's fine" AJ assured him "No harm done"

"Is he still in jail?" Manny questioned

"No he was released a week ago. He got early due to over crowding and good behavior" AJ told him

"He tried to strangle you and he got off because of good behavior?" Manny mocked "The justice system is crap"

"I haven't heard from him or seen him" AJ told her father "And besides I'll be traveling most of this week and the next week Punk and I are going away"

"To Hawaii" Manny smirked "To get married. He told me"

"He did?" AJ asked stunned

"I'm happy for you" Manny smiled "I think you'll have a beautiful ceremony there and just the two of you will be good for you sanity. You don't need relatives and friends running around. Make it about you, you deserve it"

"Thanks" AJ said to him "So you want to hang out backstage tonight? I didn't get you tickets because I had no idea you two were coming"

"Punk left me the tickets at the front desk" Manny said holding up an envelope "Front row as a matter of fact. Remember when I took you and you brother to Wrestlemania at the garden?"

"Yea" AJ smiled at the memory

"And now you're going to competing" Manny said to himself "It's unreal"

"Well I'm not really wrestling I'll just be working with Punk. Maybe I'll hit the other guy in the ring though" AJ told him

"I'm sure whatever it is you'll be great at it" Manny said to her "Are you ready to go? Your mother is probably going crazy downstairs wondering if we killed each other"

* * *

When Punk arrived at the arena he headed straight to his locker room. As he approached the door he heard laughter and was wondering who was in his locker room? He was surprised to see the Mendez family happily getting along.

"Hey" Punk smiled putting his bag down

"There he is!" Manny cheered happily walking over to Punk.

"Manny, glad you could make it" Punk said extending his hand but Manny pulled him into a hug "You're family son"

"Thank you so much for the tickets Phil" Marie said giving him a kiss

"No problem" Punk said brushing it off "You all seem to be having a good time" he said then glanced towards AJ looking for confirmation and she just nodded. "Good!" Punk cheered

"Thank you" AJ whispered before giving him a kiss on the lips

"Anytime" Punk smiled just happy to see her happy and reconnected with her family. He wasn't sure how long it would last but he wanted her to enjoy it while she could.

"How was the gym? You didn't over work yourself did you?" AJ asked him

"Not at all" Punk said to her

"I can't believe you pulled this off" AJ whispered to him

"It wasn't hard to convince him" Punk told her honestly "He really felt bad and just didn't know how to approach you about it. I simply gave him a step in the door"

"Well you truly went above and beyond like usual" AJ said to him. A knock at his door stopped Punk from responding. He was annoyed to see John and Nikki on the opposite side of the door "You're kidding me right?" he asked the two

"Nikki wants to talk to AJ" John insisted "This was her idea not mine"

"AJ can I have a word with you?" Nikki asked politely as AJ walked towards the door "In private" she said glancing towards Punk

"Oh I can't be there but super Cena can?" Punk asked

"Just give me a minute" AJ said to him as Punk locked eyes with Cena

"You were right" Nikki muttered to Cena "This was a bad idea"

"Oh Cena thought this was a bad idea" Punk mocked "Maybe you're not such a boy scout after all"

"Look my comments last night were my own thoughts and opinions and I'm not going to apologize for that but I will apologize for my comment about Corey" Nikki told her "I obviously didn't mean it" she said to her as genuine as possible "I wouldn't wish death on my worst enemy and especially you"

"Wait what did you see her last night?" Punk asked her "Did you wish that Corey killed her?"

"You should stay out of it" John said to him "This is between them"

"It's my business when your bitter jealous girlfriend wishes death on my fiancée" Punk shot at him angrily

"Punk you're over reacting" John told him coolly

"Oh so you were there that night?" Punk asked "You found AJ lying in a pool of her own blood? How dare you wish that on someone!" Punk shouted now towards Nikki "You are nothing more than a jealous, childish little girl"

"You need to watch your tone" John warned taking a step towards Punk

"Oh really John boy? You want to act tough now?" Punk mocked stepping right in John's face "How dare you spew crap like that! I should run your face into that wall!

"It wasn't him it was me" Nikki pointed out to him then looked towards AJ "And I am sorry for it. I was way out of line"

"It's fine" AJ insisted with a forced smile and placed a hand on Punk's chest "Let it go babe" she whispered to him

"Let's just go John" Nikki said tugging on John's arm but he didn't budge either

"Gentlemen" Vince frowned walking down the hall and saw the two ready to go to blows "This is the biggest show of the entire year and I will not let either you of screw this up. You can fight after this is over, are we clear?" he asked the two speaking in a clam and cooling voice

"We were just leaving" Nikki assured her boss "Come on John" she said finally pulling him away

"Are you two good?" Vince questioned Punk and AJ

"Right as rain" AJ smiled and pushed Punk back into the locker room and closed the door

"We're going to go get seated" Marie told them

"Enjoy the show guys" AJ said as her parents walked out of the locker room "Let it go" she said to Punk

"I can't believe he defended that commented" Punk spat "He thinks because he's sleeping with her she can say whatever the hell she wants to say?"

"She didn't mean it" AJ groaned "Trust me I know Nikki pretty well and she speaks before she thinks. I don't want to even think about them right now"

"I hate him, I've always hated him" Punk said to her coldly

"In a few more months you won't have to see him ever again" AJ reminded him

"He just got out of jail not to long ago and they think it's appropriate to make jokes like that?" Punk asked her in disbelief "Don't get me wrong I'm not the most sensitive guy in the world but even I wouldn't go there and I certainly wouldn't defend someone who did"

"I have a feeling if the roles were reversed you would have defended me" AJ said to him

"I wouldn't have to because you're not an airhead" Punk reminded her "You'd never say something like that to a co-worker especially in front of them"

"We all say things out of anger" AJ told him simply "I was really upset last night and today you've managed to get my parents here and now I'm happy. I don't want to dwell on this"

"Fine" he muttered

"Cheer up" AJ insisted "We're going to set the entire world on fire tonight" she reminded him happily

* * *

The entire show was going great. Punk had just speed out to the stage and AJ watched anxiously from backstage as he went toe-to-toe with Daniel Bryan in the ring. Brie was in Daniel's corner and AJ couldn't help but cringe every time Brie cheered on Daniel but she pushed those negative thoughts to the back of her head and waited for her cue. She couldn't help but fangirl a bit watching Punk, he was a true master in the ring and he executed every move perfectly. There was only seven minutes left to the match and AJ glanced over herself one final time. She had her cut up shirt, shorts and classic converse- she was ready to go. As soon as she saw Daniel hit Punk with a chair (no DQ match and all) handed to him by Brie AJ raced down the long ramp and slid under bottom rope and reached for the chair Daniel had used.

_'What are you doing?_' Daniel questioned waving for her to get out of the ring but she shot him her signature crazy stare and nailed him right in the head with the chair. The crowd went nuts and that's when Brie grabbed a hold of AJ's ankle and pulled her out of the ring and the two were left to fight outside.

While AJ and Brie rolled around a bit Punk got the upper hand and GTS'd Daniel Bryan and picked up his well-deserved victory. Once his music hit AJ stopped attacking Brie and smiled as she stepped back into the ring. Punk lifted his arm to give her a high-five for a job well done (another throw back to their earlier days of working together) and instead AJ raced towards him and wrapped her body around his and pulled him into such a heated kiss that it could have possibly put their SmackDown kiss to shame. AJ was expecting the crowd to boo them since conquering their hero Daniel Bryan but the fans went crazy. She knew the fans were fond of her relationship but this was pretty surprising to her.

Once she untangled herself from Punk she stepped to the side and let him celebrate in the ring and take in this historic moment. She waited by the ropes for him and when he reached he lifted the bottom rope so she could leave with ease and followed her out as the confetti continued to fall from the ceiling. AJ watched and saw the amount of pain Punk was in even though he tried to hide it. His back must have been killing him and AJ happily wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help him keep balance as they headed to the back.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked as they finally reached the back

"Yea my back is messed up though" Punk groaned. He was in more pain than she originally thought

"Phil" Vince said walking over to him and saw he was keeled over slightly "Let me call a medic"

"I don't need a medic" Punk said holding his back and standing up straight

"Don't be a fool" Vince shot at the champion and waved over the medics

"He's right" AJ insisted as he handed her his championship "Just let them take a look"

"I just need to ice it" Punk said to her as he groaned in pain again

"Let the medic's be the judge of that" Vince warned as the medics made there way over "The medical room is down the hall" Vince said pointing

"I'll be right behind you" AJ said as she watched the medics help Punk to the other room.

About twenty minutes later AJ entered the trainers office.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yea" Punk said to her as he sat on a cot with a heating pad wrapped around his back "I don't know how much more damage my back can take though" he admitted

"I'm sorry" she frowned taking a seat next to him

"For what?" he managed to ask with a slight laugh "You didn't throw me into a table…this time"

"You came back for me" AJ reminded him

"It's worth the pain trust me" Punk said with a wink causing her to smile "But I don't think I'm going to make dinner tonight with your parents" they had made plans to take AJ's parents out to a celebratory dinner

"I figured and it's ok. We'll just head back to the room" AJ told him

"No you go to dinner with your parents" He insisted

"I'm not going to leave you by yourself in pain in a strange hotel room" AJ told him firmly

"I worked my ass off to get them down here, you're going to dinner and you'll have a good time" Punk told her "Who knows when you'll see them again. Just go please"

"Ok" she said unsurely "But it will be an hour tops"

"Take as much time as you want because I'll be passed out sleeping" Punk told her

"Are you really sure?" she asked still not a fan of leaving him like this "At least let me drive you back to the hotel"

"No I can drive, take the other rental and go out with your parents" he insisted "Seriously have fun"

"Ok" she said still not liking it and giving him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he said forcing a smile threw his pain

* * *

Once Punk slowly made it back to the hotel he placed his key card into the door and tossed his bag on the floor. AJ had left forty minutes before him so he was expecting her back shortly. He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it onto a chair. He decided he would have to take a shower and kicked off his shoes. But while his back was turned he heard the bathroom door open from behind him. It didn't really startle him but he was caught off guard…did AJ make it back already? He slowly turned his head and was astonished to see Corey Graves stepping out of his bathroom.


	32. Romeo & Juliet

**Part XXXII: Romeo & Juliet**

* * *

Punk remained frozen and kept his stunned look plastered on his face as he eyed Corey Graves who had just casually walked out of his bathroom. He wasn't sure if Corey was really gutsy or stupid for showing up here and his fist instinct was to kill the man, but the pain running through out his entire body halted any movement. He tried to mask away the pain because the last thing he wanted Corey to see was that he was weak.

"Hey brother" Corey smiled casually

"Did you really miss prison that much that you're looking to be sent back there so quickly?" Punk questioned from across the room

"I wasn't a real big fan of jail. The food sucked" Corey smirked

"What are you doing here Corey?" Punk finally asked

"I was looking for AJ" Corey said casting his eyes around the room "But I'm sure she'll be here shortly"

"AJ isn't coming" Punk lied

"Oh I doubt that" Corey smirked "Her stuff is still here"

"I'm going to give you two options. First one is you can leave now and that will give you a jump start on the police because you know I'm reporting this" Punk told him

"What is option two?" Corey asked folding his arms

"Option two is you can be carried out of here by medics and you can meet the police at the hospital" Punk shot at him coldly "It's up to you"

"Or we could both wait for AJ to get back and the three of us can sit down like the three mature adults we are and simply talk" Corey suggested with a shrug

"You're not going to be talking to AJ" Punk stated matter-of-factly as he walked towards the door and put the chain up on it

"Is that to keep me in or AJ out?" Corey questioned

"Both" Punk admitted "You really want to do this here?"

"I just want to talk" Corey defended lightly

"You want to talk? After you put your hands on AJ you think you can just break into my hotel room to just 'talk'?" Punk asked angrily

"I was in bad shape that night" Corey admitted

"And now you're here to tell me you're all better and want to make amends?" Punk mocked

"No I'm actually in worse shape" Corey told him honestly "I had some time to think in prison and it just made things so much worse"

"You did it to yourself" Punk shot at him "What did you think was going to happen when you tried to kill AJ?"

"If I had known this was how I would feel afterwards I would have just finished the job that night" Corey told him casually causing Punk to tense up. Suddenly the pain in his body became an afterthought after Corey made his intentions more clear. "You had a really long match tonight and I don't think you could even last five minutes in a fight with me right now. You're barely able to stand as it is"

"I'll do just fine" Punk said easily

"I'm sure the fact that you think you'd be saving AJ will be just enough to push into winning a fight with me and you know what? I actually wouldn't doubt it" Corey said to him and just as he finished his sentence Punk lunged towards Corey but he was prepared for Punk's attack and tased him with a taser gun "I was prepared for this hostile reaction" Punk groaned on the floor in the pain as Corey stood over him.

"Why?" Punk mustered out even though he was in more pain then he ever was in his life

"Because while I was away I realized being the good guy and doing the right thing was what landed me there" Corey informed him "I'm sick of waiting for things to happen, I've decided to just take what I want" the last sentence he whispered menacingly into Punk's ear

"If you touch her I will kill you" Punk spat out threw gritted teeth

"I don't think you will" Corey said to him "You like to make yourself out to be this big bad man with a real dark side but you aren't. I've been to the dark side- I'm there right now" he informed Punk as kneeled over him "You wouldn't last five minutes" before Punk could even respond they heard the door open, well someone tried to open it. AJ got the door unlocked but the chain prevented her from entering.

"Punk?" AJ asked knocking at the door "It's me open up!" she into the door

"AJ-" Punk started but was tased again quickly and this time he slowly started to lose conciseness from the pain.

Corey walked over to the door and tugged the chain off. AJ opened the door as Corey tucked away behind it.

"Punk?" AJ asked looking around then saw him lying on the floor on the side of their bed and her heart dropped. She dropped the plate of food she had bought him and her purse as she rushed over towards him. She didn't even realize someone closed and locked the door behind her "Phil!" AJ shouted shaking him she turned to grab her phone out of her bag and felt a foot slowly come down on her reaching her hand and looked up to see Corey standing above her

"Hey" Corey smiled

"Oh my god" AJ muttered trying to pull away but Corey kept pressure on AJ's hand and she couldn't move it "What did you do to him?"

"He'll be fine" Corey said waving off her concerns "As long as you behave yourself"

"What do you want?" AJ asked fearfully

"You" Corey replied "It's always been you"  
"Please just don't hurt him" AJ pleaded as she started to cry

"I'll never understand what you see him" Corey said removing his foot from AJ which she quickly started to rub with her other hand "Get up April" she looked up at him nervously "I said up!" he shouted and that's when she stood up

"You're not going to hurt him right?" AJ asked hopefully "It's not his fault, it's mine-"

"You would really die for him wouldn't you?" Corey asked

"Yes" AJ said to him slowly as if she was giving Corey consent to kill her over Punk

"You think he would do the same?" Corey asked nodding towards Punk's body

"Yes I do" AJ told him "Look we can talk this out-"

"Have you ever read Romeo & Juliet?" Corey asked cutting her off

"What?" AJ asked confused. She was having a hard time concentrating on Corey while Punk clearly needed her help

"Have you ever read the book? And watching the movies don't count" Corey laughed

"Yea in high school" AJ said shaking her head starting to grow impatient "Why?"

"We're like that" Corey told her "You're Juliet, Punk is Tybalt"

"And you're supposed to be Romeo?" AJ asked in an odd voice

"I am Romeo" Corey said to her "What I'm doing right here and right now is fighting for you"

"I don't want to be with you!" AJ shouted

"I suggest you start getting used to the idea AJ because we are going to be together" Corey informed her "We are going to become so famous, people will be talking about us for years!"

"What the hell are you taking about?" AJ asked

"Suicide" Corey told her simply causing her eyes to widen in horror

"You're going to kill yourself?" AJ asked

"I won't live in a world without you" Corey said as he pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket

"You wont' live in a world without me? But I'm still-" AJ stopped when she saw the empty look in Corey's eyes "You're going to finish what you started?"

"I'm not going to kill you AJ" Corey told her "You're going to take your own life"

"That's not going to happen" AJ told him.

"Ok" Corey said to her as he pulled something out of the waistband of his pants. AJ couldn't believe he had a gun, was she dreaming? Surely this was just a nightmare. Things like this didn't happen in real life, did they?

"Wait" AJ started as Corey walked over to Punk and pointed to the gun at him "No! No! Stop!"

"Will you take your own life tonight to spare his?" Corey asked as he cocked the gun back

"Yes! I'll do it!" AJ said in a pleading voice and she was now full on sobbing. Punk started to come to slowly and looked up slowly. He was still in a lot of pain where he couldn't move around quickly but even he could he wouldn't- the first thing he saw was the gun pointed at him

"Morning sleepy head" Corey smirked "You're just in time for the big finish"

"What the hell are you doing with a gun?" Punk asked. He had known the drugs had turned Corey into a dark individual but he never expected this.

"AJ was just about to make the ultimate sacrifice for you" Corey informed him as Punk sat up but Corey pointed the gun at Punk "Don't get up!"

"I just want to see her" Punk said to him slowly and he turned his head to see AJ crying near the bed "AJ get out of here" he instructed

"She's not leaving. She wants to stay" Corey told him as Punk shot him a glare

"AJ" Punk said quietly locking eyes with hers, which was filled with fear and confusion

"Let's get this over with" Corey told her

"Get what over with?" Punk asked looking at Corey then back over to AJ

"AJ has agreed to be with me" Corey said looking at AJ. Punk let out a snort. Even though the situation was serious he couldn't believe Corey truly believed that. "In death" he added which caused Punk's amused face to wash away and he looked over to AJ

"AJ run out of here right now" Punk demanded

"I'll shoot you" Corey said keeping the gun on Punk

"That's fine by me" Punk replied quickly "Get out of here" he said looking at AJ but she didn't budge

"I can't" AJ said shaking her head. Punk could see her entire body was shaking.

"Take your jacket off and get on the bed AJ" Corey instructed as Punk just shook his head 'no'. She slowly started to unzip her leather jacket but her hands were shaking so much she had a hard time getting a grasp on the zipper

"Today AJ!" Corey yelled causing her to jerk back slightly

"I'm sorry!" AJ shouted threw a sob "I'm nervous"

"Take…it…off" Corey demanded in a slower voice while Punk's eyes never left AJ's quaking body. Eventually she got the jacket off and Corey groaned

"Are you kidding me!" Corey shouted seeing she was still wearing her CM Punk shirt from earlier that night

"Lay off!" Punk yelled at Corey but he ignored Punk completely

"Take it off- now!" Corey shouted taking a step towards her

"I just want to this to end" she sobbed covering her hands with her face

"It will end a lot sooner if you don't take that shirt off!" Corey yelled grabbing her by her shirt rough in an attempt to rip it off of her. Punk took the opportunity to get up and grabbed Corey but he was still weak and took a hard shot to the side of his head from the butt of the gun.

"Stop!" AJ screamed getting on her knees to check on Punk. She saw the blood trickling from the side of his head from the shot "You hurt him!" she yelled looking up at Corey

"And I'll blow his brains out if you don't start doing what I say!" Corey yelled back

"Fine!" AJ yelled standing up and quickly tugged the shirt over her head and tossed at Corey but he just let it fall to the floor. She stood there in her jeans in black bra.

"The ring too" Corey said gesturing towards her engagement ring. AJ quickly tugged the large diamond off of her left hand

"Let me give it back to him" AJ said to Corey "Let me say goodbye"

"No" Corey laughed

"You're the one with the gun, you're going to get what you want. Just let me say what I have to say to him" AJ reminded him "Please?"

"Fine" Corey bit out "You have thirty seconds"

AJ leaned down on the floor as Punk came to for the second time this night.

"Here" AJ said placing the ring in his hand and closing it for him

"What are you doing?" Punk asked sitting up "Don't do this AJ"

"I have to protect you" AJ told him "I love you so much" she said feeling like this was the end

"Don't" Punk said wrapping his large hand around her small wrist in a tight grasp

"I don't regret anything" she promised leaning down and kissing his lips and he could taste the salt from her tears. "Thank you for loving me"

"AJ please I'll-" Punk started but she hushed him

"Just tell me you love me" AJ said to him

"No" he said to her "I'm not saying goodbye to you"

"I suggest you do because you've got ten seconds" Corey told him

"You're going to die" Punk said to Corey

"I am but not at your hands" Corey smirked as he grabbed AJ by her arm and pulled her away from Punk and pushed her onto the bed

"Make sure I get that ring back" AJ said to him as Punk stood up

"Sit down!" Corey yelled pointing the gun at him

"No" Punk told him "Shoot me" he told him holding his arms out

"Stop" AJ warned Punk

"AJ I left something for you in the drawer next to the bed" Corey said not taking his eyes off of Punk. She took out the pill bottle. "Not quit like Juliet but close enough. Take them AJ….all of them"

"Don't open that bottle" Punk warned pointing at her then turned to face Corey "Shoot me big man" he antagonized

"If you force me to shoot you I'll just shoot her right after that and either way she's dead. At least one of us could walk away from this" Corey told him

"I don't want to walk alone" Punk told him calmly "I want AJ"

"You can't have her" Corey said to him tightening his grip on the gun.

"I'll always have her" Punk remarked coolly. He knew he was pissing Corey off and that was exactly his plan

"Stop Punk!" AJ yelled

"I bet it makes you crazy doesn't it?" Punk asked "Knowing how close you were to having her and never could seal the deal"

"How about I seal the deal right now in front of you?" Corey mocked back

"Than you'd really have to kill me" Punk said to him taking a stop forward to Corey

"I have the power here!" Corey reminded him

"You have nothing" Punk shot back "You don't have a family, you don't have friends and you don't have AJ"

"Punk stop!" AJ pleaded

"Maybe I'll just kill you first" Corey said and Punk could see he was starting to lose his nerve a bit

"Go for it" Punk smiled "I'm not afraid to die, question is are you?"

"I will shoot you!" Corey yelled "If you take one more step-" Punk took another step and the gun went off. The only thing louder than the gunshot was AJ's blood curling scream

"No!" AJ screamed jumping off the bed and rushing towards Punk who was lying on the floor face down. Corey was completely frozen in place

"It only grazed my arm" Punk whispered to her (he was careful to not be loud enough for Corey to hear) as she placed her head against his "Run out right now"

"I'm not leaving you" AJ said horrified as she saw Punk's arm start to bleed

"It's enough!" Corey said knowing the noise was going to attract attention and grabbed AJ roughly by the back of her hair and pushed her behind him. He turned around and pointed the gun at her "I didn't want it to end so violently for you April but we've run out of time" He said as AJ clenched her eyes closed and prepared to be shot but the sound of the gun never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Punk standing behind Corey and tackled him to the floor sending the gun flying under the bed.

"Leave AJ!" Punk yelled towards her but she didn't leave she just moved to the side of the bed while the two fought. She was in complete shock. She watched as Corey shoved Punk a few feet away but he didn't relent. Punk charged at Corey as hard as he could and practically speared him out of the window. They were only three floors up but the fall had to have done some damage to him. Punk looked out the now broken window and saw Corey wasn't moving and a small crowd formed around him

"Hey, hey" Punk said rushing to AJ's side and placing his hands on her cheek "You're ok" he said kissing her forehead. Her shaking was uncontrollable now. "I've got you" he promised her as he placed his hands around hers

"He shot you" she choked out

"He didn't shoot me" Punk said to her "It just skimmed my arm. I'm fine, you're fine- we're fine" a few seconds later their hotel door was kicked down by police and Punk quickly raised his hands up to the officers and began to explain what happened.

* * *

Police escorted punk and AJ out of the hotel and Punk remained at her side as he walked her to an ambulance. He made sure to put his jacket around her since her shirt had been carelessly ripped off during the struggle. He himself had to be checked out but he was far more concerned with AJ who was pale as ghost and her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"We need to clean up that cut on your head and arm" the medic told him

"As soon as she's done" Punk told the medic as calmly as possible. AJ's hand never left Punk's and he could still feel her shaking. He noticed a few of the other guys were just arriving back from a night of partying and celebrating Wrestlemania. They all looked like they wanted to say something but the police wouldn't let them over.

"I'm ok" AJ said squeezing his hand "Go get cleaned up" she insisted softly

"I'm not leaving your side" Punk informed her

"It doesn't look that bad" the female medic told him "We can patch you up here." She told him feeling bad for the young couple

"Great" Punk said to her as he finally removed his hand from AJ

"Do you know how the other guy is doing?" AJ asked the medic

"The one who went threw the window?" she questioned and AJ nodded "He was critical last I heard. He took a really hard fall"

"You don't think he'd get out tonight, right?" AJ asked the medic as Punk just frowned at AJ's fear

"No honey I don't" the older woman assured her "And even if he made a miraculous recovery he'd be locked up. You can sleep soundly tonight" she promised AJ who just nodded

* * *

After being looked over by the medics and giving statements to the police AJ and Punk set up in a different hotel room but both didn't think they'd be able to sleep.

"Oh before I forget" Punk said sliding into the bed next to AJ "Put this back on" he said handing her the ring

"Thanks" She said taking the ring and putting it back where it belongs "Are you sure you're ok? You took a lot of bad hits tonight and not just from Corey"

"AJ I am fine. You heard the medics" Punk said to her and she just nodded "How about you?"

"Not a scratch on me" AJ reminded him "Because of you"

"You were so brave" Punk told her as she rolled over to face him "I'm proud of you"

"You're the one who saved us" AJ said to him "I gave into everything he said"

"You did the right thing" Punk assured her "But next time when I tell you to run you run" he told her

"I wasn't going to leave you to be killed" AJ told him firmly

"I appreciate that" he smirked slightly "But never again, you run and you don't look back"

"Stop wasting your breath because it won't happen" AJ told him "I told you when I was saying goodbye I regret nothing and I meant it. I was so scared and everything is such a blur but the one thing I was sure about was that I was going to keep you safe no matter what"

"I don't think anyone has ever loved me that much" Punk admitted

"I do" AJ told him simply "And I always will" Punk didn't know how to reply he just simply kissed her sweet and pulled away "Were you scared?"

"Yea" Punk admitted

"I thought he shot you" AJ said running her hand over his arm where there was a bandage

"If he wanted to kill me he would have. That's why he didn't kill you either, he didn't have the guts" Punk told her "But I was really afraid you were going to take those pills before I thought of something"

"I was about to" AJ admitted "I just wanted to keep you safe"

"I love you for that but do you understand that if you were to do that I would have been dead anyway?" Punk asked her honestly "I wouldn't have been able to go on without you"

"Yes you would have" she insisted but he shook his head 'no'

"You consume me" Punk admitted "You're not just apart of my life you _are_ my life"

"Do you think it's over for good now?" AJ asked "I don't think I can do this again"

"The police said they weren't sure he'd make it" Punk told her

"I'm sorry. I know this must be weighing on you" AJ said to him

"You know you'd think I'd feel bad about doing what I did to him but all I can think is if we were up a few floors higher this would be all over and I wish it was" Punk admitted "I want him to die"

"Punk" AJ frowned

"He won't stop" Punk told her "What he tried to do to you tonight was scary and I hope he never comes back after this"

"I'd be satisfied if he just went to jail" AJ told him softly

"Yea I think this would get him a little more time" Punk said to her "I still hope for the latter"

"I just want to run away with you" AJ told him she said placing her hand on his cheek

"Right now?" Punk asked intrigued and she nodded

"Yea let's leave for Hawaii tomorrow and not look back until we're ready" AJ said to him

"Ok" Punk said simply

"I was kidding" AJ smirked

"No you weren't" Punk shot back "Let's do it"

"We have to work" AJ reminded him

"Screw work" Punk told her simply "Life is too short"

"Really?" AJ asked starting to see how serious he was

"Yea. I'll hand the belt right over to Vince and we'll leave together. He might sue us but I doubt it he would look like a monster if he did" Punk smirked

"Let's do it" AJ said feeling a weight being lifted off of her

"Don't tease me AJ" Punk warned with a grin as he pulled her even closer "Because I'll book our tickets right now"

"Do it" AJ told him "We'll go to Raw tomorrow and talk to Vince and after that we'll leave"

"Done" Punk grinned grabbing his phone and scrolling through flights. After five minutes he booked them two tickets for Tuesday morning "No going back now"

"I don't want to go back I want to go forward, with you" AJ told him "And like you said life is way too short I don't waste another minute not being married to you"

"Well get ready because this time tomorrow we'll be on a plane riding off into the sunset" Punk said to her

"A happily ever after?" AJ questioned "I didn't think you believe in those"

"I didn't, until now" Punk smirked

* * *

**A/N: Almost at the end...**


	33. Saying Goodbye

**Part XXXIII: Saying Goodbye**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived extra early for Raw the next day. They didn't sleep much anyway the night before and they had contacted Vince last night to let him know they had to see him before the script for Raw was complete.

"Are you sure about this?" Punk asked AJ one final time before they knocked on Vince's office door

"Yes a thousand times" AJ smirked "Are you sure? You're not getting cold feet on me are you?"

"Not at all I just want to make sure this is what you want. I don't want you to regret this" Punk told her

"I want to leave with you" AJ told him firmly "And it's not necessarily the end maybe we could come back down the road at some point but right now I need to focus on my life, _our_ life"

"Alright" Punk said "Just know this might not go well. He might throw a fit and refuse to let us go and we'll have to walk out anyway"

"As long as you're by my side I'll be fine" AJ assured him. Punk nodded and knocked on the door and half a second later Vince opened the door.

"Come in" Vince said nodding for them to enter and noticed Punk had his belt in his hand "How are you both doing?" he said gesturing them to take a seat across from his desk and he did the same

"Good" AJ told him politely

"Last night must have just been horrific" Vince told them "I am very happy that you two walked away from it"

"We didn't really walk away unscathed" Punk told him honestly "Those images will last a lifetime"

"I'm sure they will. But time heals all" Vince told him coolly "So what is this about? Even though I think I already know"

"We're leaving" Punk informed him "We booked a flight for tomorrow morning and we're not coming back"

"I'm having a strange case of déjà vu" Vince said to him but Punk kept a serious face on "The business man in me is devastated and wants to sue you for every dime you have, the husband and friend in me understands completely"

"I bought the belt" Punk said placing it on his desk "Do whatever you want with it"

"I'm not taking the belt" Vince told him "You hold onto that"

"We don't need a few weeks off" Punk informed him "We're done, we need to get away"

"Running away is going to solve everything?" Vince questioned

"I'm tired" AJ informed Vince cutting Punk off "I'm tired of flying around and missing things. I love it here and I will always be grateful for everything you and this company has done for me but it time for me to focus on my own life and doing the things I want to before I can't anymore. I've almost died twice in the last two months and if that's not a huge wakeup call than I don't know what is"

"I'm not going to fight you AJ" Vince assured her "Or you for that matter" he said glancing over to Punk "Even though I swore if you did this to me again I would make your life very difficult"

"Trust me after the last few weeks I've endured I can take anything you throw at me" Punk smirked

"You were really hurt last night after the match" Vince admitted to him "I was concerned for you and I knew right then and there you were working through pain again. I didn't get many details about last night but I'm sure your body took some more hits after the match as well. If you both feel you need to leave then I will legally release you on good terms"

"Thank you" AJ said letting out a breath and he offered her a smile

"You're welcome back anytime" Vince told her "Both of you" he said glancing over to Punk "I like you both and not just because you two make me a lot of money and are the best at what you do, but personally. I wish you both the best of luck"

"What are you going to tell everyone?" Punk asked

"Nothing" Vince said simply "You're going to tell everyone. Don't do what you did last time. You want to hand over that championship you go out there tonight and tell everyone why" he said to him "Don't leave the people hanging again"

"You're intrusting me with a live mic on live TV?" Punk laughed

"Yes" Vince said to him "Do what you have to do"

* * *

There was already news circulating around the back about Punk dropping his title tonight. The script had many holes in it and most people were already assuming Punk and AJ were both done, a lot didn't blame them only a few seemed surprised.

"So is it true?" Paul Heyman questioned walking over to Punk

"Is what true?" Punk asked not really bothered by Paul this time. He was far to anxious to get out of the company for good tonight. He was also trying to decide on what he was going to say

"You're dropping the belt and leaving…again?" Paul asked

"That's right" Punk confirmed "I suggest if you have some sort of comment you should say it now because I once I step out of that ring at 8:20pm I'm not coming back and you will never see me again"

"I just wanted to say good luck" Paul said to him "I also happen to think you're making a mistake but that goes without saying. If you stay you'll be making more money than you could have every imagined"

"I don't want the money" Punk told him "I don't need it either even though Vince is giving AJ and I a very lucrative bonus for all of our hard work" he informed him with a grin

"Of course he is" Paul mocked "Think about Punk, if AJ wants some time off I respect that and I understand but let her go off. She's a lot younger and can come back you don't have that much time"

"I have zero interest in being here without AJ" Punk told him "And you know I only came back to be with AJ and now she's done so I'm done too"

"You've wanted this your entire life" Paul insisted

"I wanted to headline Wrestelmania and I did that last night" Punk shot at him

"Ok" Paul said slowly "Well I don't agree with it but I guess I can't talk you out of it. As for the Corey Graves thing….I do want to apologize for that"

"As much as I blame you for a lot of things I can't blame you for him" Punk admitted

"I remember when he called you and told you he'd be working with AJ and how paranoid you got. You called me up right after you hung up with him and told me you didn't trust him with AJ and I said you were nuts" Paul reminded him "You were right and I am happy you both weren't hurt last night"

"I was wondering last night if I had never come back this all could have been avoided" Punk admitted to Paul in a surprisingly friendly tone "But then I started to think that if AJ and I had gotten married when we did she would have come back to work regardless and still would have worked with him difference is I wouldn't have been around. I'm not a big believer in fate but I can't help but think there was a reason I took you word and came back when I did"

"I think you're right" Paul agreed "So can we put all this behind us now? Move on past this?"

"No" Punk replied simply "What I was trying to say is I'm not going to beat you to a bloody pulp for what you did but I also won't forget what you did and if you approach me or AJ outside of a WWE event I will make sure you regret it"

* * *

AJ was saying goodbye to a few fellow divas but it was mostly Paige and Trinity. When she left the Diva's locker room for the last time she ran right into Michael Hayes, a man she despised deeply.

"Hello AJ I just wanted to wish you the best on all your future endeavors" Michael smiled smugly "It's a shame you're not going to get a chance to go out there and say goodbye but I'm sure you realize now that it's always been about Punk and not you"

"You know my only regret about leaving now is that I won't get a chance to work with you on TV" AJ said to him, surprising him a bit "I wanted to humiliate you in front of millions of people so badly but I'm willing to accept that"

"Trust me AJ that's for the best. The only one would be embarrassed is you" Michael smiled giving her a wink

"But since this is probably the last time I'm going to see you for a long time if not forever there is something I have to get off my chest" AJ told him simply

"Sure" Michael shrugged and that's when he felt AJ's fist connect with his jaw causing him to jerk back "Are you insane!" he shouted rubbing his jaw

"That felt so good" AJ smiled looking at her tiny bawled fist "I should have done that a long time ago"

"You don't work here anymore" Michael hissed at her "I can have you arrested for assault!"

"AJ is employed here until the show is over" Stephanie McMahon informed Michael as she briskly walked over "And I'm sure the last thing you want is to put AJ through anymore unnecessary stress would you?"

"Oh of course not" Michael spat out "Wouldn't want little AJ to have to actually pay for her mistakes"

"I think I've paid in full for all mine and yours for that matter" AJ shot at him

"You should go clean up the show is starting shortly" Stephanie informed Michael who just glared at AJ one last time then headed down the hall "I just wanted to thank you for all the time you put in here" she said to AJ "I'm going to miss having you around"

"I'm going to miss it too" AJ admitted

"You're welcome back anytime and I don't just mean to work, to visit" Stephanie said to her "I really admire what you're doing"

"You don't think I'm a coward?" AJ questioned "That's what a lot of people are saying"

"I think you're very brave" Stephanie told her honestly "It's not easy to walk away from here and you're doing what makes you happy. I often wonder if I could take my girls and Paul and just run off into the sunset, I wish I could sometimes"

"Thank you for always being so nice and supportive of me" AJ said to her honestly "I'll never forget it"

"Just enjoy the rest of your life" Stephanie smiled pulling her into a hug

* * *

Punk opened the show and fans were surprised to see him tonight. A lot thought after the story broke with Corey he would no-show with AJ tonight but there he was. He was dressed in jeans and one of AJ's t-shirts, which made her smile as she watched from backstage. The 'CM Punk' chants were so loud that they could be heard for miles.

Once he stepped into the ring he let the fans chant loud as he took in the moment and realized why he never say goodbye the first time, it was going to hurt.

"Last night I accomplished what I always set out to do" Punk started off "I wanted to headline Wrestelmania and I walked in as champion and just like I told everyone I walked out as champion." The crowed cheered happily for their chosen champion "But like all things in life it must come to an end and tonight it's time for me to pass this on" the crowed was now silent as he continued "Daniel Bryan gave me a hell of a fight last night and my body just can't take anymore neither can my mind. Tonight will be the last time you see CM Punk in a WWE ring as champion." The crowed started to boo and he couldn't help but smile towards it "I know this isn't what you want but this is what I need it's time I move on but I promise every single one of you that this is not the last you see of me. And though it isn't easy for me to say I humbly thank the fans that have supported me, bought a t-shirt, a DVD, a figure, applauded for me or even booed me. I wouldn't be here today without you. There are some great things coming up here and believe me you all have a lot to look forward to. Thanks again for this wild ride and I will never forget this moment" a loud 'thank you Punk' chant broke out as he placed the microphone on the mat and left the belt in the center of the ring.

He headed down the ramp and look towards the crowd that was still clapping and cheering and raised his arms up and shouted 'best in the world!' one final time before retreating to the back. Most of the superstars, diva's and employees were gathered applauding him as he walked backstage but he was looking for one person only.

"How'd I do?" Punk asked AJ as she stepped over to him

"You were great" AJ smiled pulling him into a tight hug "Are you ok?" she whispered into his ear then pulled away

"Yea" Punk said to her cupping her cheek "I'm good, ready to go"

"I know a few of the guys want to talk to you" AJ told him "You want to go say goodbye and I'll meet you at the car?"

"No" Punk told her "My bag is already in the trunk and I have nothing left to say to anyone. Let's just get the hell out of here" he said to her and she just nodded

"Ok" she smiled grabbing his hand and the two walked out of the arena and the WWE for good.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived in Hawaii on Tuesday night and by Thursday they had their marriage license and they were ready to final get married. Punk was waiting for AJ inside the living room of the large condo they were renting while they were there. He had a nice button down shirt and a pair of jeans, AJ stepped out and was wearing a long loose fitted cotton white dress. It couldn't have cost AJ more than $50 but he thought she looked absolutely amazing.

"Do I look ok?" she asked nervously as he eyed her. Her hair was in simple waves and she wasn't wearing much makeup.

"You look beautiful" Punk smiled warmly

"It's not much-" AJ started looking down at the dress nervously

"It's perfect" Punk said to her grabbing her hands and pulling her to him "The judge is here to officiate he's on the beach"

"What about witnesses?" AJ questioned

"The overly friendly older couple next door is going to be our witnesses" Punk said to her "Are you ready?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation and a smile. "You have to wait here" AJ said looking down at Cookie who Punk and AJ sent for and she arrived yesterday "The beach is no place for you" she smiled petting the cat

"It's time" Punk said nodding towards the sunset. AJ grabbed his hand tightly and they stepped outside onto the beach barefoot and walked right towards the judge who was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Now Phil has informed you two are the most of traditional of couples" the judge smiled "So should I skip the formalities and just get straight to the point?"

"I'd actually like to say something" Punk said to him surprising AJ "You know I'm a man of many words" he said causing her to let out a small laugh "But it's going to be really hard for me to put into words what you truly mean to me. So I'll keep it short and sweet" he said with a sly smile "You have made me so happy, more happy than I ever thought was possible and I know we've had our rough patches and I'm sure there will be times where we'll be challenged but I promise you that I will fight, I will never walk out on you, I will never give up on us. I swear to you that I will love, honor and protect you until the day I die" he told her looking deeply into her watery eyes

"I know" she whispered as she he kept his hands on hers "Thank you for saving me, loving me and being with me. And I swear to you that I will love, honor and protect you too. I also promise you that I'll spend everyday of my life making you happy and supporting and loving you. And when things go south or you feel alone you never will be because I'll be right there with you, it's just you & I against the world" AJ told him as Punk used his thumb to gently wipe the tear that escaped her eye.

"Well I think they've said it all" the judge smiled "You two could exchange rings now" he told them and they did as they were asked "As long as no one objects I can officially pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Brooks" he told them "You can kiss your bride" Punk leaned down and captured AJ's lips and the only sound was the birds chirping above in the sky and the judge and the two witnesses clapping slightly

"We finally did it" AJ smiled as he pulled away

"No regrets right?" Punk couldn't help but ask

"Never" AJ said pulling his face back down towards hers

"Hey" he said pulling away again causing her to groan slightly "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled

"Thank you everyone" he said to the three individuals

"My pleasure" the judge smiled shaking his hand "I'm actually a pretty big fan but don't worry my lips are sealed" he smirked

"I'd appreciate that" Punk said to him

"Have a wonderful marriage" the elderly couple told Punk and AJ

"Thank you for doing this" AJ told them

"No thank you for having us" the woman smiled "We were married on the beach here forty-eight years ago and we never left" she smiled "I wish you both very well" she said lightly grabbing AJ's hand and giving it a squeeze "So what now?" AJ asked turning to Punk

"Now we celebrate" he smiled lifting her easily into his arms and carried her inside there paradise condo

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I hope it was worth the wait and thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed or tweeted about this story it has meant so much to me. Follow me on Twitter broe929 to be kept update on any future stories. Thanks again everybody!**


End file.
